Turning Point
by Sailor X1
Summary: This is a brotherhood angst fic : Basically, Todd, Lance, and Pietro have no choice but to turn to the Institute. On top of dealing with a lot of emotional and health issues, Magneto ends up making their life worse. Fred and Wanda are in here too...
1. Prologue

Ok...So... This started out as a little angsty brotherhood fic that spiraled completely out of control and is now an Angsty/Action/Adventure/Drama...and heck even a little Romance fic. I have a good chunk of it written, and the rest is swirling around in my head waiting to be typed.   
  
Now, because the brotherhood guys just aren't very emotional (I mean...not that they're emotionless or anything, but they're the tough guys who don't cry even if you hit em in the face with a hammer if ya know what I mean) So they will probably seem out of character...but I did try ok?  
  
Umm, It's pretty much AU. Set like a year after the most recent episode except the apocalypse stuff never happened...cuz ya, we don't know what happens with that yet now do we? Mystique has been gone for a long time...just cuz I don't feel like dealing with her and I don't think they guys were really emotionally attached anyway. Oh, and Fred...ya, sorry if anyone is a fan lol.   
  
I have to warn you, there are mature themes in here. Nothing like majorly graphic...but nevertheless, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
So here we go...pretty please review. I absolutely thrive off of reviews. (Keep in mind this is just the Prologue, the chapters will be much longer...and better I might add lol)  
  
Disclaimer: I think I'm supposed to type something witty about how I don't own any of this because that seems to be what most people do with the disclaimer, but I'm really not that witty. So yeah, I don't own it.  
  
"Person Speaking"  
  
'Personal Thought'  
  
~Telepathy~  
  
Sound Effect  
  
*Emphasis or Italics*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Todd this time. Todd had been in his way. That was Fred's only reason for doing what he did. He picked Todd up by the back of his shirt collar, nearly choking him as he did, and flung him across the room and into the kitchen table. He did it for the simple reason that he *could* do it.   
  
Pietro clenched his eyes shut and tried to ignore the clash of dishes that were now shattered across the kitchen floor. 'Just leave him. Just go upstairs. Just walk away Fred.'  
  
He didn't walk away. Instead, Fred lumbered over to the scrawny boy and shoved him into the wall.   
  
The kitchen began to tremble and Pietro closed his eyes tighter. 'No Lance. Not today. Don't try and stand up to him today. I don't have the strength to back you up.'  
  
Lance stood at the doorway, his eyes rolling forward to focus on the Blob. "Get out Fred. Get out now."  
  
Fred only laughed and shoved Todd onto the floor. Turning to face his housemate, he smirked. "And if I don't? You'll shake the whole house down? Then where will you live?"  
  
The ground trembled again and Lance's eyes went back into his head.   
  
An amused look crossed Fred's face as he stomped toward the rock tumbler. Lance stopped the tremors and looked up at him. Pietro winced as the blob thwacked Lance across the head, sending him to his knees.   
  
Laughing he glanced at Pietro. "Care to try me?"  
  
Pietro shook his head and continued to wash the dishes. As soon as Fred had disappeared up the stairs Pietro was at Lance's side, followed shortly by Todd. "You ok?" He asked the pair of them.  
  
Todd nodded. Lance took a deep breath and did the same. His eyes were clenched shut and he had his hands clamped over his head. "Tro– asprin."  
  
In the blink of an eye Pietro was gone and back again with a small glass of water and 6 pills. Lance removed his hands from his head long enough to swallow the chalky tablets and leaned against the wall. The other two members of the brotherhood sat on the linoleum floor and waited. They were accustomed to Lance's head problems and knew the routine of how to deal with them.   
  
"When did he get like this?" Lance asked dismally.  
  
It was a rhetorical question. The other two already knew the answer.   
  
"We can't keep livin' here yo."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Yeahandwhereexactlydoyouthinkwewouldgo?"  
  
Lance winced and looked at the speedster. "Pietro, not when I've got a headache."  
  
"When don't you have a headache?" Pietro said under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sorry, I said where would we go?" He slowed his speech to a normal tone for his two friends.  
  
Lance looked at them and they both knew what he was thinking.   
  
"No way! Not gonna happen."  
  
"Well where else is there? We can't keep on living like this! For goodness sakes man, even the house is falling apart, never mind us!" He reached over and jerked Pietro's sleeve up, revealing deep black and purple welts.   
  
Pietro yanked his arm away and glared at the brunette.   
  
"That, Pietro, is why we can't keep living here." 


	2. Unfamiliar Surroundings

Evan lazily drug himself down the long staircase towards the kitchen. Whoever had decided that danger room sessions should start early Saturday mornings was definitely not on his good list at the moment. He knew he would be the last one to breakfast, and probably the last one to be ready for the morning's training hour. He groaned as he shoved the kitchen door open, knowing that Logan was sure to punish him for tardiness later on.   
  
He entered the crowded kitchen only to find everyone sitting quietly at the table. Too tired to note the oddity of the silence, Evan headed for the fridge.   
  
"Morning Evan."  
  
Evan waved a hand over his shoulder. "Morning Pietro." he mumbled.   
  
He sat down at the table and took a deep gulp of his milk. Suddenly, his sleep filled mind clicked into gear and he began to choke on the white liquid. "Pietro?"  
  
Evan looked across the table and met eyes with the silver haired boy. His pale face was gaunt and it looked like the poor guy was more than a little tired. His eyes, usually very full of energy, ready to taunt anyone within earshot, were dull and lifeless. His trademark sneer didn't look nearly as menacing as usual at the moment.  
  
Evan took in the faces of Todd and Lance. Each had a similar expression as Pietro. Todd had a black eye and Lance was rubbing his forehead as he popped a small pill into his mouth.  
  
"What's going on?" Evan asked.   
  
"Surprise, surprise." Pietro mumbled. The teasing tone that usually accompanied his voice was obviously forced. The edge of sarcasm was absent as well, making the teen sound somewhat pathetic, rather than obnoxious.  
  
"Um, Evan," Scott whispered, "Just don't ask for now alright?"  
  
Confused, Evan looked at the other members of the X-Men. All of them were bent over their breakfast, avoiding eye contact with the unwelcome guests. All except Kurt, who was twitching his tail in agitation and glancing from Kitty to Lance with a look of disgust.  
  
"I do not like zis," he whispered to Evan.  
  
Evan just gave him a blank expression and watched the brotherhood. Lance, he noticed, was slightly green. He clutched his head and a muffled moan escaped his lips.   
  
The other teens glanced up for a minute, but immediately returned to their breakfast when Pietro and Todd shot them warning glances.  
  
Hank stood up and nodded toward the professor. "Lance, come with me."  
  
The tall boy looked over at the beast and seemed to be contemplating how to respond. He was obviously too out of it to protest because he finally stood and followed Hank out the door. Pietro and Todd started to stand, but the professor stopped them.  
  
"He's going to give him something for that headache, just stay here."  
  
The two boys looked uncertainly at the professor, but they too did not bother to argue.   
  
Evan watched in amazement. Since when did the brotherhood listen to the professor? He couldn't stand it anymore. "Professor, what in the heck is going on here?"  
  
"Not now Evan."  
  
"Oh for pete's sake. I am not about to just eat my breakfast like there is nothing odd going on, man!"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Ok spyke boy, here's the thing. We were living in a shi..umm," he glanced at the professor who was giving him a warning look, "Uh, crap hole. It got to the point where we couldn't stay there anymore and that's all you really need to know, not that it's any of your business. Believe me, this wasn't my idea, but there aren't exactly many friendly places that three homeless, mutant, teens can go now is there?"  
  
Evan scowled but kept his mouth shut. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to argue with his rival. He looked way to sick and tired at the moment to even be a challenge.  
  
"I think you all should head to your training session," the professor said quietly.  
  
Grimly, Scott rose and put his breakfast dishes in the sink. The others followed suit, still avoiding Todd's and Pietro's eyes. Once they had all filed out, the professor and Logan turned to face the two remaining boys.   
  
"So," Logan started, "Lemme see if I've got this straight. Blob beat on you guys on a regular basis after Magneto talked to him, about what: you don't know. And you guys just took it? Now, forgive me for not being Mr. Sympathetic, but why didn't ya just take him out. For goodness sakes Quicksilver our kids can't even touch you and they've been trained. Fred's a lumbering idiot."  
  
"Look yo, It wasn't a matter of whether or not we could stop him. Maybe we coulda and maybe we couldn't but it don't really matter. We just, didn't want to, just, aw man, it's complicated alright? There was more to it than that."  
  
Logan looked at Todd in surprise. He had not been aware that the teen had the courage to even lift his eyes to a more powerful person, let alone snap at one.   
  
Pietro looked at the two men and let out a sigh. "It's cuz we didn't want to fight all the time, Ok? Why should we have to tell you all this stuff? It's- it's personal."  
  
The professor massaged his temple and sighed, obviously trying to sort out all of what was going on. It simply didn't make sense for three tough guys to let themselves get beat to a pulp on a regular basis. He knew the problem must go a lot deeper than Pietro and Todd were revealing, but he knew that now was not the time to press the issue.   
  
"Ok, hello? A whole minute went by; you can say something now. Do you have any idea how long a minute feels to someone like me? I could tell you exactly how long; along with all the other personal stuff in my life since that obviously seems to be what you want to hear."  
  
"Listen bub, You do realize that YOU came to US. Obviously, we are gonna expect some explaining. I really don't think your attitude is working in your favor right now."  
  
Pietro mumbled something into the tablecloth then remained very quiet. Todd looked up at the professor, meeting his eyes.   
  
"Look professor, we ain't slept in who knows how long, we're in a place where no one trusts us and probably wouldn't mind slitting our throats if they had the chance. Can you really blame us for being a little edgy? We aren't as bad as you seem to think, yo. We're just confused kids from the wrong side of the tracks, who were given some bad information. And don't think for a minute that we like admitting to that, but we don't got any other choice here."  
  
The professor sat back in his chair and eyed Todd with interest. He didn't know when Todd had developed the nerve to speak up like that, nor had he been aware of the desperate situation the brotherhood boys were in. He looked over at Pietro who was glaring at Todd but not arguing.   
  
"Tell you what, get some sleep, and then we'll talk some more. And Pietro, I'm afraid I will have to ask questions that you won't want to answer, but you must understand our situation. I believe you boys wholeheartedly, but that does not mean that you have earned our trust. We'll bunk the three of you in the same room for now. Logan, take them upstairs."  
  
The two boys trudged silently behind Logan, both watching their feet. He led them to a large room with two sets of bunk beds.   
  
"Make yourselves at home," he said roughly, and left the two young men to themselves.   
  
Pietro walked to one of the beds and collapsed, not bothering to untuck the sheets or blanket. "Leave Lance a bottom bunk," He mumbled.  
  
Todd hoisted himself to the mattress above Pietro and settled himself in. "Tro?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"I think maybe we gotta just be straight with baldy, yo."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Still isn't any of his business though."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but we kinda made it his business by comin here."  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Todd, shut up."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Todd and Pietro were both asleep in minutes, too exhausted to think anymore about their unpleasant situation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So where does it hurt?" Mr. McCoy asked.   
  
Lance looked at him as though he had three heads or something. "Everywhere."  
  
Mr. McCoy smiled sympathetically. "I meant where does it hurt the most? Where does the pain start?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "I can't even tell anymore. It used to start right at the back of my head, but for the longest time my whole head has just hurt, up through my neck as well."  
  
Hank looked at Lance, as though sizing him up. "How's the pain on a scale of one to ten?"  
  
Lance looked annoyed. "Eleven."  
  
"Alvers, you're going to have to bear with me. I can help you but I need to know what the problem is before I can do that, alright?"  
  
"The problem is my head hurts. What else do you need to know?"  
  
"Your pain isn't just a normal headache though. If I can more accurately figure out the cause, I can more accurately treat it," He paused for a moment and a worried expression crossed his face, "Are you going to be sick?"  
  
Lance was bent over with his head to his knees, massaging his temples. He looked significantly greener than before.  
  
"No...maybe."  
  
"Ok, try and put up with me for ten more minutes so I can give you a cat scan, then I'll give you something to help you sleep," He handed Lance a small basin and asked if he could stand.   
  
He did, but it was a bad idea. He lost whatever breakfast he had eaten that morning as the pain in his head intensified.  
  
Humiliated, Lance tried to stand up straighter.   
  
"I've seen worse, believe me. Follow me," Hank said, taking the basin back from Lance. He was accustomed to teen's being embarrassed by stupid things like throwing up.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Hank was half carrying Lance to his room. He had miscalculated the time it would take for the sleeping pill he'd given Lance to go into effect. He had forgotten to take into account that the boy had hardly been able to sleep more than a few hours a night for the past month because of the pain; and therefore he was completely exhausted. He opened the door and quietly led Lance to the bottom bunk of the empty bed.   
  
Pietro stirred and opened an eyelid. He had never been a heavy sleeper. No matter how tired he was, he was always on edge, ready to bolt up at the first sign of a threat.   
  
"What'dyoudotohim?" Pietro said menacingly. "If you hurt him, so help me..."  
  
"Whoa, calm down. I just gave him something to help him sleep."  
  
"Sorry," Pietro mumbled.  
  
He closed his eyes again and waited for the sleep to come. He hated that the slightest thing set him off. Within another few minutes however, he was out again.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow as yet another one of his students was caught off guard by one of the holograms in the simulation and was sent sprawling across the floor. Realizing that they were getting nowhere, he stopped the sim and wheeled to the microphone.  
  
"What on earth is going on down there? This simulation is not that hard and your all running around like you've never had a day of training."  
  
Kitty rubbed her arm where one of the 'bad guys' had smashed the end of his rifle into it. "Well we are like, a little distracted," she shouted at the control room irritably.   
  
"Yeah really professor. How're we supposed to be concentrating when three of our enemies are upstairs taking a nap in our own home?" Evan said, just as annoyed.  
  
Sighing the professor knew the training session was as good as over. "Alright, get yourselves showered and meet in the common room. I'll try and do some explaining."  
  
He watched as the students mumbled to themselves. All he could do was hope that the students would just give the Brotherhood some space for a while and not cause any problems. He was particularly worried about Evan and Pietro.   
  
As the students filed into the common room, the professor could sense the apprehension and a few of them were downright angry. Putting his fingers together in his trademark position, the professor sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose I should have expected you to be upset, but I must be honest, I cannot give you all the details you undoubtedly want to know."  
  
"Vell vaht do expect us to do? Treat zem like zey haven't been trying to get rid of us for as long as ve can remember?" Kurt was once again flicking his tail in agitation, eyeing the professor with curiosity.  
  
"I understand that Kurt," the professor began again, "But you must trust my judgment in the situation. What Pietro told you is completely accurate; they had nowhere else to go. It seems as thought they are not as dedicated to Magneto or Mystique as we thought, they just need somewhere to stay, somewhere to survive. In time I'm sure they will reveal everything to us, but for now, I want you to give them space and treat them as though they were just usual students here."  
  
"And if Maximoff tries to kill me?" Evan spat, still not at all convinced that the speed king wouldn't try to start something.  
  
"Pietro will not bother with you, Evan. He has a lot of other things to think about, just stay out of his way. The same goes for you and Lance." Xaivier looked directly at Kurt.   
  
"Vas? Vhy vould I waste my time with Avalanche?"   
  
"Please Kurt," the professor glanced pointedly at Kitty, "It insults me that you think I'm that out of date. I'm a telepath remember?"  
  
Kurt ran his hand over his hair nervously and nodded at the professor. He glanced at Kitty who had thankfully not noticed the professor's glance.  
  
"So basically, you want us to just leave them alone until they come to us? How do you know they don't have some ulterior motive to coming here?" Scott was obviously frustrated and he was having trouble keeping it hidden.  
  
Jean shoved him a little and cast him an annoyed glare. "Use your head Scott. I'm pretty sure he'd know if they had plans to attack us or get secret information."  
  
Scott looked at the floor, embarrassed.   
  
"Listen, I know this is not pleasant, but you're going to have to deal with it. I will decide when you need to know anything more, understood?"  
  
The group nodded grimly and began to file out the door. 


	3. Dinning With The Enemy

Ok, this one is kinda short but I had to break things up a bit and this was just the best place to do it.   
  
Thanks to those of you who reviewed...it makes me smile : ) Eventually I'll probably put up personal responses. Oh, and the reason they didn't really fight back isn't explained in this chapter...but it will be in the next one. Anyway, enjoy...and pretty please review!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro smiled as he watched a man with white hair push a swing containing a small girl higher and higher into the air. She squealed with delight as the wind rushed through her long dark hair. Pietro began to squirm out of the arms of the woman who was holding him and ran toward the swing set.   
  
"Daddy! My turn daddy, please!"  
  
"Aw Pietro, you already got two turns," the small girl whined.  
  
"Now Wanda, don't get all upset. I can push both of you."  
  
Pietro grinned and climbed into the empty swing. "I wanna go reeeally high this time daddy, ok? I won't get scared this time."  
  
The man smiled and began to push the small children simultaneously. Although he didn't let them gain too much height, he still told them they were near flying. They shrieked with laughter and called for their mom to come and see how high they were going.  
  
~*~  
  
Pietro rolled over on top of his blankets smiling. The smile melted quickly as he began to wake, the dream slipping farther and farther away from him. Clenching his eyes shut, he willed the dream to return, but it was no use. It was only a dream and nothing more. 'It's never going to be real. It never was real.'  
  
Pietro pulled his knees into his chest and curled himself into a ball. He grit his teeth in a lame attempt to hold back tears, then released them anyway. There wasn't much point in fighting them. He just let himself sink deeper and deeper into his sadness, silently wiping away the salty liquid streaming down his face.   
  
Lance stirred slightly in the bed across from him and slowly sat up, rubbing his temples. His eyes caught Pietro's tightly curled up body in the dim light of the room.   
  
"Tro?" he whispered, "You awake?"  
  
No answer. Lance crept over to Pietro's bed and sighed as he took in Pietro's trembling form.   
  
"Hey, come on Tro. It ain't that bad."  
  
Both Lance and Pietro knew that he wasn't referring to being at the institute. This wasn't first time Pietro had gone into depression mode. It was becoming more frequent, and Lance was honestly starting to worry about his friend.   
  
Pietro slowly uncurled himself and sat, with his legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. He had an odd way of crying. He made no sound and simply let tears escape his eyes noiselessly. Lance sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"You gonna be ok?"  
  
Pietro nodded and started to stand. "I'm going for a run."  
  
Lance immediately reached out and grabbed Pietro's wrist. "Oh no you're not. Not after what happened last time."  
  
The memory of the last time Pietro had gone for a run to escape his problems was still very fresh in both of the teens' minds. He had run for hours and before he knew it, he was on the ground hardly able to breathe. He had used up every ounce of energy. When in his hyper speed state, every part of Pietro's body was beyond control. His metabolism raged and his heart and lungs worked over time. Even with his mutation he couldn't keep up with himself for that long.   
  
Todd had found him on the side of the road, nearly dead. He was literally starving to death, his body having consumed all sources of energy to keep his lungs working, and his heart was in a panic mode. All Pietro could really remember was feeling as though he were going to die, and Todd being near hysterical.   
  
Pietro sank back onto the bed, clamped his head in his hands, and brought his face to his knees. "I'm such a baby," he mumbled.  
  
Todd appeared from the bunk above them and jumped when he saw them both awake. He looked at Lance who waved him on. "I got it," he told him quietly.  
  
Todd nodded and headed out the door towards the kitchen for something to drink. Lance looked back over at Pietro and put an arm around his bony shoulders. It was no longer awkward to either one of them. Living in the environment they did it was practically vital to their sanity to comfort each other in some way. Granted, the first time Todd snapped both Lance and Pietro had just stared at him in wonder, but that had been nearly a year ago, and a lot had changed in a year.   
  
"You aren't a baby."  
  
Pietro choked slightly, whether on a sob or an attempt to laugh bitterly, Lance wasn't sure. Just then, Todd reappeared with a nervous look on his face.   
  
"Pull yourself together Pietro. A few X-Geeks are on there way up here to tell us to come to dinner and I know you don't want em seeing you like that yo."  
  
At hearing this, Pietro bolted up and hastily began to wipe tears from his face. Lance moved back to his own bed and Todd jumped above Pietro. There was a soft knock at the door and Pietro made one last attempt to put an indifferent scowl on his face, hoping they would take his blood shot eyes and blotchy face as a sign he hadn't slept much. He mentally cursed his fair skin as the knock came again followed by the creak of the door handle. Jean and Kitty stepped in timidly and glanced around.  
  
"Uh, the professor wants you guys to eat something." Jean shifted nervously.  
  
The three boys got off their beds silently and followed the girls out the door.   
  
"Lance? Are you like, ok?" Kitty asked.  
  
Lance looked down at Kitty and weak smile played on his lips. 'She cares? She cares. That's good to know. Maybe coming back here won't be so bad after all.'  
  
"Been better," he told her honestly.   
  
"So uh, are you gonna like, tell me why you're here anytime soon?"  
  
Lance shrugged slightly and looked at the ground. "Eventually."   
  
He knew the red head was listening, and he couldn't just pour his guts out to Kitty right now. They had barely talked in the past few months and he wasn't sure where they stood with each other. A tiny glimmer of hope built up inside him however, when Kitty put a hand on his arm and squeezed it gently. There was no point in denying he had feelings for her, but he had other things to think about.   
  
The three boys ate mostly in silence, save for the sarcastic comments Pietro and Evan threw at each other occasionally. Lance and Todd were somewhat amazed at how well Pietro hid himself. His mastery of the smirk and his hyper thinking ability created the perfect mask for the insecure teen.   
  
"Yeah, the skating was going great till I bit the dust on this one ramp," Evan said to Kurt.  
  
Pietro snorted into his plate and looked up at Evan. "Too bad you didn't hit your face. Oh, man I'm sorry. Looks like you did; I hope they can find a plastic surgeon to fix that."  
  
Evan glared at Pietro but kept his mouth shut, his bones shifting beneath his skin.   
  
"What is it with you two yo? Do you even know why you hate each other anymore?" Todd snapped.   
  
The two boys stared at each other from across the table, each with a scowl.   
  
"Toad's got a point. Why do you two always go at it? Weren't you friends at one point?" Scott asked.  
  
Evan and Pietro continued to glare at each other. They were both thinking the same thing. Evan was keeping his powers in check less successfully this time and there were now small protrusions appearing under his clothes. Neither one of the boys was willing to tell the truth about their disdain for one another, and decided that glaring was a lot easier than explaining.  
  
"I'm going upstairs," Pietro said quietly. He then rose from his chair and zipped back to his room.   
  
"Leave it alone Scott," Evan told him through gritted teeth.   
  
Todd and Lance exchanged glances, then headed upstairs as well. They found Pietro pounding his fists into the headboard, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry yo, I didn't know it was such a touchy subject."  
  
Pietro continued to pound the headboard, but tilted his head slightly at Todd, letting him know it wasn't his fault. Lance put a hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him away from the now splintered wood.   
  
"I want...I want....Uhg!" Pietro thrashed out of Lance's grip and stalked over to the other bed, tearing at the sheets and trying to shred them apart.  
  
"I know, trust me, I know." Lance forced the sheets away from Pietro and just looked at him, waiting for him to make the next move. It was always hard to tell what Pietro was thinking. Lance had seen him cry before, and get angry, but never actually seen him crack. He'd come pretty close on more than one occasion, but he'd always pulled himself together at the last minute.   
  
This proved to be one of those times. Pietro brushed the tears off his face with his sleeve and flopped onto the bed.  
  
"We're telling baldy everything tomorrow?" He asked.  
  
Lance sighed. He really wished Pietro would just let it out for once. He shrugged. "Might as well."  
  
Pietro nodded and turned to face the wall. "I'm going to sleep," he stated blandly. "See ya in the morning."  
  
Todd and Lance glanced at each other and shrugged. With nothing else to do, Todd hopped easily into a top bunk and curled up under the sheets. Lance remained standing in the middle of the room for a minute, trying to gather his thoughts. His headache, which had been slightly mild since Hank had given him some medicine, was slowly returning and Lance thought it better that he get some rest now before the pain was too much to sleep with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The professor watched as Hank switched one of the many monitors off and pulled out a manila envelope.   
  
"So it isn't good?" Charles asked, sensing Dr. McCoy's frustration.   
  
"I honestly have no idea Charles. I'm not a specialist and even if I was, they don't exactly cover what's normal for a mutant in med school." He sighed and handed the envelope to Xavier. "Everyone just assumes that his headaches are a side effect from his powers, but let's be reasonable. Have you ever known a mutant to have *that* much pain as a mere side effect of what their body should think is normal?"  
  
"Rarely, but yes; Evan is a prime example, but that's obviously the nature of his power. I'm not sure I see the connection between a migraine and causing tremors. I'll send this to a friend of mine who treats mutants. Maybe some of her knowledge will help us at least determine whether or not his powers are the cause. In the mean time, do you have anything to help the boy with the pain?"  
  
"Yeah, but they're just really strong pain killers. Not a permanent solution. And just as a side note: Evan's pain is nothing next to what Alvers goes through."  
  
Charles nodded and flipped through the folder Hank had given him.   
  
"Um, If I may ask Charles," He paused while the professor looked up, "Do you know what the feud between Evan and the Quicksilver boy is?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "Accidently, yes. Evan is not the best at keeping his thoughts quiet and Pietro doesn't even know how to. It rather surprises me that they haven't gotten over it yet. I would have thought their friendship was more important than a stupid argument. Pietro probably needs Evan more than he realizes. That's the trouble with young men, always fighting emotions as though they were a curse, putting themselves in even more pain. Pietro particularly worries me."  
  
Hank nodded in agreement. "It's a wonder those kids haven't just given up on life. Did you notice the change in Tolensky as well?"  
  
"Of course. Sadly, I think he's just walled everything up. He's created his own little, and very fragile, world."  
  
The two men sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about the possibilities that could have made the Brotherhood step into enemy territory for help. After a few minutes of silence, the professor headed to the door, on his way to contact the specialist about Lance's head. He hoped for all he was worth that it was only some mild side effect of his mutation; easily repaired so that Lance could get on with the rest of his problems and not worry about his health on top of the million other things that were surely clouding the teen's mind. 


	4. Welcome to the Institute

Kay, I'm posting 2 chapters at once since the last one was a little on the short side...smile :) Please click the nice button at the bottom left corner when your done reading...thank you.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro looked at the professor with an icy glare. 'How dare he. How dare he stick his nose into my head like that. I'm amazed he can even get around in there, there's so much crap going on in it. Even I don't know what I'm thinking half the time. Still, he has no right to try and sort it out for me.'  
  
"Pietro, *please.* You have to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself if you want me to stay out of them. You're practically screaming them at me."  
  
A confused look crossed the boy's face and he opened his mouth to retort, then closed it again.   
  
"I know," the professor said calmly, "It's odd. But you will learn, the others all have. Now, let's just skip the polite formalities, as I'm sure you really don't care to discuss the weather. Why are you here?" Xavier placed his hands in front of him on his desk and waited.  
  
"So much for subtlety." Todd said. "I feel like I'm in the principle's office yo."  
  
The three boys were all sitting in front of the professor's desk, waiting their turn to give their case. It did appear as though they were sitting before a principle, or a judge.  
  
Lance took a deep breath and leaned toward the desk. "We're just gonna be up front with you," he flicked a nervous glance at Pietro, as though he expected him to say something, then looked back at the professor, "The stuff we are gonna say, it- it ain't gonna get passed along to the other X-Ge..um..Men, right?"  
  
"Of course not. I'll tell them only what is necessary for them to adjust to you being here."  
  
Lance nodded, and then realized that Todd and Pietro were looking at him expectantly. "Alright, so, about a year ago, ya know after mystique was officially gone, Magneto shows up and talks to Fred, like we told you. Basically he just said Fred was in charge and none of us ever saw metal head again. Fred talked to him a lot though; they were up to something and not telling the rest of us what it was. But then Fred let his new role as leader go to his head. He decided he could do whatever he wanted to with us." Lance stopped and tried to look indifferent. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Xavier, trying to give him the impression of a tough guy.   
  
The professor wasn't convinced. Lance's eyes betrayed him. They were filled with fear and worry, and the professor knew he wanted to bolt from the office and run for all he was worth away from the whole mess. He vaguely wondered if Lance actually thought he was achieving the 'I don't care, it doesn't bother me at all' act.   
  
"You told me that yesterday Lance. Why did you just let him hurt you?"  
  
Lance had shifted his gaze to the window and was now very deep in thought. He was so tired of this. So tired of trying to keep himself in check; of worrying about whether or not Pietro was going to snap, and if he would be there for him when he did; of pretending he wasn't in pain when in reality his head sometimes caused him so much anguish he was sure he would die.   
  
He forced himself to look back at Xavier and for the first time tried to figure out why he disliked him exactly. There wasn't a reason, he realized, only that mystique had told him Xavier was the enemy. Sure he was a bit naive, but he meant well; that much was clear. The old man was waiting for him to reply, but Lance hadn't heard the question.  
  
"What?"  
  
The professor patiently repeated himself, "Why did you let him hurt you?"  
  
"Lotsa reasons. See, metal head only ever contacted Fred, so Fred had our only source for grocery money, bills, and all that stuff. If we got on his bad side, we didn't eat, simple as that."  
  
Todd noticed the flatness in Lance's tone and decided he'd better take over the story from there. The last thing they needed was for Lance to get snappy with the professor, which would likely happen if he continued to press them for answers.   
  
"Aside from all that, we didn't want to fight with each other." he started quietly. "Pietro and me, we don't like the screaming. Too many bad memories yo. Being in the Brotherhood was the closest thing we ever had to a family ya know? So we took a few beatings, it wasn't a big deal. So long as there wasn't all this mayhem, he'd just rough us up and then we'd go back to normal. It ended up getting worse obviously, else we'd still be there."  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow. He clearly hadn't been expecting an answer like that.   
  
"Exactly how bad did he beat up on you guys? And how often?" He had hoped it wasn't too extreme. His extensive understanding of the human mind was telling him more than the boys realized. Several deeply rooted issues were making themselves very plain to him, but he knew better than to mention them. He sometimes wished he didn't know all the psychological workings of the brain.  
  
Todd wrinkled his nose and gave the professor a confused look. "It happened a lot, and it was pretty bad sometimes, but I don't see why that matters."  
  
"How bad is pretty bad?" Xavier pressed.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and stood up. He glared at the professor as he pulled off his shirt. It took all of Xavier's will power not to gasp. Not only could he see every rib in Pietro's body, he was also covered with deep purple bruises and an occasional welt. "That," he spat irritably, and pointed to a particularly bad bruise along his rib cage, "Is from when the fat oaf dropped me over the side of the stairway banister. The table broke my fall, and my rib. This," he pointed to a scar on the back of his shoulder, "is from the time he threw me across the room a week later and I landed on a piece of the broken table. And my personal favorite," he said sarcastically as he rolled up his pant leg to reveal a fading burn mark, "is from him dragging me up the stairs so often that it wore out at least two pairs of my jeans and eventually the first layer of my skin when I wasn't wearing long pants. Oh, stop trying to pretend you're not shocked," he said in an annoyed tone, "I've got pale skin, I bruise a lot worse than most people. Todd and Lance don't look nearly as bad as I do. This was just mild fighting to us." He turned and pointed to another bruise along his hip, "That one is from your X-Men. Are you satisfied now?"  
  
The professor tried to keep his expression neutral as he tried to think of a response to Pietro's outburst. Why they had stayed in that house for as long as they did was beyond him. He had a feeling that the reasons were locked deep in their minds, and it wasn't a telepath that needed to bring them to the surface, but a trained psychologist.   
  
He didn't dare suggest it however. It would no doubt insult the boys if he told them he thought they needed serious therapy, but the fact was they *did* need therapy. Even from barely scanning their minds he could make neither head nor tail of what was going on inside. Todd's was this odd sort of blank. He seemed to have blocked a lot of things out. Xavier was particularly worried about Pietro, his thoughts were everywhere and mixed with despair and anger. Lance, it seemed, was relatively stable, but the brunette was so worried about his companions that Xavier feared he was forgetting to look out for himself. He decided to let the subject of Fred's beatings go for now; he didn't want the boys to shut down.  
  
"What about the other members of the Brotherhood? Tabitha?"  
  
Lance snorted slightly at that. "You honestly think she stuck around? She was gone even before Fred half lost his mind. She's in Texas somewhere. Last she told us, she was gonna come back one day and visit you; maybe stay as a student, but for now she just needed to get a grip on who she was. She still calls fuzz face sometimes, you should ask him about her."  
  
"I see, what about Wanda?" The professor flinched and pressed a finger to his temple. "Pietro! Not so loud. You have got to learn to keep your thoughts in your head."  
  
Pietro looked at the professor rather surprised. He had been screaming at him in his head, and he'd heard it? He had way too much to think about already and now he had to learn to do it quieter? He decided not to dwell on that and instead started to answer the professor.  
  
"Magneto took her. I don't know where really, just took her. If I ever find out where though, I'm going after her."  
  
Xavier didn't press the issue farther. Pietro's mental outburst had made it clear that the subject was not up for discussion. "How about Magneto? You say you think he's up to something?"  
  
"We *know* he's up to something yo. Probably has something to do with you guys. Don't bother asking us what though, we ain't got a clue." Todd lazily caught a fly with his tongue and waited for the professor to respond.  
  
Xavier sighed and sat back in his chair. Lance was again staring out the window, no doubt not even listening to the conversation anymore. Pietro was still quietly stewing in his own thoughts. His shirt was still on the ground and the professor again noticed how skinny he was.  
  
"One last question boys...Lance?" Lance tore his eyes from the window and brought his attention back to Xavier, "Why did you go with Mystique and Magneto's team?"  
  
The professor furrowed his brow as Pietro began to laugh whole-heartedly at the question.  
  
"Are you serious? You try telling Magneto thanks but no thanks. I didn't really have a choice in the matter. He's my father, remember?" He stopped laughing by the time he came to the last sentence.   
  
Todd just shrugged. "Mystique woulda killed me if I'd turned her down. A house with no strict rules seemed a lot nicer than a place where rules were enforced by a guy with adamantium running through his skeleton yo."  
  
"So, you basically chose them out of fear?"  
  
Pietro's head snapped to the professor's. "If you really think it was out of fear then you are completely clueless. Sure we don't really believe in 'fighting for the superior race' and all that crap my fa...Magneto tries to feed us, but it was a lot more appealing than living with people who thought we were evil."  
  
"Yeah listen baldy, if you think for a minute that we are brainless evil doers then we might as well just leave now. We may be delinquents; nobodies; hoods; but that doesn't mean we're vile or something. Personally, I like the your idea of coexistence or whatever it is but wake up; it isn't that simple." Lance spat.  
  
"It's like I told ya yesterday yo. We got some bad information and made some bad choices, but we aren't like Magneto or nothing; that man is insane. We just got a raw deal. It's not like we chose to have screwed up lives. We had to be the bad guys to survive man."  
  
Xavier looked at the three young men in front of him wearily. It hadn't been the first time that the realization dawned on him that both his recruits and Magneto's were only children. They needed to do normal teen things and work through normal teen issues; not worry about whether they were powerful enough to fight off threats to the world as they knew it. He could vaguely recall a time not too long ago where Kurt had thrown a rather uncharacteristic temper tantrum.   
  
"Not only do I have to vrite an essay in a foreign language; yes professor, English *is* foreign to me; study for a geometry test, and figure out a vay to attend za next school dance vithout touching anyvon, you're now telling me I have to cancel my plans for zis afternoon so I can attend yet anozer danger room session vith Wolverine? No vay. I'm going to drive Keety and Evan to za mall like I promised so zat the three of us can remember vaht it feels like to be even remotely normal for a few hours!" The German acrobat had then ported out of the room and left the professor to think about his words.   
  
The brotherhood had gone to Magneto for the simple reason they needed a home. More than that, they needed a family, and hadn't found one. He paused in his thoughts. 'Or had they?'  
  
"Alright then. I would like to welcome you to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."  
  
The brotherhood gave the professor confused looks.   
  
"Um, come again?" Lance asked.   
  
"If you're going to stay here you will be treated just as the others are. The same rules will apply to you. I will not be expecting you to attend training for awhile obviously, but when you have your strength back..."  
  
"Whoa, hold on a sec." Pietro put his hands in the air and gave the professor a look of intense bewilderment. "So you're letting us in? Easy as that?"  
  
"Of course. What did you expect me to do? You don't have to become X-Men of course but you are more than welcome to be students here. The goal of the institute is to train mutants to control their powers, you don't have to be on a fighting team to do that."  
  
The three boys continued to stare at Xavier. "I thought for sure you were gonna call child services or something." Todd laughed nervously.  
  
"Of course not. Now, everything we discussed today will probably be put on the back burner for awhile; we have more pressing matters than Fred and Magneto's plans at the moment. For one, I want Hank to give you a complete examination Pietro. Don't take this personally, but you look extremely malnourished.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes as Todd spoke up. "That's from an accident about a month ago."  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow at the speedster.   
  
"Let's just say I over taxed my powers," he explained, sort of.  
  
"I see, well all the same, I'll have Hank take a look at you. Now, about rooms..."  
  
"I like the one we've got." Lance said quickly. "Look, I'm not rooming with anyone but these two and I doubt you're going to give us all our own rooms."  
  
"You can have your own rooms if you want them. The place is big enough, but if you'd rather..."  
  
"We would." Todd answered for the others.   
  
"Alright. Now, about the X-Men. You're welcome on the team, however I am aware of the difficulties it will undoubtedly cause for both you and the others."  
  
"We'll let you know that one later."  
  
Xavier sighed inwardly. He didn't like how cold and impersonal the conversation was. He didn't blame them for being that way with him, but it would surely help their adjusting to the mansion if they warmed up a little and dropped the rebel act.  
  
"Take a few days, longer if you need it, to get your strength back. You're coming up on your final exams at school so I'll have the other students pick up your homework for you."  
  
At this, Pietro let out a small laugh. "That won't be necessary for me."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Hyper speed, remember? I'll just read the book the night before the exam and I'll pass."  
  
"So *that's* how you get straight "A's." Todd said crossing his arms in front of him. "Man, that's just not fair."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's wonderful. Being bored out of your mind most of the time because you finish leisurely activities in 30 seconds is just fabulous." Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
"Well that explains all the books," Lance stated, "Have you read all of them?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "I've read just about every book in the library."  
  
"Amazing," the professor said, looking at Pietro with wonder.   
  
Pietro just shrugged. It was no picnic being that bored all the time. Everything just went by so slowly for him, for obvious reasons. He tried to live an entire day without using his powers once, and he had become so frustrated with his own sluggishness that he abandoned the idea by second period.   
  
"Well, anyway," the professor began again, "I believe that's all we really need to discuss. Unless you have any questions."  
  
"Yeah, I got one." Todd said, "How do you plan on getting your X-Nerds to let us stay here? You may not want to throw us out, but I guarantee you they will yo."  
  
"The term is 'X-*Men*' Mr. Tolensky, and I will deal with them. It's going to take time, and I will expect cooperation from both sides. You will need to learn to trust each other."  
  
Todd, Lance, and Pietro each gave the professor their own look of amused annoyance. It was not going to be as easy as he made it sound.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You're kidding," Scott said flatly. "There is absolutely no way in..."  
  
"Scott, that will be quite enough. They are staying; it's not up for discussion," Xavier said calmly.  
  
"Professor, Vaht's wrong wiz zem? Zey look like a complete mess," Kurt asked curiously.  
  
The professor sighed and sat back in his chair. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped.  
  
"They are malnourished for one. They've had it really rough at that house, and I really can't tell you anything more on the subject. I really need for you students to view them as your peers and not your enemy."  
  
"Newsflash proff," Evan cut in, "They've tried to kill us. More than once."  
  
"Not kill, Evan. Keep in mind that you've also tried to do them damage as well. They are no longer the enemies, and in fact I doubt they ever really were. They never actually believed in what they were fighting for."  
  
"Then like, why would they fight? That totally doesn't make any sense."  
  
"Because that was what their bosses told them to do Kitty. If they didn't obey, Mystique wouldn't have hesitated to send them back out on the streets. They each have their own reasons for doing what they did and it's up to them to share their stories when they choose to. Look, they desperately need some support, and I do not want you kids to be so narrow minded that they feel they must leave us. They aren't evil, just confused. I trust them, and I hope that's reason enough for you all to trust them too."  
  
There were a few mumbled agreements and a couple of silent nods as the team filed out the door towards the kitchen. The brotherhood was already there, waiting for dinner to be served. The X-Men filled the seats as far from the three as possible, leaving the two chairs next to them empty.   
  
Logan looked at the seating arrangements and smirked. "Slim, you and Speedy trade seats."  
  
Conversation came to a stand still as all eyes followed Scott's silent walk to where the silver haired boy was now standing. Without a word, they traded seats so that Scott was now between Lance and Todd and Pietro was between Rogue and Jean.   
  
"Now Toad, you switch with Kurt."  
  
They did as they were told so that Todd was now between Kitty and Evan.   
  
"What's the problem?" Logan asked, his smirk becoming more evident, "Talk."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hmm." A subtle clang of metal filled the room as Logan reached across the table and speared a piece of chicken.  
  
There was conversation almost instantly. When Xavier appeared in the doorway a few minutes later, he was astounded.   
  
~Logan, How on earth did you...~  
  
~Just a little convincing Chuck.~  
  
The professor smiled as he took in the scene before him. True, his students were talking more or less *around* the new comers, but it was a start. 


	5. Adjustments and Reconciliations

Thank you soooo much you wonderful reviewers. I seriously thrive off of those things. Just a couple of personal notes:  
  
Rena Lupin- Yay! I like them in that order too lol.   
  
Charmedfan03- Pietro is my favorite too, so I'll probably subconsciously focus on him more than the other two. I'll try to keep it somewhat balanced though.  
  
KS-fan- I know! They just can't be that evil!   
  
DarkSheik8i3- Aww thanks. Now, about Todd...*sigh* lol. I like him too, but I'm having trouble with what to do with him. There is so much drama and sap going on to Pietro and Lance that it makes writing Todd in more difficult. I'm really going to try though. In fact, because of your review I'm going to go changed one of the later chapters that I've already got written and make it center a little more on him...but it's a couple chapters away.  
  
And just some general notes: The answer to what's going on with Lance's head is answered in this chapter. However, the question of what's up with Blob is a little ways off....several chapters off actually.   
  
Now, about Pietro...I'm pretty sure I've twisted him way OOC (more so than the others anyway). Just keep in mind that the brotherhood guys are seriously messed up at the moment so yeah. Sorry lol.   
  
I LOVE REVIEWS! So pleeeease tell me what you thought...even if you hated it.   
  
Chapter 4 Adjustments and Reconciliation  
  
The rest of the week's meals went by very much the same as the first. Logan would switch everybody up and after a few moments under his glare, they would begin talking like usual. It began to appear that there was hope for the two groups of mutants after all. That is until Logan made the mistake of sitting Evan and Pietro together.  
  
"Could ya pass the salt Quikie?" Rogue asked, a few seats down from him.   
  
Pietro nodded and reached over to the salt. As he did, his sleeve caught the edge of the table and revealed one of his more dramatic bruises.  
  
"Whoa, man, where the heck did that come from? You trip on your ego again?" Evan asked, a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Pietro hastily pulled his sleeve back down and for a moment, Evan caught the look of pain on Pietro's face. It was gone quickly though, and replaced with a cold glare.   
  
"I suggest you keep your mouth shut Daniels."  
  
"That's the best you could come up with? You're losing your touch… *Pea-tro.*" Evan braced himself for the reaction he knew was coming. He almost instantly regretted saying it, but it was too late now.   
  
"What. Did you. Call me?" Pietro's voice was monotone and it was obvious that it was taking all of his control not to scream.  
  
"Nothin' man. Forget it." Evan said into his plate.  
  
By now most of the students had picked up on the growing argument between the two boys, and were watching anxiously.   
  
Pietro's eyes were clenched shut and he was taking deep, controlled, breaths. "Daniels, if you *ever* call me that again," he paused and took another deep breath. "I will kill you."  
  
The other students stared at Pietro in disbelief. The calm in his voice was bone chilling and none of them had ever seen him react like this. Their amazement was increased when Evan responded.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. I didn't think..."  
  
"Damn right you didn't think." Pietro hissed.  
  
Not only was it a shock to hear Pietro so shaken by a simple comment, but it was also a feat in itself to hear Evan apologizing to his archenemy. Logan was tempted to inform Pietro that they had a no cussing rule at the mansion, perhaps changing the mood slightly as all the students had heard him let loose words that would even make Mystique blush. However, he decided that whatever was about to take place between the two boys shouldn't be interrupted.   
  
Both boys were silent for a moment before Evan spoke up again. "Seriously, I'm sorry."  
  
When Pietro remained silent, Evan stood and left the room, spikes appearing through his clothes. As soon as he was out of sight, they heard the clatter of his spikes ricocheting off the walls. The silence in the room began to become so obnoxious that Pietro threw his fork down and shot everyone icy glares.  
  
"Alright, if none of you are gonna follow 'im, I guess I'll have to," Logan said, breaking the silence. He left the room and the other students quickly began to eat again, keeping their heads down. All except Rogue. She rolled her eyes and slid over to sit next to Pietro.   
  
"You ok?" she said softly. She glared at the other kids who were now staring at the two of them. "Oh for goodness sakes stop starin' and eat your food. If that fight had just happened between me an jean ya'll would shrug and go back to whatever you were doin. How's this any different? And if any of ya'll say it's cuz he's a Brotherhood boy Ah'll suck ya dry. They're one of us now so get over it already. It's gettin ta be really old. Ah used ta be one of 'em too, in case ya'll forgot," the occupants of the table stared at Rogue in varying degrees of shock, "Not that you boys are helpin,' she added, "isolating yourselves all the time won't help with the whole building trust thang now will it?"  
  
No one really knew why exactly, but Rogue's outburst somehow put a dent in the walls the two teams had formed against each other. Not that they wanted to admit it, but the brotherhood had done nothing since they came to the mansion to warrant any cold shoulders. In fact, they had barely done anything at all. They slept and ate a lot, and occasionally they were found in the common room watching TV, but that was it.   
  
Jean, Scott, and Lance began to talk and although the conversation was forced, the effort was still there. The others followed suit and soon the room was filled with noise once again.  
  
The professor, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal, leaned back in his chair and smiled. Finally they were getting somewhere. It would be a slow process, but it was working. Evan and Pietro were a special case, and he suspected that in time they would deal with their issues as well.  
  
~Charles?~  
  
~Yes, Hank?~  
  
~The results of Mr. Alvers' blood work and CAT scan are in. I'd like to speak with you about them.~  
  
~Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?~ The professor glanced over at Lance. His face was still gaunt and Xavier wondered if he realized just how sick he looked. He was smiling with Jean and Scott, but it was forced, and did nothing to improve the dark circles under his eyes.  
  
Moments later, Evan stormed back into the room, headed straight for Pietro. Logan entered behind him and took his seat, ignoring Xavier's quirked eyebrow.   
  
Evan gripped Pietro's elbow and pulled him out of his chair. "We need to talk," he said, his voice low. Pietro stared daggers at the darker boy, but followed him out the door without conflict.  
  
A few people at the table began to stand, but a low growl from Logan kept them in their seats.   
  
"Uh, Vaht if zey kill each other?" Kurt asked.  
  
Todd rolled his eyes and grabbed the saltshaker with his tongue. Logan caught the slimy muscle before it could make its way back to Todd's mouth.  
  
"Do that again, SNIKT and you'll be wearing it as a necklace."  
  
Todd nodded fervently and Logan released his grip.   
  
"He made za same threat to me about my tail." Kurt said under his breath. "But anyvay, vaht vere you going to say?"  
  
Todd, his nerves settling finally, looked back over to Kurt. "They won't kill each other yo. They like each other too much."  
  
Kurt's eyebrows twitched. "Coulda fooled me."  
  
"Nah, they're like best friends underneath that competitive crap they've got going. They got into a huge fight one day and Evan got recruited before they got the chance to work it out. Spike boy probably knows more about Tro and his past than I do. Heck, Evan is part of Pietro's past. They were neighbors for half their lives yo."  
  
Kurt didn't look too convinced as he stabbed his fork into his chicken.  
  
"Think about it yo. In all the times we've faced each other, think of all the opportunities they had to take each other out. Did they? Noooo. Just fought enough to make it look convincing."  
  
"I never thought about zat," Kurt admitted.   
  
Todd shrugged. "I didn't either till Lance called him on it."  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke up again.   
  
"So uh, vhy'd you fight us?"  
  
Todd stopped, his fork still in his mouth, and faced Kurt once again. "To survive man. Your mom ain't exactly the type of person who you want to make angry. She said jump, I said how high, simple as that." he laughed slightly, "And I thought you *X-Geeks* were brainwashed; I sure had that one wrong."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Evan, what's this about?" Pietro demanded, yanking his arm out of Evan's grasp. He had drug him all the way to the basketball courts.  
  
Evan ignored him and headed toward a box stashed at the corner of the court. Peeling off his shirt, he proceeded to dig through the box and returned to Pietro with a basketball under his arm.  
  
Pietro's mouth dropped open. All along Evan's spine were dull spikes. Thin sheets of bone covered his shoulders and chest. It looked as though he were wearing a suit of armor.  
  
"We've got some stuff to take care of Maximoff, and I'm not letting you off this court till we've figured out where we stand. If I have to live in the same house as you, I at least want to know you aren't going to try and kill me in my sleep."  
  
Pietro let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen you little X-Punk..."  
  
"This isn't about the X-Men, or the Brotherhood, or being mutants!!" Evan shouted, "It's about you and me Pietro, and whatever the hell happened to us!  
  
"What happened is you crossed the line! Stop trying to sound so high and mighty. We were friends, we had a fight, now we're enemies. It's that easy." Pietro countered, his anger mounting.  
  
"It's *not* that easy and you know it. If it was that easy you would've run back inside by now. If it was that easy, we would just ignore each other and get on with our lives instead of trying to make each other miserable!"  
  
Evan threw the basketball at Pietro, who caught it then threw it back. He stripped his own shirt off and took a defensive stance.   
  
Evan's eyes widened, taking in Pietro's scars. "What the..."  
  
"Hey, I didn't ask, so you don't ask, just play."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Evan refocused himself and began to dribble the ball. At first, neither of them said much, simply pounded the concrete and focused on the game. They were both good, and they knew it. It was rare that either of them would have the opportunity to make a shot, but when they did it nearly always went in.   
  
Basketball was something the two of them had done together since they were little. It was a combination of how much they loved the game, and how easy it made breaking the ice that made them play. Everything became easier to them when on the court and neither one of them had ever bothered to think about why. It was simply easier not to.  
  
After about half an hour, Evan spoke up again. "So, do you even believe that I'm sorry for what I said? Not just tonight, you know what I'm talking bout."  
  
Pietro stepped to the side and managed to sink another shot. "Yeah, I know."  
  
"So you believe me?" Evan asked as he blocked Pietro's next shot.  
  
"Yep," Pietro paused to catch his breath, "but that doesn't mean I forgave you for it." Pietro managed to snake the ball from Evan's grasp and began dribbling it just out of Evan's reach.   
  
"So I say one dumb thing and that's it. I'm your mortal enemy. Great, remind me never to say anything stupid again." Evan spat sarcastically, panting as he wove his way around Pietro and attempted to steal the ball back.  
  
"Well is it my fault we're both the most stubborn kids on the planet? You wouldn't forgive me either if it had been the other way around." He stepped back and again kept the ball out of Evan's reach.  
  
"Aw can it. We both know we were too close for one fight to kill our friendship. I'm the only one who really knew you back then, so why don't you just tell me the real reason you decided to hate me." This time Evan was successful in regaining the ball, and began to run up to the court for a shot. Even without his mutation, Pietro was faster and blocked Evan before he had the chance to take the shot.  
  
"The truth Daniels?" He paused, wheezing slightly.   
  
"Yeah," Evan said, tucking the ball under his arm, "The truth."  
  
"I was jealous." His voice had dropped so low that Evan could barely hear him.   
  
"What?"  
  
Pietro sneered and grabbed the ball away from Evan. He began to dribble it again and waited while Evan started to get back into the game.  
  
"I wanted what you had Daniels! I wanted it so bad I couldn't even look at you! Your perfect little family; your perfect little world. Not having to stay up for hours and hours at night to make sure your drunk foster father didn't molest your sister! Not having to live with the sounds of your foster parents screaming at each other into the night, and at you when you disappointed them in some way. Oh no, not in your world. You could sleep at night. You could come home with a "B" on your report card and not get screamed at.   
  
"And then it got worse. My father shows up, takes away my sister, and I had to watch while she screamed and begged me to save her. You wanna know the only reason I let her go? The only thing that kept me from running into that building and taking her back home? It was because that hell hole my father put her in was a haven compared to our house. In there, I knew my foster father couldn't hurt her anymore. So I left her. Don't think for a minute that it was because of Magneto that I didn't go after her. He didn't scare me half as much as my house did.   
  
"So when you asked if my sister wasn't really such a lunatic, why didn't I go get her out, I couldn't handle being near you. I couldn't possibly explain why I left her there to someone who had such a perfect little life."  
  
Evan and Pietro stared at each other, the basketball resting between Pietro's hip and elbow. He swore under his breath and spun around. Slamming the basketball into the concrete, he rested his head against his arm along the basketball pole. Sweat glistened across his back, and he was panting hard. "Why do you still care?" he asked quietly. Turning around, he slid down the pole into a sitting position.   
  
Evan walked over and sat next to him. He was curious as to how Pietro had tired so fast. Even he was covered in sweat, but his breathing wasn't nearly as strained as the speedster's. "I dunno. I just do I guess."  
  
"Yeah, well I never asked you to."  
  
"It's one of those things you don't really need permission for."  
  
A long, much needed, moment of silence passed before either one spoke again.   
  
Pietro tilted his head toward Evan. "Thanks."  
  
Evan shrugged. "Don't mention it."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance sat staring blankly at the ceiling. The professor and Hank were sitting in front of him explaining a bunch of stuff he didn't understand. A tumor, now that part he understood, but everything after that was pretty much a whirl of big long medical words that he couldn't process.  
  
"Mr. Alvers? Lance?"  
  
Lance blinked and brought his attention back Hank. "Sorry?" he said hoarsely.  
  
"Did you hear anything I just said?" Hank asked.  
  
"Hear, yes. But understand any of it? No. I know what a tumor is, and that's about as far as I got."  
  
Hank sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, I'll try to put everything in layman's terms for you, but you have to stay with me alright?"  
  
Lance nodded and he tried to shake the numb feeling that had crept over him upon hearing the words 'you have a brain tumor.'  
  
"Ok, your tumor is benign, do you know what that means?"  
  
"Non-cancerous?"  
  
"Right. However, because it's on your brain, it is still dangerous. From what we can tell, it's near the part of your brain that controls your powers, which is why your headaches are so bad when you use them. Some brain tumors are inoperable but luckily, yours is."  
  
"It is however, a very risky operation," the professor added.   
  
"And if you don't operate? Or it's unsuccessful?"  
  
Lance had his answer when the professor and Hank exchanged glances.  
  
"If we don't correct it, it will be fatal."  
  
The numb feeling that Lance hadn't been able to shake now rushed over him again, this time making his insides feel like ice.  
  
"Your odds are good, Lance. And we'll be sure that you have the best surgeons."  
  
This wasn't what he wanted to hear; false comforts, and hope. He wanted to know the worst case scenario so he could prepare for it. Phrases like 'you'll have the best surgeons,' were only used in movies and TV shows, so it did little to comfort him.   
  
"Just tell me the bad stuff first. I'd rather know what I'm up against," his voice sounded odd to him. It sounded much stronger than he felt. No doubt that had he been standing, his knees would have given out by now.  
  
"I think it would be better if we focused on the positive, Lance," the professor stated gently.  
  
"No offence, but I think I know my life better than you, and if there is a worst case situation, I'd be willing to bet anything it'll happen to me. Pretty much how my life goes."  
  
Dr. McCoy leaned forward and Lance could see the sadness in his eyes. It felt odd to him that someone would be sad about his misfortune. It wasn't an experience he was used to and he wasn't too sure how he felt about it.  
  
"If we don't remove it soon, you could be left with permanent brain damage, loss of motor skills, problems with your speech, fatigue, those sort of things. Which is why we have you scheduled for surgery in two weeks. That's the soonest we could get you in," his voice was low, and almost soothing, but it didn't in anyway lessen the cruel words.  
  
Lance closed his eyes and mentally put himself in check. When he opened them again he could tell that the two men in front of him were mildly surprised to see there were no tears in his eyes. He was too numb to cry if he wanted to anyway. The words were still making their way to his mind, not really connecting anywhere, just floating.  
  
"Lance? Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded mechanically.   
  
"We don't want to use your powers for awhile, I think it may aggravate things further," Hank continued.  
  
Again Lance nodded. "Can I go to bed now?"  
  
"Of course," Xavier said softly.   
  
Lance rose, only vaguely curious how his legs were supporting him, and exited the room. He was almost knocked over as a dog ran past him, followed a boy Lance didn't really recognize.   
  
"Rahne! Bobby! I swear if you two don't like, get a clue…Oh, hey Lance." Kitty stopped yelling at the younger mutants as she caught sight of the rock tumbler standing at the end of the hall.  
  
"So like, what's up?"  
  
Lance looked at Kitty and the back if his mind told him to act cool, like nothing was bothering him. Again however, his eyes betrayed him.   
  
"Lance?" she whispered, concern laced in her voice. "Hey, I know you're not too happy about being here and all, but like, it's not so bad? I mean,"  
  
"It's not that," Lance cut her off. "I uh, I'll talk to you about it later ok?"  
  
"Lance, I'm really worried about you," Kitty's eyes were desperately searching Lance's face for some sort of answer, but she found none.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'm fine."  
  
Kitty's expression changed suddenly. It was still concerned, but much more determined. "Lance, that's a bunch of crap and you know it. And you know I know it, so why are you bothering to act all macho?"  
  
"What does it matter to you? Why should I have to tell you all my problems? Last I checked, you didn't want to be with me anyway!" His anger was getting the best of him and he knew it. He didn't want to take it all out on Kitty, but she was making it way to easy.  
  
"Just because I didn't want to be with you doesn't mean I didn't want to be friends with you! There's a difference Lance!" she snapped.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Lance said, gently pushing her out of his way.  
  
"Lance, come on! You're totally gonna explode one day if you don't talk this stuff out."  
  
Lance froze in the hallway and struggled not to shake the entire mansion down. He had been saying the same thing to himself about Pietro only hours earlier but he had never let the idea of having the same problem cross his mind. "Kitty, you couldn't possibly understand."  
  
"Oh, right. 'Cuz you're the only person who's ever had problems," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok, fine! I'm the father figure to a 15 year old who has a seriously warped sense of reality. My best friend is on the brink of an emotional break down and the only way he knows how to deal with it is by running away; which could potentially kill him. I've got to cope with the fact that I've almost destroyed several people's lives, yours included, because I made some crappy decisions. I'm so utterly useless that I can't even protect my friends from a complete idiot named Fred, and had to resort to coming *here,* a place where everyone hates me. I've got the fact that eventually Magneto is gonna find out what we did and he's going to want to punish us for it hanging over my head. And for the icing on the cake, I just found out that I have a tumor making itself at home on my brain. So excuse me Miss Catherine, if I seem a little upset and don't really feel like discussing it! It's bad enough in my head thanks!"  
  
Kitty blinked at Lance a few times. Some of what he'd just said didn't make sense. 'Like how does running away potentially kill you?' But she had understood some of it, especially the last part, with shocking clarity. He was staring at her now, so confident that he had stunned her into speechlessness, but he wasn't that lucky.  
  
"Sometimes, it's totally ok to worry about yourself for five minutes," she said softly.  
  
Lance furrowed his brow. "Huh?"  
  
"You're so wrapped up in being worried about everyone else. You've gotta like, work out your own issues before you can help anyone else out, ya know?"  
  
Lance shifted nervously. Part of him wanted to get mad at her for prying into his life, but the other part knew he needed it.  
  
"Um, you wanna maybe go out and get something to eat? So we can talk and stuff?"  
  
Kitty smiled gently and glanced at her watch. "It's too close to curfew, but I can like, get Mr. Logan to keep the other kids out of the common room, or the library or something."  
  
"Sure." 


	6. Conversations

Bwahaha! Why didn't anyone tell me I had the Prologue titled as the Epilogue?? Whew...anyway.   
  
Right...so school started, bleh, so updates wont be as frequent...sorry but hey, what can ya do? I've been rethinking some of the story...so I may be even SLOWER with the updates cuz I need to be ahead of myself to some extent in case I need to go back and change something...but n e who, what do you care about that stuff anyhow lol.  
  
On to the reviewers! You're all fabulous. Feedback of any kind is always wonderful (though constructive is my personal fav kind lol)  
  
Firestorm- Why thank you. I guess my editing the school paper so stinkin much has paid off somewhere (it sure as heck doesn't help my free time any).  
  
Ambrosia- yeesh...calm down lol. I appreciate the extended response but I must say... I'm confused. I can't figure out if you hate the story (which you are perfectly entitled to) or not because you completely picked it apart but then at the end said it's still a good story?? Anyway... First of all don't get all worked up about Fred just yet. I have plans for him ok? Obviously he's going to be portrayed as the bad guy for now because to the other guys he IS seemingly the bad guy...but just don't panic yet alright? As for Magneto on the evil scale...umm ya I want him that way lol. I know he's not *reeeally* evil, but for this fic, he's the bad guy. Mystique is just out of the picture entirely. She's gone...knows nothing of what's going on with the BoH. As to why I chose Fred over Pietro...you'll see. I've never seen Buffy or Angel...so I don't know what you're talking bout there, sorry. Umm...good point about Xavier being a psychologist...brain fart. I'm putting him in that role anyway lol, so I don't know what I was thinking. And I know I know...they are way ooc, but it's tough writing them in character in these situations. As for the gushing rant thing...if you were referring to Pietro during the basketball game with Evan...See, I meant for Evan and Pietro to have had this real close friendship that just came crumbling down one day over something dumb and was never resolved...therefore they really don't have a problem talking to each other because they used to be so close. I don't know, maybe that only works in my head...cuz I know someone who I was friends with and then it just ended, but now we can still talk like we're friends...and wow I just confused myself but maybe you'll get what Im trying to say lol. Probably not though, but o well. Thanks for your review even if it was a bit discouraging in some ways...it helps me think things out better in the future.  
  
KS-Fan- I feel bad for torturing the poor guys this much already...so I don't know if I could bring myself to kill one of them lol... but then again...*walks off with a mysterious aloofness so that no one really knows if she's going to kill anyone.*  
  
Kpstar25- don't worry...I'm determined to finish this thing. Even if my updates get slow, I wont disappear forever.  
  
Thank you again to everyone else who reviewed as well...and don't forget about the review button!!! (located at the bottom left hand corner of your screen :) thank you)  
  
Chapter 5 Conversations  
  
"HANK! HEY, DR. McCOY!" Evan paused and looked at the staircase looming in front of him. 'Aw man, good thing he doesn't weigh that much.'  
  
Evan put a foot awkwardly on the stairs and shifted Pietro's weight. The pair of them made quite a peculiar scene. Evan was trying desperately to balance an unconscious Pietro over his shoulder and still walk in a straight line. He was about to call for Hank again when he heard his aunt enter from the kitchen.  
  
"Evan? What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Rocking Maximoff to sleep; know any lullabies?"   
  
Ororo stared at her nephew and the pale boy hanging over his shoulder with concern. She would have laughed at the oddity of the picture, had it not been so serious. Finally noticing that Evan was close to falling over, she took Pietro from him, in a much more comfortable position than Evan's potato sack style, and began to fly up the stairs.   
  
"What did you do to him?" she asked, a warning tone in her voice.  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything! We were playing basketball and all of a sudden he was on the ground, out cold." Evan panted, trying to keep up with Ororo.  
  
"Wow, so ya actually didn't murder 'im?" Rogue's voice entered.  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. "Of course I didn't. Now would you help us find Hank?"  
  
"Dr. McCoy." Ororo corrected.  
  
"He's in the study with the professor," Rogue said, shoving her thumb over her shoulder to indicate where she meant.   
  
"Could you get him for us please, Rogue? Tell him we'll be down in the infirmary," Ororo turned, went over the banister, and began to lower herself to the first floor, Pietro stirring slightly in her arms. Evan mumbled something about all this running up and down stairs and hurtled himself down the stairs to follow his aunt.  
  
Moments later, a rather large group of people were crowded into one of the small infirmary rooms, watching curiously as Hank revived Pietro.  
  
"For goodness sakes give the boy some room. You'll put him in a panic attack if he wakes up to see all of you staring at him. Besides when did you two become so concerned?" Hank asked, gesturing at the youngest occupants of the room.  
  
Evan didn't comment and Rogue just shrugged.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Hank proceeded to take Pietro's pulse. The thin boy groaned slightly and began to open his eyes.  
  
"Aw man, what the hell?" he mumbled and rolled over, away from the people crowding the entry.  
  
"I told you," Hank said smiling, "Why don't you guys leave for a minute?"  
  
"Well is he ok?" Rogue and Evan asked simultaneously.  
  
"He's fine, he's fine," Hank assured him, "He probably just over exhausted himself. You know, like when Kurt 'ports too much in a sim? Now off you go. I'm sure you've humiliated young Maximoff enough."  
  
"How is passin' out humiliating?" Rogue asked exasperated.  
  
Evan laughed and began to pull Rogue toward the door, "It's a guy thing, come on."  
  
"Alright Pietro, they're gone. Let me get a look at you. Goodness, no wonder Charles wanted me to give you a full examination."  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and faced the beast with an expression of mild annoyance.  
  
"You know young man, malnourishment and emotional stress don't mix with basketball very well."  
  
"Who says I'm emotionally stressed?" Pietro said defensively.  
  
Hank chuckled and removed his stethoscope from his ears. "Have it your way then. I'm going to give you some vitamins to help replenish some of the ones you've lost. They're in my lab; care to come with me? Or would you rather sit here?"  
  
Pietro glanced around the white walled room and wrinkled his nose. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Well on the way would you care to explain to me how you're so much more undernourished than your friends?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"It wasn't really a request Pietro," Hank said gently.  
  
Pietro shrugged as he followed Hank down the hall. "I over taxed my powers one day."  
  
Hank turned slightly to face the silver haired boy. "And that explains things how?"  
  
Sighing, Pietro elaborated. "When I use my powers, it's not like my legs alone go out of control, but everything. My heart rate, lungs, digestive system, all of that stuff, has to keep up. So one day I ran so long without stopping that my body literally came close to starving. It was running on what little fat I had on me. Then I just collapsed and I don't really remember much after that. Scared the heck outta Todd and Lance."  
  
"Goodness. How did you explain that to the doctors?"  
  
Pietro raised his eyebrows at Hank. "You're kidding right? We didn't go to a hospital. One, we can't afford it, and two, any blood work they'd do on me would be a little interesting now wouldn't it?"  
  
Hank opened his mouth a few times but no words came out. He was looking at Pietro with an expression of amazement.   
  
"What?" Pietro asked, completely oblivious to what was so astounding.  
  
"How on earth are you still alive?"  
  
"Well we aren't stupid. Someone's starving so you feed em. They're sick; you keep their fever down. It's not rocket science. Granted it was pretty scary for Todd and Lance, but I was so out of it I can't remember anything."  
  
Hank merely nodded and decided to let the subject go. He entered his lab and headed for a large cabinet towards the back. Pietro let out a low whistle.   
  
"Man, what do you do in here?"  
  
Hank laughed and began pulling out bottles of vitamins. "Lots of things. Over there I'm trying to figure out what exactly is in the alternate dimension Kurt teleports through," he said nodding toward I table littered with books, "I'm really not getting far with that. Then that, for instance, is a formula I'm trying to develop to disable the X gene temporarily," He gestured to a table covered with test tubes and books.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Pietro asked, as though such a project was completely ridiculous.  
  
"Rogue. She doesn't know I'm even working on it though so don't mention it to her."  
  
Pietro let that sink in for a minute before he spoke up again. He wasn't sure why, but he liked Hank. He was very practical and never seemed aggravated by anything. He was always perfectly calm.  
  
"What are all those?" He pointed to an enormous jar of white pills.  
  
Hank smiled. "Calcium supplements. Evan goes through them like candy, so I keep a good size stock of them."  
  
"What's Evan need them for?"  
  
Again Hank laughed. "You know, for someone who just passed out cold, you're certainly talkative."  
  
"I'm fast. Always."  
  
"Really now? Even with girls?"  
  
Pietro's jaw nearly hit the ground as he gaped at Hank. "That," he sputtered, "is none of your business!"  
  
Hank erupted into what could only be classified as a peculiar roar as he threw his head back and laughed at Pietro's flustered reaction.  
  
"Don't get yourself all uptight Mr. Maximoff; I'm just messing with you."  
  
"Well it's pretty cruel of you to do that to someone who only just became conscious five minutes ago." Pietro responded. He couldn't keep the smile off his face though, despite the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Nice to know you can actually smile," Hank said handing him a few pills.  
  
Pietro took them without water and shrugged. "Not usually much to smile about."  
  
Hank turned back to the cabinet and began to put several bottles away.  
  
Pietro watched as he rubbed his arm. He had only been vaguely aware that it was sore and figured he must have fallen on it when he passed out. For a brief half hour, he had forgotten about how much life sucked for him. Playing basketball with Evan and talking to Hank had *almost* let him forget. But then all at once reality came rushing back to him. He wanted to run more than anything, but he knew it'd scare Todd and Lance into hysterics. He had never heard Todd so frantic, or seen Lance to sick with worry in his entire life and he did not want to put them through that again.  
  
"So," Hank started, pulling Pietro from his thoughts, "You and Daniels made up?"  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly, but kinda."  
  
"Give it time. I'm sure you two will be like you used to eventually."  
  
"How would you know what we used to be like?" He tone was more scathing than he had meant it to be, but Hank didn't seem to notice.  
  
"I'm not sure really, but every kid in this mansion seems to spill their guts to me," he tilted his head in thought, "Both literally and figuratively," he added with a grin.  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose and Hank laughed once again.  
  
"I don't know really. I guess they just know I won't repeat anything, and my mental shields are very strong so the professor can't accidentally pick up on anything. In some cases, like Evan's, he had a high fever and probably didn't have a clue what he was saying half the time."  
  
Pietro's head swam suddenly, and he put an arm out to steady himself. Hank gripped his shoulder and held him still.  
  
"Well I suppose that's a sign that you've had a enough. Why don't you get up to bed; I'll give you a full examination tomorrow."  
  
Pietro exited the makeshift lab and glanced down the hall.   
  
"Perfect. I don't have a clue how to get back to my room," he informed the walls.  
  
Soft laughter filled his ears and he spun around quickly, immediately regretting it. He gripped his head and scowled.  
  
"Ah figured you'd get lost, so Ah came down here ta help ya out."  
  
Pietro's scowl deepened as he turned to face Rogue. "I don't want *your* help thanks," he began to storm down the hall.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "First, get over yourself. Second, that's the wrong way."  
  
Pietro flushed and changed directions.   
  
"Grow up Pietro. You gonna be mad at me forever?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Pietro said, not looking back at her.  
  
"Oh, real mature."  
  
"Well what do expect? You completely dropped us! You just all of a sudden stopped talking to us, never came to visit anymore, nothing."  
  
Rogue tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sighed. She *had* dropped them, but not because she wanted to. Even after she had joined up with Xavier, she had remained close to the brotherhood and secretively visited them fairly often. She was thoroughly confused now. The only reason she had stopped was because she was given the impression they didn't want her around anymore.  
  
"Ah didn't think you wanted me there."  
  
Pietro arched his eyebrows, "Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
Rogue tilted her head slightly, her confusion evident on her face. "Well that's what you had Freddy tell me wasn't it?" She noticed Pietro's expression flicker for a moment.  
  
"What did he tell you?" he asked, his tone even.  
  
"He said you guys had been talking, and that ya'll felt Ah caused to much trouble. Somethin about being a girl made things uneasy or some stupid crap like that. It really didn't make any sense. Ah just took it as a hint that ya'll didn't wanna be hanging out with an X-Nerd. Afraid I'd go running to Xavier with all this information or something."  
  
"Well he told us that you didn't want to have anything to do with us hoods anymore and…" he trailed off as several things clicked in his head. He swore under his breath and looked up at Rogue who was waiting patiently for him to explain himself. "You know what Rogue? Forget it. Forget everything blob ever said to you."  
  
Rogue was even more confused than before, but she knew Pietro. He didn't like talking about stuff. She had never forgotten the short amount of time he had spent inside her head and she didn't really blame him for being rather un-inclusive when it came to what he was thinking or feeling; he was actually a pretty insecure guy and she knew it.  
  
"Where is Freddy anyway? What happened to him?" She has asked with the hope that it would change the subject to a less difficult one for Pietro, but she immediately noticed that she'd said the wrong thing. His face contorted with rage and he cracked several of his knuckles.   
  
"I don't know, and I don't care."  
  
Before Rogue could respond, he took off in a white blur. She let out a groan of frustration and kicked at the wall. "Man Pietro, always running."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Lance smiled weakly at Kitty. "It's weird, I feel like I should be laying in some hospital somewhere with machines hooked up to me. I would think someone with a brain tumor was a little sicker than me."  
  
Kitty looked at Lance sympathetically. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look awful. I think you're just too preoccupied with other stuff to notice."  
  
Lance shrugged and looked at the ceiling, wishing he could think of something charming to say to fill the awkward silence. He wasn't exactly into the whole charming mood at the moment though. Telling everything that had been going on to Kitty had felt good, but now he felt like a complete moron. Sappy didn't suit him at all, and it made him uncomfortable. At least he hadn't cried; he probably would have left the room if he'd even come close to tears. No one had ever seen him cry, and he wasn't about to let Kitty.  
  
"So like, when are you gonna tell Pietro and Todd?"  
  
A knot formed in the pit on Lance's stomach and his eyes widened. He had nearly forgotten that he had to tell them sooner or later.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Todd…Oh my gosh, Kitty, I can't tell Todd!" He put his head in his hands and a look of panic replaced his former expression of thoughtfulness.  
  
"What? It'll be ok, he's not a little kid or anything."  
  
"No Kitty, you don't understand." He looked up at her and shook his head. "See, Todd, I don't know man, he depends on me and Pietro."  
  
Kitty continued to give Lance a blank look.  
  
"He's created this fragile little world in his head Kitty, and if something were to happen to me or Tro, I think he'd lose it. He and Fred were real close ya know? So when he turned on us it was pretty rough for on him I guess. Me and Pietro protect him and he seems to think that as long as we're around, nothing bad can happen to him. Haven't you noticed how he seems the least upset about being here; about everything?"  
  
"Well yeah, but how do you know that it's cuz of you and Pietro?"  
  
"Because he almost lost it completely when Pietro about killed himself!"  
  
Kitty raised her eyebrows. "Pietro tried to..to…"  
  
"No, no, no." Lance cut in quickly. "Trust me, if Pietro wanted to kill himself he'd be dead. He doesn't like things messy and he has no tolerance to pain. No, he'd do it fast and clean, no errors."  
  
Kitty shuddered a little but still looked as though she wanted to ask more on the subject. Lance quickly veered the discussion back to Todd.  
  
"See, Pietro had an accident, I'll explain that later, and Todd found him close to dead. He went into shock or something for a while and then he just went frantic. I had to knock him out before he hurt himself. It was like his whole world just came crashing down; scared me to death. Once Pietro started getting better though, he was a little less frantic but still…different. He has his moments where he's ok and all, but sometimes, it's like me and Pietro are his parents, and he's this little kid wanting to play. Then there are times when he completely blocks everything out. Just sorta sits by himself all silent and stuff. It's weird."  
  
The two sat in brief silence and Kitty finally turned to Lance. She still looked slightly shaken from his detailed description of how Pietro would go about suicide.  
  
"You have to tell him. I mean, you just do ya know?"  
  
Lance nodded, "I'll tell Pietro first, he'll help me break it to him."  
  
"Lance? Have you, like, well have you…"  
  
Lance shifted in his seat, clearly nervous. He pulled at the edges of his gloves, trying to force them farther up his wrist. He was afraid that she would ask about the scars they hid. He had never regretted anything more than he regretted those scars. It had been right after his powers emerged; right after his world had come crashing down. His parents had kicked him out of the house and he was homeless for months. Nearly starved, and in a blind panic, he had done it, and wished the second he saw the blood that he hadn't been so stupid. 'Why did I have to go into detail about how Pietro would do it! There is no way I could lie to her if she asks me.'  
  
"…Have you thought about letting the professor into your minds?"  
  
Lance came so close to audibly sighing with relief that it took a second for him to realize what she meant.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know, like help you sort out your thoughts and stuff. He'd want to help, I know he would."  
  
Lance nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Uhh, I'm not so sure about that. There's some stuff in there I know I don't want old baldy to know about. And how do I know he's not just gonna brainwash all my old thoughts?"  
  
"Oh, please. He'd never do that. All he would do is help you sort your own thoughts out. He won't change them or anything. You can trust him Lance."  
  
"I'll uh- I'll think about it. I will!" he added urgently, seeing the look of suspicion on Kitty's face. "I promise, I'll consider it."  
  
The two of them stood up and started heading to the door.   
  
"Hey uh, you wanna do something tomorrow night?" Lance blurted the words out before he had even really thought about them. He wasn't sure if he had meant it to sound like a date or not, though he wouldn't care either way.   
  
Kitty turned to face him with a pained look on her face. "Umm, see…"  
  
There was a soft BAMF and Lance wrinkled his nose at the odd smell that entered the room.  
  
Kurt grinned when he saw Kitty. "Zere you are! Zis place is too big I'm telling you, but anyvay, Za proff changed za times of our session tomorrow so I vas wondering if you wanted to go out earlier or just wait until za next night. I figure I vaited 2 years just to ask you out, I can vait anozer day, so it's up to…" his voice got softer and he slowly trailed off as he noticed Kitty visibly wincing at something over his shoulder.   
  
He turned around to find Lance standing behind him and his expression flickered slightly. "Am I interrupting somzing?" he asked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.  
  
"Don't worry, you weren't," Lance said coolly.  
  
"Lance, I…" Kitty started.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Lance said firmly. Kitty looked like she was about to say something again but he cut her off. "Seriously Kitty, don't. Like I need that stuff right now anyway, right?" he gave her a weak smile and walked out the door, leaving Kitty to deal with the very confused elf.  
  
He didn't deny that it stung, but he meant what he said. He really didn't need to be dealing with romance at the moment. He had too many other things on his mind…literally.   
  
He entered his room and found that his two friends were already fast asleep; Pietro still half dressed, obviously too tired to change yet again. Rolling his eyes he pulled Pietro's blankets over the pale boy and stood on tiptoe to make sure Todd was settled in before he stripped to his boxers and got in his own bed.  
  
Sighing, he decided that he'd tell Pietro first thing in the morning. As it was summer, not too many other students would be awake that early, so if Pietro had some sort of fit, he could at least do it somewhat privately. Privacy was pretty hard to find in the mansion. He almost hoped Pietro would break down once and for all; just get it all over with. He was slowly going to drive himself to the edge if he didn't let go soon.  
  
Lance slowly fell into an unsteady state of sleep, with the thoughts of Pietro and Todd's reactions swirling in his head.  
  
  
  
AN: Kay...for the next chapter I'm taking a poll. Pietro is finally just gonna let go ok? Now, I think the poor guy just need to cry his eyes out and have a big mom hug but that is so not Pietro lol. So...take your pick. He loses it, or he just decides to do something to move on (which will still happen if he loses it) I've got ideas for both ways...I've already re-created Pietro as far as his character anyway lol (bad author, bad!) So please let me know which one I should use. 


	7. Mental Shutdown

I know I know...I said that I was gonna have this be a Pietro goes nuts chapter...but after reading some reviews (I LOVE REVIEWS!!) I decided to wait on his outburst. It seems that him losing it was the most popular option so that' what im leaning toward but the pole is still open :)  
  
So this chapter is about....TODD!! Yay! I've kinda been neglecting him so...here ya go Toad fans.   
  
Rena Lupin- Ya, I'm gonna make him wait some more b4 he loses it...good point.  
  
Riye Link- Um, if you've got any ideas on who to set him up with I'll take em...but no promises there.  
  
Alex-Mad- Thanks, I like Pietro more like this too...and here's some Todd for ya :)  
  
KS Fan- Just thought Id say thanks and let u know that 'between the bars' is one of my fav fics ever lol. (If anyone goes to read it...read this one first. Cuz after u read BTB, you wont want to read my lame attempts at brotherhood angst stuff lol)  
  
Charmedfan03- Go Vulnerable Pietro! hehe  
  
MiracleChick- Aw yay. I'm glad my writing made you feel something...that's always a good compliment.   
  
Jounouchi Kun Joey-yeah, I'm pretty sure it's Creed. Yay kurtty lol. I'll probably throw them in as much as possible. ; )  
  
Ok, one last note....I made a decision about them being OOC.....I don't care even if they are lol. I like them this way. The poor guys are screwed up, so they aren't going to be like themselves anyway. Plus, how much can you know for certain about a cartoon character anyway? It's not like they have an astonishing amount of depth to them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You what?" Pietro's voice was completely flat.   
  
Lance gripped his friend by the shoulders and forced the younger boy to look up at him. "Listen Pietro, it's not that bad man. The McCoy guy said my odds are pretty good."  
  
He hadn't expected this. The already deadened look in Pietro's eyes seemed to become more pronounced after Lance had told him about his tumor. He had expected Pietro to be mad, to scream and kick and throw things. That would have been a lot more- more 'Pietro like.' But instead, he was looking up at Lance with the oddest, most somber expression Lance had ever seen.   
  
He dropped his eyes to the floor and began to mumble in his incoherent hyper speech. Lance could usually decipher it, having had to endure it for the past couple of years, but he could barely hear Pietro, let alone decode his mumbling.   
  
Again, he forced the white haired teen to look him in the eye. He stopped mumbling and just looked at Lance with the same cold expression as before.  
  
"So...uh, yeah. That's it really," Lance said lamely.  
  
Pietro nodded mechanically. "Todd?"  
  
"Yeah, that's gonna be a problem."  
  
Again Pietro nodded stiffly. He focused on the wall over Lance's shoulders and scarcely blinked.  
  
"Um, do you want me to tell you the details? It sounds a lot better with details actually. Brain tumor sounds pretty terrifying," Lance tried to make Pietro look at him rather than around him.  
  
In a hollow voice, Pietro responded, "Does it really matter? I mean seriously, no matter how you put it, it isn't good news."  
  
Lance's already waxen face paled and he set his jaw tightly. He was really frustrated with Pietro's reaction. Here he was, trying for once in his life, to look on the positive side of things and Pietro wasn't even making an effort to find hope in the situation. Lance suddenly wanted to kick himself. This was happening to *him* not Pietro, yet he was still managing to veer his thoughts to how his friend was handling things. For once, why couldn't Pietro try and make *him* feel a little more at ease.   
  
"Our lives suck Lance. Ever notice that? What did we ever do to end up so...so pathetic."  
  
"What do you mean we? *You* don't have a tumor!" Lance spat, surprised at his own outburst.   
  
Pietro's cold expression softened a little. "Sorry," he mumbled, "Are you ok?"  
  
Lance thought for a second. "Nope, not really. Just numb to the whole thing."  
  
Pietro nodded and concentrated on his shoelaces. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. Just never mind for now, we need to find Todd."  
  
The two teens headed down the hall in silence. Pietro's vacant expression was now replaced with his typical scowl, while Lance shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slouched. When they reached the common room, Todd was laying on the couch with his legs dangling lazily over the arm of the sofa. He appeared to more or less be in one of his 'ok' moods, much to Lance and Pietro's relief.   
  
"Hey Todd? Can we talk to you for a second?" Pietro asked, his scowl in no way reflecting in his voice.  
  
Todd pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the arm of the couch and nodded.   
  
Lance rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. He wasn't sure how to address this. There was every possibility that Todd would just swallow it and deal with is as best he could, but there was also the equal possibility that he would go into complete shock.   
  
"I've got some bad news. You know how Dr. McCoy took me out of the room the first day we were here and ran a bunch of tests on my head? Well he got some results." He paused, waiting to see Todd's reaction, and how to continue.  
  
Todd sank slowly from the edge of the couch and into the cushion. He looked up at the older boys, a nervous expression creeping onto his face. His mind spun as he tried to concentrate on the words coming out of Pietro's mouth.  
  
"Now, it's not as bad as it's gonna sound," he was saying, "But..."  
  
"I have a brain tumor. A benign one, but still," Lance tried to keep his voice steady and indifferent, but instead the sentence came out in a mumbled rush.  
  
Todd stared. From that point on he didn't hear a word Lance or Pietro said. He closed his eyes and clamped his hands over his ears. If he pretended long enough, maybe the world would rewind and he would still be watching TV, thinking about what he would make himself for lunch.   
  
He had chosen to ignore what was going on many times before, and this time was no different. In his mind, a different world began to unfold.   
  
Lance and Pietro weren't here. Pietro was out with a girl but had promised to be back early. He didn't usually make an effort to spend time with the rest of the brotherhood, but occasionally he would agree to a night of horror movies and popcorn. Lance was on his way home with Chinese food. He didn't even argue when Mystique asked him to go get it. Todd and Fred were sitting on the couch trying to decide which movie to watch. Fred was convinced that the more creepy events there were, the more chilling the movie would be. Todd on the other hand, liked the violent bloody stuff. It was more exciting then trying to think into a mysterious plot line. Mystique was in one of her extremely rare, almost motherly moods, and was making them popcorn. Todd had always liked her best when she was like that. She was cruel and heartless at times, but she did have her rare moments. She would have been a pretty decent mom if Magneto didn't work her into the ground, Todd was sure of it. Wanda came in and sat down next to him, something she only did when she was in an extremely good mood.  
  
A grin spread across Todd's face as he continued to keep his eyes sealed shut against the harsh reality of Pietro and Lance standing in front of him, telling him that Lance was really sick. He frowned slightly as a few of their words interrupted his perfect thoughts.   
  
"Todd! Todd snap out of it!!"   
  
'No. I can't. I can't! Leave me alone! Just let me stay here next to Wanda while I wait for the Chinese food and popcorn!'  
  
As reality and his dream world collided, Todd began to panic. Pietro and Lance kept talking to him, telling him to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes though, he'd lose the image. He'd lose the popcorn smell. He's lose the sight of Wanda who he hadn't seen in almost a year. He clenched his eyes tighter and curled himself up on the couch.   
  
"Todd, listen to me," Lance said. His voice had a tone of gentleness that only He, Todd, and Pietro knew the brunette possessed. "You need to listen man. Don't freak out until you know the whole story."  
  
Todd continued to curl himself tighter. 'Why can't they just let me stay here! I like it here! No one hates me here! Everything's perfect here!...'  
  
"JUST LET ME STAY HERE!"  
  
Pietro and Lance glanced at each other, startled.  
  
"Stay where, Todd?"  
  
Todd didn't respond. He was fighting to block them out. He had always been successful at it before, but he couldn't seem to focus enough. He began to shake, his whole body trembling with the effort to keep his mind fixed on his imaginary world. Panic began to take over as he realized it wasn't working. He felt Lance's hands clasp his shoulders and pull him into a sitting position.   
  
Todd kept his eyes closed as Lance pleaded with the younger boy to look up at him. If he could just hold it for a little longer - just keep that image there for a few more minutes - but he couldn't. He snapped his eyes open and looked into Lance's gaunt face.   
  
It was like an anvil had been dropped on his chest. Todd made a small noise that could only be described as a gasp. It was like an anguished scream that had been muffled and merged into a sharp intake of breath. His eyes widened and darted around the room. He took in Pietro's near emaciated form, Lance's sickly face, and glanced to his left in search of Fred. A Fred that wasn't there.   
  
His memories swirled in his head and he could remember beatings. 'Beatings that had come from Fred? No, not from Fred, that didn't make sense. From Mystique? No, she was mean, but never...no.'   
  
Pietro stepped toward Todd to place a hand on his shoulder, but Todd recoiled in fear.   
  
'Pietro? Lance? No. No! NO! What's...ahhg!'  
  
His mental screams of confusion broke out into an audible screech. He couldn't think anymore. A pounding head ache began to further his difficulty in figuring out what was happening. His memories of the real world and his delusional one merged and spun behind his skull.   
  
"I can't! I don't know! You can't be sick! You...you aren't weak. You...they...he...never! None of it, ever! Then Wanda...she was here...no she was there. There with Me and Fred? No, there with...I don't know. Where's the Chinese Lance? Didn't Mystique send you to...no. No."   
  
Todd gripped wildly at the sofa cushions, digging his nails into the fabric. He looked pleadingly at Lance, desperate for answers. His voice cracked and tears began to flood his vision. He couldn't even tell what he was crying for. Or maybe he was crying because he didn't understand why he was so upset. He didn't know.  
  
His ranting of confused thoughts died down slightly as he gasped for air amidst sobs. He rocked slowly back and forth and grabbed his head. He coughed violently and sucked air into his lungs with desperation. The hot liquid running down his face was now threatening to drown him as he did nothing to prevent it from running into his mouth.  
  
Pietro's hand was gripped around Lance's arm as the scene took place. "Lance...?"  
  
"Get the professor, hurry," Lance instructed, and Pietro was gone.  
  
Lance looked at Todd for a second and without hesitation, did something that would have astounded any person who happened to choose this moment to enter; he silently prayed that nobody would. He gently placed one arm across Todd's shoulders and his other underneath the boy's legs. Scooping him up, he sat himself down on the couch and placed Todd in his lap.   
  
Todd curled into a fetal position against Lance and continued to weep convulsively into the older boys chest. Lance kept his arm along Todd's shoulder and swayed slightly. It couldn't be called rocking really, but it was none the less, a swaying motion. It was a side of Lance that rarely came out and one he had only discovered in the last six months.  
  
That was how the professor found them, minutes later. Lance's expression instantly morphed from tender to angry with concern. Pietro stood in the doorway, staring at Todd. He wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the doorframe.   
  
"Perhaps we should take him to my office?" the professor suggested gently. He could sense the three boys' fear and Pietro was screaming his thoughts out as though he were the host of a psychic radio line. If he projected them any louder, Jean was bound to pick up on them.  
  
"No," Lance said firmly, "Someone'll see."  
  
Nodding, the professor didn't bother to argue. "Pietro, lock that door and hopefully no one will come by. You do realize that I'm going to have to enter his mind, correct? There's no other way."  
  
Lance and Pietro glanced at each other, then at Todd, who was still struggling to take in air. Lance nodded stiffly at the professor, gently lifted Todd off of his lap, and set him down again on the couch. He walked over to Pietro and waited to see what the professor would do.  
  
"Before I begin, Pietro, you really have to calm down. I can't concentrate with you screaming so much." Xavier said softly.  
  
Pietro froze. To a mere bystander, Pietro looked the perfect picture of calm. Concerned yes, but definitely in control. However, in his head he was a complete wreck, and only the professor could detect such things. It made him incredibly uneasy to be around someone who could see through him so easily.   
  
"That's better," Xavier said, and he placed a hand to Todd's temple.  
  
Charles delved into Todd's mind and focused all his energy on the boy. The emotions and memories were buried so deep that they weren't easy to decipher at first.   
  
~Todd, Focus on me. I'm going to help you. Try and relax.~  
  
For the next several minutes, the professor read and analyzed Todd's thoughts. He slowly separated the young boy's fantasy world from reality, gently reminding him that there was still hope when he suddenly became panicked. He was amazed at some of the things he heard. How Todd was able to even come across as a normal guy most of the time with all this mumbo jumbo going on in his head was beyond him   
  
After what seemed like ages, Xavier removed his hand from Todd's temple and straightened.   
  
"Mr. Tolensky?"  
  
Todd opened his tear filled eyes and looked up at the professor with an expression of terror.  
  
"I know, this is a lot to have to deal with all at once. I'll help you through this slowly," the professor lowered his voice kindly, "Todd, this is going to take a long time to heal. I can't fix it all instantly like you want me to. You have to be willing to try ok?"  
  
Todd pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead there. He nodded as tears seeped through his jeans.   
  
~I'll leave you three alone for now. There is little else I can do to help at the moment. He'll be alright. He just needs to calm down for now. I'll meet with the two of you later on this evening.~  
  
Lance and Pietro nodded silently at the professor's mental message and stepped aside for the him to pass.   
  
The instant he was gone, Pietro and Lance flanked Todd on either side of the couch. His face was still hidden in his knees and his shoulders were shaking slightly.  
  
"I dunno what to do yo," he mumbled.  
  
"It's ok. We aren't gonna make you explain anything right now. Come here," Lance said softly.  
  
For the second time that day, Lance did something that would seem completely unexpected to anyone but the three brotherhood members. He reached over to Todd and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Not the usual swift, but still heartfelt, hug usually shared by teenage boys, but a long, soothing embrace that was usually only depicted between a child and adult.   
  
Todd wrapped his arms awkwardly around Lance and cried once again into the older boys chest. It was all he could do really. Trying to formulate any intelligent thoughts would be a waste of his time.  
  
Pietro rested a hand on Todd's shoulder and looked worriedly at Lance. He couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. Lance had just received news that he had a very serious medical condition, yet he was the one dealing out comfort. It was one of those rare moments when Pietro saw Lance as so much older than he really was. He was barely 18, but at the moment he could pass for a 40 year old father of a mixed up teenager.   
  
Pietro was both angry and jealous about the whole situation. Angry, because Lance shouldn't have to play this role when he was just a messed up teenager himself, and jealous because he wished he possessed the amazing quality Lance had. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that being able to do what Lance was doing -- putting Todd's emotional needs before his own -- was an ability he desperately wanted. In the back of his mind he was aware of the reason but he felt silly thinking it. Pietro wanted more than anything to hold his own son or daughter just like that. He flushed just for thinking such a random and ridiculous thought, and brought his attention back to Todd.  
  
The youngest of the three boys was now asleep against Lance, completely worn out. Lance shifted slightly so that Pietro could pick Todd up. He zipped out of the room and placed Todd in his bed, then returned to Lance who was leaning his head back against the couch with his eyes closed.   
  
"Lance...I'm, well look, I'm sorry ok? I really suck at the whole comforter thing."  
  
"S'ok," Lance said shrugging.  
  
"No it isn't. For goodness sakes why should you be telling us it's ok when you're the one that needs to be told? It'spathetic.You'realwaysthereforusandwe,wellwejustdon'tknowhowtobeIguess."  
  
Pietro flopped onto the couch and avoided Lance's eyes. Not only was he a terrible comforter, he was also horrible at verbalizing what he felt.  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow at Pietro and a half hearted smile crossed his face. "You weirdo."  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose and looked up at Lance. "What?"  
  
"You guys are always here for me too. I don't really want to explain how, but you are. I'm just surprised you never realized it."  
  
Pietro studied Lance's face for a minute then nodded. "Do me a favor? Tell me when you aren't ok. Cuz I can't pick up on that kind of stuff."  
  
Lance nodded and headed out of the room.   
  
AN: Alrighty, remember the pole is still up on Pietro, and I'm also open to some Lance ideas...? Just any random stuff will help, not promising I'll use it though. Also there is more Todd to come...I promise. Pretty Please Review! 


	8. I Don't Want To Run Any More

Wow, I wrote this in like one sitting...odd lol. Anyway, all of you reviewers are AWESOME!   
  
Dana Tyler- As cute as Kietro is...Kurtty all the way lol (sorry, I just love those two too much)  
  
Jounouchi Kun Joey- Yeah, I read some book where this girl did something kind of like Todd too...sorta. I don't know what it is exactly cuz I don't have room in my schedule to take psychology *pouts*  
  
KS-Fan- WOOOOOW. I love reviews like that lol. You're reading my mind btw. A lot of what u were suggesting was swirling in my head already :) Lance is gonna find support with some X-Men (Kitty is one of them obviously...the other may be a bit different hehe) And ya, im gonna start pulling the X-men in more starting with this chapter. Yep, Todd's gonna have depression issues for awhile (obviously...poor kids a wreck). Thanks for the compliment bout Proff X. Compliments make me happy. Also, I can not thank you enough for your anesthesia info. I was seriously starting to worry about that cuz I've never even witnessed someone go through it, never mind actually been through it myself. So that will help immensely. As for Hank...he wont be doing the surgery...I've never read the comics (sad story...*sigh*) but n e who, I just made him the doctor dude cuz it just made sense to me. Anyway, thank you soooo much. That review is what made me finish this chapter faster. (Im so gonna regret staying up this late when my alarm goes off tom morning)  
  
Maikafuiniel- Aww...don't cry! (Actually that kinda makes me happy cuz that means you felt something...but still)  
  
Ok, so this chapter may be a little more choppy than usual...but I *did* do it all at once so forgive me. (My thought patterns tend to be random lol)   
  
Chapter 7 I don't want to run  
  
  
  
Pietro stood at the corner of the basketball court and took his starting position. He stared straight ahead and prepared to launch himself across the concrete, then he hesitated.   
  
'Lance will kill me if he finds out.' He surveyed the court once again and shook his head. 'Too bad.'  
  
He sprung forward and lapped the court several times in matter of seconds. He breathed in the air as it gushed past him and tilted his face up so that he could feel the force of the wind. He often wondered what running was like for everyone else. He used to think that he was one of the luckiest mutants alive. His power was easy to hide, and kept him in peak physical condition. Only a few months ago had he learned the curse that came with his powers. He couldn't just run freely any more, he had to make sure he didn't overexert himself and had to make sure Todd and Lance were convinced that he could keep himself in control. It scared the other brotherhood boys to death every time Pietro ran. Even the simple act of zipping up the stairs brought twinged looks of worry to the two boys.  
  
The fact of the matter however, was that Pietro *had* to run. He couldn't help it and he didn't ever bother to try and explain it to anyone, he just had to. Especially now– when his head was so full of thoughts he simply had to release them the best way he could.   
  
A stab of pain seared in his chest and an odd sort of smile crept across his face. Normally, a short run like this wouldn't effect him but because he was already weak, he couldn't go as long as he used to. He pressed himself onward and felt his left leg begin to scream in protest. The smile grew wider. He hated that he was smiling. The whole situation was sick enough and he had to go and make things even more twisted by smiling about it. He could stop anytime he wanted and knew he really should soon before his right leg seized up as well and he ended up tripping.   
  
Tripping may not sound too dramatic, but when you were running at such an amazing speed, it could be a pretty dangerous event. Then Lance and Todd would know he had been running and they'd spaz out. He forced himself to slow down, his smile fading as the pain decreased.   
  
He froze suddenly, as he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean ta interrupt ya or anything," Rogue said with a weak smile, "Ah just wanna talk ta ya alright? Ah'm sick of this crap."  
  
"You know I'm not a talker Rogue. It's just not how I work," Pietro shoved his hands into his pockets and shifted to his mask of indifference. "Just because we were close once doesn't mean we automatically are now."  
  
"Riiight. So here's the thing Pietro...Ah don't really care about you're whole 'I don't give a flying fruitcake about anyone or anything' facade, cuz ta be quite honest, Ah know it's a bunch of bull. Ah also know that you *do* still care about me even if you want to pretend not to," Rogue crossed her arms and glared at Pietro. She wished he would just let the old crap between them go so they could both move on with their lives.   
  
"Flying Fruitcake? What the hell is up with that? Anyway, since when are you so perceptive missy? You absorb Jean or something? You don't have a clue what you're talking about. How dare you try and pretend you know how my head works," Pietro's icy glare continued to counter Rogue's.  
  
Rogue shifted her weight to one leg and put a hand on her hip. She had made up with Lance and Todd after only one conversation. They both had realized that it wasn't her fault she stopped coming by the house, and they had basically just picked up their relationships where they left off. Pietro on the hand, was too stubborn. Of all the brotherhood members, Pietro had been the closest to her and it infuriated her that he was just letting that go.  
  
"You're being ridiculous. You really think Ah buy yall's tough guy production? Ah know you three better than that. Ah'd be willing to bet money that you actually readjust you're faces into those horrible scowls every time you leave you're room."  
  
Pietro's frown deepened. "You don't know anything. You don't know anything about me at all! Now why don't you just go back inside and forget about me and whatever friendship we had so I can run in peace!"  
  
Pietro clenched his fists and his face began to flush with anger. She was making him feel just like the professor did and at the moment he hated her for it. He didn't like how she was so aware of his fragile state of mind and it was making him nervous and angry all at once.  
  
"You idiot! Don't tell me Ah don't know nothing about you! Don't try an tell me Ah don't know what Ah'm talking about!"  
  
"Well you don't!"  
  
"Pietro!" Rogue yelled exasperated, "YOU'VE BEEN INSIDE MY HEAD!!!"  
  
A chilling sensation swept over Pietro and he knew she had won. He had forgotten that she had absorbed his powers once and he wished more than anything right now that he could run off and hide. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why does she have to be so...so right!'  
  
"Look, how bout we just pick up where we left off. That's what I did with Lance and Todd and we're doing just fine. You gave Evan a chance for crying out loud!"  
  
Pietro met Rogue's eyes for the first time without a glare. "I *hate* that you know me like this. I really, really do."  
  
Rogue looked a bit surprised by his reaction. "There's not much Ah can do about that Quickie."  
  
He sighed heavily. "Just...I dunno."  
  
"Yeah, Ah know you need your space. Listen though, it may actually help if you talked to *someone.* It doesn't have ta be me."  
  
Pietro nodded. "Whatever."  
  
Before the silence that followed grew too awkward, the professor sent Pietro a message, asking him to come to his office.  
  
Pietro jumped about three feet in the air and let out a muffled squeal. He was not at all accustomed to other people's voices echoing inside his head and it really freaked him out every time it happened.   
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow at him and he blushed furiously. Rogue bit her lip and began to giggle.   
  
"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Do you ever get used to that?"  
  
"Used ta what?" Rogue asked, not aware of the cause of Pietro's yelp.  
  
"The professor's mental message thing that he does," he said as his blush deepened.   
  
Rogue giggled again and Pietro, after a few seconds of pointless glaring, grinned as well.   
  
"You know Rogue, giggling really isn't you."  
  
She punched him playfully on the arm and grabbed his elbow, pulling him toward the mansion.   
  
"Come on. The professor's probably waiting for ya. Oh yeah, by the way, flying fruitcake is a force of habit now. Gotta curve the cussing remember? Mansion rule." she paused and gently tightened her grip on his bony arm, "Have you been eating anything?"   
  
Pietro yanked his arm away from the brunette and his grin vanished. "Yes, thank you," he said curtly.  
  
Rogue frowned. Obviously she had said the wrong thing again. 'Note to self: don't mention Fred or being really thin around Pietro unless he brings it up first. Why the heck does he shut down so randomly?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright, so you're saying Todd's is a nutcase?" Pietro asked bewildered.  
  
"No, no. Nothing of the sort. He has a lot of mental concerns however," the professor explained.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "So basically, he's a nutcase."  
  
The professor sighed and rubbed his temples. It was hard to concentrate with Pietro yelling so much in his head. "No, Lance," he said firmly, "He is not by any means a 'nutcase' as you put it."  
  
"Look proff, I don't know what you saw, but I saw a seriously screwed up kid back there. Now can you fix him or not?" Pietro spat.  
  
"Look, it completely breaks doctor- patient confidentiality if I tell you all the specifics. Would you want me to tell Lance everything you mentally project?" Xavier pointed out gently.  
  
Pietro sank back in his chair, defeated in an argument for the second time in twenty minutes.   
  
"Um, professor, I know it wouldn't be right for you to tell us anything specific, but I'm sure Todd wouldn't mind you at least explaining what's wrong. You would know wouldn't you? You're the one that was in his head," Lance said.  
  
Lance had an odd look to him at the moment. He seemed completely depleted of all energy and the look of an old man had still not left him.  
  
The professor nodded his head slowly. "Yes, I believe you're right. Um, let me think of how to put all of this in simpler terms for you."  
  
"Good idea, I've had all the medical gibberish I can take," Lance stated bitterly.  
  
Smiling sympathetically, the professor folded his hands on his desk and began to explain Todd's situation.  
  
"Alright, sometimes, when a person experiences some type of traumatic experience, they form a mental block. Of course you can't just have a big gaping hole in your memory, at least not one of this type, so that block has to be filled with something. In Todd's case, it was his own little world. When something bad is going on, he shuts down and retreats to his fake world. Judging by the number of barricades in Todd's memory, he's been doing it even before he met Mystique. Such things are usually started at one key event, usually abuse. I'm guessing Todd often became very unresponsive when Fred was beating him?"  
  
Lance and Pietro nodded, a little dumbfounded.  
  
"Mmm, as I thought. What he was doing when he was like that was imagining other things. Pretending, if you will. Only in a much more serious way. What happened today was a breaking point for him. His fake world and reality simply collided. He didn't know how to handle it. Basically what I did was organize his thoughts a little better and separate what he had made up from what really happened. I won't lie to you boys, it *is* serious, but he can over come it with time...and you're support. I've learned a great deal about you three today."  
  
Pietro's mouth was agape as he stared at the professor. Lance had his eyes closed, trying to think straight despite his headache.   
  
Xavier sighed and leaned forward. "I don't know what to say to you boys. All this happening at once has got to be incredibly taxing on you. I can assure you that Todd will be ok with time. If he's willing to let me help him that is. He needs to slowly let me break down his mental walls so that he can deal with what's behind them. I didn't break any today, that would have been too much for him. Do you understand what I mean? He won't be able to fake his happy self anymore now that he knows the truth. He'll probably become depressed for some time," Xavier paused for a second to make sure Lance and Pietro were still calm, "Do you know anything of his past? Family, perhaps?"  
  
Lance wrinkled his nose and a somber expression crossed Pietro's face.   
  
"He's got a mom. She uh, she ain't much of a mom though. She's a crack addict. Always got men at the house, supporting her next fix if you get what I mean. I'd drop Todd off over there once or twice a month to he could see her. Let her know he was still alive and junk. Not that she ever seemed to care. He always got real scared before he went in the house. Once he literally just sat in the car for an hour before he got out," Lance explained with a look of disgust on his face.  
  
Pietro nudged him hard in the ribs, giving him a death glare.  
  
"What? He was gonna find out eventually!" Lance defended.  
  
"He's right Pietro. Well, I believe that's all I can really tell you as of now. Todd is really going to need you two, especially in the next couple of days. Make sue he eats, try to talk to him normally. Just some warning for what's ahead; he's going to be incredibly apathetic, he'll probably break down irregularly, suffer from nightmares, lose his appetite, etcetera. Just be there for him like you were today; that's the best advice I can give you just now. In a few days, I'll set up sessions with him."  
  
The two boys stood up and mumbled their thanks to Xavier. They trudged silently down the hall, avoiding the common rooms as they knew there were probably several X-Men in them.   
  
"You really made up with Rogue?" Pietro blurted out suddenly.  
  
Lance, not surprised by the random outburst as they were quite common with Pietro, nodded. "Why wouldn't I? She's the same old Rogue."  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"But nothin. It wasn't her fault."  
  
Pietro sighed. "She just gets to me."  
  
Lance smirked. "Anyone that you can't run from gets to you. Even me sometimes."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair."  
  
Lance merely shrugged. "Whatever. I need to go find McCoy, my head is killing me."  
  
Pietro winced and his stomach turned at Lance's statement. "Don't say it like that."  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't thinking about it like that." He was about to turn down the next hall but then stopped and faced Pietro, "Maybe you should have sessions with Xavier too."  
  
Pietro dropped his jaw and gave Lance a horrified look. "No friggin' way!"  
  
"Hey, sorry. It was just a suggestion. You really need to let some of this junk out though Tro."  
  
"Oh not this again! We've had this conversation. I can handle it."  
  
"Really now? Is hurting yourself as effective as the cutters claim it is?" Lance asked cooly.  
  
"What are you talking about?!? I don't cut myself up like some lunatic!"  
  
Lance glared at him and subconsciously pulled his gloves up.  
  
"Oh, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Save it," Lance said sharply. "The point is, I know why you run. I've seen you do it."  
  
Pietro opened his mouth to argue then closed it again when he remembered he was already 0 for 2 today. He didn't know how Lance could possibly know!   
  
"Find a better way to get your anger out Tro, ok?" and then he spun around to find Hank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Rogue sank into her mattress and sighed. She had to admit that she was pretty frazzled with how erratic Pietro was acting. She still had no idea what had happened to make them come here and for the first time she was realizing how bad it must have been to make Pietro desperate enough for him to seek the professor's help. Then again, she was pretty certain that there were more than recent events weighing on the speed demon. He spent half his life building emotional barriers for one reason or another; she knew that much just from spending time with him around the rest of the brotherhood. He had changed since then though; that part she had learned from having him in her head on Asteroid M.  
  
"Rogue! Help me!" Kitty had just phased in the room wearing nothing but a towel and was now frantically rushing around the room in search of an outfit.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Rogue asked the panting girl.  
  
"It's my date. I'm supposed to like, be out of here in thirty minutes."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and got up off the bed. On any other occasion, she would have just buried her head under the blankets and left Kitty to panic in solitude. However, she knew that the date was with Kurt, and she didn't want her brother being forced to sit and wait when he was already nervous.  
  
Kitty stared at Rogue with her mouth hanging open and blinked. The goth was holding out a perfect outfit and instructing Kitty to change while the curling iron heated up.  
  
"You're gonna help me?" Kitty said amazed.  
  
Rogue shrugged and shoved the clothes into Kitty's hand. "Ah'll curl the back of your layers for ya. Ah know you ain't used ta wearing your hair down and it'll take ya forever."  
  
Kitty blinked at Rogue a few more times then sprinted off to change. When she returned, Rogue was waiting for her with the curling iron in hand.  
  
"Sit," she instructed.  
  
Kitty grinned as Rogue traded the curling iron for the blow dryer when she noticed the back of her hair was still slightly wet.   
  
"Thanks so much Rogue. I woulda had to wear it up like usual," Kitty shouted over the roar of the dryer.  
  
Rogue just shrugged and switched the dryer off. She expertly separated Kitty's top layers from the bottom one and clipped it at the top of her head.  
  
"Yeesh Rogue, when did you learn to do this?" Kitty was obviously impressed. She hadn't ever noticed Rogue taking this much care with her own hair.  
  
Rogue blushed slightly as she sprayed the bottom layer with hair spray. "Well uh…Ok, Ah used ta work in a beauty parlor back home. Just as a receptionist!" she added hastily, "Ah needed a job and that was all Ah could really find. Don't you go telling anyone though. Ah happen to like my reputation just the way it is."  
  
Kitty giggled and rolled her eyes. "Give it up Rogue. We all know you're a softy. Your rep has been out the window ever since you got all emotional over Mystique being Kurt's mom."  
  
"Ah am not a softy!"  
  
"Ouch! Watch it with that thing," Kitty squealed as she ducked out of the curling iron's range. "Like, whatever you say Rogue. But we all know better."  
  
Scowling, Rogue pulled the clip out of Kitty's hair a little rougher than she usually would have. Kitty pretended not to notice.  
  
"So like, why were you late to the sim earlier?"  
  
"Oh, um, Ah needed to talk to Pietro. Ah dunno what's up with him," Rogue waited for Kitty to start prying, but to her shock, Kitty wasn't looking at her with her usual gossip hungry expression. Instead her face held a serious tone with only a hint of mild curiosity.   
  
"So did he tell you the whole story?"  
  
"Uh, no. You know the whole story?"  
  
Kitty nodded. "Lance told me."  
  
"Well don't tell me," Rogue said quickly, knowing that Kitty was prone to spilling secrets.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Kitty said seriously, "If they want you to know, they'll tell you."  
  
Rogue was slightly surprised at Kitty's loyalty to the brotherhood but didn't bother to question it for the time being. "Ah dunno Kitty. Ah think he's a lot more screwed up than he acts.. I dunno if Ah ever told you, but me an' the brotherhood stayed pretty close even after Ah came here."  
  
Kitty nodded. "I knew."  
  
Rogue didn't bother to ask how.   
  
A mysterious grin spread across Kitty's face. "You two would be the cutest couple."  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped open and she stared at Kitty's reflection. She was grinning from ear to ear and looking very pleased with herself.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Kitty giggled. "Pietro."  
  
Rogue nearly dropped the curling iron. "What the heck are ya talkin' about?! Pietro…no he, uhg, no."  
  
Kitty just nodded and her grin widened. "Oh yes you would. You just haven't realized it yet."  
  
"Oh but you have?" Rogue spat sarcastically.  
  
"Rogue my hair!" Rogue had forgotten she was curling it and it was beginning to smoke. She released the brown tresses before any real damage was done.   
  
"Yes I have," Kitty continued, "It's that look on your face when you talk about him. Just trust me on this one, you and Pietro would make a perfect match."  
  
"Well it kinda helps if the people involved have those kind of feelings for each other now doesn't it! And since *that* isn't ever gonna happen you can forget the whole idea. For someone who knows so much about these things, it sure took you a long time to realize you like Kurt." Rogue said bitterly. Kitty's accusation was crazy, but she knew there was no point in arguing with her when she had made up her mind.   
  
Kitty sighed and crossed her legs. "Yeah I know. Lance was just slightly distracting, ya know? With that whole bad guy thing he had going. And like, let's face it, it's kinda hard to get used to Kurt's fur," an odd look crossed her face and she smiled almost dreamily, "but he's incredibly cute once you start thinking of him as Kurt rather than a demon. I simply can't get over the long hair thing. It's way hot."  
  
Rogue wrinkled her nose. "Kitty, Lance has long hair too."  
  
Kitty snapped out of her daze and an expression that looked as though this thought had never occurred to her before crossed her face. "Oh yeah. Maybe it's cuz Kurt like actually brushes his," she glanced down at the clock and her eyes widened. "Rogue! I gotta get out of here!"  
  
"Ah know, Ah know. There, you're all done." Rogue stepped back and smiled at Kitty's reflection. Her hair was nice down and Rogue caught herself wishing her own hair would flip like that. "Here, close your eyes." Rogue sprayed the front of Kitty's hair then handed her a pair of shoes. "Now get out of here."  
  
"Thank you so much Rogue." Kitty breathed, admiring herself in the mirror. "You're gonna hafta like, share your hair skills with the other girls."  
  
"Don't you dare tell them Ah can style hair! There's no way Ah'm gonna be the institute's beautician. Besides, Ah did that for Kurt not you, so don't go thinking we're all close now or somethin'." Rogue cracked a smile and Kitty giggled.   
  
"No of course not." She gave Rogue a brief hug then began to phase through the floor. "Think about what I said about Pietro!" she called just before her head disappeared.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Rogue turned back to her bed, wanting nothing more than a good nap before the evening training. She shook her head. 'Kitty's crazy. Pietro? Ha! She's insane.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro stared at the wooden beams above his head and tried to at least pretend he was tired. It wasn't working though. He was too busy mulling over the days events. 'Lance has tumor and Todd has a huge mental issue. Today was great, juuust great. How much bad news can one person endure for crying out loud!'  
  
His mind drifted to what Lance had said about his running 'problem.' It wasn't just the physical running either. 'It's a hell of a lot better to run and hide. No one gets hurt that way, including myself. So what's he making such a big deal out of it for?'  
  
His thoughts broke off as he heard sheets rustling somewhere in the darkness. He glanced over at Lance who was sleeping soundly, thanks to Hank's sleeping pills. Lance would never get any sleep without them. A faint whimper came from Todd's bunk and Pietro sat up. The bed jolted slightly as Todd thrashed around.  
  
Pietro crept out of the bed and stood up on the ladder, peering over the rail to Todd's mattress. Todd was twisting around and whimpering more and more by the second and Pietro realized he wasn't awake.   
  
"Todd?" he whispered, "Hey, come on Todd wake up."  
  
He reached over and nudged Todd's shoulder. His amber eyes flew open and he let out a muffled yelp as he sat up, straight as a board. He was panting and shaking with an intensely confused look on his face.   
  
"Todd?"  
  
The brunette slowly turned to face Pietro and the confused look on his face became even more pronounced. "Pietr.." his voice caught in his throat and tears began to spill down his face. He laid back down and curled himself into a tight ball, shaking.  
  
Pietro rose his eyebrows and watched as Todd hugged himself tighter. This was Lance's department, always had been, but Lance was so out of it that there was no point in waking him up. 'What's he shaking so much for? It's not like shivering or anything...fear?' As soon as the realization dawned on him, Pietro felt his stomach knot. He doubted anything he said would be of comfort and there was no way he was about to let Todd just lay there and cry into the night alone. So he did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He swung his legs over the rail and sat down next to Todd on the mattress. Not exactly sure what to do next, he just sat there a few minutes.  
  
"Tro?" Todd whimpered.  
  
"Yeah?" Pietro responded, glad that Todd was making some attempt at conversation.   
  
"Am I- Am I insane yo?"  
  
Pietro frowned. "No way. You've just got some weird stuff going on in your head but you aren't crazy. The proff explained it to me and Lance kinda."  
  
"I feel like I'm insane."  
  
Pietro wasn't sure what to say, so he just shook his head and patted Todd awkwardly on the shoulder. Todd was crying again, obviously terrified of something, but Pietro didn't have a clue what.   
  
"Pietro," Todd whispered weakly, "Are you gonna leave me?"  
  
Pietro looked at the back of Todd's head and a sudden wave of understanding hit him. He couldn't pin point what it was exactly, but he suddenly knew what Todd needed.  
  
"Nope. I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight or ever. Ok? Go back to sleep, I'll be here."  
  
Todd remained quiet, but his shaking eased as Pietro slid under the blanket and laid down. It was the most awkward experience of Pietro's life to date. Sharing a bed, a *small* bed, with a guy was not on his list of comfortable things to do. For Todd though, he endured it, and eventually Todd drifted off again.   
  
Pietro stared at the ceiling and a very odd thought washed over him. 'If I had run away from Todd, he wouldn't be asleep right now. He would be crying into the darkness and there definitely isn't anything worse than that.' He looked over at Todd's motionless form and then to Lance's. 'It hurts them. My running away from everything *hurts* them.'  
  
He shivered slightly, and curled up closer to Todd, more for his own comfort this time. 'Shit! I don't want to run anymore. But I can't stop. I don't know how...I don't know how to stop...'  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, sorry if this wasn't too smooth. I know the Rogue stuff in here was sorta...random lol I'm trying to pull the X-Men into things so it'll prolly be happening more often. Please Review...it's what I thrive on : ) 


	9. 7 AM Philosophy

I have a problem...every time I get in my math class (the most boring class EVER) I sit there and brainstorm new ideas for this fic. Now, I know that doesn't sound like a problem really, but im terrible at math lol. I really need to start paying attention in that class. Now, since im sure u don't care much about my academic life, on to the review responses.  
  
Maikafuiniel- *Gulp* Gooey bits? That doesn't sound pleasant lol. But all the same, it's kinda exciting that something I wrote made you cry...although im kinda sorry bout that lol. Sadness is no fun really...but you get what I mean.  
  
Riye Link- I'm gonna have Todd interact with the new recruits some (a little later)...but I'm still kinda unsure about setting him up just yet. I'm not saying I wont..I'm just sort of toying with the idea for now.  
  
KS-Fan- I'm really starting to look forward to your reviews :) A lot of my 'brilliant insights' as you called them, aren't really that brilliant lol...they're actually really random. (For example: Hmm, so if you subtract X from this side...hey you know what would be odd? If Rogue styled Kitty's hair, that'd be kinda amusing, now how can I incorporate that into the fic? Lol) But thank you :) I usually end up liking the odd quirks. Yeah, I'm gonna have to hurt Pietro some more (poor guy) but don't worry :) Thanks for the review...like I said, I look forward to getting them now.  
  
Rena Lupin- Aww yay! I thought I was prolly messing Rogue up worst of all lol..so thank u  
  
Miracle Chick- I'm really starting to look forward to your reviews as well :) They make me smile lol. I'm really glad that you see Lance that way cuz that's what I'm trying to do with him. I'm gonna explain that a few chapters from now. N e who, I'm glad you like hearing about their pasts cuz that's pretty much what's coming up next...them dealing with their pasts I mean...I've got some ideas for them that I think will turn out alright (as far as good writing goes anyway lol, not so alright for the poor guys) lol, I think I said that all confusingly, but I dunno how else to put it. Just a note about Fred and Mags...they're still awhile off. I have a feeling their entrance into this fic is gonna be a bit sudden, but ill deal with that when the time comes.   
  
JKJ (I gave up trying to type your actual id name lol)- Hmm, interesting about that running chemical stuff, I may look into that. N e way, I like Kietro too, just...ehh lol. I prolly couldn't write Kietro at all. Um, um, um...good point ; ) Now that ppl have pointed out that Xavier is hard to write...im finding it more difficult to write him lol. I'm self conscious about or something weird I guess.  
  
Sorry if I didn't directly thank you...but I still appreciated ur review even if I didnt. Seriously, the reviews are the only thing that keeps me updating frequently...so keep it up hehe. I'm a little nervous about this chapter...just so u know.   
  
  
  
Chapter 8 7 A.M. Philosophy   
  
Cracking an eyelid open slowly, Lance checked the clock on the dresser. 'Good, I didn't over sleep.' He pulled himself out of bed and winced as his head began to throb. He tried to ignore it and dug around in his drawer for some clothes. He pulled out a pair of khaki pants and then rummaged through Pietro's shirts until he found a polo shirt that matched.   
  
Glancing over at Pietro's bunk, he was surprised to see that he must already be up. He stood on his tiptoes to make sure Todd was still asleep and arched an eyebrow. Climbing the ladder quietly, Lance peered at the mattress and bit back a laugh. Pietro was sprawled out with the blankets entangling every one of his limbs while Todd was curled into a small ball, as close to the edge of the mattress as he could get.  
  
Pietro groggily opened his eyes and jumped when he saw Lance staring down at him. He glanced from Lance to Todd, and back at Lance again. He rolled his eyes and turned over, away from Lance, and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
Lance laughed again and deciding not to ask, headed toward the shower.   
  
The mansion was eerily quiet this early in the morning during summer. He was glad no one else was awake, he didn't really want to explain where he was going.   
  
He made his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat after he had finished showering but froze in the doorway. Kurt was sitting at the table scarfing down a bowl of cereal. He too, froze at the sight of someone else in the kitchen. Spoon still in his mouth, Kurt arched an eyebrow at Lance and glanced around, wondering why the brunette was staring at him.   
  
"Vas?" He asked innocently.  
  
Lance suddenly realized how stupid he probably looked just standing in the doorway, and walked over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Nuthin." He said, pulling out a carton of milk.  
  
"Zat's Evan's. Blue label is za one za rest of us use."  
  
Lance switched cartons and, grabbing a bowl and spoon, sat down across from Kurt.  
  
The fur covered mutant watched Lance with interest. He had to admit he was curious whether or not Lance hated him for dating Kitty. Lance didn't really bother him so much anymore. He wasn't worried about him trying to run off with Kitty or anything, and he really hadn't said much to him since he'd been at the mansion.   
  
Deciding that Logan would probably make sure they were seated next to each other eventually anyway, Kurt attempted to make conversation.  
  
"So, I didn't know you vere much of a morning person."  
  
Lance didn't look up and concentrated on his cereal. "I'm not."  
  
"Zen vaht are you doing up?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "Going to church."  
  
Kurt's eyes widened and the cereal that had been balancing precariously on his spoon spilled over the table.   
  
Lance looked up, his expression stern, "Got a problem with that fuzz butt?"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Vhy vould I?"  
  
Lance looked at Kurt suspiciously then shrugged again. "You don't think it's odd?"  
  
Kurt laughed. "You sink I'm vearing dress slacks zis early in za morning for my health? I'm on my vay to Mass, so vhy could I see anyzing veird in going to church?"  
  
Lance swirled his spoon around in his cheerios. He hadn't known that Kurt was at all religious and the thought that he didn't seem to think anything was strange about Lance going to church was oddly comforting. He'd never really talked to Kurt before, now that he thought about it. He always viewed him as competition. Now that he was pretty much over Kitty, he didn't really see any point in being mean to the German. He continued to watch his soggy breakfast spin around in his bowl when Kurt interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind my saying so, are you sure you should be going out? You look a leetle on za sick side."  
  
Lance smirked. He *did* feel pretty terrible at the moment but he was used to ignoring it. "I *am* sick."   
  
"So maybe you should stay in bed. You vouldn't want it to get any vorse."  
  
Lance looked at Kurt curiously. What was the elf playing at anyway, being all friendly to him? He had certainly never done anything to merit Kurt's politeness. Quite the opposite actually.   
  
"Why would you care? Heck, what are you even talking to me for?"  
  
Kurt looked slightly taken aback. Sure he had his issues with Lance but he didn't see why they couldn't act civil towards each other. He tried not to let his annoyance get the better of him.  
  
"Vell za vay I see it, you and za other guys are pretty stressed out so zere's no point in making it vorse for you by being a jerk."  
  
"But you used to hate me...didn't you?"  
  
"Nah. But Kitty liked you. Nuff said... nein?"  
  
"Ahh, so now that you have her you don't need to worry about outdoing me or something dumb like that?"  
  
"Vell it sounds pretty immature vhen you say it like zat, but I guess zat about sums it up."  
  
Lance cocked his head to one side in thought. He really needed Kitty at the moment, there was no denying that. It wasn't in a couple way or anything but she was really the only person he could talk to about what was going at the moment. He wasn't as dense as Pietro, he knew he had to tell *someone* about how he felt even if it *did* make him feel awkward. He learned a long time ago that he had to find support somewhere. At the same time though, he didn't want to cause problems between Kurt and Kitty.  
  
Lance ran a hand along his neck nervously, "Uh, can I ask you something?"  
  
Kurt looked up from his fifth bowl of cheerios and waited.  
  
"See, here's the thing fuz...erm, Kurt. I don't have those kind of feelings for Kitty anymore alright? But, she's really the only person I can talk to about...well, about stuff, ya know what I mean? So, I'm not trying to move in on her or anything, but uhh, yeah." 'Well that was lame.'  
  
Kurt shrugged. "So talk to her. Either she's gonna be loyal to me or she isn't. Ve aren't even an official couple yet, so eet's not like she's not aloud to hang out wiz other guys. Heck, even if ve vere a real couple I couldn't stop her from having guy friends. Zat's just dumb. In any case, it's not like your some bad guy and I'm vorried you might try to hurt her or somezing."  
  
It took all of Lance's will power to keep his jaw from dropping to the table. First of all, Kurt's realistic outlook on the whole thing was a bit surprising. Not that Lance had ever thought of Kurt as the angry and jealous type, but still. Something about Kurt's last sentence hit him as well. It was subtle, but having Kurt say that he *wasn't* a bad guy felt pretty good.  
  
"Don't get me vrong," Kurt added, "If you *did* take her away from me I'd probably vant to 'port you off to Siberia or somezing. But zat's just za way things go. Life sucks sometimes and you deal wiz it vhen the time comes. For now, Kitty's wiz me and I'm content wiz zat."  
  
"Are you always this philosophical?" Lance asked, smirking.  
  
Kurt grinned through a mouthful of cereal and shook his head, "Only between za hours of 6:00 and 8:00 A.M. I'm pretty shallow for za rest of za day."  
  
Lance laughed and stood up. Wincing, he gripped the back of the chair to steady himself.   
  
"You sure you can drive? Vhat's vrong anyvay?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "I have a brain tumor. Nothing to worry about."  
  
He wasn't sure what made him blurt it out like that to Kurt. At the moment he would probably tell the German his whole life story if he asked. He was just in one of those odd moods where the world could kiss his butt for all he cared and Kurt's odd kindness to him seemed to open a door of some kind.   
  
Kurt dropped his cereal bowl that he had been carrying to the sink but ignored it.  
  
"That's not funny Lance!" he growled.  
  
Lance looked over at Kurt and raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me."  
  
Kurt's face fell. "Ein Tumor? Wann haben Sie erfahren? Weiß jemand sonst? Lance, warum nicht Sie in Bett ist! Oder in einem Krankenhaus irgendwo..." (AN: A tumor? When did you find out? Does anyone else know? Lance why aren't you in bed! Or in a hospital somewhere...)  
  
Kurt slowed down and waited for his brain to catch up with his mouth. Lance just blinked at him a few times.  
  
"Sorry, just...wow. Is zat vhy you guys are here?"  
  
"Nope. I found out as a result of coming here."  
  
"You seem so calm about it." Kurt said, amazed.  
  
Lance nodded. "Yep. Stuff happens. You just gotta deal with it."  
  
"Ja, but, still. You can be upset sometimes."  
  
Lance finished rinsing his cereal bowl and tossed Kurt a roll of paper towels for him to clean up his spilled milk. "I've got other stuff to worry about."  
  
Kurt's jaw dropped. "Forgive me mein freund, but I vould sink your life should be top priority."  
  
"I never said it wasn't," Lance looked at Kurt's confused expression and sighed, "Look Kurt, if you knew the whole story you'd understand. Can we change the subject please?  
  
Kurt tilted his head at Lance then nodded. "Ja, I'll be late if I don't leave now. See ya Lance."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jean! Come on that's not fair!" Scott whined.  
  
Jean grinned mischievously and continued to hover Scott's glasses above her own head.   
  
"Want them back?" she teased.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Scott said, feigning annoyance.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to know if you're staring at me! It's rude."   
  
Scott laughed and crossed his arms. "Jean, how would you know if I was staring unless *you* had your eyes open?"  
  
Jean giggled and stepped closer to Scott. "That's another reason you should take your glasses off when I kiss you, so I can watch you."  
  
Scott sighed and dropped his arms to his side once again. "You're completely killing the romance of kissing, you know that don't you?"  
  
Jean giggled, "Oh am I?"  
  
Scott grinned, knowing what was coming as he felt Jean's face inches away from his. At the last second, Jean froze. She whipped her head toward the door, her red hair hitting Scott lightly in the face as she did.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
"Shhh!" she hissed, placing his glasses back on his face.  
  
Seconds later, Pietro and Todd trudged past the doors and continued on down the hall, not even glancing into the rec room.   
  
Jean wrinkled her nose and spun back around to face Scott.   
  
"That was...odd," she said.  
  
"Uh, care to elaborate? Personally, I don't think walking down the hall is too strange."  
  
"No, it was Pietro. Someone really needs to work with him on keeping his thoughts quiet. He wasn't making much sense."  
  
Scott shrugged, "So?"  
  
He really didn't see why the brotherhood was still here. He figured they would have gotten tired of being around 'X-Geeks' by now and left. *He* was tired of having to be nice to them at meals.   
  
Jean glared at him and then looked back at the doorway. "Seriously Scott. I think something is really wrong with them. Maybe we should make an attempt to be nice to them for once."  
  
"Why? What was he saying anyway?"  
  
Jean shook her head, "Nuh uh. Not telling."  
  
Scott rolled his eyes from behind their red prison.   
  
"Don't roll your eyes at me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I can tell when you do that. Your eyebrows flicker," she stated simply., "Look, have you noticed anything kinda...off about the three of them?"  
  
Scott thought for a second. He really hadn't thought about it much. He was too annoyed with their presence in general to notice anything exceptionally odd about them.  
  
Jean sighed and linked arms with Scott. "Just watch them today and see if you notice anything weird ok?"  
  
Scott nodded and the two of them headed out the door for dinner.   
  
Most of the students were already in the kitchen, making as much noise as possible while they waited. Scott looked around the room and spotted the three brotherhood boys sitting silently at the center of the table. For the past few days they had automatically split themselves up so that Logan wouldn't have to do it for them, so it was odd that they were all sitting together tonight.   
  
When everyone had finally settled down, Logan didn't move them all around like they expected, but no one bothered to ask why. Everyone was talking loudly across the table at one another, but Scott, true to his word about watching the brotherhood, simply ignored the conversation around him.  
  
Pietro was sitting between Todd and Evan. Ok, so it was a little weird that Evan and Pietro would willingly sit next to each other, but he doubted that Jean was referring to something as small as that. He continued to watch Pietro through his glasses. He was secretly fond of his ability to stare and watch people unnoticed.   
  
The white haired mutant tilted his head back and began to down several pills. Scott's eyes widened. 'What the heck? Those aren't prescription are they?' He suddenly panicked. 'He's freaking committing suicide at our dinner table!'  
  
"Pietro Stop!" The table fell silent as Scott stood up and screamed at Pietro. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Pietro raised his eyebrows and gave Scott a funny look. "Uh, eating dinner?" he casually popped another pill into his mouth and swallowed, still staring at Scott and wishing everyone at the table would stop looking at him.  
  
"That!" Scott shouted, pointing at the few remaining pills in Pietro's hand, "What are you doing that for!"  
  
Pietro curled his lip slightly and looked at Scott as though he'd lost his mind. "Summers, you're an idiot. Sit down. These are *vitamins* that McCoy gave me."  
  
Scott's jaw dropped and he blushed scarlet. "Uh, yeah. Ok."  
  
He sat down slowly and everyone at the table looked at him in amusement. He wished more than anything that he could disappear. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Jean would have said something if it were that important! Stupid, stupid, stupid.'  
  
The attention of the students shifted suddenly, as Kurt and Kitty appeared in a puff of smoke.   
  
"Are ve late?" Kurt said laughing nervously, "Must have lost track of time."  
  
The other students just looked at him oddly. Being late to dinner wasn't a big deal. He took a seat next to Lance and began to pile food on his plate, avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room.  
  
Kitty was bright pink and said nothing as she sat down, turning an even darker shade of red as she smoothed her slightly disheveled hair down.  
  
Lance glanced at her and began to snicker, then erupted into laughter and pointed at Kitty and Kurt as the realization of why they had been late dawned on him.   
  
"Shut up, Lance," Kurt hissed, but he couldn't keep himself from grinning.  
  
He was about to join Lance's laughter when Kitty elbowed him sharply. She sighed with relief as the students went back to their conversations, but she had celebrated too soon.  
  
"Hey Kurt," Evan called from across the table, "Nice lip gloss."  
  
Everyone at the table, including the teachers, looked up at Kurt, who was hastily wiping his hand over his mouth. The students erupted into laughter while Kitty groaned and put her head down on the table.  
  
"Like, shut up guys!"  
  
Kurt flicked his tail nervously. He would have been laughing right along with everyone else if it hadn't been for the icy stare he was receiving from Logan.  
  
Lance gave Kurt a slight nudge and dropped his voice so that only Kurt could hear him. "Kewi or Mango?" he asked grinning.   
  
This time Kurt *did* laugh. "Mango. Zough I sink I prefer kewi."  
  
Lance snickered, "She's got this one kind, I think it must be Dr. Pepper ro something. I tell ya, that Bonne Bell company is genius."  
  
Kitty snapped her head toward the pair of them and gasped. "Excuse you!"  
  
Lance shut his mouth and continued eating while Kurt piled more food onto his plate, still grinning.  
  
The only three people that didn't seem effected by the entire Kurt and Kitty episode was Scott, Todd, and Pietro. Scott was still too preoccupied in his observations to care about Kitty and Kurt make out sessions.  
  
Pietro was eating mechanically, as though he had to force himself to chew and swallow. He was also, Scott noticed, eating *a lot.* 'Odd, for such a thin guy you wouldn't think he ate that much.' He tilted his head slightly and watched Pietro bring his fork up, his sleeve slipping slightly to reveal his bony wrist. '*extremely* thin guy.'  
  
He suddenly realized that Pietro was looking directly at him, a suspicious glare on his face.  
  
"Would you quit it already?"  
  
Scott dropped his head to his plate and spooned a few carrots into his mouth while pretending not to have noticed Pietro's comment.   
  
~You're way too into this Scott. When I said watch them I didn't mean analyze their every move! It's obvious. Look at Todd. He looks...dead. And Pietro, smooth move by the way, he's just so lost looking. Not to mention unhealthy looking as well. Lance too. I dunno Scott. Something tells me we should just be a little nicer to them, maybe try to make them feel like we want them here.~  
  
Scott looked over at Jean and sighed, ~Yeah, but Jean...~ He paused and glanced at the professor, knowing that he was picking up on Scott's mental broadcast. Though Jean could specifically talk to one person, anyone who wasn't a telepath had to just project their thoughts. In which case both Jean and the professor could pick up on things.  
  
"Ahem." Scott said pointedly.  
  
The professor smiled teasingly but none the less put a block on Scott for the time being.  
  
~Anyway, we *don't* really want them here, do we?~  
  
~Scott, the need out help. Look at them!~  
  
Again Scott brought his attention to the boys. Todd was picking at his food but not eating a bite. He looked miserable, which struck Scott as kind of odd seeing as the younger boy had been rather talkative the past few nights. Lance looked distracted, and now that Scott was thinking about it, he really didn't look healthy at all. He was pale as could be and dark circles rimmed his eyes.   
  
~Do you see what I'm talking about Scott? Sure they act all macho around us but what do you expect? ~  
  
Scott nodded, for the first time realizing what Jean meant. A wave of guilt smacked him square in the chest and he suddenly didn't feel very hungry any more. 'I've been such a jerk.' He looked over at Todd again and raised his eyebrows...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todd stared at his plate and wanted to hurl. 'Chicken. Chinese style, teriyaki, chicken. How freakin' ironic.'  
  
He had barely said a word to anyone all day. It was making Pietro nervous, he could tell, but he really didn't care at the moment. He wished he could just bury himself in a hole and not come out again until the world was set straight. He wanted *his* world back, the one where he actually felt safe. 'Man! Why did the proff have to take that away from me!'  
  
What annoyed him most was that he knew the answer to that question already. Pietro had sort of explained what was wrong with him, but it didn't do much to lessen his confusion. As much as he didn't want to live in reality, he didn't want to be insane either. He didn't have a clue why he had started imagining his own fake life, and he had a feeling he didn't want to find out.  
  
'He's gonna make me find out though. He's going to force me to remember whatever it is I fought, and succeeded, to forget. So pretty much life sucks. Great, now I'm going to start crying again like some PMSing chick and every freakin' X-Geek is gonna see. Fabulous. Now Summer's is looking at me funny. I really wish he'd stop.'  
  
Todd dropped his head as far down as he could and tried to ignore the look Scott was giving him. 'Lance...come on look over here. Pietro, pleeeease, get me out of here.'  
  
He clenched his eyes shut and tried to hold back the tears. He really wished he knew why he was crying so that maybe he could figure out a way to stop it, but he didn't have a clue. All he knew was that something bad was happening, had happened, or was going to happen.   
  
He heard a few people murmuring and knew a lot of them were looking at him now. He nearly yelped with happiness when he heard Pietro get Lance's attention.  
  
"Hey Todd, come on. Let's go upstairs."  
  
Head still down, Todd leapt to his feet and followed closely behind Lance out of the room.  
  
Pietro just stared at the several people gaping at him. "Aw shove it," he said thickly and stood up and left the room.  
  
The remaining students then turned to face the professor who was rubbing his temple slightly. "You realize that your petty feuds with those boys are quite irrelevant now, don't you?"  
  
The students all looked sheepishly down at their plates and a few nodded grimly.  
  
"Enough with the cold shoulders then, alright?" Logan said, growling slightly.  
  
"Yes, how about growing up a little?" Though he had said it gently, the professor had made his point.  
  
  
  
AN: I know I put like 3 Todd breakdowns in a row now, but I needed some sort of turning point for the X-Men to see that the boys really are in trouble kinda thing and I'm not ready for Pietro to break lose yet...so there ya go. Please review...like I said b4, im kinda nervous about this chapter for some reason...not sure why exactly. Thanks. 


	10. Clippers

*whew* This chapter is long. Anyway, I just saw 'Joyride' and am now obsessed with Lance lol. Pietro is still my favorite and all but ya. That really doesn't have much to do with the fic other than I think I'll probably subconsciously start writing Lance a little bit differently... we'll see, lemme know if you notice.  
  
Reviewers...You have no idea how much I enjoy those things. It's the only reason I keep up with this story. (Well, that and I don't want to be chopped into gooey bits lol) There are several of you that I specifically look forward to hearing from...thanks guys.  
  
Maikafuiniel- Um, Lance and church...ya I don't know where that came from lol. I'll prolly bring it up again later. Yeah I'm starting to really like Todd too, I'm thinking his next moment is gonna be after Pietro breaks down...cuz I can't have them both in hysterics at once, but don't worry, there will be more of him. Lol, I don't have much of a problem with Scott, it's just easiest to make him seem like the jerk. I really don't want him to be though...but for now he kinda is. As for contacts, how do expect him to put them in sweety? Lol, 'here I'll just open my eye and...o wait a sec, there goes the mirror' Lol, that *would* be funny tho. Glad you're liking the story :)  
  
Jack B. Nimble- Aww thanks! And thank you for reminding me! I completely forgot to add a note in the last chapter about the German. I don't even know how to say hello in German lol. I just used one of those on-line translator things that are usually way to literal. So sorry about that...but I guess bad German is better than no German (cuz most ppl don't know German anyway) Also, will do about the grammar/spelling. You know how when you read something so much you automatically read it like it is supposed to be read? I tend to do that...like I'll mentally add a word cuz my brain knows it should be there but It's actually not...and now im just sounding like im making excuses lol, so ya, I'll try to be more careful.   
  
KS-Fan- Ok, that's just *freaky* You mentioned Lance's hair and...well ya, wait till u read the chapter (it's not a hat but...) I swear I heard twilight zone music. Anyway...I'm glad you thought I was being true to Scott's character, I was kinda wondering about that. I agree with you about the whole thing with some ppl having Pietro jump in bed with Todd to comfort him without any qualms. I've read a few fics like that and I'm always like uhh...my guy friends would find that so incredibly *weird* (heck, I've got gay friends that would find it odd lol) Anyway, as always thanks for your comments...every time I post I'm like "I wonder what KS will say" lol  
  
Incrediblecuznz- Breakdown coming soon...real soon I think.  
  
MiricleChick- YAY! I'm glad his breakdown was believable. Yeah, after I wrote the whole 'suicide at dinner' thing I was like man that would be really sick...not quite as sick as your descriptive stabbing O.o But hey : ) I really love your reviews too.   
  
JKJ- I look forward to your responses too...but n e way...I was hoping the lip gloss thing would lighten the mood...yay! So yeah...I'm glad you reminded me to mention the accent things...I SUCK at them. Kurt's and Rogue's....They are...well let's be honest they are icky lol. I'll try and tone Kurt's down a bit...but I think Rogue's is just a lost cause lol  
  
Ok, so if I didn't specifically say I love when you review...don't think that means I dont...sometimes I forget to say it to ppl I meant to say it too and I love when ANYONE reviews, seriously. (u know, I really should make my AN's more grammatically correct... and fluent, A LOT more fluent...oh well)  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Clippers  
  
The next few days at the mansion were more or less– awkward. The brotherhood were now being subjected to the X-Men's attempts at everything from pity to forced friendliness.   
  
Todd wanted to hide behind Pietro or Lance every time one of the X-Men tried to talk to him. He was already confused enough and wanted nothing more than to be alone for awhile. He had agreed, after a lot of convincing, to have regular sessions with the professor starting Friday. He immediately grew to despise the word 'session.' It sounded far too psychotic to him but in the end, he knew that they were inevitable if he ever expected to feel somewhat normal again. He wasn't even too convinced about that either.   
  
The more anyone tried to talk to Pietro, with the exception of Evan and Rogue, the more bitter he became. Evan, Rogue, Lance, and Todd seemed to be the only people who talked to him like he was a real person and not some pity project. He developed the habit of sneaking onto the grounds at night to run. It was the only time when he knew Lance couldn't catch him and he wondered if that was a good thing or not. If Lance caught him, maybe he could help him figure out how to stop doing it, to stop hurting himself. It was getting worse too. Ever since he realized that he didn't want to do it anymore, it had became harder and harder to stop. He used to take comfort in his ability to control *something,* even it was just physical pain, but now he pushed himself further than he intended almost every night, causing his lungs to burn and his calves to lock up until he could no longer function.   
  
It was Lance, oddly enough, that seemed to be doing alright. He spent time with Kitty and Kurt whenever he could and eventually told them the entire story about why he, Pietro, and Todd, were at the mansion. Kurt's goofiness gave him something to laugh about, and he needed that almost as much as he needed the emotional support he got from Kitty. It was obvious though, that he was getting weaker. It seemed the more he relaxed, the worse it got. Nevertheless, he continued to stay active, ignoring the subject of his tumor as much as possible.   
  
It was because of this observation that Xavier began to worry. He was thrilled that Lance was trying to move on with his life, but at the same time he wanted to be sure Lance wasn't in denial about the whole thing. Resigning to the fact that he was simply going to have to confront Lance about it, Xavier asked to have a few words with him before his first scheduled appointment with his surgeon.  
  
"So..." Lance said, slightly nervous sitting in front of the professor without Pietro and Todd.   
  
"You're smiling." he stated simply.  
  
Lance wrinkled his nose, "Well would you like me stop?" he said sarcastically.   
  
It felt weird to him- being sarcastic with someone like Xavier- but at the same time the professor really wasn't as scary as Lance used to think. He had actually become pretty comfortable around the old man since the time he had tried to become an X-Man.  
  
Xavier smiled and shook his head, "Would you prefer I just cut to the chase?"  
  
Lance nodded, confused.  
  
"Lance, I just need to make sure you're alright. Of the three of you, you're the only one who appears to be trying to make the best of things and..."  
  
"And it makes the least sense for me to be the one," Lance finished for him.  
  
The professor pressed his fingers together and nodded, "To put it bluntly, yes. In light of all that has happened, it's surprising. I just want to be sure you really understand what's going on."  
  
Lance smirked, leaned back in his chair, and studied the professor for a minute as though he were weighing some serious decision.   
  
"If you don't want to discuss the matter, I'll let it go. There are other things I wanted to ask you..."  
  
Lance shook his head. "In a minute professor. I suppose I may as well tell you if you're really this curious. Truth is, I've already dealt with a lot of my issues. I won't lie to you, life sucks right now. Pietro and Todd are in deep shit...er, crap... sorry, and it really worries me cuz I've been where they are now. Not to mention I'm scared as hell about this tumor thing."  
  
The professor arched his eyebrow at Lance and leaned forward curiously. "Forgive me, but it seems I missed something."  
  
Sighing, Lance leaned forward as well. Although the professor had been labeled his enemy for so long, Lance simply couldn't view him that way. He had thought about it a lot since the first time he'd come here, and had found that he trusted Xavier in a way he couldn't explain. He was calming and Lance liked that. "Swear you won't freak out and force me to go to sessions with you?"  
  
Growing all the more curious, the professor nodded slowly. "I may make the suggestion, but I won't force you."  
  
Lance tilted his head and tried to think of a way to say what needed to be said in a casual manner. He still didn't exactly want to pour all the intimate details of his life out to the old man, but he felt he owed it to him to at least ease Xavier's worry about the brunette when Todd and Lance were the ones who really needed it.   
  
"Kay, I used to be really screwed up. Big time. My parent kicked my out of the house when I was fourteen. Well, they woulda kicked me out of the house if there was anything left of it to kick me out of. I sorta uh... destroyed it... yeah. So I was out on the streets and to make a really long story short I got all depressed and started cutting myself." Lance's eyes flickered to the professor's for a moment, then he looked back down at his knees, "To make an even *longer* story shorter, I dealt with it, just like I've been dealing with everything bad that's happened to me since. I don't cut anymore, in case you're wondering. I refuse to even carry a knife. I figured stuff out for myself; took me awhile, but I did. Probably would have been faster with therapy and crap, but too late now. Anyway, don't worry about me ok? I know this tumor is real, but in the mean time, I'm just gonna keep doing what I've been trying to do since I made these," He stripped one of his gloves off and studied the worst of his scars, "I'm just trying to live."  
  
He had meant to keep the last part of his speech to himself, but something compelled the words to spill out of his mouth. He looked up at Xavier and tried not to look too embarrassed.  
  
"Lance, you are an astounding young man."  
  
Lance frowned. "Huh?"  
  
"I mean it," the professor said sincerely, "You may not realize just how astounding at the moment, and maybe you never will, but take my word for it."  
  
Lance shook his head. "No. I'm really not. I've still got problems. Heck, I've got more flaws than most everybody I know and..."  
  
"Mr. Alvers," Charles wheeled over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the brunette. "Just take the compliment."  
  
Lance sank back into his chair and looked at the professor for a second. "Thanks."  
  
"Much better. Now, you better get going if you intend to be on time for your appointment. I'll talk to you again later about the other things I was going to ask. Infirmary is three floors down then to your right, in case you forgot."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on Pietro! Can't you keep up?" Evan laughed as he rushed past the white haired teen and scored another point for himself.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and began to walk toward Rogue who had been watching from the edge of the court; the court that he was growing to hate more and more with each night.   
  
"Pietro? Hey man, what's wrong?"  
  
Pietro laughed to himself. 'Oh if only I were to answer that Daniels.'  
  
"Nuthin. I'm really beat."  
  
Evan frowned and dumped the basketball into the box. "I guess McCoy would probably kill ya if he found out you were playing anyway." He took a seat on the grass next to Pietro and rotated his shoulder slowly. "Man, I'm like a freakin old guy or something! Can I have a sip of that water Rogue?" He began to dig in his shorts pocket and pulled out a few white pills.  
  
"Don't ya have some pills ya need ta take too Pietro?" Rogue reminded him.  
  
"Yes mother," Pietro said rolling his eyes. He too reached into his pocket and pulled out several pills.  
  
Rogue laughed at the two teens beside her. "You're right Evan, you guys are *both* like old men." Evan frowned at her and he and Pietro shoved her playfully. "Ah'm just kiddin!" she defended, still laughing.  
  
Pietro shook his head, smirking. "So what do you need those for anyway Evan? Hank says you go through them like candy," he asked, turning to face the blonde. He had recognized the white pills as the calcium supplements he had seen in Hank's lab.   
  
Evan smirked, "It's not a huge deal or anything, but I thought we were using the 'I don't ask you don't ask' method."  
  
Pietro shrugged. For some reason, he didn't care at all at the moment if Rogue and Evan thought he was nuts, or weak, or whatever they may think. They already knew he was weak anyway so he may as well tell them why.  
  
"I'm all screwed up because of my mutation," he proceeded to tell them about his run that nearly killed him, then added, "And the bruises and stuff that you were wondering about when we played basketball, those are from Fred. That's why we had to leave the house; Fred started taking his role as leader a little too far."  
  
Evan gaped at Pietro He seriously hadn't been expecting him to even answer about the pills, never mind his bruises.   
  
"Your turn," Pietro prompted, trying to move away from the subject.  
  
Evan blinked at Pietro, opened his mouth, then closed it again. Rogue was making similar motions as well.   
  
"I'll explain in more detail later, I really don't feel like it at the moment. Go on."  
  
"What- Freddy? Huh?" Rogue couldn't think of a way to ask what she was trying to find out. She still couldn't figure out what triggered Pietro either. Sometimes he was completely reluctant to say *anything* and then all of a sudden he just decided to blurt everything out. 'And guys think that girls are the ones with mood swing issues. Please.'  
  
"Please Rogue, another time ok? I'm too...just, later. Tell me bout your calcium pills Evan," he said firmly.  
  
Evan looked at Pietro suspiciously but then bent to the speed demon's wishes and didn't ask. "Right. Well the calcium is for my mutation too. You saw me, I've got bones growing everywhere, my body needs the extra calcium. It hurts like hell when it all shifts around and stuff, so the more calcium I've got, the stronger the bone is and the less painful the movement is. I'm not really sure how all that works, but that was the best explanation Hank could give me."  
  
"Well that explains the obsession with milk. Since when was the bone actually visible though?"   
  
Evan sighed, "Since a year ago. Don't know if you noticed, but I disappeared for awhile. Went in the tunnels with those morlock people. They're creepy man; nice, but they have serious social issues. Anyway, my mutation went nuts and I freaked out and went with them for a while. Actually there was more to it than that, but that's a whole nother story. Anyway, the pain got to be too much so I went back to the mansion for help. By then the spikes calmed down and just went all armor like rather than porcupine-ish. Haven't had too much of a problem since."   
  
Pietro nodded. He hadn't noticed Evan's absence to be truthful, but if he did some quick calculating, chances were it had been about the time Fred started beating on them, so he would have been slightly distracted.   
  
"Interesting. What about the weird ones down your spine? I've never seen your spikes look like that."  
  
Evan winced slightly, "Uh, yeah, they were like my normal ones. Like three feet long or so. Hank...he um," Evan cringed at the memory, "he filed them down. Sawed them down would probably be more accurate. Thank God for morphine let me tell you."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened. "That sucks."   
  
In the back of his mind, Pietro found the picture quite interesting. 'It would be kinda nice to have spikes as a mutation. I could just ease them out slowly, then slide them across my arm...they're pretty sharp right? I could...that's sick.' Pietro hoped he hadn't visibly cringed. The fact that the thought had even entered his mind made his stomach turn and he paled slightly. He silently hoped that Rogue and Evan hadn't noticed his sudden zone out.  
  
If they had, they didn't show it. Evan was still talking about his mutation problems, much to Pietro's relief.   
  
"Yep. They wouldn't have been so bad, but you can't exactly hide three feet of bone under a hologram."  
  
Nodding, Pietro pulled his knees up and stared off into space. Rogue glanced at Evan and shrugged.   
  
"Uh, Pietro? Are a sure you're ok?" she asked gently. "Ah'm not tryin to pry or anything, but ya seem a little out of it."  
  
Pietro brought his two friends into focus and shrugged a little.  
  
"Look, I just want you guys to treat me like I'm normal ok? I don't want you trying to be all sympathetic and nice to me just cuz I've got some crap going on at the moment like the other X-Men are. I'll be fine...better actually once people start leaving me the hell alone. I really can't stand being around the others. Well, the new kids anyway. Kitty and Kurt aren't so bad I guess."  
  
Evan and Rogue looked at Pietro curiously. Both knew from experience when and when not to try to get Pietro to talk. Now was not the time. Trouble was, it was a difficult task to change the subject subtly.  
  
So Evan just said the first thing that came to mind. "Hey! You didn't call us X-Geeks!"  
  
Pietro curled his lip and gave Evan an odd look while Rogue rolled her eyes. The three of them looked at each other then started to laugh at their own awkwardness.  
  
Pietro's laughter died swiftly. It felt odd to laugh...and it scared him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!?!" Lance's voice echoed across the infirmary as he stared at Dr. McCoy and Dr. Elenore, as she had introduced herself, with wide eyes. She was holding a pair of hair clippers and a razor in her left hand.  
  
"Lance, she has to. We have to be able to pinpoint where we need to cut," Hank explained gently.  
  
"Can't... can't you just do it the day of the surgery?" Lance pleaded miserably.   
  
"No sweety," Dr. Elenore said shaking her head sympathetically.  
  
In light of all that had been going on, the thought had never occurred to him that of *course* some of his hair would need to be shaved. The truth was however, that Lance really, *really,* liked his hair. He was never one to make a big ordeal out of it like Pietro did, but secretly he thought his hair to be on of his best features-- well, that and his biceps-- but he was proud of it. Long hair was tough for a guy to pull off and he considered himself to be one of the lucky ones who not only pulled it off, but pulled it off *fabulously.*   
  
He continued to look regretfully at the cutting utensils in the doctor's hand.   
  
"I know. It's a real shame too, you're hair is quite nice."  
  
"Damn straight it's nice!" Lance said to Elenore, his voice a bit higher than he would have liked.   
  
"Lance," Dr. McCoy said in a warning tone.   
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Go ahead then."  
  
Lance watched in misery as large chunks of his brown hair fell to the floor at his feet. He cringed as he felt the razor carve a large triangular pattern into his hair.  
  
Sighing to himself, he could barely focus on what went on the rest of the time he was there. He knew he was probably overreacting, but– but *his hair!*  
  
When he was finally free to go, Hank handed him a baseball cap with a sad smile. "Think of it this way, Lance. Kurt and I have to get shaved up no matter what's being examined and I can guarantee you we look far more ridiculous with bald spots than you do."  
  
Lance accepted the hat gratefully and stormed out of the infirmary, trying not to act like a moron about the whole thing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bracing himself, Lance entered the kitchen. He *really* wished that eating dinner together wasn't mandatory. Nothing good ever seemed to happen during the evening meal, and he had a bad feeling that the hat was going to attract attention.  
  
He didn't have to worry about his *hat* attracting attention though. The second he sat down Logan was heading toward him. Unaware that Logan was even behind him, Lance didn't have time to react.  
  
"No hats at the table Rocky."  
  
"Logan, it..." the professor started to say, but it was too late.  
  
Almost instantly the table went silent. 'I *hate it* when they do that.'  
  
Lance turned away from the teens to face Logan, who had on a very peculiar expression. He calmly stuck his hand out to Logan.  
  
"It's *Avalanche.* Now may I have my hat back?"  
  
Logan didn't say a word, but handed the hat back as his own version of an apology. Lance took the apology for what it was worth and shoved the hat backwards on his head.   
  
Pietro and Evan both had horror struck looks on their faces. 'Pietro I can understand, but Evan?' He glanced at Evan's uniquely, and perfectly trimmed hair. 'Ok... never mind.'  
  
He heard Scott snicker a few chairs down and a scowl crossed his face.  
  
"Man Lance, what the heck did you do to yourself?" Scott said, his snickers slowly evolving into outright laughter.   
  
Lance remained silent and began to help himself to some food. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5...'  
  
"I mean seriously, if you wanted a haircut *I* could have done a better job for you."  
  
Lance tightened his grip on his glass and the table and the kitchen trembled slightly.  
  
~LANCE!~  
  
Lance looked up abruptly and gave the professor an apologetic glance. His head seared with pain and for a second he thought it wouldn't even matter if Scott kept making fun of him because he'd be out cold. The pain subsided fairly quickly however, as he had only used his power briefly.  
  
"Tou-chy!" Scott said.   
  
If he had known the truth about why Lance's hair looked like a blender had attacked it, he wouldn't have said a word. He had been civil to Lance and the rest of the brotherhood for the past few days and had promised himself he's cut them some slack, but he had no idea that the new 'hair cut' was a result of a tumor. He was actually starting to wonder why Kurt and Evan weren't commenting on it, as they were usually the first to pounce on a good joke opportunity.   
  
Before anyone at the table even knew what was happening, the sound of several cracking knuckles resounded throughout the dinning hall and at the exact same moment, Todd and Pietro lunged across the table at Scott, their fists connecting squarely with Scott's jaw and nose. Scott stared blankly at the two of them in shock for a second, then stood up and lunged right back.  
  
"Scott!" Jean yelped. "What are you doing?"  
  
He didn't even hear her. The noise that had erupted was impressive as all the students, including about twelve Jamies, tried to crowd the three teens rolling around on the floor.   
  
The professor tried both mentally and verbally to get them to move, but nothing *this* exciting ever happened in the danger room. This was a *real* fight.  
  
"You little punk ass jerk!" Pietro roared, swinging at Scott again.  
  
"Scott get off of him!" Evan shouted, pushing his way to the center of the circle. He shoved Scott off of Pietro while Todd delivered a kick to Scott's ribs.   
  
Kurt grabbed a hold of Pietro, who was about to hurl himself at Scott again, and ported him to the other side of the room. Rogue grabbed Todd around the waist and pulled him away from Scott while Jean mentally pulled Scott into the air.   
  
"Hold still Todd or Ah'll take the gloves off! Although I wouldn't mind seeing you rip the jerk apart."  
  
"JEAN! Put me down now!"   
  
"*AHEM!*" SNIKT  
  
The room slowly fell silent and the kids sank back so that the adults could get through.  
  
The four adults stood and stared in disbelief at first. Scott, now that he was calming down, began to blush. He looked significantly worse for wear, although the fight had only lasted a few minutes.  
  
Lance was the only one who hadn't left the table. He was staring from Scott to Todd, to Pietro with his mouth hanging open slightly. He closed it and stared at Scott again, then all at once began to howl with laughter, breaking the silence.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him.  
  
"Summers, you fight like a gir...no, I take that back, I've seen Kitty in a fist fight...you fight like a wimp. You may be pretty impressive with all that fancy danger room crap but when it comes down to regular fist fighting...you need a lot of work. I'd offer to give you a few pointers," he smirked and fought down another laugh, "but it seems Todd and Pietro just did."  
  
Evan and Kurt snorted with laughter and immediately covered their mouths as Scott turned to glare at them.  
  
"That's enough Lance," the professor said sternly.  
  
"All I did was tease him a little about a bad haircut!" Scott said defensively, "That hardly warrants a brawl! And what the heck did you all take their side for!" He added, turning to look at the older X-Men. Kurt still had Pietro's arms firmly pinned.  
  
Although Scott knew he sounded like a jerk, he was far to angry at the moment to care. His adrenaline was still pounding and he was blowing off whatever steam he could.  
  
He caught sight of the professor and immediately clamped his mouth shut.   
  
"Scott..."  
  
Scott felt his heart sink somewhere within his stomach and whatever strand of adrenaline he had been running on dissipated. It suddenly occurred to him how incredibly stupid he sounded.   
  
"Scott, you have always shown yourself to be an impressive young man and a strong leader, but I want you to think very carefully about what I'm about to say," the professor's tone was steady and calm, but Scott could see the glint of shock in his eyes. He was surprised that Xavier was going to give him an entire speech in front of the whole institute. They shouldn't have to sit through it.  
  
"Scott," Xavier said, still calm, "*grow up.*"  
  
Scott's jaw opened slightly as he stared at the professor who was now wheeling back to the table.   
  
"Dinners getting cold." Ororo said quietly.  
  
The students filed back into their seats, avoiding eye contact with Scott who was still standing with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Just so we're clear," the professor began. He glanced at Lance who nodded slightly, "Lance has a benign brain tumor and will need surgery soon."  
  
The heads of everyone at the table who didn't already know of Lance's tumor snapped up.  
  
For the second time that week, Scott felt incredibly sick.  
  
"Holy shit," he whispered, "Lance I- I'm really sorry, I didn't know."  
  
Lance looked up at Scott and smirked. "Save it. I don't want your pity Summers. I also don't want you pretending to be all nice to me just cuz I'm sick, so how bout you be your usual stuck up self, and I'll be my usual delinquent self. That's all you really think I am anyway."  
  
Lance grinned. He had always wanted to have the last word on Scott, and this time he got it. He was in too good of a mood after seeing Scott get the tar beat out of him to be angry.  
  
Scott mumbled another lame apology then left the room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well we gotta do somethin yo!"   
  
"We *did* do something. We beat the snot out of Summers."  
  
"Pietro..."  
  
"I know! But Todd...my hair?"   
  
Pietro reached a hand up and gently caressed his silvery hair. He never even pretended not to be crazed over it. His hair was hot and he had no problem with telling people so.   
  
"That's why it would mean even more if you did it too!"  
  
It was the most talkative Todd had been all week. He had been trying to think of *something* to do for Lance for a long time now, and he had come up with a perfect plan. The idea of actually being able to help someone else out for a change made him feel a little better, for the moment at least. It was convincing Pietro that was the real problem.  
  
"Let's go see if anyone has some clippers," Pietro said resignedly.  
  
Grinning, for what felt like the first time in years, Todd pulled Pietro toward the common room where most of the guys were playing video games. When they entered, Todd instantly felt self conscious again, and stood somewhat behind Pietro.  
  
"Uh," the speed demon started, "Any of you seen Kitty or Rogue? Jean even?"   
  
Evan leaned over the arm of the sofa, "They're out I think. What'dya need the girls for?"  
  
"Hair clippers."   
  
The room fell silent and the several young men turned their heads to face Pietro.   
  
"No way," Evan said amazed, "You're gonna..."  
  
"Yeah, and?" Pietro spat.  
  
Kurt grinned and handed his gamecube controller to Bobby. "Vell you're looking for za wrong people. Za girls won't have clippers, but I do."  
  
Bobby wrinkled his nose and hit the pause button. "What for?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes and thwacked Bobby in the head. "Moron."  
  
"What? Who has hair clippers just lay..." he looked over at Kurt who was watching him with an expression that was begging him to finish the question, but Bobby caught on, "Never mind."  
  
Slightly disappointed that he wasn't going to get to make a fool out of Bobby, Kurt headed for the door followed by Pietro and Todd.   
  
"This I gotta see," Sam said grinning.  
  
Bobby and Evan nodded and began to follow as well.  
  
After some extensive maneuvering of the various piles of junk in his room, Kurt was able to find his clippers amongst an entire set of hair care products.   
  
"Anyvon laughs, and I'll have Hank concoct a way for you to experience being covered in fur," Kurt said seriously, "Anyvay, here you go."  
  
He handed the clippers and a pair of scissors to Todd. He studied them a moment, and looked over at Pietro. Pietro nodded slowly. Todd grabbed a handful of his hair and began to cut until he had an average, very poorly done, hair cut. He then took hold of the clippers and shaved off a small square. Glancing only briefly in the mirror, he handed the clippers to Pietro.  
  
He sighed and stared at the blades, "Todd..."  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud yo, it'll grow back."  
  
"Yeah...I know...but..." Pietro stopped when he realized that the other guys were standing around listening. He didn't want to sound like a pansy or something. Evan, he knew, understood He was just as nuts about his hair as Pietro was, but still. He continued to stare at the objects in his hand.  
  
"For pete's sake man!" Evan walked up to Pietro and snatched the razor from him. He flipped the switch and ran the clipper in a straight line from the center of his own forehead all the way down the back. When he finished he dropped the clippers on the floor and stared horror struck at the blonde pieces of hair surrounding it.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Pietro asked, shocked.  
  
"I have *no* idea," Evan said, looking completely amazed with himself, "I guess so that you'd get the guts to just do it," he shrugged, "Besides, that sucks for Lance, and he's pretty cool I guess."   
  
Bobby burst into laughter and pointed at the two boys, "You two are so weird. It's just hair! Right Sam?"  
  
Sam glanced at Bobby and then at his own reflection in the mirror. "Uhh, yeah, real weird."  
  
Before he could chicken out again, Pietro picked up the clippers and carved a large "X" into his hair and tried not to watch as the white tresses hit the floor. '*ONLY* for Lance am I willing to do this. Just keep telling yourself it's for Lance. It'll grow back...It's for Lance.'  
  
"Pietro..." Todd said, holding out a pair of scissors.  
  
If Evan and Todd had been the only people in the room, Pietro would have whimpered. Instead he just took the scissors and without a word grabbed one of the longish 'wings' at the front of his head. Taking a deep breath, he cut it off.  
  
He numbly handed the clippers back to Kurt and ran a hand over his new bald spot.   
  
Kurt grinned, "Ok, so now za hard part is figuring out vhere to shave!"  
  
"Huh?" Pietro asked.   
  
"Vaht? Lance is my friend too. Now should I just go for za head, or maybe za face, ja?"  
  
Pietro blinked at Kurt several times then shook his head. "Whatever I guess."  
  
Kurt eventually decided to shave off a large chunk of his normal hair and began admiring the bald spot.  
  
"It's not zat bad."  
  
Sam laughed. "That's what you think.  
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow and held the clippers out to Sam. "He saved your life. Your's too Bobby."  
  
The two boys looked at each other, Sam wincing and Bobby smirking.   
  
"He's right Sam. Lance is cool remember?"  
  
Sam gingerly picked at the ends of his hair and sighed. "Yeah...yeah we owe it to him."  
  
Pietro and Todd gaped as the two other boys cut up their hair. They had never known that so many of the X-Geeks liked Lance even a little bit, let alone enough to subject themselves to humiliation for him.   
  
"What do you mean he saved your lives?" Pietro asked curiously.  
  
"Heh, funny story actually," Bobby said.  
  
"*Funny?* Yeah right!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"See, we sorta hijacked the X-Jet and uh...let's just say if it hadn't been for Lance we would be dead meat right now. Even if we had survived the jet, Logan would have just killed us later," he paused as he recalled the whole experience, "Yeah, he hurled all over the seat too! Right in front of Kitty and everything. That was *great.*" Bobby added laughing.  
  
Pietro smiled slightly, "He puked in front of Kitty? You hear that Todd?"  
  
Todd only nodded. He was busy glaring at the clock. In 24 hours he would be sitting in front of the professor being forced to discuss his thoughts and feelings, or whatever it was people did during 'sessions.'   
  
"Uh, thanks for the clippers Kurt. We better go," Pietro said, immediately recognizing the expression on Todd's face.   
  
They left the room and Pietro let out a low whistle. "I never knew that the X-Men...well that they cared that much about Lance."  
  
Todd nodded, his face still expressionless. "It's pretty strange yo."  
  
AN: Ok, so I'm just gonna spout some stuff off about the fic in general.... Eventually Pietro's gonna break down and then he'll start the healing process as will Todd (got one more big emotional event planned for Toddy b4 he starts to move on) Then I've got Lance's surgery which I may as well tell you I won't be killing the guy. (I may make things very bad for him tho...im still a little undecided about that part) My problem is once I get the guys to a *sorta kinda* ok place... I'm gonna bring about all this mayhem (AKA: Magneto...and you should know I'm gonna make him pretty darn evil...which btw will mean lots of Pietro father/son torment) See, im worried tho cuz that means the whole focus of the story is gonna shift drastically...yes the brotherhood will still be working on their problems but...theres gonna be this whole action/adventure plot going on in the midst of it. I'm worried it'll be too abrupt I guess. Which...is that ok, can you do that? Lol, raise your hand if you're lost, cuz I think I managed to even confuse myself lol. (See it all makes much more sense in my head) Anyway, I'll mostly tackle these problems as they come...so just ignore this if I went and totally confused you. But if you managed to make sense of any of it feel free to comment. Thanks a ton for the review you're about to leave :) 


	11. Losing It

Sorry this one took me longer than the other ones have been taking. This is where Pietro has his crying fit (Yay!) Now, I must have gone through about a thousand million options for this chapter in my head. (That's partly why it took me so long. It's not even close to how I originally planned it to go) I have mixed feelings about it but over all I like how it came out. I'll see what you guys think before I share my own thoughts on it. The other reason this took so long is because school like...attacked me or something this week lol. I dunno...stupid Latin homework (don't get me wrong..I like Latin and all...but bleh)  
  
Now for everybody's favorite thing...Review responses! (Actually, I have no idea if these annoy ppl or if they like my rambling...but whatever. You guys take the time to review for me so I'm gonna take the time to respond)  
  
KS Fan- *Grins* Yeah, Evan grabbing the clippers was what I liked best about that scene too. Funny how the stuff I end up liking the best is the stuff I come up with randomly...not the stuff I think out really carefully and stuff. Joyride is prolly my fav now too...and uhh...last but not least, excellent rule...if I ever stray from it...send me red flags lol.  
  
Maikafuiniel- I've got it! He can keep his eyes shut and Kitty can just phase them through his lids :) lol  
  
SilverFox1- Yes, I agree too *sigh* lol. I actually went back and forth about my no German bad German statement...and I just decided to go with it. I'll either take Jack B up on his offer to translate in the future, or just not use it. I haven't decided if I'll need to yet. And don't worry, the emotional problems aren't going anywhere (I've got plans for Pietro and daddy dearest hehe...poor guy) Also, it's summer, so the guys wont get school reactions to their hair...but I've got an idea for some public humiliation for em lol.  
  
RogueFanKC- Nah, I'm not gonna make Fred evil. It may seem that way at first...but don't worry, he's got a whole bunch of problems of his own hehe. And thanks for calling me talented :) Boosts thee old self esteem.  
  
JKJ- Yes, I *twitch* had problems with *twitch* that myself lol. But I just had to! It...yeah, *sigh* It'll be back by the end of the fic lol...his hair grows fast I've decided hehe. I'm glad u liked the evan/rogue/pietro scene cuz it was just kinda random...but thatll be happening a lot more often now...so good that u liked it lol. Yay about the accents...man those are annoying lol. I realized that I'm prolly gonna be bringing Gambit in eventually and uhhh O.o yeah. Anywho...yeah Sam is cannonball...I'll try to put notes in when I use new recruits...I had to go look them up lol.   
  
MiricleChick- Yeah, he didn't deserve the butt kicking...but I just *had* to! Lol. And what's LMAO mean?  
  
Jack B. Nimble- I may take u up on your translation offer :) Like I told silver...I take it back now lol. And I'm liking your fic btw...just a note.  
  
Marye- Although a great idea...I think I've officially decided im not gonna kill anyone. (Well..not officially, but pretty sure...? lol) And don't worry about me understanding the 1 am philosophies after pathetic highschool days...I'm well acquainted with them lol. And uh... "virgin suicide?" never heard of it...  
  
So...three million zillion words later...I give you...  
  
Chapter 10- Losing It  
  
  
  
Lance glanced at the clock on his bedside table and groaned. It was time to go down to dinner and he felt horrible. His head was throbbing and some of the medication Hank had given him was definitely not being friendly. What the medication was for-- Lance couldn't remember. Hank was using so much medical jargon with him that Lance had lost track of what he was taking and why, and had decided to trust the Beast rather than try to figure it all out.   
  
Deciding that maybe he could at least stand the smell of food, Lance forced himself out of bed and towards the dinning room. He groggily took a random seat, ending up between Evan and Ray. Everyone had already begun eating and he amused himself with the idea of taking a nap in the mashed potatoes sitting in front of him. They looked a lot more comfortable than his hard back, wooden, chair.   
  
"Hey Lance, pass the carrots would ya?"  
  
It registered somewhere in his medicine fried head that Pietro had been the one to make the request and he started to hand the bowl to his friend when he suddenly froze, still holding the carrots. His mouth opened slightly as he looked at Pietro.  
  
"Um, Lance, your elbow is in my chicken. I was kinda planning on eating that," Evan said, pulling his plate away from Lance, who sure enough, had stuck his arm in the center of Evan's barbequed chicken thigh.   
  
Lance glanced at Evan then did a double take. Both Evan and Pietro were looking at him as though they had no idea what was so phenomenal. He heard Amara giggle from across the table and she quickly looked down at her plate, still grinning. Lance began to scan the table and his jaw became even more slack.   
  
Kitty was staring at Kurt with a mixture of horror and admiration. He followed her gaze and noticed that a large chunk of Kurt's hair was missing as well. He was seemingly oblivious to Lance's stares as he continued to devour his food. Lance's eyes continued along the rows of chairs and took in Todd, Sam, and Bobby (who was too busy trying to get Amara's attention to notice Lance's steady regard).  
  
"Dr. McCoy," Lance said, his throat dry, "I think you need to put me on some different medication. Whatever you've got me on is making me hallucinate."  
  
Hank merely grinned.   
  
"I'm serious. If you knew what I was seeing... you would think so too."  
  
The table erupted into giggles.  
  
"Lance, we see it too," Rogue said, grinning, "They look nihce don't they?"  
  
Lance stared from one shaved head to the next, his mouth still hanging open. He seriously couldn't believe it. He knew Todd and Pietro cared about him, it was one of the few things he could count on when life sucked, but it amazed him that even his former enemies would do something like this for him.   
  
"Lance?" Kitty said, pulling him from his stupor, "You had *better* appreciate this."  
  
She turned back to Kurt and the look on her face was not one of great pleasure. She had almost fainted when the German had entered the room with a chunk of his gorgeous blue hair missing.  
  
"Guys...that's...this's really... it's really cool of you."  
  
Grinning, the five boys looked up at Lance then went back to their food.   
  
"You just better hope I don't lose a girlfriend over it," Kurt said, narrowing his eyes briefly at Kitty.  
  
Kitty blushed and mumbled something that sounded like an apology into the table cloth.   
  
Lance, still in a numb state of shock, began to clean his barbeque covered elbow when a collective gasp filled the room.   
  
"No way. No freakin way!"  
  
Lance looked up to see what Rogue had 'no wayed' about and for the second time that night, he did a double take. This time, his jaw nearly succeeded in hitting the table and his eyes widened at the sight of Scott.  
  
Scott took a seat and began to pile food onto his plate without looking at anyone. The entire left side of his head had been shaved smooth to the point where it could have been waxed.   
  
Evan and Kurt glanced at each other and erupted into laughter.   
  
"Dude you have *got* to be kidding me," Evan said, still laughing.   
  
Scott looked up, but not at Evan. Instead he stared straight at Lance, though it was hard to tell through the ruby quartz.   
  
"I figured this is the only type of apology you'd listen to. Truce?"  
  
Lance stared at Scott in disbelief. He could take this two ways. One; he could tell Scott to shove it with his lame attempts at being heroic and trying to come across as the good guy. Or two; he could shake Scott's hand and get over the feud between them. 'Ah, what the hell? There's too much to worry about anyway.'  
  
"Truce."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow at Lance, but didn't comment. He was obviously thinking along the lines of Lance's first option.   
  
The professor beamed at the two oldest boys. "Now that's more like it. And I must say Scott, such a fine style is very becoming on you."  
  
Everyone except Todd and Pietro laughed and went back to their food. Todd was lost in thought and hadn't really been paying attention to anyone. Pietro was too annoyed with Scott to laugh at the moment. Besides, it didn't seem appropriate to be laughing when your best friend had a tumor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
In an odd sort of daze, Pietro headed to the kitchen and got himself some water. He glanced at the clock and noted he had run longer than usual. It was now two in the morning. He collapsed into a chair, his chest heaving as he forced air into his lungs. He clenched his eyes shut and an odd sort of rage surfaced. 'Why can't I stop!'  
  
He gripped his glass tighter and then, with a roar of frustration, sent it hurtling toward the wall. It shattered and the tiny pieces rained down onto the tile floor.   
  
Not having the energy to be angry, he let himself sink into a more somber mode. He wasn't sleeping much anymore. It was as though the instant he *wanted* to stop running, it got worse. The more he told himself to stop, the harder it became. For close to an hour, he sat and stared aimlessly out the window, feeling more like he was dreaming than awake. He barely moved until the soft click of the door handle made him jump.  
  
A very groggy Rogue stumbled around the kitchen in search of a drink. She winced as she stepped onto the broken shards of glass that Pietro hadn't bothered to pick up. Muttering to herself, Rogue hopped on one foot towards the light switch and flipped it on.  
  
"Pietro!" She gasped and lost her balance when Pietro's presence was suddenly illuminated, "What are you *doing?*"  
  
Pietro looked over at her and shook his head. "Careful. There's glass over there."  
  
Rogue glared at the speed king and picked herself up off the floor. She was about to yell at him when she caught a clear glimpse of his face. Her expression softened.  
  
"Go ahead and ask me. I know you want to." His voice was low and somewhat hollow.   
  
"Ask ya what?"  
  
"If I'm ok."  
  
Rogue looked at Pietro intently for a few moments and then headed toward the pile of glass. She began to pick up the broken pieces and discard them into the garbage can.  
  
"Ah already know the answer ta that so why should Ah bother askin?"  
  
"What makes you think you know me so well Miss Rogue? You think you know *so* much," Pietro's voice was void of its usual sarcasm, though it was obvious that was what he had been aiming for. He was too tired to play his own game at the moment though.  
  
Rogue tilted her head and peered up at the silver haired boy sitting at the table like a rag doll. 'Well this is...different.' Pietro always truncated conversations that touched on emotions immediately. He never attempted to make them move forward by edging the questioner on, nor did he sit like that. Pietro always carried himself like he was king of whatever room he was standing in, even though Rogue saw straight through the disguise. But tonight, he wasn't even attempting to feign confidence.  
  
"Ah'd know a lot more if you'd clue me in once in a while."  
  
"I told you. I..."  
  
"Don't talk about stuff. Yeah, yeah, Ah know."  
  
Pietro glared at the goth. He wanted more than anything to be mad at her, to be so livid that he could bring himself to scream at her and make her feel guilty for trying to pry into his thoughts when he was most vulnerable. He always felt that he wouldn't have the emotional strength to stand up to even a joke after he ran, and tonight it was particularly bad.   
  
Images of Todd waking up and not finding Pietro in the bunk below him or Lance looking to the speed demon for support and not finding any, kept playing out in his head with graphic detail. The guilt, among about a thousand other things, was eating away at him at the moment and he knew that if Rogue kept hanging around he wouldn't be able to keep it all in check.  
  
Rogue watched carefully as Pietro avoided her eyes and stared straight over her shoulder. 'He's not even trying to pretend he's ok.' It suddenly dawned on her that if she was ever going to get Pietro to tell her something, *anything,* it was going to be now.   
  
"Ya need ta talk about stuff Pietro. If ya don't, you'll just...lose it."  
  
"Ha! This from the mistress of isolation. Don't be a hypocrite Rogue."  
  
"Ah *do* confide in someone when Ah have to, thank you very much!" she shot back.  
  
"Well I'll be the judge of when I have to confide in someone then! I can handle this Rogue!" He said it more to convince himself than Rogue, but he didn't believe it. He used to; but not anymore.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Pietro ya can't do this alone!"  
  
"Watch me!" he roared, standing up. 'I will not let her get to me. I will not let her get to me. I will not let her get to me...'  
  
"You're gonna end up hurting yourself!" Rogue stood as well and her eyes blazed. 'I will not strangle the stubborn fool, I will not strangle the stubborn fool...'  
  
"TOO LATE!"  
  
The room fell silent and Pietro immediately noted his mistake. Rogue leaned forward on the table and forced him to look her in the eyes.  
  
"What do ya mean?" she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Nothin."  
  
"Don't screw with me Pietro! What. Did. You. Mean," although firm, Rogue kept her voice soft.  
  
Pietro forced himself to concentrate on taking deep and controlled breaths. He could feel the foreign lump lodging itself in the back of his throat and knew opening his mouth was going to be risky.  
  
"I meant," he paused and took a *very* deep breath, he was *not* going to lose control, "that I already hurt myself. Happy?"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Running. Running until I can't breath and my lungs burn, until my calve muscles feel like they've been ripped off the bone, until I burn off so much fat and muscle that I'm almost never warm anymore. The long sleeves are to keep me warm as well as hide how disgusting I look Rogue."  
  
Rogue closed her eyes tightly for a second, then bore them into Pietro's again. 'Don't scream at him. He's hurt and sick and if you scream at him he's gonna shut down again.'  
  
"Pietro, you have to stop. You..."  
  
"Don't you think I've *tried!* It didn't start out this bad! I used to be ab..." he cut himself off abruptly as the lump in his throat became too much to handle. He looked at Rogue for a few seconds, then turned to leave. He wasn't going to give in.  
  
"Pietro...please don't..."  
  
He continued to ignore her and slowly continued to make his way to the door. It wouldn't occur to him until days later that *slowly* walking away was odd for him. He later realized that it was because part of him knew he had to stay in the room until either him or Rogue gave in.  
  
"Damn you! You're running away again. Does it really help to just run away from it all? Physically, emotionally...Todd even does it mentally! Have ya noticed that Lance is doing halfway decent? Wanna know why?"  
  
Pietro paused but still didn't turn around.   
  
"Cuz he's tryin ta face things," Rogue said calming down slightly.  
  
The two mutants stood in the kitchen, Pietro's back still to Rogue, leaning against the doorframe. Two solid minutes crept by and Rogue waited. It was in Pietro's court now.  
  
"You know what I wish?"   
  
Rogue took a few steps toward him. She could barely hear him.  
  
"I wish I could be seven years old again."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened as the silver haired prince of speed, master of the smirk, and king of self confidence broke down in front of her. She had no idea what his wish had to do with anything, but that wasn't important at the moment. What mattered now was that Pietro had just slid down along the wall and silent tears were falling down his face. He was staring at the ceiling in a failing attempt to keep the liquid from making it's way out of his tear ducts.  
  
She started to move toward him and then cursed to herself. 'Short sleeves and no gloves. Perfect'  
  
"Pietro, promise me you won't move until I get back."  
  
Still staring upward and biting his lip, Pietro nodded.  
  
Rogue raced through the halls and up the stairs to her room in record time. Grabbing the first pair of gloves she could find and an oversized sweatshirt, she headed back to the kitchen.   
  
As promised, Pietro hadn't moved. He had given up on keeping his tears back and his face was now red and streaked with salty liquid. Rogue kneeled down next to the trembling boy and forced him to look up at her.   
  
"No one's ever told you it's ok ta cry have they?"  
  
Pietro stared at her for a few seconds and shrugged, not seeing the point in her question.  
  
"Ah'm serious. It's important. It *is* ok to cry. You need ta know that."  
  
Pietro hesitated, then wrapped his arms fiercely around Rogue. He had no recollection of ever crying like this-- clinging to someone as though his life depended on it and letting his pain bleed from his eyes and into someone else's shoulder– but he somehow knew that he didn't need to be ashamed about it at the moment.  
  
"Inevermeanttohurtanyone...IneverwantedWandato...goaway...Dadhates...ussomuchnow...andiwassuchajerkoffto...Evanwhenhewastheonlythingthat...keptmegoinginmiddleschool...peoplearesofullofcrapRogue...I...I..."  
  
Rogue didn't have a clue what Pietro was talking about it. One, he was going so fast that she couldn't decipher it. Two, he was sobbing loudly now and was choking on every word. And three, he was spouting completely random stuff that didn't seem to have any relevance to anything. She gently shushed him and let him cry all he wanted and needed.  
  
Eventually, Pietro's mumbling confused even himself, and he just held on to Rogue's slim waist for all he was worth until at last his sobbing subsided into silent tears.   
  
"Feel better?" Rogue asked softly.  
  
Pietro thought about it for a minute then nodded slowly, his cheek still pressed into Rogue's shoulder. "Sorta. I just wish... I dunno."  
  
"Hey, none of that now. No more Mr. Aloof."  
  
He sighed and sat up straighter, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "I wish someone could understand. I can't put this crap into words. Even if I could describe it, they still wouldn't feel the same thing I'm feeling. Just pity...and I don't want pity. That's why I have to deal with stuff alone ok?"  
  
"No, it's not ok."  
  
The two teenagers just looked at each other for a minute, not really knowing what to say. Pietro was beginning to feel incredibly dumb for losing his cool, and the tears were still falling quietly.   
  
"Pietro," Rogue's voice was barely audible, "There *is* someone who can understand."  
  
Pietro shook his head. "Rogue...no, there really isn't. I just told you, I can't even explain stuff to people so how..."  
  
"Ah'm serious. My powers."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ah take memories, thoughts, emotions, everythang. It's like you're literally inside my head. Ah'm kinda surprised ya didn't know that."  
  
Pietro blinked at Rogue a few times and gave her a blank look. "You never went into that much detail. Haven't you touched me before though?"  
  
"Yeah, but you were focused on different things, and I didn't hold on too long. Right now you're focused on your memories and emotions. Get it?"  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, "But...you'll feel what I feel? All the pain? Everything?"  
  
"Pretty much. Except now Ah'm a lot better at differentiating my own thoughts from the people's Ah touch. Ah could keep it under control."  
  
"I don't think I want to do that to you."  
  
"Would it make you feel like you weren't in this alone?" she asked, crossing her arms defiantly.  
  
"Probably, but,"  
  
"Then Ah'm not giving ya a choice. Listen ta me Pietro, you need someone ta help you right now and Ah'm not letting you ignore that."  
  
Pietro looked down at the tile floor and thought about what Rogue had said. 'Maybe she's right. Or maybe I'm too exhausted at the moment to think straight. But either way, if it means I can stop hurting myself...if I can feel freaking normal again...even just a *little* normal...'  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two of them stood up, went out to the lounge, and took a seat on the couch. Rogue slid her glove off and rested it close to Pietro's face.  
  
"This won't be pleasant," she warned.  
  
"Yeah, I remember that much. You're sure you don't mind doing this?"  
  
Instead of answering him, Rogue gently touched her bare fingertips to his cheek. Pietro winced and let out a slight groan as his life force was sucked into the goth's fingers. She held on for as long as she dared, then pulled her hand back. Pietro's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped into the couch.  
  
Rogue clamped her hands over her head and focused intently on the new thoughts swirling in her head. Carefully, she made sure to keep her own thoughts separate, but at the same time she let Pietro's thoughts and memories effect her emotions.   
  
"Holy shit Pietro..." she whispered, clenching her eyes shut tighter, tears beginning to form in the corners of them, "Why you?"  
  
AN; Mmmmk...please let me know what you think of this, cuz like I said, I've got mixed feelings about it. So yeah, I will be explaining Pietro's outbursts (like his hyper speed stuff he was mumbling about...and what Rogue saw when she got his memories...ext ext) throughout the fic...I didnt want him to like spill it all once. It didn't seem like something he was ready to do just yet and it wouldnt have flowed well if id tried to write it all out at once. So, anyone pissed that Lance wasn't there for this? Umm...another thing...If there's anything you'd like to see happen...just mention it. Not saying I'll do it or anything, but I'm always willing to take ideas. Also, I'm gonna start throwing in just some random interaction scenes with the boys and the X-Kids.... Pretty please review...it makes my day :) Thanks. 


	12. Sessions

Wow, I'm prolly gonna regret posting at 1 in the morning cuz it'll more than likely have several errors...so forgive me. Anywho, about last chapter, I went back and forth about having Lance in there or not and so I was leery when I finally went with just Rogue. But I ended up liking it anyway. Don't worry, Pietro's far from being all fixed up tho, so I've got a few ideas for him throwing fits at random lol. I'm also really annoyed with Rogue right now cuz of the new episode that aired today...yeesh! Not that that's at all relevant, but I'm still mad at her.   
  
Another thing...Pietro's-hyper-speech-is-going-to-be-written-like-this-now-for-easier-reading.   
  
Reviewers...how I love thee lol.   
  
Maikafuiniel- Now, see, what would be really bad is if she phased them too far and they'd be stuck *in* his eye...or would that just permanently keep him from using his powers? And I can't believe I'm still going on about this...  
  
Incrediblecuznz- I was reeeeal close to making him go nuts, but I just wouldn't have been able to pull it off. I seriously thought about it though. And ya, Wanda will be showing up eventually.   
  
KS-Fan- Yeah, I just couldn't let Scott be the bad guy hehe. He's a bit dense sometimes but still...he tries lol. I'm glad you thought that Pietro not wanting to make up with him made sense too cuz that was my goal. Cuz I mean, yeah, they all think differently now don't they? Also, yay that you don't want to burn me at the stake for not having Lance be there, I was worried ppl may be angry about that lol. And I was thinking that maybe having Pietro slide down the wall in tears was a bit cliche, but at the same time I love that mental picture...in any story. I'm also most definitely relieved that you think my plot lines are balanced. I scare myself with those sometimes lol. Also...you mentioned something about 'good will mutants' and I know u meant that in reference to 'good will hunting' but I don't have a clue what that is lol. I've heard it used a zillion times but never actually found out what it refers too...just one of those things that everyone is supposed to know cuz you just are, but I don't lol, so if anyone would like to clue me in, that'd be great. By the way...I owe you BIG time for the pre surgery info...cuz I was gonna have to do some major work to find all that out...cuz I don't really know anyone whos had surgery...well I do but not anyone who I could just randomly ask hey describe to me in detail all the stuff u have to do b4 they operate lol. So thank you thank you thank you! And last but not least....A REVIEW CAN NEVER BE TOO LONG!!! :)   
  
Silverfox- Ok, the time frame ext ext...It's summer and all the mutants are still at the mansion. Why are they all there over the summer? Cuz I want them to be :) Also, the proff did mention hw assignments, but he also said final exams were coming up...which means school is almost out. (Least it does for me lol...exams = no more school in my head) So it's out now, yeah. I've skewed the ages of them a bit too...but I'll outline all that when I post the next chapter cuz its 1 am at the moment so ya. Undecided is prolly a good word for the pietro breakdown scene...I know what you mean. He's prolly gonna have some more moments tho so don't worry.  
  
JKJ- Yep...as I said, there will be more Pietro moments :) Lance does need to be reassured that Pietro is human like u said...in a way lol. And ya, the Pietro Scott thing is pretty much just cuz they can't *all* get along now can they? So I'll mess around with them a bit too.  
  
Thank you Thank you Thank you to the rest of you guys too...I thrive off of those things.  
  
Chapter 11- Sessions  
  
  
  
"Rogue! You were supposed to ice it, not blast it!" Evan ducked and rolled to avoid being pinned by the giant machine that Rogue had broken free.  
  
"Well *excuse* me! You try controlling four different powers at once! Jean's got me drainin' everyone in this mission!"  
  
Rogue hadn't been doing well throughout the entire sim. She was running on very little sleep and balancing more than two powers at a time was something she still wasn't incredibly proficient at yet. Evan sent a row of spikes at the machine, temporarily blocking its path, and Rogue took the opening to teleport Evan and herself out of the way.   
  
"Yeah, I know. But still, you aren't usually *this* off with just four people."  
  
"Five," she corrected.  
  
Evan wrinkled his nose and began to mentally go through the list of the people Rogue has touched during the sim, "Huh...?"  
  
"Get down!"  
  
Rogue didn't know who had sent the warning, but it wasn't really important. Using the small amount of Pietro's ability she had left from the wee hours of the morning, she ran to Evan and flung both him and herself to the ground at lightning speed. An impressive display of sparks and blueish energy, courtesy of Bezerker and Jubilee, went sailing over Evan and Rogue's heads.   
  
"Five," she repeated.   
  
Evan was about to ask about the how and why's of the situation but Jean had begun barking new orders. Scott had to meet Alex at the airport so Jean was running the show, and it was not going smoothly.   
  
"Rogue, drain Evan and then 'port over to me! Kitty will take care of Evan if he passes out."  
  
"Aww man!"  
  
"Sorry Evan. Hold still," Rogue said, pulling her glove off.  
  
  
  
Pietro and Todd stared open mouthed at the scene taking place below them. The professor had asked if they wanted to observe the morning's training session and they were now watching, awestruck, at the insanity going on in the danger room.  
  
"This is...crazy," Todd decided as Kurt performed a series of acrobatic moves to escape a barrage of lasers.   
  
Lance grinned smugly from behind the smaller boy. "Yeah. *I've* been through it before though."  
  
Logan grunted in amusement from the control panel. "Yep, in one of the easiest simulations we've got. This sim isn't even as tough as it gets. It's not everyday we combine the X-Men and the newer recruit's sessions, but the younger ones need the practice.   
  
"So you're saying this is only moderate to the X-Men?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yep. They've improved a lot since they made a competition out of it. See that chart? It keeps track of what level they've been able to make it to individually. Kurt and Scott keeping trading positions. It took the elf awhile to get past level 56, but then Scott got hung up on level 58."  
  
"Yeesh. No wonder they always beat the crap outa us," Todd pointed out.  
  
The boys brought their attention back to the ground. A few minutes later, Lance nudged Pietro in the ribs and pointed at Rogue, Jean, and Kitty. "She just used your powers. How'd she do that?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rogue. She just zipped off then came back again."  
  
"Uhh, well...she sorta drained me last night. I'll explain later."  
  
Pietro was still pretty dazed about last night's events. He had woken up in his own bed and wasn't sure how he got there. He wished he could talk to Rogue now and clarify a few things, but he had slept late and by the time he had fully remembered what had happened, she was already getting ready for the sim.  
  
"Not a good call Red," The boys looked over at Logan, who was scowling at one of the close up monitors. "Annnd...yep. There goes Rogue, and there...*BOOM* "Mission: Failed. Mission: Failed" ...goes the sim."  
  
Rogue suddenly appeared in the observation room in a cloud of blue smoke. She shrieked and fell though the air while Lance instinctively put his arms out to catch her. She let out another yell and spikes flew from her shoulder blades, nearly impaling Lance's chest.   
  
"Relax Rogue," Logan instructed, taking her from Lance.   
  
Rogue focused her eyes on Logan and took several deep breaths before she went limp in his arms.   
  
"Yeesh!-some-one-wanna-help-me-out?" Pietro was in a very odd looking position with spikes pinned in all sorts of awkward places.  
  
"Wow. What the heck was that all about yo?" Todd asked, removing the bone pieces from Pietro's under Pietro's knee caps and elbows.  
  
Logan growled and looked down at the group of mutants gathering around Jean in the now empty room. He set Rogue down gently in a chair and stalked over to the microphone.  
  
"Care to explain what you were thinkin' Jean? I want all of you to stay put till I get down there," Logan flipped the microphone back off and turned to the three confused brotherhood boys. "Jean isn't used to playing the leader role on the battle field. But anyway, watch Rogue and make sure she wakes up alright. Todd, you come with me, Charles told me he wants to see you."  
  
Todd swallowed hard and looked up at Wolverine. "When'd he say that?"  
  
"Just now. Apparently you boys get a little freaked out when he does his whole mind talk thing."  
  
"Come on Mr. Logan, you have to admit it's *creepy,*" Lance stated.  
  
Logan just shrugged and motioned for Todd to follow him out the door.  
  
"You uh...you think he's gonna be alright?" Pietro asked Lance.  
  
"Yeah, eventually. Baldy's good."  
  
"Which is whah you're gonna start talking to him too," the two boys jumped as Rogue stirred and began to sit up.  
  
"You alright Rogue?"  
  
"Ah'm fine," she told Lance, waving him off, "Nuthin Ah haven't been through before. Jean and Scott had a fight so she's all worked up and distracted. She doesn't think fast enough when she's worked up so she ends up tryin ta make me some sorta super person by absorbing everything. Doesn't work too well obviously."  
  
She began to try and stand but lost her balance. Pietro and Lance caught her under the arms and directed her back to the chair.   
  
"Take it easy for a minute would ya? From what I hear, you had a long night," Lance said, looking over at Pietro.  
  
"You told him then?" she asked.  
  
Pietro shrugged, "Kinda..."  
  
"All he said was you drained him last night. Care to explain why?"  
  
Their conversation was cut off when the door handle clicked and Evan walked in, his uniform torn up and a few scrapes across his cheek. "New rule Rogue. Whenever you go to touch one of us, don't do it near jagged rocks and loose machine monsters. If Kitty hadn't shown up, I woulda...Uh, sorry am I interrupting something?"  
  
Rogue and the guys were looking at him with impatient expressions and Evan got the feeling they had stopped whatever they had been talking about abruptly when he had entered the room.   
  
"Nah, you can hear this too I guess," Pietro said folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Rogue looked up at the speedster in surprise but didn't comment on it. "Pietro Ah think *you* should tell em."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
Rogue shot him a look and he dropped his head to his shoes. He ran a hand nervously over his hair and winced as he remembered a chunk of it was missing.   
  
"I uh, I run."  
  
Evan almost laughed, but something told him it wasn't meant to be funny.   
  
Lance furrowed his brow. "No you...No, I've been watching you. You can't still be doing that."  
  
"Do you have any idea how out of it you are when you take those sleeping pills Lance?"  
  
Lance opened his mouth but no words came out. A cold, sinking, feeling settled in his stomach as he stared hard at his friend.  
  
"Uh, someone wanna fill me in? Last I checked, running is kinda what Pietro does. But apparently I'm the only one who remembers that," Evan put his hands on his hips and looked at the three mutants. Pietro was still looking at his feet, Lance was gaping, and Rogue still looked a little on the sick side.   
  
"I don't mean normal running Daniels. I do it until I hurt myself...Kinda-my-own-twisted- form-of-self-mutilation-or-something-I-guess."  
  
"Tro! Why didn't you *tell* me? You know I coulda helped you! I've been through all that before," Lance said, finally finding his voice.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at Lance, "Then you also know how much easier said than done it is to tell people."  
  
Lance shut up and shoved his hands in his pockets.   
  
Evan swallowed his shock for the time being. "Hey man, you made a start. We'll go talk to the professor and he can..."  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm telling baldy about this!" Pietro shouted, looking up from his shoes at last.  
  
"What's the big deal? He can help you out. You need to go to him for some counseling," Evan explained, slightly surprised at Pietro's adamant rejection of the idea.  
  
"I am *not* going to go to counseling like some wuss who can't handle his own problems," Pietro spat. He drew a sharp breath as Rogue elbowed him hard in the stomach, "What?" he hissed.  
  
Evan glared at Pietro and crossed his arms defiantly. "Like a *what,* Maximoff? You wanna look me in the eye and say that?"  
  
"What?" Pietro asked again, getting annoyed.  
  
"*I've* been to counseling. Do you wanna call *me* a wuss because I admitted I needed help? Trust me Pietro, it takes a lot of balls to *admit* you can't do everything alone."  
  
Pietro tried to ignore the guilt creeping over him and took one last shot at arguing. "What could *you* possibly have needed counseling for Mr. Perfect?"  
  
Evan's jaw dropped in amazement. "You're kidding right?"  
  
Something in Evan's tone made Pietro wish he could eat his last question, but it was too late now. The guilt was definitely winning over.   
  
"Dude, I moved into the *sewer* with people called *Morlocks* for crying out loud! Don't try and tell me I don't have any problems. Authority issues, social issues, relationship issues, you name it."  
  
"Relationship issues? You haven't even had any rela..."  
  
"My point exactly. And don't be so narrow minded, I meant with people in general not just girls," Evan cut him off. He was not about to go there at the moment.  
  
Pietro turned slightly pink as he returned to staring at his shoes and muttered an apology.  
  
"Evan's right. You need to go to counseling; and don't you dare let Todd hear your theory on people who need it," Lance warned.  
  
"Todd's a different case. He...I dunno. But anyway, *you* never went to counseling and you're fine." Although he still felt guilty, Pietro was not giving up that easily. The professor made him feel uneasy enough already and the idea of telling Xavier all his emotional problems made the speedster feel slightly nauseous.   
  
Lance's expression hardened as he looked sternly at Pietro. He was once again transformed from Lance the knuckle headed teenager to Lance the young man that had to grow up too fast. "Yeah, but I took the hard way, and I'm not letting you go through the same stuff I did."  
  
Evan and Rogue watched the exchange between the other two boys with curiosity. They didn't know what Lance was talking about but whatever he said seemed to close the discussion as Pietro nodded and kept his peace. Rogue smiled to herself. She was suddenly very glad that Lance and Evan had shown up. She liked not having to be the one dishing out the tough love for once.   
  
"That still doesn't explain why you drained him though Rogue," Lance realized.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ah didn't give him much of a choice on that one. Ah did it so Ah would get some sort of idea what he was going through ya know? Uh," she paused and glanced at Pietro who was turning redder, "We'll leave it at that."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todd shoved his hands deep into his pockets and slunk slowly down the hall towards the professor's study. He was dreading this, but at the same time he was kind of relieved that it was finally happening. If he couldn't have his imaginary world, he may as well fix the crappy one he was stuck with. After all, how bad could it be? The professor would just go into his head, rearrange things the way they were supposed to be and everything would be back to normal. Sure the idea of having his most private thoughts being ravaged by some old man who trained the people he had fought against for so long was incredibly unnerving, but still.  
  
He shivered involuntarily as he knocked lightly, half hoping the professor wouldn't hear him. Hearing the faint call of welcome from behind the solid mass of wood, Todd entered.  
  
For some strange reason, he had expected the room to be dark. All the curtains should have been closed and the only light would be that of a few candles and a soft desk lamp illuminating one of those little couches you always see in the movies.   
  
The room however, looked like a perfectly normal study. There *was* a couch, but it was a perfectly normal, leather, love seat. There were chairs set out in random clusters and a desk in the corner. The lights were all on and a few of the windows were even open.   
  
"Good morning Todd. Sleep well?"  
  
Todd looked at the professor with an interested expression. "I guess."  
  
"Please, take a seat," he gestured to a chair opposite of him.   
  
Todd did as he was told and continued to stare around the room, anywhere but at the professor.  
  
"So Todd..."  
  
"Um, can't you just get this over with yo? Not to sound rude or anything," Todd interrupted.  
  
Xavier sat back and looked steadily at Todd. He sighed and nodded slightly. "Todd, I'm afraid you may have the wrong idea of how this is supposed to go. This isn't a 'cure' or a quick fix. This is going to take a lot of time."  
  
Todd frowned. "I don't get it. I thought you could just like, dig around up there and set everything straight."  
  
"I could do something similar to that, yes, but it would do you no good in the long run. Todd listen to me, what you've done is actually fairly common. You created blocks in your memory and then replaced them with happy events."  
  
"Yeah, I understand that part. Now why can't you just go unblock everything for me and I'll be on my way?"  
  
"It doesn't work like that Todd. *You* have to be the one to bring your real memories to the surface. You need to deal with them and work through them because they will no doubt be very painful. I believe there was a specific event in your life that triggered your imaginary world to begin, an event so terrible that your mind simply had to find a way to escape it at the time. Now however, you are strong enough to deal with it."  
  
Todd flickered his eyes from the professor's shoulder, where he had made his gaze comfortable throughout their conversation, and forced himself to look at the professor's face. He didn't really understand at the moment why he had to work through his old memories at all, but on the other hand, he was also aware that the professor knew very well what he was talking about.   
  
"So what am I supposed to do during these 'sessions' then? I don't get it."  
  
"We can simply talk. About your past, your present, it doesn't matter which, and when we come to some sort of block, or memory that just doesn't seem to fit, I can help you break it down."  
  
"I suppose that's how this is different than a normal session then yo, the fact that you can actually go inside my head I mean."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Todd shifted uncomfortably in his chair and avoided Xavier's gaze. He wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to go about just rattling off his past. Another thing, he realized suddenly... "I'm gonna hafta have *a lot* of sessions, aren't I?"  
  
The professor smiled sympathetically and nodded. "You can do this though Todd. You'll more than likely start by unlocking recent things, like Fred's beatings. From what Lance and Pietro said, you seemed to become fairly unresponsive during some of the worst ones."   
  
Todd frowned and kicked his shoe along the hard wood floor. "Man this ain't fair yo. Magneto locked all Wanda's memories back up and *she* got a lot better. Now I have to do the opposite. That don't make sense."  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow at Todd. "I beg your pardon? He did what?"  
  
"Yeah, he had some mutant alter all her memories with happy ones so she wouldn't want to kill him and Pietro anymore. It was one heck of a relief yo. I don't think I've ever seen anyone scare Pietro as much as Wanda did when she was all psycho."  
  
The professor leaned back in his chair and massaged his temple. He was not at all enthused by this new piece of information.  
  
"Todd, I can assure you that Wanda will not come out of that situation well."  
  
"What do you mean? She's fine now."  
  
"Yes, *now* being the key word. What do you think will happen when she can't keep things in check, like what happened with you. All that anger and hate is just going to explode and she is going to have a much harder time overcoming it when she is so blinded by her anger."  
  
Todd swallowed hard and his eyes widened. "I definitely don't want to be there when that happens yo. She can be...terrifying."  
  
The professor smile to himself. He had just found an outlet to get Todd talking. "How so?"  
  
Todd began to ramble on about the inconsistencies of Wanda Maximoff, glad to be talking about something other than himself. Besides, Wanda was a subject he thoroughly enjoyed.   
  
"You shoulda seen her the first time Freddy tried to lay a finger on her! Man, I don't know how the house survived all that hex junk flying around everywhere. She hexed Lance in the process and then..." Todd's face twisted into a confused expression, "well...that don't make any sense."  
  
"What doesn't?" the professor asked. He was mildly surprised at how talkative the sixteen year old had become in the last twenty minutes. He truly hadn't expected to really get anywhere with his today, but if he was correct in thinking that Todd had just discovered his own mental block about a particular event, then maybe things would progress much quicker than he expected.  
  
Todd fidgeted and continued to skew his face in various positions of concentration. "Nothing."  
  
"Todd..."  
  
"Well I just realized that it doesn't make sense that if Lance was knocked out...then how did he say goodbye to Wanda?"  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Ok, the way I remember things happening was Wanda accidently hexed Lance in the process of hexing Fred. Then Fred was out for the count and Wanda announced that she was gonna take a vacation or something like that because living with us slobs was really starting to get to her. Now that I think about it, that part alone is just stupid. Then I remember all of us saying bye to her, including Lance, but...but then the next morning Lance was only just recovering." Todd looked up at the professor, slightly afraid. "Why didn't I notice how dumb that whole idea was before yo? Like Wanda even had the money to go anywhere! So...where the hell is she?!"  
  
"Calm down Todd. We'll figure this out."  
  
"Wait...I don't know if I want to."  
  
Todd's eyes darted nervously around the room while the professor waited patiently. Todd had made the realization that some of his 'memories' were a little odd, and didn't really line up before, but he always found a way to shrug it off. Now, with the professor sitting in front of him, he knew he couldn't do that.  
  
"So...what do I do?"  
  
"Try to remember, I'll help you, but I won't do it for you. Understand?"  
  
Todd nodded, but he didn't really get how he was supposed to remember. He felt the presence of Xavier enter his mind, and tried to ignore the awkwardness of it.   
  
'Ok, so Fred's headed at Wanda, she gets mad, she hexes him and Lance. Got that far...then what? She's packing? Ok so I *know* that makes no sense. So she's standing there, all tired. And then she and Pietro go over to help Lance...yeah that makes more sense. Then she announces that she's gonna go off for awhile. Except I remember an odd noise, but that's not relevant...'  
  
~It could be. Concentrate on it, what did it sound like?~  
  
Todd wrinkled his nose and jumped slightly at the professor's outburst.   
  
'Sound...sound, sound, sounded like...creaking? Creaking metal. Metal!'  
  
"No! That's far enough yo. I don't want to remember anything involving metal!" Todd began to shiver slightly and he wiped his clammy palms along his jeans. "Todd," the professor began gently, "I never said this was going to be easy."  
  
"Yeah, but what if, what if he hurt her or something. What if..."  
  
"Todd, slow down. You won't ever know unless you try to remember."  
  
"I don't see how remembering bad crap is gonna help me get over being depressed yo! It doesn't make any sense at all!"  
  
The professor sighed and leaned toward Todd. "I know it *seems* that way Todd, but trust me, you will feel better once you are able to work through the truth."  
  
Todd stared down at his hands and kept quiet for a few seconds. He looked up abruptly and fiercely wiped at his eyes. "Damnit! Why does everything make me cry! Can't you at *least* do some mind thing to make that stop?"  
  
The professor was slightly taken back. "There's nothing wrong with crying Todd. You've been through a lot..."  
  
"Don't try and tell me there's nothing wrong with crying! I used to get screamed at for it!"  
  
The professor raised an eyebrow again. 'Either he's trying really hard to change the subject or having a major mood swing. My money's on the mood swing...'  
  
"Don't ask me who. I uh... right...back to Wanda yo."  
  
'Yup...mood swing.' "Alright then."  
  
Todd blinked a few times. He was surprised and relieved that the professor wasn't asking about who used to scream at him for crying. He knew he was going to either have to face the truth about what happened to Wanda, or explain how his mother demanded silence when he was little and crying was too annoying for her to deal with. Somehow, Wanda seemed much more appealing.   
  
'Why'd I hafta go and blurt that out anyway? So...creaking metal. Then the door opened and there...yep, bucket head.'  
  
As soon as the mental picture of Magneto in the boarding house doorway entered his mind, the memory came rushing back. There was a lot of screaming, mostly from Pietro. Loads of hex bolts, aimed at both Magneto and Pietro. Magneto kept saying something about how his daughter, his faithful child, was going to come with him now. It wouldn't have been so bad, considering Wanda trusted her father now, but he messed up. He mentioned something to Pietro about how he was taking away his sister again, and all Pietro was doing was standing by like a coward. It caused, Todd assumed, some sort of criss cross in Wanda's altered memory and her real one and she went into a rage. Pietro completely lost his mind as well and tried to attack his father.  
  
It was completely jumbled and messy, but most memories of events that happen that fast usually aren't very clear. In the end, Magneto had slapped Wanda across the face, knocking her out, and pinned Pietro against the wall with various metal objects.  
  
"All for the best my son. I'll return for you as well when you are needed."  
  
Pietro just stayed silent and as soon as Magneto was out the door, Wanda slung over his shoulder, the speedster began to whimper in pain. His leg had been pinned in an incredibly awkward position and Todd numbly went over to help him.   
  
Looking up at the professor, Todd swallowed hard. "Bastard."  
  
"Are you alright Todd?" he asked.  
  
Todd gave him an annoyed look and shook his head, "You people really gotta stop askin us that yo. We aren't ok, and that's all we can really say about it. So what do I do now? I don't see how knowing that something like that happened is going to make me feel any better."  
  
"It's just a start Todd. The more you remember, the easier it will become to work through things."  
  
Todd sighed and slouched down in his seat. He still didn't get what 'things' the professor thought he needed to work through. All the same, the fact that he had remembered something made him feel less like he was insane.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I mean it you guys. Those boys seriously need to have some fun! Sitting around the mansion all day is not gonna make them feel any better," Amara said, swimming over to the other girls gathered at the pool's edge. [1]  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do?" Jean asked, "It's not like they're lining up for the chance to spend any time with us!"  
  
"Well maybe if you gave them the time of day they would." Rogue said, sneering at Jean. "Honestly. In case ya didn't notice, Lance is pretty close with me, Kitty, and Kurt, and he's close enough to Evan, Bobby, and Sam that they would shave their heads for him! So maybe if ya paid some attention and made a little effort, you'd see that they really ain't that bad."  
  
Jean rolled her eyes dipped her feet back into the pool.   
  
"Look, the point is we need to come up with some way to get them out! That toad guy especially. He only ever talks to Lance and Pietro," Amara cut in before Rogue and Jean could go at it.  
  
"His name's Todd, not toad guy. We don't go around calling you 'that magma girl' now do we?" Rahne stated. [2]  
  
"Well I didn't know his name!" Amara defended, "Besides...Ahh! BOBBY DRAKE YOU ARE *SO* DEAD!" Amara pulled herself out of the now frigid water, and powered up.   
  
"What?" Bobby asked innocently. He was floating on his back, thoroughly enjoying his new icy creation. "The water was a little too warm for my taste." [3]  
  
"Really? Well it's about to get a whole lot hotter!"  
  
Bobby's eyes widened as Amara sent wave after wave of heat into the pool.  
  
"Ow! Amara! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Why whatever do you mean? The pool was just a little too chilly for my taste." she mocked.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Jean and Rahne. "So, any ideas?"  
  
A slight smile curled on Rahne's lips and she giggled softly. "Didn't the proff say we would be needing a trip to the mall for some summer clothes?"  
  
"Huh? What does that have ta do with getting Lance, Pietro, and Todd out of the house? Besides which, when we take those huge shopping trips it's a nightmare! Logan isn't exactly a happy shopper and he's the one that would have ta come with us if we went anytime soon 'cuz Storm's with her sister for the next week. Ah still don't get why the professor just doesn't let us keep out own cards. It *is* our money after all."  
  
"Because then people like Bobby would have access to the equivalent of a credit card," Amara called over her shoulder while melting a giant ice berg that had formed in the pool, "And it's not technically our money. It's money our parents send or that the institute allots for our 'needs.' Unfortunately, Mr. Logan doesn't seem to think hair clips and nail polish are a need. We really need to work on that."  
  
"Come on, you have to admit, those guys *need* some new clothes. Ok, so Pietro has some taste, but the other two... Anyway, they just do. We could take them to the mall and uh, have a little, *fun* with them," Rahne said grinning.  
  
Jean glanced at the younger girl and raised her eyebrows. "Hmm..."  
  
"Oh my gosh, you are *not* gonna play 'dress up the brotherhood'... are you?" Rogue asked incredulously.   
  
"Oh come on Rogue, it's a great idea!" Amara shouted. "Bobby, time out for a sec!" she turned to face the other girls and powered back to her usual form, "It'll get them out of the house and force them to have some fun. Don't tell me that three teenage guys would totally hate loads of attention from a bunch of girls."  
  
"But Lance is 18 for crying out loud!"  
  
"So?" as far as Amara was concerned, the case was closed. She turned back to the pool and scowled. It was now a perfect ice rink. "Bobby!!"  
  
Rahne shook her head. "Those two need to either kill each other or hook up, one of the two."  
  
"I'm going with kill each other. They could never live together, just think how much they'd fight over the thermostat," Jean said, giggling.  
  
"Speaking of fighting, what's going on with those two?" Rahne tilted her head towards the other side of the deck where Kurt and Kitty had been talking. Kitty looked beyond agitated. The girls watched out of curiosity for a few minutes before Kitty started raise her voice loud enough for the entire mansion to hear her.   
  
"For goodness sakes Kurt! I like, totally can't believe how...how...I just can't believe it!"  
  
Kurt looked around wildly with a very confused expression. "Keety! Just tell me vaht I did!"  
  
"Like, I shouldn't have to like, *tell* you! That just makes it like, totally worse!"  
  
"But zen how am I supposed to apologize if I don't know vaht I did?" Kurt asked desperately.  
  
"Uhg! You are like, so clueless sometimes!" Kitty put her hands on her hips and began to phase through the concrete pool deck, knowing from experience that she would land in one of the hallways of the mansion's sub-levels.  
  
Kurt flicked his tail, irritated that he couldn't port after her because he wasn't exactly sure how deep the hall was and he didn't want to miscalculate. He glared at the group of girls at the other end of the pool who were now giggling at his expense, then spun around abruptly as he heard a much deeper laugh from behind him.  
  
"Let me guess," Lance said, "You are the world's most terrible person and you don't have a clue why."  
  
"Zat about sums it up," Kurt scowled and slouched down in his deck chair.  
  
Smirking, Lance pulled up another chair and took a seat. "Alright, how many times did she say 'like' in one sentence?"  
  
"Vas?"  
  
"I'm serious. If she said it more than once in the same sentence then you're really in deep."  
  
Kurt groaned and sunk even further into his chair. "I'm doomed!"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes at Kurt. "Calm down, I've got this one covered. What you do is go out and buy a ton of jelly beans and– ready for this?– pick out all the strawberry, coconut, and lime ones. *Don't* just go to the candy store and buy those three flavors. Pick them out, and make sure she *knows* you picked them out without being obvious..."  
  
"Vait, vait, vait...Have you actually done zis before?"  
  
"Nope. It was one of my backup ideas; I kept a mental list. Come on Kurt let's face it, we're guys and sometimes we just don't get it. Girl's are just...weird, but the ones like Kitty are worth it. Trust me, in the situations where you really don't get what you did wrong, do something sweet and corny and she'll be eating out of your hand."  
  
"But...how will I explain zat I knew the flavors she liked?" Kurt was slightly amazed with Lance's 'Kitty knowledge,' as he had dubbed it. He was certain that eventually he would learn all Kitty's quirks for himself, but he had to find away to protect himself from her wrath in the meantime.  
  
"Uh, tell her you noticed she always ate those three first when you went to the movies."  
  
"Yeesh, I knew she liked jelly beans, but obviously I need to pay more attention to specific details!"  
  
Lance grinned. "Yeah, and *I* had to learn the hard way. Oh hey, another thing, probably the most important. You're gonna think it's incredibly weird that I know this but it's a *long* story. Anyway, when you get back to your room, count 26 days from today and for that entire week be exceptionally nice to her. Do the same thing the next 26 days and so on."  
  
"Huh? I don't get it."  
  
Lance shifted and looked pointedly at Kurt, "She's all moody and stuff today right? Think about it, what happens to girls about every..."  
  
"Ick! You're right I *do* sink it's incredibly weird zat you know zat!"  
  
Lance shrugged, "Trust me, I didn't exactly go looking for that piece of information. Like I said, it's a long story."  
  
Kurt furrowed his brow and looked at Lance, "It kinda creeps me out zat you know more about my girlfriend than I do. Not zat I mind the help, but uh, I'd kinda like to learn some of it for myself."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. It's just uh, never mind," Lance began to fidget slightly and looked away from Kurt and over at the heat and ice war between Amara and Bobby.  
  
Kurt bit his lip and watched as Lance slouched slightly. "You aren't over her are you."  
  
Lance snapped his head up and looked at Kurt, then looked away again. "Over isn't really the right word. Accepted the fact that we won't ever work out, fits better. She's still just...well, you know obviously. Besides that, like I've said before, I can't even think about stuff like that now."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Kitty..."  
  
"Kurt, I know. Just uh, don't talk about her like that in front of me ok?"  
  
Getting the point, Kurt nodded and changed the subject.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro leaned forward and frowned at the massive pile of books and paperwork surrounding him. He had gone to Hank's lab in search of the beast and had ended up being drawn to the table with Hank's research on disabling the X gene. After about an hour working at hyper speed mentally, he had been able to gain *some* understanding of what Hank was trying to do.   
  
"Fascinating isn't it?"   
  
Pietro jumped and spun around to see Hank reading over his shoulder. "Don't-do-that!"  
  
Hank smiled. "Don't come into *my own* laboratory and look at *my* research?"  
  
"Oh-I-uh-Sorry-but-I-was-looking-for-you-and-it-caught-my-attention-..."  
  
Hank threw his arms in the air and waved for Pietro to stop. "Slow yourself down Pietro, goodness."  
  
"Sorry. I've been in hyper mode for awhile now."  
  
"Quite alright. Now you were looking for me?"  
  
Pietro's face fell and he began to fidget with the pages of the book he had left open. "It's nothing. I uh, I was just curious if there was anything you *don't* do. I mean, you're a genius in literature, math, science, and language, you're good at tons of sports, you're a doctor, get what I mean?"  
  
"Hmm, I'm flattered, but I do have flaws Pietro. For example I have a slight anger management problem. I'm terrible at geometry. Algebra and physics, sure, but lines and circles and things? I don't think so. I'm a pretty bad driver too, and I can't cook to save my life," Hank grinned at Pietro, "Shall I continue?"  
  
Pietro was about to reach up to his hair but stopped when he remembered he didn't want to feel the bald spot and opted to keep fidgeting instead. "Um, no. Just, do you...do-you-do-counseling?"  
  
Hank looked over at the speedster in surprise. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Pietro sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Because-Rogue-Evan-and-Lance-are-making- me-go-and-Baldy's-ok-and-all-but-the-guy-really-creeps-me-out-being-able-to-read-my-mind- and-all-and-so-I-just-thought-that-maybe-you-could-counsel-me-or-whatever-instead," he paused and took a deep breath. "Sorry, did you get all that?"  
  
Hank blinked a few times and nodded slowly. "I think so. And I *can* counsel, but Pietro, Charles is much more proficient at it than I am. He's studied it and I'm sure that if you went to him..." Hank trailed off and looked at Pietro's face. All the color had drained from it and he looked as though he would turn green any second from now. "He really creeps you out that much huh?"  
  
Pietro shrugged, then decided there was really no point in denying it, he nodded. "It's not so much *him* that gets to me. He's ok. It's just the whole 'in my head' thing that just weirds me out."  
  
Hank tilted his head slightly then sighed. "I'm not making any promises, but I'll talk to Charles about it alright?"  
  
Pietro sighed with relief and relaxed. "Yeah, ok."  
  
"Now then, from what I've heard, you're quite the student."  
  
Pietro shrugged. "Kinda. I just get stuff a lot faster than most people because of my mutation."  
  
"Well then how would you like to help me figure out what I'm missing here?" Hank said, gesturing to the pile of mumbo jumbo Pietro had been pouring over for the past hour.   
  
"Uh, sure. It'll probably go straight over my head though."  
  
[1] Amara is Magma  
  
[2] Rahne is Wolfsbane   
  
[3] Bobby is IceMan...and wow, if you didn't know that then...wow lol.  
  
AN: Ok, so up next we have a trip to the mall :) A little public humiliation for our half bald guys...a little brotherhood integration with the mansion kids...and friends for Todd! YAY FOR TODD! I know, I've neglected the poor guy in that area. Questions? Comments? Complaints? Praise? Review! Wow...no more posting at 1 in the morning..._ 


	13. Mall Trip

This another one of those 'im nervous' chapters. I like parts of it...but other parts im like...hmm, specifically the last two scenes. But here we go, I'll put the rest of my notes at the end.  
  
SilverFox- Hmm, homework over the summer just depends on the school. Mine doesn't, but I know some ppl's that does. Anywho, yeah, counselors really wont do any good if the person doesnt trust them... I have a friend who really should see a counselor but went to a bad one so he's convinced that they don't help. (Long story...anyway...) I see what ur saying about Lance not telling Pietro he should have counseling...but I didnt see it that way (obviously lol) I think that if Lance had to go through it by himself, he would know how tough it is and how much Pietro *needs* the help ya know? It could go both ways really.  
  
KS-Fan- Your wish is my command lol...although that's part of the reason I'm nervous about this chapter...but I'll explain that at the end. Thanks for mentioning the whole weird comment after Rahne suggested the mall...I blame it on the fact I posted with a fried brain...or maybe that's just my excuse. I'm trying to watch stuff like that. Also I like Tro the best to. I just don't think Pie or Piet makes much sense lol. I'm glad u think I have a knack for convos...cuz those are hard to make flow all nice and smoothly and still make it sound like a sixteen year old is saying it ya know? Yes, Wanda is coming back with the whole Magneto and Fred stuff. And oh yeah...this..."I like that Pietro has his own little select group of X Men that he thinks are 'Ok to talk to'. It's like, Lance gets along with anyone who will give him a chance, Pietro only *might* accept you, and poor Todd's just plain terrifide of you." I'm so glad you stated it like that cuz that's pretty much what I was going for so its nice to know that's how its coming across. One last thing...about surgery...Who is allowed with u for all that prep stuff? I'm assuming just like one other person...cuz I tell u one thing, if that was happening to me Id be begging for my mommy and daddy without shame lol. I'm just curious, cuz I obviously can't have the entire X-Men crew in there lol. Thanks  
  
RogueFanKC- See, I'd probably butcher Freddy completely...I'd be worse at writing him than I am at Todd lol. But he'll be back...I need to get the other guys all emotionally prepared for it lol.  
  
JKJ- I *hope* it's entertaining lol. I dunno...never written anything like that b4. Anyways, glad u liked the session...that was harder than I thought itd be to write. I like the new recruits too...but they're hard to incorporate because they are like so...bland lol so u gotta make em up how u want them. Let me know what u think of em...cuz they're in this chapter quite a bit  
  
Nat- aww im jealous...I wish I could go to bed that late...*sulks at highschool life* (actually I like being a highschool kid, but it does have its drawbacks lol)  
  
FroggyFan- I thought about throwing in some Todd/Wanda...but that's not gonna happen. I just can't see it lol. And don't worry...there will be butt kicking :)  
  
Riye Link- I still haven't decided if I'm actually gonna hook him up or what...I'm still playing with the idea a bit...poor little Toddy needs to get back to his old self again first.  
  
MiracleChick- THEEEERE YOU ARE! Lol, I was worried. :) But you came back so everythings alright. Yeah, I see Rogue as perceptive too...except in the latest episode the little creep! (Sorry, im currently mad at her lol) And I didn't bring up anything between Rogue and Pietro in this chapter...but that will come I promise. Ah...Lance and 'the hard way' See, I wasn't planning on going in depth with all that. It's basically that Lance has dealt with a lot of stuff in the past but he's moved on and dealt with it already, so he doesn't need to bring it up all the time. Sorry if I just completely bursted ur bubble...I may still go into it a little more later...we'll see. As for Evan...I really like him lol. I know I know, everyone hates him, but I don't, he's fun to write. I've got like an entire fic idea about him and his morlock experience and it keeps showing up in my other fics lol. Maybe one day ill actually write it... Yeah, Todd needs to let loose. I'm trying to pull him back to his old self, but im trying not to do it too suddenly. Lol, Lance and Kurt convos are fun to do...hard, but fun. Cuz I don't know what guys talk about one on one (heck, I'm not sure I want to know) lol but ya...I love Lance...I've decided he's really not tuff at all and just a big sweet heart...for crying out loud, I need to remember I'm writing about *cartoons*   
  
Rena Lupin- Lol, a mini Hank? That'd be amusing. But no lol...Hank's just trying to find stuff for Pietro to do. The way I see it, if I could do things that fast I'd study like crazy and be a stinkin genius in a week lol...so I'm just making Pietro real smart cuz it makes sense to me I guess.   
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews guys...I HAVE OVER A 100!!!! I was amazed...and flattered.  
  
Chapter 12- Mall Trip  
  
~Students, I'd like you all to meet in the dinning room for a moment please. And yes Evan, that means you have to get out of bed, it's nearly noon.~   
  
"Chuck, are you sure this can't wait till Ororo gets back? I..."  
  
"Logan, please. It won't be that bad. Amara, Jean, and Rahne are right, the boys need to get out of the house for awhile."   
  
Logan scowled at the professor. He was not at all excited about the idea of playing babysitter for a bunch of teenagers on the loose at the mall. "Can't we just send them to a park? That's out of the house."  
  
"Logan..."  
  
Logan snarled softly and went back to his newspaper as the students slowly trickled into the dinning room. Evan, still clad in nothing but boxers and a tank top, promptly took a seat and put his head down. Amara and Jubilee were whispering excitedly about Alex, who had shown up with Scott the previous afternoon.  
  
"Alright, I suppose today is as good as any to send you all on a shopping spree. Logan has completely accurate and specific lists with all of your account information and what it's designated for so don't even bother trying to fool him. *Ahem,* Bobby."  
  
"What? My parents really wouldn't have minded if I only had two pairs of pants for the entire school year if it meant I could get my own X Box. It's kind of ridiculous that we don't have an *X* box don't you think?"  
  
The girls all groaned and rolled their eyes at Bobby while the professor announced that they would be leaving in the next hour.   
  
Pietro looked over at Lance and nudged him slightly. "He doesn't expect us to go does he?"  
  
Lance shrugged. "I dunno. What does he expect us to do, walk around the mall with no money and a bad hair cuts? I don't think so."  
  
"Man, I think mentioning the word mall is a bad idea in the presence of girls yo." Todd said, putting a finger in his ear. "Why do they gotta squeal?"  
  
Evan sleepily lifted his head from the table and tried to look annoyed despite the fact he was completely out of it. "Man proff, why'd you have to choose today? Couldn't you have waited till our hair grew back? Tons of people from school will be there."  
  
The professor waved him off. "If the eight of you stick together, it won't be such a problem will it?"  
  
"Eight? So you *do* expect us to go?" Todd asked.  
  
"Well of course. In fact you three are part of the reason you're going at all," the professor said.  
  
"Yeah," Rahne said grinning, "We decided you guys need to have a little fun. Us girls are going to take good care of you, don't worry," she winked at the three of them. [1]  
  
The boys' eyes got incredibly wide and Todd turned a new shade of green.  
  
"You're...you're kidding...right?" Todd sputtered.   
  
"Yeah, you girls aren't really..." Lance looked at the group of girls who were all batting their eyelashes innocently at the three boys. "You are. You really are. Rogue! Do something!"  
  
Rogue put her hands up and shook her head. "Ah had nothing ta do with this. I merely suggested we find away to get you guys away from the mansion for awhile. Once they've got an idea in their head, there's no stoppin it."  
  
"Haha, sucks for you three," Roberto smirked and pointed at the three boys sitting at the table. [2]  
  
"What do you mean those three?" Jubilee asked, grinning slyly, "You don't think we would leave the rest of you boys out do you?" [3]  
  
The guys gulped and a few began to protest. Evan snapped his head up again and looked at the girls in horror.   
  
Kurt groaned. "You've got to be kidding me! Professor, don't let zem do zis! Do you have any idea how hard it is to match everything wiz blue?!"  
  
"Seriously professor, there isn't any point in the three of us going. We're broke remember?" Lance said, looking hopeful.  
  
"It's all taken care of Lance. Every student has money from the institute set aside for their needs...~And it really will do you three some good to do something normal for a change. Sitting at home dwelling on your problems isn't a healthy way to deal with them.~  
  
Lance sighed, slouched in his chair, and nodded reluctantly in the professor's direction.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Jubilee, you really don't have to grip so hard!"  
  
"Well you'll try to run off if I let go!" Jubilee said, gripping Ray's arm even tighter. [4]  
  
The hoard of teenagers trooping through the mall created quite a scene. The girls formed somewhat of a circle around the very agitated looking males in the group, ensuring that none of them could get away. Evan, Lance, and Ray had already tried, unsuccessfully, to escape three times and were now at the mercy of the girl's fingernails. Logan trailed behind them with a very bored look on his face.   
  
"Come on Jean, just let me go and I swear I'll take over dish duty for you. Really, I will!"   
  
Jean laughed and shook her head. "No way Evan. You're going to go through this just like all the other guys."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Lance said, trying once again to free his arm from Amara's grip without actually hurting her, "I'm eighteen years old and I'm being drug across the mall by a thirteen year old girl. In fact, it's more than ridiculous, it's downright humiliating." [5]  
  
"*Excuse* me!" Amara shouted indignantly, "I'm *sixteen* thank you very much!"  
  
"Whatever. It's still humiliating."  
  
"So where are you taking us?" Sam asked. He didn't see what the big deal was. They were only clothes after all and all the attention from the girls wasn't such a bad thing as far as he was concerned. [6]   
  
"Ahh, here we go," Jean announced, stopping in front of a store.  
  
Pietro looked up at the sign and grinned. "You mean we can actually afford stuff from in there?"  
  
Jean looked at him and shrugged. "Well, yeah."  
  
Pietro's grin broadened. "There is a God! Do you know how difficult it was to dress with good taste on a budget as minuscule as ours? Ok ladies, I'm all yours!"  
  
"Yeesh," Todd said under his breath, "I think he may enjoy this *way* too much yo."  
  
Rahne giggled and Todd jumped slightly. He hadn't been aware that anyone was behind him.   
  
"I take it Pietro likes preppy clothes then?" she asked.  
  
Todd shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded. Although he really didn't have too much of a problem with the girls dressing him up, he still didn't feel like being social. He figured he was probably going to have to get over it though. The girls hadn't stopped talking since they'd got in the van. He looked over at Rahne and shrugged.  
  
Sam clapped a hand over Todd's shoulder and grinned. "This could be a lot worse as far as I'm concerned. At least they aren't trying to dress us in drag."  
  
Todd cringed. "Yeah good point yo. Lance on the other hand doesn't seem to think so..."  
  
Lance was gaping at the store and planted his feet firmly on the tile floor. "No. Absolutely not."  
  
"Oh come on Rocky. It won't kill you to put some decent clothes on!" Amara said, dragging Lance to a rack of jeans.   
  
"Decent? These don't even have rips in them!"  
  
Amara rolled her eyes. "Imagine that! I swear, it wouldn't surprise me if you had a tan line on your knees! If you don's stop complaining I'm going to put Jubilee in charge of you and not only will she put you in these clothes, but she'll do it while chattering a mile a minute at you. Now what size?"  
  
Lance instantly complied to her wishes. Amara was a talkative person, but Jubilee was downright hyper; he remembered that much from when he tried to join the X-Men. He glanced around the store to see what poor soul had been paired with her and winced sympathetically as he saw that it was Todd, Bobby, Evan, and Sam. Ray, Pietro, Roberto, and Kurt had been put under Jean's charge and Kitty and Rahne were going back and forth between all of them. Rogue was just watching and refusing to take part in the 'guy torture.' He got the feeling she didn't like this type of store anymore than he did. He made a mental note to pound Scott and Alex for weaseling out of the whole activity. He should have just acted like he was sick like Jamie. He could have pulled it off easily considering he really *didn't* feel too well. [7]  
  
Rahne and Jubilee began holding different colored shirts up to Todd and trying to determine which one went with his skin tone the best.  
  
"Nope. The yellow looks nice with his eyes but it makes his whole face look odd. What do you think Rahne?" Jubilee asked, holding up the shirt to Todd's face.  
  
Rahne rolled her eyes. "I think that it'd be nice if you didn't talk about him like he's not standing right here."  
  
"Oh, right. Sorry Toad."  
  
Todd shrugged and smirked somewhat. "I'm actually kinda amused yo. I never knew color selection was so important."  
  
Rahne rolled her eyes again. "Aren't you going to tell her your name is Todd not Toad?"  
  
"Why bother? Everyone calls me Toad anyway," he said, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah but, doesn't it bother you? I mean you don't call Pietro Quicksilver all the time."  
  
"Uh, I never really thought about it."  
  
Jubilee and Rahne shrugged and began to pick out some more shirts when Pietro showed up from behind them.  
  
"Ladies, ladies! If you can't make the eyes work with skin tone, go with something that complements the hair. Here," he handed them a brown shirt and raised his eyebrows at them playfully.   
  
"Uhg, Pietro it's *really* weird that you know stuff like that man," Todd said, disgusted.  
  
"Well what can I say? Girls like a guy with good taste. Which is why, my friend, you have been single your whole life."   
  
Pietro grinned. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He hadn't been able to have fun without feeling guilty about it for a long time now. In the back of his mind, he knew the guilt would come later. 'You shouldn't be having fun. Not when your best friend is sick, your other best friend is emotionally disturbed, your father is psycho, your sis...uhg!' He willed the thoughts away and continued to grin at Todd. He was playing the game again, and he didn't care if he had to pay the price for it later on.  
  
Todd lowered his head slightly. "Either that or the whole slimy, green, thing has something to do with it," he muttered.  
  
"What was that?"   
  
"Nuthin yo."  
  
After about thirty minutes of 'there is no way I am wearing that,' 'this will match your eyes *so* nicely!' 'Come on, khaki is nice!'and 'Seriously Amara, there's no way in hell I'm putting that on,' the boys were all escorted (some more forcefully than others) to the fitting rooms with their arms full of clothes.  
  
The girls made themselves comfortable on the various chairs and waited impatiently for each boy to emerge.   
  
"So who do you think will look the best?" Amara asked.  
  
Kitty frowned. "That's just a cheap way to find out who everyone thinks is the cutest."  
  
"Exactly," Amara said grinning. "And actually I'm thinking more along the lines of hottest not cutest."  
  
Jubilee sighed and sank back into her chair. "Well that's not fair because we already know who you think is the best looking."  
  
"Oh really? Who then?"  
  
"Please, it's obvious you like Bobby," Jean said rolling her eyes.  
  
Amara grinned again and crossed her arms. "Just because I *may* like Bobby, doesn't mean I think he's the best looking guy in the mansion."  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes just like, tell us if you're going to," Kitty said exasperated.  
  
"Lance." Amara stated promptly.  
  
Rahne arched an eyebrow. "Like that wasn't obvious. You practically pounced on him when he tried to get away earlier."  
  
"That's odd. I figured it'd be Pietro. Now *he* is nice looking..." Jubilee mumbled to herself.  
  
"You guys are so ridiculous. They're boys for goodness sakes not art museum displays," Rogue looked more than just slightly irritated. She was leaning against the door frame with a look as though she had a bad taste in her mouth.  
  
"So, are you guys gonna pay any attention to us or can we leave?"  
  
The girls brought they're attention back to Sam, who was standing with Todd and Evan in the small fitting room hall. Jubilee gasped quietly and pulled Amara closer to her.  
  
"I think I changed my mind on which brotherhood boy is the cutest. So he's not hot or anything, but he's definitely adorable." she whispered.  
  
"What? Toad? He...hmm...wow. Maybe if he bleached his teeth."  
  
Todd stood between Sam and Evan, hands deep in the pockets of his khaki pants with a nice collared, brown, shirt. If you ignored the bald spot, most of his hair looked less scraggly now that it had been cut up and over all, he looked quite impressive.  
  
"What? Stop looking at me funny yo. You're the ones who picked this out!"  
  
The girls only beamed at him and began to circle around the three guys. Evan looked like he was ready spear the whole lot of them but Todd and Sam just let the girls inspect and critique.  
  
"You know something yo?" Todd muttered to Sam as Jubilee and Rahne began to smooth the boys' collars and sleeve cuffs, "This ain't so bad."  
  
Sam grinned and nodded in agreement, "Told ya."  
  
"Ok," Kitty said, taking a step back from the three boys. "Todd, you are like, so keeping that outfit. Sam, I like it, but maybe try the beige pants instead of khaki. Evan, the shirt is like, so fabulous."  
  
"And it is like, so totally going back on the rack!" Evan said, mockingly raising his voice a few octaves.  
  
"Ok, you've got about three seconds, then I'm putting my own clothes back on," Lance announced as the other boys stepped back into their fitting rooms. He reluctantly stepped out of the small enclosure and purposely ruffled his hair as he did, trying to maintain some sense of his own style.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes Lance." Kitty said taking him in.  
  
He was wearing pale blue jeans with a long sleeved, black, shirt. However, he had left the shirt untucked, the cuffs unbuttoned, and had left the collar flipped up with only a few buttons done up. He was smirking somewhat triumphantly.  
  
"Oh you asked for it Rocky!" Amara growled.   
  
Lance's smirk vanished as the girls advanced towards him.  
  
"Hey now, what are you...Woah!"  
  
"You couldn't even take the gloves off? Honestly..."  
  
"Hold still, I need to button these..."  
  
"Hey! It's not *my* fault...you didn't give me a belt so how was I supposed to know it was a 'necessary accessory!?'"  
  
"Alright, Jean where's your hairbrush..."  
  
"Woah! Watch where you're putting your hands Amara, I can tuck my own shirt in thank you! Ow! Rahne last I checked you aren't supposed to rip brushes through hair that hard!"  
  
"Well if you used conditioner..."  
  
"I think the flared jeans look nice don't you..."  
  
"I thought flares were a girly thing!"  
  
"Oh pipe down, they're the *guy* version of flares you dingbat. There..."  
  
The girls all backed away from Lance, smiling so broadly Lance thought he may go blind from the reflective glares off of their white teeth. He turned slowly to the mirror and his jaw dropped. The shirt had been buttoned and tucked in. Jubilee had added a black belt to the ensemble and Rahne had brushed his hair, making it look significantly tamer.  
  
"I LOOK LIKE SUMMERS!!!"  
  
The girls erupted into giggles and even Rogue snickered from her position at the entryway.  
  
"No, you look hot," Amara informed him.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jean asked.  
  
"Well if you girl's are quite finished making a fool out of me," Lance cut in, "I'm going to change. Gloves please Kitty," he stuck his hand out and Kitty handed him his gloves.  
  
"You still have several more outfits to go Lance, and those gloves don't go with any of them," Rahne told him through the fitting room door.  
  
"Vell don't worry. You girl's are going to be too distracted by *us* to care about Lance's gloves."  
  
The girls spun around to see Kurt, Pietro, Ray, Bobby, and Roberto all striking various poses. The five of them had decided there was no point in trying to fight the girls so they went for the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' routine. They began to strut dramatically down the hall and Pietro in particular took every opportunity to flirt with the five girls.   
  
Rogue glowered at him for a few minutes, then crept over to Lance's changing room. "Psst, Lance. Get your own clothes on, Hurry up."  
  
Lance emerged seconds later and Rogue grabbed his wrist and headed out of the dressing rooms while the girls were still too distracted by Kurt and Ray's flexing to notice.  
  
Rogue drug Lance out into the open mall and spotted Logan at a bench.  
  
"Logan, Ah'm rescuing Lance for awhile ok? We'll catch up with ya guys later?  
  
Logan looked up at the two of them, the bored look on his face even more evident than before. "Better hurry before they notice you're missing."  
  
Rogue smiled and took off again, Lance at her heels.   
  
"Rogue you're a lifesaver!"  
  
She shook her head. "Nah, Ah didn't want to stay there either. Watching Pietro show off ain't exactly high up on my list of things Ah enjoy," she said bitterly.  
  
Lance smiled slyly, "Pietro showing off, or Pietro flirting?"  
  
"There's a difference?" Rogue asked seriously.   
  
"Why do I get the feeling you wouldn't have minded so much if you were participating in the dress up as well?"  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes. "Why do *Ah* get the feeling it's time for you ta shut up now?"  
  
They walked in silence for a few minutes until Lance came to a grinding halt in front of a music store.   
  
"Woah," he breathed, "Think there's any way I can convince Logan that a guitar is a need?"  
  
Rogue laughed and shook her head. "Nope. You play?"  
  
"I used to when I actually had a guitar," Lance said, his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Uh, do Ah wanna ask what happened to it?"  
  
Lance shrugged, "Combination of a wind funnel and a badly misplaced cherry bomb."  
  
"Tabby and Pietro?"  
  
"Yeah. He was runnin' around so when Tabby tried to blow something up– don't ask me what she was aiming at, she tends to just fire those things off at random– it ended up getting lost in Pietro's whirlwind and ended up blowing my guitar to bits. Closest I've ever come to shaking the house down. Well...I shook the house a lot, but you know what I mean."   
  
"Yeesh. That bites. What kind was it?"  
  
Lance smirked and shook his head. "You really don't want me to bore you with my guitar knowledge. It could take weeks."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You coming Todd?" Pietro called over his shoulder.  
  
Having completely exhausted the 'prep' clothes, and completely exasperated Evan, the girls were now on a quest to transform the five compliant guys in the group into punks, goths, and surfers.   
  
Pietro had slipped completely into his 'ladies man' ego and had seemed to temporarily forget that he was in the presence of 'X-Geeks.' He had his arms across both Amara and Jubilee's shoulders and spun all three of them around to face Todd.  
  
"Todd?" he repeated.  
  
Todd looked away from Sam and Rahne and waved Pietro on. "Nah, I think I've had enough of dress up yo. I'm gonna go with them alright?"  
  
Pietro furrowed his brow at Todd and nodded slowly. 'Odd. Really odd. Since when is Todd willing to be around anyone but me and Lance? Then again, since when do I walk through the mall with X-Chicks on my arms?'  
  
"What about you Evan?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Evan frowned and took a deep breath. "I'll go with you guys, but only because I don't want to miss seeing Bobby look like a goth."  
  
Bobby normally would have made some joke about it, but he was too busy glaring at Pietro, icing his fists occasionally.  
  
Rahne shook her head at the larger group of students now headed for a new store. "Bobby is going to loose his cool any minute now," she giggled, "Wow how cheesy was that?"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes at her then looked over at Todd. "So is he always so...like that?"  
  
"Who, Pietro? Always like what?"  
  
"All over the girls. Mr. Self Confidence, et cetera, et cetera."  
  
Todd frowned and shook his head. "Nah, it's just a front. Sure he's good with girls and everything but he's really...I don't know why I'm telling *you* this."  
  
"Hey sorry. I was just curious," Sam defended.  
  
"What about you? How come you're so quiet all the time?" Rahne asked, changing the subject.  
  
Todd shrugged. "I'm not really. I don't trust too many people anymore I guess."  
  
"Really? How come?"  
  
Todd turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow. "She always this nosey man?"  
  
Sam nodded. "All the time. She'll find out your life story by the end of the day."  
  
Rahne grinned. "Yep. I can tell you Sam's..."  
  
"But you won't." Sam cut her off quickly.   
  
"Well duh. Why do you think people actually *tell* me their life story? It's cuz they know I'll keep it to myself."  
  
"Yeah, well you'll have one heck of a time trying to figure mine out seeing as *I* don't even know what it is anymore," Todd spat.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Uh, forget it."  
  
He wasn't trying to sound rude to Rahne or anything, but the fact that he didn't know his own life story suddenly dawned on him. He was kind of surprised he was even talking to Rahne and Sam at all, but he figured it would be better than watching Pietro and the other guys parade around like fools and listen to the girls squealing. Squealing was something he was definitely beginning to hate. Unfortunately, he soon found out that Rahne squealed too.  
  
"Aww! Look it's a pet store! Oh please can we go in? Please!"  
  
Sam and Todd simultaneously jammed their fingers into their ears and winced. Rahne didn't seem to notice and began to pull on Sam's arm towards the pet shop.  
  
"Rahne," Sam groaned, "Last time we went into a pet store you tried to set all the puppies loose."  
  
"Yo that's alright. When I was thirteen or something, I tried setting all the frogs and lizards in a pet store loose. That was just after I first got my powers and I was a little fanatical. Only problem was... I actually succeeded."  
  
Rahne stifled yet another giggle. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep. It was all downhill from there. I was your average teenage delinquent from then on."  
  
"Hmm, you don't strike me as the delinquent type," Rahne said thoughtfully.   
  
"Well, I am," Todd thrusts his hands in his pockets again and looked away from the red head. [8]  
  
"Nope. You aren't," she replied simply, "You're a victim of your environment."  
  
Todd opened his mouth slightly and raised hi eyebrow again. "Where does she get this stuff?" he asked Sam.  
  
Sam threw his hands in the air. "Don't ask me man. At least she's not all giggly like Amara and Jubes. Those two make me nervous. You never know what they're whispering about."  
  
"Alright, well you're a strange one," Todd told Rahne.  
  
She shrugged. "Come on, I want to scare the kittens."  
  
Todd gave Sam a bewildered look. "What kind of girl scares kittens?"  
  
"One that can turn into a wolf?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evan collapsed onto the couch next to Pietro and let out a long, low, whistle. "I never want to see a mall again."  
  
"Ah, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Pietro said shrugging.  
  
"Well obviously. I swear Bobby was ready murder you half the time. You know he's into Amara right?"  
  
"Nope. Didn't know that," Pietro said lazily. He wasn't really paying attention to a word Evan was saying.   
  
"Uh, hello? Pietro?"  
  
"Do you remember Racheal?" Pietro asked absently.  
  
Evan shrugged and thought for a moment, "Uh yeah I think so. You liked her a lot didn't you?"  
  
Pietro smiled slightly. "Yeah, I don't have a clue why I liked her now."  
  
Evan shrugged, "She was hot for one thing. And she hated your guts. Even then you liked challenges," Evan frowned. "I used to be all for that, you know, getting the most challenging girl with a decent rack. Kinda ticks me off that I was that dumb."  
  
Pietro nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we were young and naive."  
  
Evan laughed, "Oh yeah, 16 is so old. We're so much wiser now," he said sarcastically, "I completely freaked out when Kitty came to me in tears once, but I know all about the female brain, let me tell you," he rolled his eyes dramatically.  
  
Pietro grinned bitterly. "I was worse than you wasn't I?"  
  
"Worse at what? Basketball? Of course."  
  
Pietro elbowed him and shook his head. "About girls I mean. I always had a 'girlfriend,' or a potential one. You were content to just be you for a while."  
  
Evan shrugged. "Yeah, why not? We were in like 8th grade man. There really isn't much point in dating, if you can call it that, back then. It was just a contest."  
  
"I wasn't content with just me. And I don't think it was a contest for me either."  
  
Evan raised his eyebrows. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. "Uh, what do you mean?"  
  
Pietro shrugged and fidgeted slightly. "I dunno man. It was like... I just had to have someone, anyone."  
  
"I'm not getting it." Evan said honestly.  
  
"Uhg, never mind. I acted like a jerk today didn't I?"  
  
Evan sank back into the couch. "Are you aware that you're incredibly random?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Yep. Mutation side effect. It's not random in my head, but no one can really keep up with my thought process. But seriously, I acted like a pompous jerk."  
  
"I wouldn't say that exactly, but I could tell you were in major defense mode. That's only because I know you though. It was kinda cool that you were acting more like yourself. You could just drop the cocky attitude and it'd be like before our lives got all screwed up."  
  
Pietro laughed despite himself and kicked his feet up on the table. He wasn't at all proud of himself. The day had been fun while it lasted, but he got the feeling that he had hurt a few people in the process. Rogue for one, hadn't said much to him since they'd met up with her and Lance again later on. Bobby was also pretty ticked at him, and rightly so. Sad thing was, he didn't even really know Bobby and he'd managed to make the iceman dislike him.   
  
"So is Rogue really mad?"  
  
Evan looked over at Pietro and shrugged. "I dunno. She seemed pretty tweaked, but I don't know if it was at you or not. She tends to get kinda moody. That's just Rogue for ya."  
  
The two boys sat in silence for a few minutes, Pietro lost in thought.   
  
"Ya know," he said, breaking the silence, "Going back to my whole 'not content with just me' thing, I think it was one of those messed up cries for love, or acceptance or whatever."   
  
He got the words out without breaking into hyper speech but it took a lot of self control to do so. He hated admitting anything emotional, and the fact that he was saying it to another guy made it all the more difficult. For some reason he felt the need to say it out loud. To his intense relief however, Evan seemed to understand what he meant and nodded.  
  
"Yeah that makes sense; considering what you had to put up with at home. Maybe run that theory by Hank?"  
  
Pietro nodded. Hank had told him that Xavier had agreed to him counseling Pietro, and that they could start right away. Pietro still hated the idea in general, but Hank wouldn't be so bad.   
  
It was actually Evan that had suggested talking to Hank in the first place.  
  
"So why is it that we are just suddenly friends again?" Pietro asked, veering away from the subject of counseling.  
  
Evan rolled his eyes. "Were we ever really rivals? I mean, sure we faked it real well, but did you honestly hate me that much?"  
  
Pietro thought about it for a minute then shook his head. "Nah."  
  
"Yeah, we're dumb." Evan said laughing.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Freddy? Fred what're you doin yo? Hey! What the hell man! Put him down!" Todd screamed from the stair banister in the boarding house.   
  
Fred had Lance's arms pinned to his sides and was lifting him up off the ground. The house immediately began to shake as Lance's eyes disappeared into his skull.   
  
"Put him down Fred!" Todd shrieked, gripping the railing to keep himself from tumbling down the stairs. The ceiling began to creak dangerously. "Cool it Lance!"  
  
The trembling slowly came to a halt and Fred smirked at Lance who's feet were still dangling in midair.  
  
"I could make a pancake out of you if I wanted."  
  
"Yo what'd he do? Put him down Fred yeesh."  
  
But Fred didn't put Lance down right away. He just stood there, holding Lance above his head, with a sickening grin on his face. Todd took a step back and tilted his head at his friends. Something about this whole scene wasn't normal. Fred never actually hurt anyone when he was angry. He had a temper, and fights among the four boys were almost a daily occurrence, but never like this. No one ever got hurt for real. However, Todd watched with wide eyes as a very shocked looking Lance went sailing across the room and landed with a disgusting crack against the wall. The brunette crumpled on the floor, cradling his left hand and gasping for the breath that had been knocked out of him. Both he and Todd looked over at Freddy in shock, waiting for him to snap out of whatever odd daze had made him turn against Lance and rush over to help him, but he never did. Instead he smirked triumphantly and walked out of the room, leaving Todd to help Lance bandage his broken fingers....  
  
...............................  
  
Todd bolted up in his bed and clamped his clammy hands around his head. 'That was the first time Fred did something like that. I blocked it out...but I remembered. I remembered it on my own. What was he thinking? Why the hell did he just suddenly start that crap?'  
  
Unlike his previous nightmares, this one didn't terrify him. He didn't know what it was exactly. Perhaps because he could pinpoint what he had dreamt made it easier to not be afraid of. A few nights ago he had a dream where he couldn't remember anything by the time he woke up, but he was still shaken to the core by it. This one was different though.   
  
His attention shifted as he vaguely made out voices from outside his room. Craning his neck to look at the clock by Lance's bed, he noticed that it wasn't that late. Deciding that he probably wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he wanted to, he hopped quietly to the ground and set out to find the source of the noise.  
  
He traced the laughter to the common room to find Alex, Kurt, Ray, and Sam all crowded around the TV. Alex and Kurt were furiously attacking two gamecube remotes while Ray and Sam cheered them on from opposite ends of the couch. Ray caught sight of Todd standing numbly in the doorway and motioned for him to come in.   
  
"Are you any good at this? Because *somebody* has to beat Kurt before he decides he's some sort of king."  
  
Just then Kurt threw his arms and controller in the air victoriously. "Vaht do you mean? I *am* the gamecube king!"  
  
"Aw Alex! We had such high hopes for you man!" Sam whined.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's see how cool you are on a surf board. *Then* we'll see who's king. Come on Todd, think you can take him?"  
  
Todd looked skeptically at the controller Ray was dangling in front of him. He couldn't comprehend why they were being so– well so nice. He realized suddenly, that he didn't much care *why.* The point was they were making an effort, which was more than he had done in the past week. Sure, he had his reasons for not wanting to be around people, and there was no way he was going to trust these guys so easily, but since when had Todd Tolenskey given a rip about anything but having a good time? Resigning to the fact that he had to start somewhere, Todd broke into a smirk and took the controller from Ray.  
  
"Alright move over your royal fuzz buttness because I'm about to dethrone you."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
[1] Rahne is Wolfsbane  
  
[2] Roberto is SunSpot...or something like that lol. I think he talks in like one episode  
  
[3] Jubilee is...well she's Jubilation but she's Jubilee all the time...so uhh, yeah lol She shoots sparks and fireworks, that help?  
  
[4] Ray is Berserker (Blue electrical energy stuff...strange hair with the orange bangs in the front)  
  
[5] Amara is Magma  
  
[6] Sam is CannonBall (long hair...spins around and stuff...hmm, u get who I'm talking about, right?)  
  
[7] Jamie is MultipleMan...cept he's like 13, so I guess he's MultipleBoy then huh?  
  
[8] Um, I think she's a red head lol.  
  
AN: Ok...here's why I'm nervous about this chapter...first of all I'm thinking my last two scenes just weren't very smooth. Second of all...it may seem like the brotherhood have taken a magical turn for the better...but they havent really. It's kind of a one step forward two steps back kinda thing. See, life doesn't just stop cuz ur not happy. So basically the guys just had put on their happy faces, no matter how fake, and go out into the world and live cuz that's just what u have to do when ur not happy sometimes. Big emotional points in people's lives are usually up and down up and down and not consistent. So yeah, there we go...that's why im nervous so please tell me ur thoughts.   
  
Oh yeah, on a completely random note...I kinda sorta maybe (ok so I really haven't decided yet...) Wanna hook Evan up? I *like* Evan...I seem to be one of the few ppl that does lol But anyway...if uve got any suggestions let me know..and I wont be making a big huge deal out of it and making that the whole focus or anything...more like background stuff like Bobby and Amara. 


	14. Let Me Go

Ok, so Has anyone ever just wanted to burn a chapter? That's kinda how I feel about the last one...like a soon as I posted it I was like ick...bad bad bad. But life must move on and I'll work with it. It pretty much just didn't go with the flow of the fic and as KS-Fan pointed out, it really didn't move the fic along...which I'm not sure this one does either, but maybe it does...(lol, ya im really not making any sense now, so moving on) After this chapter is Lance's surgery, then the chapter after that the plot just goes haywire and ill prolly confuse everyone, but ill try and sort it all out don't worry. Also, I ditched the Evan idea almost as soon as I posted...too much work when I've already got a lot going on.  
  
Review Responses-  
  
Nat- Umm, Remy, see...I only know evo, and as I'm sure you've noticed he's not in there much...He'll be in this fic yes, but not like in a huge role I don't think.  
  
SilverFox1- Yes I agree, I like picking my own clothes too thank you lol. *shudders* I would NOT enjoy someone picking my clothes out for me...  
  
Incrediblecuznz- I'm glad it made sense to you...I just didn't feel like it was as smooth as it shoulda been. But o well, least Todd has some X kids to hang out with.  
  
Goofn1- Yeah, Lance is starting to be my favorite now too...it used to be Pietro...but now I don't know lol. Anyway, Lance and Wanda...now *that* is an intriguing idea...but it won't be happening in this fic, Lance is going to stay single, yeah yeah I know, bummer, but it's just how it has to be. *Files the Lance/Wanda idea in her future fic ideas file* And yeah, It's so easy to make Lance the bad guy where Kurt and Kitty are concerned, but I didn't want him like that. I don't think he's much of a bad guy at all really.  
  
KS-Fan- I am so glad you put a finger on what it was that bugged me so much about the last chapter...It really didn't go anywhere..except to the mall lol. So ya, that's why I love you reviewers so much because you help me keep things on track. Please continue to do so otherwise this entire fic will spiral out of control. O and Lance's guitar thing, I was surprised to find out the other day while watching Evo that Lance *does* play the guitar. I didn't know that when I wrote it... but o well. Thanks also, for the prep info...hopefully I don't butcher any info in the surgery chapter.  
  
MiracleChick- *whew* Tough review to swallow, but I am incredibly glad you told me all that. First off, the shallowness of the girls...Wow, to be honest, I never even thought about it...which is *bad* of me. Like big time. I took the easy way out and didn't give them any depth at all and made them all completely ridiculous. As a female (who happens to have a strong feminist side to her at times) I profoundly apologize. I simply didn't think about it and I should have. I am going to defend Evan's comment however...He was saying how much he disliked that attitude...he was mad at himself for thinking that way in the past. It's kinda my own way of making fun of middle school and even a lot of high school relationships. I am sorry it offended you and I do see what you're saying, and maybe I could've chosen different wording, but I'm not gonna take it back. Second...the romance. I could seriously hug you for reminding me of all that lol. Originally when I started this thing, Todd and Lance and pretty much Pietro (for the most part) were going to remain single throughout. I got a bunch of requests to hook them up so I started leaning that way...but no, I won't lol. As for the Rietro...I am *not* going to turn this into a 'o rogue I need your help blah blah blah' type of thing. So far, it's completely one sided, (as in Rogue's the one that likes Pietro and it's not a mutual thing) and it will stay that way for a looong time. Pietro is going to deal with himself b4 anything of that nature happens, if at all, ok? I agree with you 100% about the romance screwing them over in the long run, so I'll stay away from it.  
  
Marye- I couldn't resist the fashion freak side of Pietro :)  
  
Luna Fox- Why thank you :) Lol, I dunno where the scaring the kittens thing came from..it just kinda...happened lol.   
  
  
  
Ok, so here we go...It's not as long as the others, and I'm not so sure it fits smoothly with the other chapter, but I've already established that I hated the last chapter lol.  
  
Please review...they really make me want to keep writing this and it keeps me on track.  
  
Chapter 13 Um, Haven't thought of a title for this one yet.  
  
  
  
"So let me get this straight? You hurt yourself by running?" Dr. McCoy looked over at Pietro and tried not to seem too shocked by this new piece of information. He had known that Pietro was a bit of a mess, but self mutilation? It just didn't seem to fit.  
  
Pietro shrugged and slouched lower into his seat. He hated this; absolutely despised it. He appreciated the fact that Hank acted as though they were having a normal conversation rather than a 'doctor to patient' one, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of shame that crept over him every time he spilled something to the beast.  
  
Hank seemed to be digesting this new information and for a fleeting moment Pietro feared that Hank would tell him that his problems were beyond his ability to counsel and that the professor would be much more appropriate. He didn't however, and Pietro tried to calm his nerves.  
  
"Well, how come?"  
  
Pietro curled his lip and snapped his head up at Hank, briefly meeting his eyes. "You're the doctor. Aren't you supposed to tell me?"  
  
Hank chuckled and shook his head. "No. Do you think eloquently worded theories are going to help you to help yourself? Come on now, you must have some idea why you do it."  
  
Pietro jiggled his knee nervously and looked anywhere but at Hank. "I thought we established in out last meeting that I have serious insecurity issues."  
  
"So you think you hurt yourself because you're insecure?" Hank asked skeptically.  
  
"No."  
  
"Trying to change the subject to something we've already discussed because you feel more comfortable talking about it?"  
  
"Yep... Damn you."  
  
"You know Pietro, just saying stuff out loud can help you realize things you didn't notice before. Like how you told Evan that you were never content being yourself, for example. As soon as you said it out loud you realized the reasons for it, didn't you?" Hank attempted to meet Pietro's reluctant gaze.  
  
Pietro shrugged angrily and he placed a hand on his shaking leg before he began to tap it at his mutated speed. "Yeah. Because I never had someone who really cared about me. Except maybe Evan's family, but they were *his* family not mine."  
  
"Pietro, we talked about this already. You're trying to change the subject again," Hank interrupted gently.  
  
"Damn you," Pietro hissed, glaring at Hank.   
  
"Pietro, the language..."  
  
"What? Damn? Damn. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn, DAMN!" He kicked violently at the desk on the final 'damn' and settled himself back into his chair, a scowl etched on his face.  
  
Hank removed his glasses and rubbed his brow with the back of his hand. There had been extremely smooth sessions, and extremely shaky ones. This one was proving to be an all out earthquake. Pietro had an angry streak in him and the doctor was beginning to wonder if it ran in the family.   
  
He couldn't really blame Pietro for having trouble voicing hurt and pain. He'd been taught to see it as a weakness, as was the case with a lot of teenagers, but Pietro's absolute dread of it was almost abnormal. Trouble was, he wasn't sure how much longer the young mutant could handle himself. Hank was aware that he had let loose in front of Rogue, Pietro had offered that information voluntarily, but it wasn't enough. Rogue had her own issues to deal with and couldn't be expected to shoulder Pietro's as well.   
  
"Dinner's going to be ready," Pietro announced, breaking the brief silence.  
  
"It can wait," Hank said patiently, "Pietro are you still hurting yourself?"  
  
Pietro's eyes flashed and he looked like he was ready to scream at Hank, for the thousandth time, but at the last minute he hesitated. Reluctantly, he nodded. "Not as much though. Just sometimes I can't stop myself."  
  
"Do you even want to stop yourself?"  
  
"Hell yeah I want to stop!" Pietro sneered. "You think I *want* to feel that much pain? Do you think I *want* to cause Todd and Lance that much pain? You know I've practically had to shove Lance's sleeping pills down his throat every night because he's afraid that if he sleeps I'll take off? You know that Todd wakes up in the night real frantic sometimes and I'm not there?" Pietro paused and took a deep breath. "Can we go down to dinner now please. I've had enough of this for one day."  
  
Hank was about to protest when Pietro stood up, his decision made. "Sorry Dr. McCoy. I told you I was no good at this talking crap," he turned around quickly, and headed out the door to the dining room.  
  
'Damn. I was feeling great. Doing *just fine* two days ago. I didn't even run those two nights! What the hell is up with this– this up and down thing. One day I'm up, next day I want to curl up into a ball and blow the whole freakin world to bits.'  
  
The speedster stalked through the kitchen, took his usual seat between Evan and Rogue, and began to pile food onto his plate. He glanced over at Todd who was sitting between Rahne and Sam. It had sort of shocked him how close the toad had become with those two in such a short time, but he figured it was a good thing. Todd seemed a lot more relaxed now and he had told Pietro and Lance that his sessions with the professor had really been going well. Pietro had to admit he was jealous that Todd could just open up to baldy like that.  
  
Lance absently gnawed on his steak and tried to pretend his head didn't feel like it was going to explode. Even with Hank's pain killers his headaches were still pretty intense. He could have kicked himself for using his powers yesterday. It had been worth it...for about five seconds.  
  
His thoughts were cut short when Bobby suddenly slammed his glass down on the table.  
  
"Fine!" he roared across at Amara.   
  
"Well what does it matter?" she countered, "*You* never expressed any interest!"  
  
"Well that's because *you* were too busy drooling over Earth Shaker and hanging all over Speedy!"  
  
Amara glared at the IceMan and crossed her arms.  
  
"Jeez. I wish my problems were as simple and immature as yours," Pietro said idly. He looked up suddenly, his eyes wide. He hadn't realized he was saying it out loud until it was too late.  
  
"Well excuse me Mr. Teen Angst," Bobby snarled, "I'm terribly sorry that my problems don't measure up to yours. They must not be as important then!"  
  
Pietro glared at Bobby, "You don't know what you're talking about so shut your mouth."  
  
It was odd for Bobby to snap at anyone like this, but at the moment he was ready to pick a fight with the first person that presented themselves to him.  
  
Pietro stood and began to walk out of the dinning room. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to do something other than listen to you losers." He made it halfway across the room when the scraping of a chair caught his attention.  
  
"No way! I know what you're thinking and it's not gonna happen!"  
  
To Pietro's surprise, Lance lunged across the room and grabbed him firmly by the arm before he had the chance to run off.  
  
"Lance? Lance let me go!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Stop being so stupid and LET. ME. GO!"  
  
Lance shook his head. "I know what you want to do and I'm not going to let you. I don't care if I'm creating a scene."  
  
"COME ON LANCE!" Pietro roared. He didn't need this right now. The silver haired mutant wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone in the mansion, including himself.  
  
Lance returned Pietro's yells with roars of his own, and before anyone knew what was happening, the two boys were screaming at each other, one in hyper speech and the other bellowing and shaking the walls, whether from his powers or the shear volume of his voice, no one knew.  
  
Todd narrowed his eyes at the two of them and started shaking his head. "Guys. Guys! Hey!"  
  
Neither of them heard him and continued their verbal onslaught until suddenly a thick, wet, something slapped them both hard across the face. Stunned, they turned to see what had hit them and saw Todd crouched next to them, glaring angrily.   
  
"Uhg, sick! What the hell was that for?" Lance scowled, rubbing his cheek with his free hand.  
  
"For you two being completely stupid yo!" Todd continued to glare at the older boys.  
  
"Oh- for- crying- out- loud- would- you- just- shut- up-. Lance,- let- me- go!"   
  
"No!"  
  
The two boys began to scream at each other all over again, their voices melding together to the point where no one could decipher who was saying what. Todd clenched his fists at his side and took several deep breaths. It wasn't really his role to be the mature one or the one with the level head, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"ENOUGH!" his voice boomed. He threw himself between Lance and Pietro and locked his knees so that he was standing at his full height. Although he still didn't make it to eye level with Lance, the difference was surprising. "What the hell is going on with you two?"  
  
Pietro stared at Todd for a minute, but looked away. He couldn't take this, he had to get out of here, away from all their stares. He noticed that Lance's grip on his arm was looser due to Todd's surprise outburst and took his opportunity.   
  
He pulled his arm back and put a foot up to take off but to his shock, Lance lunged for his ankles. The combined momentum of his preparation to run and Lance's arms pulling him back caused the two of them to fall to the floor with an unceremonious thud.   
  
Pietro dug his fingers into the carpet and pressed his forehead into it as well. He bit his lip and struggled against Lance's arms that were now locked tightly around his knees, enabling him from kicking out at all. He couldn't bear this. He was laying face down on the floor with everyone staring at him and all he wanted to do was get away and hurt himself. Why he found hurting himself so utterly necessary at the moment was beyond him, but it was all he could think of at the moment.  
  
Lance too, was aware of all the eyes on the pair of them, but he didn't care. He couldn't let Pietro do this to himself.  
  
"Let go," Pietro pleaded, the anger gone from his voice.   
  
"No."  
  
"Lance, please," he whimpered, his voice muffled by the carpet. "...please, let go."  
  
"*You* let go Tro. I mean it," Lance craned his neck to look over at the table of mutants and narrowed his eyes. Although he didn't care if they saw this, he knew Pietro would. "For crying out loud will you all stop staring! This ain't for your personal entertainment!"  
  
Kurt suddenly appeared next to the three mutants, placed a limb on each of them, and teleported the entire group up to their room. Lance blinked a few times, getting his bearings again, and tightened his grip around Pietro's knees. He gave Kurt a thankful glance and the fury blue teen disappeared in a puff of smoke once again.  
  
"Will one of you please tell me what's going on?" Todd said angrily. "I hate it when we fight!"  
  
"We aren't fighting," Lance said, struggling with Pietro who was now trying frantically to free himself.  
  
"Well you coulda fooled me yo! Pietro what the hell is wrong with you? Lance why don't you let him go?" Todd sat on the edge of Lance's bed, completely exasperated by the whole situation. He didn't know wether he was supposed to be helping Lance or Pietro.   
  
Pietro gripped one of the bed's feet and tried to pull himself out of Lance's grasp. "You don't understand Lance! I have to!"  
  
"Have to what?" Todd asked, "If one you doesn't explain..."  
  
"He hurts himself Todd," Lance cut in, "when he runs."  
  
Todd's jaw went slack as he stared numbly at the two teenagers wrestling in front of him. Pietro glanced up slightly, catching Todd's eyes and holding them. All at once he stopped struggling against Lance and went limp.  
  
"You- you promised me. Didn't you? You promised you weren't going anywhere. Or did I make that up too? Holy..." the toad trailed off in a whisper and then looked up again, fear in his eyes, "Pietro no! You did say that right! I didn't just make it up like everything else! What are you thinking yo! I swear I...no...you *did* say it. I remember, you were right there and you told me you weren't going anywhere!" he pointed furiously at the top bunk and stared down at Pietro, "Tell me I didn't make that up too!"  
  
Pietro turned his head away from Todd, awkwardly from his position on the floor. "You didn't make it up Todd. I promised you I wouldn't leave and I won't."  
  
Todd sank slowly back down on Lance's bed again, staring at Pietro, awestruck. "Then...then why are you doing this to yourself?"  
  
Pietro bit his lip and pounded his fist into the carpet. "I don't know! I can't stop it! I was fine for a couple of days and then it just all spirals out of control again. I don't understand it. I just have to ok? Lance, let me go. You just don't get it, let me go."  
  
Lance tightened his grip and shook his head. "I *do* get it Tro. I used to do the same thing, remember?" All the anger was gone from the rock tumbler's voice as he continued to pin Pietro in place. "Trust me, I understand. You think the only way out of the hurt you feel is by replacing it with physical pain, so when things start to get too overwhelming you actually start to believe that the only way out is by cutting yourself up or in your case, running. But it won't work. It only brings more pain and makes things harder. By the time I realized that, it was almost too late, but it's not too late for you. I'm not going to let you come as close to destroying yourself as I did. Give Hank a chance, I know it's hard and I'd probably be the same way, but it'll be worth it in the long run. Talk to me, talk to Rogue. Hell, even Daniels could probably help you out with the whole dealing with accepting counseling thing. You have to trust us Tro, I know you don't do the whole trust thing very well but we'll be here for you."  
  
Pietro pressed his forehead into the carpet yet again as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He felt Lance loosen his grip around his legs and moved over to sit beside him, placing a hand on the speedster's shoulder. Todd came over to his other side and did the same, waiting until he was ready to get a grip on himself again.   
  
"How long am I gonna be like this?" he said into the floor.  
  
Lance squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, "Awhile I guess. Some days will be better than others. Same for you too Todd. It's one hell of a ride."  
  
"Thanks for giving me something to look forward to man." Todd said sarcastically.  
  
Pietro rolled onto his back and pulled himself into a sitting position between his two friends. He wiped his face with his sleeve and propped his arms up on his knees. "I don't get it Lance. How come you aren't a mess? We're the ones that should be helping you out right now."  
  
"Hey don't worry about it. I'm gonna be fine, I have to be. Who else is gonna look out for you two louts?"  
  
Pietro and Todd both frowned and looked at their feet. "Still." Todd said.  
  
"Yeah I know," Lance sighed, "But there's no sense in worrying about it. Surgery is in two days and I won't know till then how bad things really are. McCoy says it could be just a simple matter of removing it and then recovering." He gave the two younger boys a lopsided grin, "Hey there ya go, you guys can take care of me while I'm trying to walk to the bathroom after surgery."  
  
Pietro gave Lance a strange look and shook his head. "I find it hard to believe that you were ever as screwed up as me. I could never joke like that if I had a tumor. I'd be wallowing in self pity."  
  
Lance shrugged, "I did at first. Then Kurt set me straight. Either I'm going to fight all the crap that happens to me or I'm just going to roll over and die, and since I already figured out I don't want to die any time soon, the decision wasn't too difficult."  
  
"Man, we didn't even notice. How low is that," Todd said, shaking his head, "You always manage to be there for us idiots and the one time we need to be there for you, we blow it."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Quit it already will ya? You guys had bigger problems. Besides, you *did* do something for me," Lance pointed at Todd's hair and gave him a stern look. "Seriously Todd, I know you guys are there for me," he paused for minute, "Wanna know something you can help me with? Needles. I *hate* needles."  
  
Todd and Pietro looked at Lance in surprise. "What for? They're just...needles yo."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah I know. They just creep me out alright? So don't make fun of me when I throw a fit every time they shove one of those things in me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Rogue braced herself and entered the common room that she had branded, 'the gamecube war zone.' Ever since Todd had beaten Kurt, the fuzzy one was determined to regain his throne, and she knew from experience that such tournaments could be highly intense and dangerous.   
  
"Ahem, guys?"  
  
The entire crowd of mutant males made no indication that they heard her, or even knew she was there. Ray and Roberto were at the controls and blasting away furiously at the small blips on the screen. Half the guys cheered while one of the boys took the lead and ended the game. Taking her opportunity while she could, Rogue jumped up on the couch behind Roberto and Ray, snatched the controllers, and stepped over the boys and in front of the TV.  
  
"Rogue? Vaht are you doing? I'm up next to beat Ray!" Kurt whined.  
  
"Calm down this'll just take a sec. Ya'll play this thing way to much anyway. Ya guys know how Lance has his surgery in two days? Right?"  
  
There was several collective nods and 'yeahs' and a slight shiver from Todd who was perched on the top of the couch.  
  
"Ok, well he's gonna hafta be sittin' around and doing a lot of nuthin for a while so Ah got an idea, but Ah need some money, and a driver," she looked pointedly at Kurt who nodded.   
  
"So vahts za money for?" he asked.  
  
Rogue grinned and surveyed the boys. "Well..."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todd sat in front of the professor, trembling from head to foot. So far, his sessions had gone pretty well and he had to admit that they helped immensely, but the memories hadn't been too painful. Sure they were terrible, and no fun to relive, but none of them were too earthshattering for him. Until now.   
  
He had moved somewhat beyond his recent blocks to the ones he had hidden long ago and didn't want to revisit ever again. The second the memory started to come back to him he would snap out of his train of thought and fight to hide the dreamlike remembrance, in the back of his mind once more.  
  
"Todd," the professor said gently, "You know you can't keep doing this."  
  
Todd swallowed and let his eyes dart around the room. "Yeah I know, but I don't think I'm ready for that stuff yet. I've got too much on my mind at the moment yo."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Todd rolled his eyes, "You already know, so why do I gotta say it?"  
  
Ever the patient one, Xavier didn't even bat an eye as he calmly explained to Todd for the hundredth time that saying things out loud would do him a lot more good then just expecting the professor to read his mind.  
  
Todd sunk back into his chair and sighed. "It's Lance's surgery. I don't know how I'm gonna handle that. Let's face it prof, I'm not exactly strong enough to deal with that on top of everything else now am I? Plus Pietro is a mess too, so that doesn't help."  
  
The professor nodded as he studied Todd. "I think maybe you should take a break for awhile then. Take some time to work through the things we've already uncovered about your past, and then after Lance's surgery we'll start back up again. By then you should be more at ease and ready to face the things that really caused you to block off all these memories."  
  
Todd shuddered involuntarily, "That is if Lance...if he, you know, if he makes it."  
  
"I'm not at all worried about Lance. From what Hank and Elenore have told me about the tests they've run, it should be a fairly simple operation. Unless something unexpected happens, he should come out of all this just fine."  
  
Todd sighed and tilted his head in thought. He didn't know why he was so comfortable spewing everything to the professor. He figured that maybe it was because he was an adult and there wasn't any point in acting tough around adults. No one would want to use him if they just thought he was a weakling anyway. He almost wished he hadn't tried to act tough for Mystique, maybe then he wouldn't have gotten himself into this huge mess in the first place.   
  
"It's just that, he's kinda what holds me and Pietro together. If it wasn't for him, we'd be either in jail, without heat or water at the house, or constantly trying to kill each other yo. Us three have the strangest relationship ever. We come off as thugs and stuff but around each other we're complete wusses. Barely an hour ago Pietro was balling his eyes out while me and Lance told him it'd be alright like some sappy, movie. We wouldn't be caught dead doing stuff like that in front of anyone else."  
  
"I hardly think being emotional makes someone a wuss Todd. You boys have had to go through a lot together. The bonds you've created are to be expected."  
  
Todd nodded and picked at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. Sometimes he really wished he could go back to the early days of the brotherhood, where all he had to do was act like the annoying little brother and be spared the burden that the older guys had to shoulder; like how to get money, and food, and keep out of trouble so that the authorities wouldn't split them up and shove them into foster homes. As soon as Fred went nuts though, his life of ignorant bliss was ruined. Pietro and Lance needed more help and he'd had to drop the immaturity act.  
  
"So uh, proff man, Lance was saying that there's gonna be good days and bad days. That true?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I dunno, like some days I'll feel fine and then other days will be hell I guess. Like Pietro today, he was feeling pretty good the past couple of days and all at once he just lost it again."  
  
The professor nodded, "I see what you mean. Yes, Lance is right, but it's all part of the process of healing."  
  
"Yeah well the process bites."  
  
The professor smiled and shook his head, "Yes, I agree."  
  
"So, you really think Lance is gonna be alright?"  
  
"I can't make any promises, but I'm not worried. Like I said, we'll take a break from your sessions until after Lance's surgery. In the mean time, just try to go on as usual. You'll get through this Todd, *that* I can promise you."  
  
AN: Alrighty, let me know what you think pretty please. And I know that the tiny lil interlude in the middle was sorta strange...but ill get back to that next chapter. And sorry that its kinda short too. Oh yeah, one more thing, let me know if I'm over using "Yo" ok? Cuz that's a tuff one to judge I think 


	15. Surgery

So here we are at long last...Lance's surgery. I kinda kept the X-Men out of it for the most part so that the boys can be 'wusses around each other' lol. I'm really sorry if I screwed it up big time...It's kinda fluffly actually o.O But anyway...I promise next chapter will confuse the heck out of u...but then things get rolling with Mags and stuff...  
  
Review Responses-  
  
KS-Fan- First, this chapter could not have been written w/o u my dear lol. Second, It's blue :) I'd be kinda surprised if a lot of ppl didn't figure out what it was... but ya lol. Anyway, thanks tons for all your help...I always go write like right after I read ur reviews for some reason lol  
  
RogueFanKC- Yep... Magneto shows up very, very soon.  
  
Storm Pietro- Ya I know, I love break down scenes too...weird huh?   
  
Yma- I'm a bit frustrated with Pietro at the moment, cuz I know what I *want* to do with him...it's just getting him there that is causing problems lol. He's just all angry and explosive...so it's hard to just like explain him all in one scene ya know? Like Todd, it's easy...memory blocks cuz of something bad– and even tho u don't know the bad yet, it's just a lot simpler. I'll find a way tho...  
  
Incrediblecuznz- Hehe, Actually... I've never played a gamecube. It was just the first thing that came to me. I miss Super Nintendo. Anyway...thanks for reminding me...I do *NOT* take credit for the X-Box joke...but I can't for the life of me remember who does...I read it somewhere and ya. Also, I figured if I wasn't gonna make Pietro lose his head completely...I may as well make him a little frantic :)   
  
MiracleChick- Pietro strikes me as the hissy fit type lol. I'm glad you liked the Hank dialogue...I like that scene actually hehe. Also, a few ppl have told me I write a great proff X...and the strange thing is, I think he's one of the easiest characters to write. The boys... wow they're hard lol. But thank u :) I appreciate it  
  
JKJ- I was wondering where u were! Yep, when Magneto gets here I intend to milk the Pietro angst for all it's worth lol. I think that's how I'm going to develop what it is that makes him so...sad/messed up.  
  
IceBlueRose- Aww it's ok...don't cry hehe. Thanks for the compliment about the humor mixing up the tenseness... I find it really hard to do.  
  
Lunacat- Yay, the slow character developments arent annoying! That's encouraging...cuz personally I think its too un realistic to just instantly have them develop over night. Thanks :)  
  
Chapter 14- Surgery  
  
Lance stared up at the X-Jet's loading platform with disdain. Not only was he about to go through brain surgery, but he had to use the one form of travel he absolutely despised to get there. 'Maybe I'll just black out on the plane and I won't have to deal with watching them use all those needles.'  
  
The professor wheeled behind him and reached a hand up to pat him comfortingly on the back. "Don't worry. We'll be driving you home. It's just more convenient to take the jet with the other kids being toted back and forth. Besides," he added with a slight grin, "Logan is a slightly more experienced pilot than Bobby."  
  
Lance nodded, his jaw firmly set. He would rather just get the whole trip over with. He knew that the second he walked on the plane all the kids that insisted on accompanying him to the clinic where his surgery would be performed would be attempting everything in their power to lighten the mood and pretend things weren't tense. He appreciated the sentiment, but all the same, it had the potential to be a very obnoxious ride.  
  
"Hey Lance! Get your butt up here vould you? We've got somesing for you," Kurt's voice traveled down the Jet's loading ramp.  
  
Lance gave the professor a quizzical look and the old man tilted his head toward the plane with a knowing smile. Taking a deep breath, Lance shifted his bag to his other shoulder and trudged up the ramp. He froze the instant his feet entered the hull and his bag slipped off his now sagging shoulders. He caught it before it hit the ground by mere reflexes.   
  
Sitting in the center aisle of the plane's passenger seats was a small amp, complete with a stunningly blue guitar propped up next to it. The six strings were already strung tightly above the frets, waiting for someone to pick up the sparkling instrument and let loose. [1]  
  
Lance forced himself to close his mouth when he realized how ridiculous he must look ogling over a guitar. He raised his free hand numbly and pointed at the objects in front of him.  
  
"Is that..."  
  
"Yours?" Kitty interrupted, "Yes."  
  
Lance continued to stare while keeping his mouth closed with great effort, "How..."  
  
"Us," Rogue answered simply, "We'll get ya a bigger amp for Christmas."  
  
Evan suddenly burst into laughter and nudged Pietro. "Ok you win, the crazy thing *did* make him speechless."  
  
Lance's face broke into a crooked grin and he shook his head in defeat, snapping out of his daze. "Alright, so I'm slightly guitar obsessed, sue me."  
  
He stashed his bag at the back of the jet and gingerly picked up the guitar and began to examine every square inch of it.  
  
"We figured you'd need something ta occupy yourself with while ya recover," Rogue explained, "So we all pitched in."  
  
Lance looked up from his intense study of his new instrument and smiled. "Seriously, thanks. This the second time you X-Geeks have shocked me into speechlessness."  
  
The surrounding students groaned and all at once stated, "X-*Men!*"  
  
Lance shrugged and flopped into the back seat, pulling the guitar strap over his head, "Same difference."  
  
For a split second, Lance almost forgot that he was on the jet that was taking him to some underground mutant clinic on the other side of the city to have his head sliced opened. He flinched mentally and took a good look at the other passengers for the first time.  
  
Kurt and Kitty were seated next to each other, Kurt gently wrapping his tail around Kitty's wrist while talking softly into her ear. Lance looked away quickly but then realized that Kurt's whispering was because Kitty looked absolutely petrified and the teleporting teenager was just trying to put her at ease. His eyes drifted to Evan and Rogue, both of whom had headphones on with the volume up way too loud. Rogue's heavy metal was not mixing well with Evan's Red Hot Chili Peppers cd, and Lance decided that the sooner he started playing and drowning the two out, the better. In the seat across the aisle from him, Pietro was fidgeting worse than usual. He kept alternating between drumming his fingers, tapping his foot, adjusting his sitting position, and rubbing the back of his neck. Todd was at the window in front of Lance, his green skin tone more noticeable than usual. Sam had come too, for Todd's benefit Lance assumed, considering he hadn't talked to Sam much since his whole X-Men trail run a year ago.   
  
In his head, he began to make a list of things to say to keep Todd and Pietro at ease before he was wheeled into the OR. He knew the two of them would throw an outright fit if they weren't aloud to stay with him throughout the prepping and waiting. 'Let's see, I can make cracks about my stupid chicken legs in the dumb hospital gown...make fun of my needle phobia, or maybe not because then they won't realize I'm serious when I'm freaking out about the ridiculous things. Who am I kidding? There's no way I'm gonna be able to fool those two into thinking I'm not scared out of my mind.'  
  
Deciding that the guitar still gripped firmly in his hands was far too tempting, and that thinking about his nerves was probably not the best idea when his stomach didn't like planes in the first place, Lance flipped the amp on and relished in the faint humming noise it made. 'Hope Logan can fly with music.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
Lance groaned in protest at whatever was trying to wake him from his peaceful sleep. He had grown quite accustomed to a good night's rest since Hank had been giving him sleeping pills, and he was keenly aware that it was much too early to be waking up. Sleep sounded far more enjoyable then the previous day; it had been incredibly boring. He'd been forced to endure hours of listening to medical jargon while trying to overcome his ever present airsickness. He'd held himself together on the flight but the instant they arrived at the clinic he'd expelled everything he'd eaten in the past few hours. He knew however, that yesterday was going to be a picnic compared to today.  
  
He cracked open an eyelid and then blinked a few times when he realized there were several sets of eyes staring down at him.  
  
"Yeesh," he mumbled, pulling the sheet up over his head, blocking his friends' view, "Back off will ya?"  
  
"Come along now Mr. Alvers, rise and shine!" came an overly cheerful voice.  
  
"Eh?" Lance groggily pulled the covers away from his face and glanced around to find the source of the obnoxious sound.  
  
A nurse beamed down at him and shoved a thermometer under his tongue somewhat forcefully.  
  
"Alright you kids, this is as far as you go; family only from here on out. I know you flew out here early to see him but we really need to get started," the nurse explained, still with the same tone usually related to a kindergarten teacher on the first day of school.  
  
The X-Men sighed and gave Lance a few weak smiles. The professor had warned them that there wouldn't be much they could do once the nurses began getting Lance ready for surgery, but it was still rather annoying to make the trip up here only to be told to leave a few hours later by a nurse who sounded like she was on a permanent sugar high.   
  
The nurse began to shoo the group of mutant teens out of the small room but stopped short at the sight of Todd and Pietro standing defiantly next to Lance, completely ignoring her orders to clear out.  
  
"Um, I'm sorry boys, but that includes you too."  
  
Pietro arched an eyebrow at the nurse and didn't move. "We're family," he said simply.  
  
The nurse frowned and started to shake her head. "Now, I know you may be close, but the rules are..."  
  
"The- rules- are- family- can- stay- with- him- and- so- we're- staying," Pietro said stubbornly, "You don't seriously expect us to let him stay back here alone do you?"  
  
Clearly exasperated, the nurse blinked at Pietro's hyper speech for a moment and struggled to keep her voice cheerful, "Listen young man, maybe an adult could be permitted to stay with him, but as for two extra teenage bodies..."  
  
"It's alright Marissa," came Hank's voice as he appeared in the doorway. Although he would not be the one performing the surgery, he had offered to assist Elenore.  
  
"Dr. McCoy?" she asked timidly.  
  
Hank put a hand on the young nurse's shoulder and smiled down at her. "This isn't like the hospital. Some exceptions can be made here. You won't lose your job over it, I promise."  
  
Lance made a mental note to send Hank the biggest thank you letter of his life when all this was over. Actually, it would probably be the first thank you letter of his life, but all the same. He had literally felt his blood freeze when the nurse told Pietro and Todd they couldn't remain with him. He knew there wasn't much they would be able to do, but the company would make things a lot less nerve racking.  
  
The nurse sighed and turned back to the remaining students, "Come on now, there's no way all of you are staying, go on."  
  
Kitty sniffled slightly and gripped Kurt's hand as she waved a goodbye at Lance.  
  
"Aww come on Kihy, don' do dat," He groaned, still pressing his tongue over the thermometer.  
  
Kitty hastily wiped at her eyes while Kurt gently steered the brunette out the door, sending Lance a nod as he did.  
  
When the door finally clicked shut behind Rogue and Sam, Lance sank back into his pillow and rolled his eyes.  
  
"What the heck was she crying for?" Lance asked as the nurse removed the thermometer and wrote something down on a note pad.  
  
Todd shrugged while Pietro twisted his torso in an attempt to crack his back.  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously. "You guys didn't go back with the others for the night like I told you to?" he surmised, annoyed.  
  
Pietro shrugged, "Course not. I slept in that chair and Todd took the counter. It wasn't covered in all that stuff at the time though so don't panic. We weren't just gonna leave you here."  
  
Lance turned his head toward the small counter top a few feet from the rolling hospital bed. 'Don't look, don't look, don't look...damn. Needles.' Cringing, Lance forced himself to turn his head away from the counter.  
  
"Ok Mr. Alvers, you'll need to change into this and then Dr McCoy over here is going to play tic-tac-toe on your scalp," the nurse said.  
  
Lance smirked as Pietro gave the overly excited nurse his 'are you for real?' look, behind her back. He had to admit, the lady's tone was really getting irritating.  
  
"May I ask what the heck you mean by 'tic-tac-toe?'" Lance asked curiously.  
  
"We've got to shave your head again," Hank explained for the nurse, having also witnessed Pietro's mockery of the young woman, "and then Elenore and I need to draw out a bunch of incision marks and..."  
  
"Uh, that's enough information thanks," Lance interrupted. He didn't want to hear any more about incisions. "You guys are gonna have the greatest time making fun of me in this crazy gown aren't you," he asked Todd and Pietro lightly.  
  
Pietro sighed and rolled his eyes, "Lance, shut up and stop before you start ok? We're scared, you're scared– don't try to fake anything."  
  
"Seriously yo, It's bad enough you gotta do this at all. Let us be the strong ones for once and stop trying to play the hero."  
  
Lance smirked and lowered his head, "Force of habit."  
  
"Well stop it would ya. It's making me more nervous. Pietro and I will take care of lightening the mood. Be normal and admit you're stressed out for once yo."  
  
Lance snorted and swung his legs over the side of his bed. "Stressed? More like terrified."  
  
"Now that's more like it." Todd said, satisfied.  
  
Lance sighed mentally and gave up on the nerves of steel act and concentrated on ignoring the fact that his stomach was ready to scream in protest of the worrying. He hadn't eaten anything in hours, so it would do him little good to throw up at this point anyway.  
  
As soon as the two doctors had finished using Lance's scalp as a coloring book, a significantly larger coloring book than before, Lance noted when he ran a hand over the bald spot, the nurse returned and began to tape Lance's arm to a board.  
  
"Uh, can I ask what the purpose in this is?" Lance asked curiously.  
  
The nurse grinned broadly at the brunette and continued to secure his arm in place, "It's so you don't move your arm around when we insert the IV sweety."  
  
Lance paled and forced himself to swallow. "You mean IV as in the big long needle that has to stay in my arm?"  
  
"That's the one," she answered brightly, turning to face him with the IV needle in hand.  
  
Todd and Pietro looked up in surprise as Lance actually whimpered at the sight of the narrow instrument. He instinctively jerked his arm away, board and all, as the nurse approached him.  
  
"Wow, you really *are* afraid of those yo," Todd breathed, somewhat amazed.  
  
"I *told* you I was," Lance whined, "I was already creeped out by 'em when I was little, but living on the streets for awhile, you really learn to fear the things. Weirdos always trying to do strange things with 'em and stuff. It's really disturbing," he shuddered involuntarily and eyed the IV leerily.  
  
"Pish posh, pish posh. You have nothing to fear sweetheart," the nurse chirped.  
  
Pietro made yet another disgusted face at the nurse's back. "Can't you do something about her?" he mouthed silently to Hank, who had glanced up from his clipboard to see what Lance was whining about.  
  
Hank tried to hide his smirk as he rose an eyebrow at Pietro. "Marissa, why don't you take your break early? I'll take care of Lance."  
  
A nervous expression crossed the young woman's face. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that. I know these boys, that's all."  
  
"Well...ok then. Just let me know the instant you need me," she placed the IV equipment next to the tiny sink and exited the room timidly.  
  
"*Jeez!* What is that woman's problem?" Pietro gasped, "I thought I was gonna go nuts if I had to endure two more seconds of her happiness!"  
  
Hank shook his head and grinned. "She's new here and slightly... over eager. She used to work in a children's hospital," Hank explained, "So you're afraid of needles, Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers?" Lance scowled at Hank who put his arms up defensively, "Hey, trust me, it's a common thing. A few of the kids back at the mansion feel the same way. Now, you are going to need to keep your arm very still alright?" Hank instructed, preparing the IV needle.  
  
"Guys, don't let me watch, I don't trust myself not to freak out," Lance asked, unsuccessfully trying to act casual.  
  
Pietro and Todd immediately went to the other side of Lance's bed so that he could face them rather than Hank.   
  
"It's just like a shot, right yo? How bad could it be?" Todd said shrugging.  
  
Hank bit his tongue. Now was probably not the best time to mention that IV insertions were not as friendly as your average shot. He glanced up at the three boys and furrowed his brow. He wasn't sure who looked worse, the one about to go into surgery, or the two that had to wait it out.   
  
Lance swallowed hard. "Don't tell me when you're gonna do it ok man? Maybe it won't be so bad if...$*#%...!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro sank into his chair as though every bone in his body has suddenly melted into goo as the door clicked shut behind Drs. Elenore and Hank, and Lance's cot. Todd stood numbly in the center of the room, shaking.  
  
"Pietro, I'm gonna be sick yo."  
  
Pietro stared blankly at his feet and nodded. "Go ahead."  
  
Todd continued to stand in the center of the room for a few moments before abruptly turning towards the sink and vomiting what little he had consumed in the last few hours into the steel basin.  
  
Needing to feel somewhat useful, Pietro zipped down the hall and returned with a glass of water. He handed it to Todd who thankfully drank it in slow sips.  
  
"Sorry, I don't really know what to do when someone pukes," Pietro said, trying to lift some of the heavy atmosphere in the room.  
  
Todd shook his head and sat down on the bland tile floor. "I think you're supposed to hold the person's hair back or something weird like that," he joked, "Actually," he added after a pause, his face twisting with concentration, "I think maybe my...heh, yeah right."  
  
"What?" Pietro pressed.  
  
"Nuthin yo, I was just going all delusional again."  
  
Pietro tilted his head and looked over at Todd in confusion, "Uh, how would you know if you were delusional? I don't get."  
  
Todd sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Me neither. Weird stuff triggers a memory, and somehow I can tell when it's a fake one now. I don't know why I suddenly know the difference yo. That part don't make any sense but I'm assuming it has something to do with how the prof sorted out what was real and what was fake. Anyway, if I fight it enough, then I can just ignore it and not deal with it."  
  
"And that's what you just did; came across a memory you knew was fake and ignored it?"  
  
"Yep, pretty much," Todd said shrugging.  
  
Pietro frowned and took a seat on the floor next to Todd, "Well you might as well just remember it and get it over with. You're all worked up about Lance as it is, so you may as well do it all at once," he paused and studied Todd's face carefully for a second, "They're really that bad huh?"  
  
Todd closed his eyes and nodded, "They just keep getting worse. It's like this huge build up to something really, really, bad; I just know it. The stuff that I've remembered so far isn't exactly life altering, so if those ones are so bad, I really don't want to know what set off the whole thing in the first place. I never tell you and Lance about 'em 'cuz it's hard enough reliving it all to baldy yo. You know he makes me say everything out loud even though he already knows what I'm thinking? I mean, I guess his reasoning makes sense, but yeesh."  
  
Pietro sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, trying not to become fidgety. "Well if you want, you can just relive this one to me instead of the proff."  
  
Figuring that it had to happen eventually, Todd let himself slip back inside his own memory. It was another one of the odd and unclear ones. Todd was guessing that he had been about eight years old at the time and to his horror, he realized he was back at his old house.  
  
"Todd! Get your ass out of the bathroom and get me some cash! You lazy boy, go!"  
  
Flinching, Todd snapped his eyes open again.  
  
"Todd?"  
  
The younger boy remained mute, scowling at the wall. Suddenly, he pulled his fist back and pounded it against the cabinet door.  
  
Pietro raised his eyebrows in surprise and grabbed hold of Todd's elbow before he could pull back and strike the wood again.  
  
"What is it?" Pietro asked nervously. He had actually been preparing himself for a tear-fest not an 'I'm mad at the world' moment.   
  
Todd shook his head and shifted his position in frustration. "Why do I have to want her to love me!"  
  
Pietro blinked a few times. "I hope you plan to elaborate on that."  
  
"My mom yo. She's a freakin...freakin...uhg, I don't even know! You really wanna know what I just remembered?" Todd's eyes were blazing with hurt and anger as he turned to face Pietro directly.  
  
"Hey trust me, if anyone can relate to screwed up parents, it's me."  
  
"I'm eight years old yo, EIGHT! And she's screaming at me to get out of the house and go steal some cash," he paused and closed his eyes.  
  
Pietro waited, unsure wether telling Todd to go ahead and let himself remember this was a good idea or not.   
  
"She wanted the money for drugs yo, but I was sick. Real sick; some kind of stomach virus or something. So she comes into the bathroom, grabs a handful of my hair, and tells me to get out and get her some money," a cold and bitter laugh escaped him as he put his head in his hands, "Wanna know the worst part yo? I replaced that crappy memory with one of her holding my hair back for me while I was puking," his voice became weaker with every word and he clamped his hands tighter around his head.  
  
Pietro sat in silence and wondered what on earth he was supposed to say. He had already established that he was the world's worst comforter so he just started spouting the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"So uh, one time, Mr. Maximoff made me go to basketball practice when I had the flu. See he had this thing for over achieving. Lucky for me, Evan's mom dropped him off late and so she saw me on the court with the rest of the guys, ready to pass out, and insisted on taking me home and that the Maximoff's must not have realized how sick I was. So I'm too sick to really care, plus my fever is so bad I can't really think straight, and she takes me home. Sounds like an ok ending doesn't it?"  
  
Todd looked up at Pietro with curiosity, the searing look of anger ebbing away slowly from his face, "But it didn't end there?"  
  
Pietro shook his head, "Course not. They acted all understanding when I came back, cuz they didn't want to look bad in front the neighbors now did they? But at two in the morning, while I still had a fever, Mr. Maximoff woke me up and forced me to practice with him for two hours without any water breaks. He told me I had to toughen up, learn to deal with pain."  
  
Todd opened his mouth slightly but no words came out.  
  
"And the conclusion of this happy tale– I passed out and then went to school the next morning. Passed out a few times there too, but Evan kept any of the teachers from noticing so that they wouldn't try and send me home. I went to his house after school and slept the rest of the day."  
  
"Yeesh."  
  
"Yup," Pietro kept his tone indifferent, but every word pained him. The Maximoff's hadn't been *that* bad *all* the time, but the moments that they had been were terrifying.   
  
"So, is that why you're obsessed with perfection?"  
  
Pietro pulled back slightly. The thought had never occurred to him before, "Uh, maybe. I figured out from Hank that my perfection act is a defensive thing I do. I'm all insecure ya know?" He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Man listen to us. Lance would be so proud of us for working on our 'issues' while he was in surgery instead of worrying about him."  
  
Todd laughed too, although neither one of the boys was really sure what was so funny. It was a release of nervousness and stress more than anything else. Weeks, months even, of built up anxiety just came pouring out and before they knew it, they were both roaring with laughter and unable to stop.  
  
"Pietro, what the hell are we laughing at yo?"  
  
Pietro sucked in some air and shrugged, "No idea," he responded, still laughing.  
  
"I think we're losing it," he cut his laughter short and frowned, "Never mind, we already lost it."  
  
"Yeah," Pietro said sighing, "We can just blame it on our psycho parents though. Heck, one of mine is even bent on ruling the world."  
  
Todd snorted again. "Come on yo, the X-Men are probably wondering why we've been in here so long. Time to be tough."  
  
Pietro sighed and dramatically sprawled himself across the floor, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. "Oh, must we?!" he moaned.   
  
Todd seemed to consider the idea for a minute then shrugged. "Actually, no. They can wait."  
  
Pietro laughed again and dropped his little act. "Wanna know something crazy? I..." he trailed off and hesitated slightly.  
  
"Go ahead and say it... Cuz I do too."  
  
"I uh, I actually *like* living with the X-Men. Well, most of them."  
  
Todd nodded. "Yeah, it's strange yo. I mean, it's not like the boarding house back in the good old days, but still."  
  
Pietro tilted his head in thought, "I miss those days though. There's something oddly satisfying about repairing a roof yourself."  
  
Todd cringed, but smiled all the same, "I really don't think it should have taken all day to patch one little spot though, especially with three of us working on it!"  
  
Pietro sighed. "Yeah but it was still kind of fun...sorta."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, Fred trying to call out instructions from the ground, you constantly running from one end of the roof to another to show off– ruining more shingles in the process, Lance getting frustrated and almost shaking us all off, and Wanda trying to hex me from the lawn for patching the holes with slime. It was a blast yo," he said sarcastically.  
  
Pietro grinned. He knew that Todd missed those days, no matter how stressful, as much as he did. That time period had been one of the best for all of them.  
  
"So you ready?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet Sam's bored out of his mind yo. He really doesn't know the older X-Men that well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Todd and Pietro stood rooted in the doorway of the recovery room, terrified expressions across both of their faces.  
  
"Relax," Hank said, almost laughing, "Didn't you hear Elenore? Everything went great, he's going to be fine."  
  
"Yeah but, then why does he look so, so terrible," Pietro managed, leaning on the door frame for support.  
  
"He just came out of surgery yo, I don't think you'd look too healthy either."  
  
Hank nodded and smiled at Pietro as the color drained from the speedster's face. He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.  
  
"If- I- have- to- endure- another- wait- like- that- as- long- as- I- live- I- may- seriously- die.- I- already- don't- do- the- whole-waiting- thing- well- and- add- stress- to- the- mix- and- it's- almost- unbearable.- I- think..." Pietro stopped abruptly as Lance moved slightly.  
  
The brunette's head was heavily bandaged and there was an odd assortment of wires and tubing surrounding him. It was a wonder the nurses and doctors could tell where one began and another one started.  
  
"The reason I didn't have all of the kids who were waiting come back to see him yet is because I have a feeling he may not want them to see him like this. He's going to be incredibly out of it, and in a lot of pain. It wouldn't surprise me if he gets sick either," Hank explained.  
  
"He's ok though... right yo?" Todd asked for the hundredth time, "He's gonna recover and be totally fine?"  
  
Hank nodded, "As long as he takes things slow, he'll make a full recovery. Mind you, it will probably be a long process."  
  
"And the process bites," Todd said under his breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nuthin."  
  
Todd and Pietro looked up suddenly as a faint moan came from the cot. The two walked carefully to the side of the bed and looked down at Lance.  
  
"Jeez, he's whiter than me," Pietro muttered.  
  
Lance slowly cracked one eyelid open and promptly closed it again, "Wh-where..." Unable to get a sentence out, Lance opted to moan instead.  
  
"Hey you're up," Pietro stated lamely.  
  
"Yeah, how ya feeling yo?"  
  
Lance responded with yet another groan and continued to keep his eyes closed.  
  
"That good huh? Well listen, McCoy said everything went really good," Pietro said quietly. "I'm telling you Lance, this whole thing has been up to scale with Wanda on the warpath as far as scary goes."  
  
Lance slowly and painfully opened his eyes, wishing that someone would turn the lights out. He ached everywhere, which he didn't think made much sense considering the surgery had been done to his head, but he still felt like a truck had hit him. His neck and shoulders, he decided, were the worst.  
  
His tongue lolled around in his mouth uselessly, making talking even more difficult, but he made an attempt none the less, "The oth- others?" he choked out.  
  
"In the waiting room yo."  
  
"Good," he mumbled, then winced as a wave of nausea washed over him.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
Lance twisted himself around slightly, gasping in pain as he did, and propped himself up on his elbow. Hank seemed to be the only one aware of what was going on, and set a steel basin next to Lance. Lance waited as another wave of nausea hit him and he retched, rather unsuccessfully from the lack of food and liquid in his system.   
  
He shook slightly as he wiped his mouth and attempted to catch his breath, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," he half whimpered half moaned.  
  
Feeling extremely antsy and awkward just standing there watching, Pietro came around to the other side of Lance and began to massage his shoulders as he got his breathing under control again. Thankful for the comfort, Lance closed his eyes and let Pietro attempt to ease the ache along his shoulders.  
  
"Am I shupposed to fe-el thissick?" he slurred.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't last too long," Hank assured him.  
  
Todd stood awkwardly with his hands shoved in his pockets, wishing he could think of something helpful to do other than just gawk at Lance. As Lance began to heave into the basin once again, Todd timidly came over to him, pulled the strands of hair that weren't caught up in the bandage off of Lance's neck, and held his hair back for him.   
  
  
  
[1] I know, I know, a sparkly blue guitar sounds kinda dumb, but I saw one once...and I'm telling you, it was the most gorgeous guitar I've ever seen...actually it was a bass, but same concept lol ..and it didn't look at all girly either if that's what you're thinking.  
  
AN: Ok, I'm so sorry if I disappointed anyone who was expecting Lance to like keel over or something...cuz I did think about that lol, but I love him too much. Also, it may seem rather odd that someone can have a brain tumor removed and it be all la dee da now he'll recover. But I did a little (um, very little, but still) research and I found out that with a benign brain tumor, it *can* be as simple as removing the mass. It's still a lot more dangerous than ur average surgery, and they can be fatal depending on where they are. The point is, Lance is gonna be stuck in the mansion and in bed for a loooong time...and considering the action is going to pick up a bit...it's going to be cause for some major frustration. Oh yeah...sorry if it was a bit *too* fluffy...but I couldn't resisit. 


	16. Panic

I could have chosen not to break this part up the way I did, but I decided this way was more fun... for me anyway. :) I apologize for the lack of explanation and I *really* apologize for the lack of bro-hood focus in this chapter... Lance doesn't even make an appearance O.O  
  
So anywho, I'll try not to make you wait too long for the next chapter when I actually clarify what the heck happened somewhat lol.  
  
Review Responses- In general... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!  
  
SilverFox1- I love them like that too... but it's a problem lol, cuz they be pretty ooc... but hey, who the heck cares :)  
  
KS-Fan- I think Lance's air sick thing is one of those fun character traits to mess around with. Cuz as little character as they get to begin with, its fun to use the ones they do get.. Did that make sense? I should work on the grammar and clarity in my A/Ns... nah. Anyway, I was hoping the Pietro being pushed to perfection thing would fit with him... so im glad u thought it did hehe. Poor Lance, Mr. Tough guy all weak and stuff but trying to pretend he's not... I love Lance, anyway. Note on the long hair... I'm obsessed with long hair on guys (I blame it on the guy I had a crush on for like 2 years...wow, I'm like way more distracted that usual while writing this...) so I bring it in whenever I can... even if it is while someone's puking ;) And last but not least... the location of the clinic... bummer bummer bummer! Lol, I think what I did was change it around a few times and then just forgot to switch it in all the places it needed to be switched. It *should* have been across the state... like far away... cuz I wanted a somewhat lengthy plane ride... so yeah, you're right :)  
  
IceBlueRose- YAY! I made someone like Evan (a little). That's exciting hehe. Yeah, just Todd and Pietro I think worked well. I was actually pretty pleased with that chapter... and I rarely say that! Lol  
  
Testament1- He's baaack...sorta?  
  
Maikafuiniel, K.C.2007, Yma- :)   
  
ImpulsiveThoughts- Yeah, I figured he must... wonder if it helps him out with skating...   
  
Black Arachne- Aww thanks :)  
  
Please review guys! I so seriously love them. And sorry if anyone is mad at me after reading this lol.  
  
Chapter 15- Panic   
  
  
  
Pietro lay in his bed, wide awake. He wanted morning to hurry up and come so that he could visit Lance. Todd he knew, had only just fallen asleep an hour or so ago. The younger boy seemed a lot more at ease now than he had been in weeks.  
  
He sighed and attempted to block an annoying sound out with his pillow, but to no avail. He wasn't sure when the noise started, but it was certainly obnoxious. 'I wish Lance woulda let us stay over night again. Stubborn idiot.'  
  
Lance's nausea had worn off eventually, and he agreed to let the other X-Men in to see him when he was finally able to form a sentence. Thankfully, Hank had kicked them all out before Lance became too tired to pretend to feel alright. Hank promised that he would be at the clinic the entire night, as he was going to assist Elenore in another surgery, and Logan assured the boys that he would fly them back first thing in the morning.  
  
Pietro suddenly heard Todd stir on the mattress above him and then without warning, toad leapt onto the floor and went into some sort of coughing fit.   
  
Pietro's first reaction was to run to him, but something stopped him. He looked at Todd curiously for a few moments, and stood up. He was seeing things in the same way he saw them when he was running. Everything was sort of jerky and blurred, almost like a strobe light was blinking throughout the room.  
  
He walked to Todd and his suspicions were confirmed. He was moving in his hyper state.; he had reached his friend in a mere blink. He noticed for the first time that his heart was racing. He hadn't noticed before because all he was doing was trying to fall asleep.   
  
Panic took over him as he watched Todd, now on his hands and knees. He was coughing up slime and his tongue seemed to occasionally be choking him.  
  
Todd looked up at him, fear in his eyes, and fought for air. He didn't understand why Pietro was just standing there staring at him with his mouth hanging open. He needed help and the speedster was just gaping at him like an idiot!  
  
A loud crash caught his attention and Sam came spiraling through the wall. Through the hole in the wall, Todd could see that the entire room was filled with ice, and Bobby was in the center of it, his hands trapped within his own creation and adding to the mountain of frozen liquid growing within his room. Sam was panting furiously and suddenly went spiraling off again into the ceiling.   
  
Todd gagged again and gasped as he tried to fill his lungs with air. He looked pleadingly at Pietro and then realized what was going on. His panic suddenly increased as Pietro swayed slightly, and fell to the ground, flat on his back. Pietro kept perfectly still and tried in vain to slow his heart rate.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" Shaking her, Rogue tried desperately to rouse Kitty from her comatose state.   
  
Kitty moaned and looked over at Rogue. "Like, what's your deal? It's two in the morning."  
  
"Kitty, listen ta me. Do you hear that? That ringing?"  
  
Slightly more alert, Kitty noticed the strain in Rogue's voice. She sat quietly for a minute as the shrill ring echoed across the walls. "Yeah, I hear it, and now I'm gonna have to hear it like, all night because I won't be able to get back to sleep. It already took me forever "  
  
"Kitty, Ah don't like this. That ain't a normal noise, even for here."  
  
"Yeesh. You are so totally paranoid, Rogue. It's...Ahhh!" Kitty yelped as her body quickly disappeared into her bed, then through the floor.  
  
Stunned, Rogue headed for the door. Before she got there though, she felt a surge of power rip through her body, sending her to the floor. It was different then the last time this had happened. Rogue was still keenly aware of who she was, but all the powers she had absorbed began to take control of her body.   
  
Several short blasts of red ejected from her eyes, followed by a soft *bamf.*   
  
Finding herself in Logan's room, she tried to tell him what was wrong. The wolverine, however, was tearing the room to shreds with his claws, snarling and growling as he went. He momentarily pulled himself together and his eyes locked with Rogue's just before she changed into the form of mystique.  
  
Logan's attention flickered and he looked down at his claws. They were trying to force themselves out even further. Blood began to seep from his hands and a few cuts began to open up along his face, heal themselves, then reopen once more. He looked up at Rogue, who was now causing lightning to ricochet off the walls.   
  
"Get out of here, Rogue! Now!" His eyes grew cold as he again lost his grip of control. Growling he prepared to lunge at the girl.  
  
Rogue forced herself to concentrate and tried to run. She ended up back in her room, having teleported once again. She felt so weak. Dropping to the floor she took on her own form again and tried to make all the entities in her head sort themselves out. She gasped as she began to phase through the floor.  
  
Landing with a soft thud, she recognized the room as Kurt's. She clutched her head as the thoughts of everyone she'd ever made skin contact with whirled in her head. She began to add her own screams of anguish to Kurt's interrupted ones, hoping that someone would know what was going on and come to help them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kurt twitched slightly in his bed. His pointed ear perked up and he cracked an eyelid. Something was definitely off. He tried to focus and shake the sleep out of his mind. A faint, shrill, ring was echoing across the walls of his room. He winced as the ring became louder. Suddenly, he was jolted wide awake. He teleported to the ceiling and fell back down to his bed.  
  
Gasping for air, Kurt looked around the room in shock. 'Ok, stay calm, you just teleported yourself because you were tired and confused.' But he knew he was fooling himself. He knew without a doubt that 'BAMF' had been completely out of his control. He gasped and once again appeared in the air, surrounded by his trademark blue smoke. Landing on the floor this time, he began to panic.   
  
"What in za..." *BAMF!* "ck is" *BAMF* "ing on!" *BAMF*  
  
Kurt tried in vain to keep himself stationary but it was useless. He was porting himself randomly, all across his room. A horrifying thought filled his mind. 'Walls!'  
  
Another scream entered the teen's room. Kitty landed with a clunk on Kurt's dresser. She groaned, then shrieked again as she began to phase through the drawers.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, and not really having any other options, Kurt let out the loudest scream he could muster, only to have it cut off repeatedly as he hopped dimensions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott sipped his water slowly and leaned against the sink. Waking up with a dull headache behind his eyes, he had hoped a trip to the kitchen for some asprin and a glass of water would help, but his movement had only increased the pain. 'It would help if that annoying ring would stop. For crying out loud what *is* that?'  
  
Without warning, the pain behind his eyes increased tenfold. Moaning, he grabbed the sink for support. He gasped as he felt his eyes being forced to open wider. Before he had a chance to realize what was happening, the powerful energy behind his glasses surged, flinging the ruby quartz to the wall in front of him.   
  
Horrified, Scott tried to force his eyes closed, but they wouldn't shut. The red energy was at its height, destroying everything in its path. Scott was completely helpless. He could literally feel the soft skin at the corner of his eyes beginning to rip.   
  
He was suddenly aware that he was getting soaked. He had blown the sink to bits and the pipes had now let loose a torrent of water. Panicking, he started to yell for help, hoping someone would hear him over the rush of water. He spun around, desperately trying to find help. Logic, however, finally took over and he forced himself to keep his head perfectly still.   
  
The solid beam of light broke through every wall it came too, and stretched over the large amount of acres behind the mansion. Scott felt that his head was going to split open at any moment. He could feel the beam intensifying, then weakening randomly. Sometimes he could almost see through the thin red film in front of him, and other times he could swear his eyelids had been blown off.  
  
'Why isn't anyone coming? Where the hell are they!' He let out another scream, partially for help, and partially for pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Completely oblivious to the faint ringing echoing throughout the mansion, Evan slept soundly. He didn't feel the tingle running down his arms and spine; didn't wake until rows of bone spikes erupted from his skin and wedged themselves into his mattress and ceiling.   
  
He sat up in shock. Even when his powers were first developing, he had never had them go nuts in the middle of the night, without any apparent cause. Besides, he was a lot more efficient at keeping them under control now than he used to be.  
  
He felt the familiar tingle run down his spine again and felt his bones shift slightly as he tried to forced the tingling to stop. He failed, and before he knew it, a new row of spikes became lodged into his walls.  
  
Suddenly, Kurt appeared above him and fell on top of the blonde, sending them both rolling to the floor.   
  
"Kurt? What the heck is..." He was cut off as a searing pain traveled down his spine.   
  
He gripped at the carpet and rolled over so that he was on his hands and knees. He was faintly aware that Kurt had teleported out but then the pain returned again, even more intense than the first time and he retched violently.  
  
Feeling light headed, he tried to crawl towards his door. Before he got there however, his spine felt like it had exploded. He gasped for air as a thick piece of bone, at least half a foot wide, slid slowly out of his back, forcing the two sheet like plates that usually covered his shoulders to split and slide open. The enormous spike continued to force its way up and over Evan's head and he could feel it extending from behind his neck to the small of his back.   
  
He knew that no amount of calcium was going to help him now, and hoped desperately that Kurt had gone to get help.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kitty braced herself as she felt her body phase once again. She had started to run upstairs every spare second she got, fearing that she would end up deep in the ground if she didn't keep herself up. She couldn't even slow herself down. Part of her ability was being able to control how tangible she was. The more tangible, the slower her decent through the floor. It seemed to be coming in completely random waves however, so all she could think about was staying up high.  
  
All the lights along the hall sprung to life, then blew out again as blue electrical energy encompassed them. Ray appeared at the end of the hall, his hair and clothes crackling with static. Several Jamies began to appear behind him, followed by a shot of red energy. Alex stumbled into the hallway, clutching his hands together and trying to aim his intense force of energy away from the others.   
  
Kitty didn't get a chance to find out what was going on with the boys. Her body was slowly sinking this time and it wasn't until she was thigh deep in the carpeting that something completely unexpected happened. She winced as she felt her body slowly solidifying. Gasping, she tried to pull herself out of the floor. Pain encompassed her thighs as her body tried to force itself to merge with the wood. She had never felt anything like it, and struggled to keep herself conscious.   
  
She suddenly dropped through to the next floor. She screamed wildly as she fell directly into the path of Scott's optic blasts.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean had managed to make her way to the professor's door before the pain completely took over. She fell to her knees and clasped her hands around her ears in a vain effort to block out the screams inside her head.   
  
It was just like when her powers had nearly killed her. She couldn't control anything and suddenly everything that wasn't bolted down was flying wildly around the hall.  
  
In the mess of flying objects, the door to the professor's room was knocked open and she saw, with shock, that Xavier was having a very similar problem. The moment he saw her, he tried to reach out to her mentally.  
  
~Jean! Try to strengthen your mental shields!~  
  
He sounded so far away, and Jean could tell it was taking every ounce of his energy to get the message to her. She tried as best she could to do as he said, but she couldn't focus long enough.   
  
Amara appeared in the air above her head and was temporarily caught up in the telekinetic whirlwind Jean was creating. The girl had burned straight through the floor and the faint howling of Rahne could be heard from the room above.  
  
Amara was thrown into the wall and, in her volcanic form, managed to light the drapes on fire. From the window, Jean briefly caught sight of Kurt landing ungracefully to the grass, but he was gone again a few minutes later.  
  
AN: :) Ok so...yeah lol. 


	17. Aftermath

I told u I wouldnt make you wait too long... and I'm going to pay the price for it cuz I put it above my homework lol. Not that any of you care... but with all my Latin and English vacab combined... I have like 245+ vocab words... and they're cumulative... and I'm in those classes all year... and it's not even the end of the first quarter yet... and yes I am whining like a 5 year old... and no, I'm not ashamed at the moment lol. Oh yeah, it was my b-day yesterday too... I'm one of those annoying ppl who milk their b-days for all it's worth :)  
  
Anyway... there is *some* angst for our boys here, but this is still a transition-y chapter so ya, it's a little lacking. Pietro makes some progress though... ish. Over all there are parts I like and parts I don't like about this chapter... but there ya go.  
  
  
  
Reviewer notes- Wooooow... maybe I should cliff hanger more often lol. I got 20+ reviews for that chapter :) Anyway... I feel bad about this... but I'm not gonna put individual responses here this time because like I said... I have a load of homework and it's either make u wait an extra day so I can type responses, or post and swear I'll do responses next time... I figure you'd rather read the story lol. But seriously, thank u for the feedback. I love it.  
  
Chapter 16- Aftermath   
  
  
  
"Quickly! I want the one with the white hair on a cot and to the hospital wing immediately! Start him on an IV the second you can! Todd? Todd can you hear me? Get him some oxygen, his lungs are filled with...I don't know but get him some air!"  
  
Hank was barking orders at half a dozen nurses who had come over from the clinic. The second Charles had been able to think clearly he sent out the alert to Hank that the mansion was in complete disarray and that the students were in need of serious medical attention. After that, he had passed out cold. He know sat beside Hank, looking extremely apprehensive.   
  
"Careful! The boy can encase himself in ice; he's not going to get frostbite. Just get his hands out of that ice *safely* and send him to the infirmary. You can walk, right Bobby?" Hank turned and faced the professor, "Are you sure you're alright Charles?"  
  
Xavier nodded. "I have no idea what happened Hank, but this is not good. Who else have you seen?"  
  
Hank turned to search for more of the students and bit his lip nervously. "Scott and Kitty. Scott will be ok, it'll just be difficult to treat him. Kitty however..."  
  
"What about the half-pint?" came Logan's rough voice. His clothes were torn from head to foot and there was blood stains along most of the rips.   
  
"I think she must have fallen in the way of Scott's blast," Hank explained. "She's ok, but I'm guessing broken ribs which are no fun at all. She was still out when I saw her."  
  
The three of them continued along the hallway until they came to the end and split up. Hank and Charles turned left and Logan right, with a few nurses tailing him.  
  
By the time Hank and Charles returned to the medical bay most of the students were accounted for.  
  
"Hank!" a panicked nurse's voice called as she beckoned the beast toward her. "It's the bone kid."  
  
Evan was laying on his stomach, blood trickling from where the spike along his back had forced away his skin beneath his armor-like plates. He was moaning and twisting, trying to ease the pain that was running along all of his joints and along his spinal column.  
  
"Easy Daniels, just relax."  
  
"Relax?" Evan's voice was high and strained, "You're telling me to freaking relax?!"  
  
"I know, I know. The calmer you are the easier this will be," Hank lowered his voice and turned to the nurse, "I have to figure out who needs my attention the most. I know the boy looks bad, but he'll be alright. Try and keep him calm and I'll send another nurse down here with some pain medication. I'll be back as soon as I know that no one is in immediate danger."  
  
The nurse nodded, wide eyed, and glanced over at Evan who was now in a crawling position, his hands gripped along the guard rails of the hospital bed. Even working in a mutant hospital, she wasn't accustomed to things like this.   
  
Hank put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and headed toward the next bed. He caught sight of Logan and turned to face him. In his arms was the unconscious form of Kurt.  
  
"He's over exhausted himself. I think there's a few open cots that way."  
  
Logan nodded and carried Kurt to an empty cot. A scream echoed along the walls and Hank took off toward the sound.   
  
He came to the room they had put Kitty in and saw three nurses trying to calm the terrified brunette. He plowed through them and the panic on Kitty's face lessened as she noticed his presence.  
  
"Dr...M-M," she began to cough and Hank put a hand on her forehead.  
  
"It's ok Kitty. These are friends from the clinic Lance is at. They're going to look after you for awhile ok? You got hurt pretty bad kiddo."  
  
"It...It hurts to...to...brea...breath."  
  
"I know. You have a few broken ribs. You'll be alright. I'll be back to check on you later."  
  
He left Kitty's room and whispered to one of the nurses to go ahead and do whatever they needed and to give him a full report of all her injuries as soon as they could.  
  
Logan caught Hank's arm as he was heading to Jubilee's cot. "What can we do Hank? I'm feeling a little useless here," he growled.  
  
Hank sighed, "Just visit the kids I suppose. They don't recognize a lot of these doctors and nurses so they're waking up scared as can be. I brought half the staff with me from Elanore's clinic in case you were wondering who all these people were." [1]  
  
Logan nodded and turned to find a conscious student when he heard a nurse run up breathlessly to Hank.  
  
"Dr. McCoy, one of the patients... disappeared."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The young one sir, he just vanished."  
  
"Jamie," Logan stated. "Where did you find the one who was in the cot?" he asked the nurse.  
  
"Uh, I think he was in one of the bedrooms."  
  
Logan nodded to Hank and set off to search for the actual Jamie. Hank's mind was beginning to spin. He was losing track of who needed what and who was where.  
  
Another doctor came running up to him, "Sir, the boy with the bone problem, he's a real mess. Can we at least put him out so the pain isn't so bad for him? The nurse said you had dealt with it before."  
  
Hank nodded as he pressed his hand to his temple. "We can't put him out. Do me a favor Anthony. Get all the doctors and nurses who can leave their patients and have them be prepared to meet with me in a few minutes. We have to get more organized. This is absolute chaos, I can't even remember who is accounted for and who isn't. I'll take care of Evan then I'll meet up with you."  
  
The doctor nodded and headed off down the hall while Hank made his way to where Evan was once again.  
  
Hank gasped when he saw him, "Didn't anyone give him some pain killers!" he bellowed, instantly going into intense doctor mode.  
  
A nurse nearby shook her head and handed Hank a pair of large gloves.   
  
"For goodness sakes why not?" his anger was rising.   
  
Evan was still on his knees, trembling from head to foot. Hank could tell from having dealt with Evan many times before that the boy was fighting the urge to bow down to the pain and pass out. He surveyed Evan's back and winced mentally.  
  
"Evan, I highly doubt you could retract that. There is no way your body could absorb one that size."  
  
Evan let out a whimper and turned his head slightly to try to look at Dr. McCoy.   
  
"It'll be alright Evan. You've done this before," he said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah right!" Evan's voice was still higher than usual, and he was gasping between syllables, "I've never felt anything like this in my life! It's never been *this* bad!"  
  
Hank shook his head sympathetically. Evan writhed again as pain shot up and down his spinal column. His head in jolts. Hank quickly ran to his side.  
  
"Evan! You have to stay conscious! Come on. I'll help you as best I..."   
  
He was interrupted by a loud clatter and a series of yelps. A red beam of light flew down the center of the hallway and Hank glared at it.   
  
"I *told* them not to take off his glasses until he was conscious!"  
  
He turned his attention back to Evan who's eyes were now stinging with subtle tears. Evan concentrated with all his might on forcing the spike out of his back. Searing pain shot down his vertebrae as the massive bone slowly inched outward, peeling his skin back as it went. He screamed and Hank promptly gave him a towel to bite down on.  
  
"Just think, one day you'll be able to tell your wife that you *do* know what it's like to give birth," Hank told him.   
  
Evan looked at Hank with complete exasperation. Why he was making jokes at a time like this was beyond him, especially when they weren't even that funny. The beast however, had only said it to distract the boy from the pain. He took a small syringe and found a place along Evan's arm where his bone plates overlapped and shoved the needle under it, injecting the pain killer into the boy's veins.   
  
Evan bit down on the towel as another shockwave of pain traveled down his back, his bones grinding and shifting. When the avalanche of pain lessened slightly, he again forced the bone through his skin.   
  
To add to the agony, Evan couldn't force the bone out in one shot. He'd pass out long before that happened. So he would have to pause every so often, giving his skin time to heal itself around the bone, which meant re-tearing his skin each time.  
  
After twenty minutes of torment, the jolts of pain faded to a dull ache and Evan could no longer move the bone.   
  
"Are you alright Evan?" Hank asked.  
  
If he'd had the energy, he would have glared at the beast. "I'll live."  
  
The bone had become six and a half feet long and Evan had to admit that the weight of it was impressive. He was certain he looked ridiculous, having a six foot high, half a foot thick wall sprouting out of his back.   
  
"You know what this means right, Evan?" Hank asked tentatively.  
  
Evan was too weak to whine and there wasn't really any point either. He was going to have to endure another 'bone sawing' whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Can you live with that thing on your back for a little longer?"  
  
Evan nodded as Hank motioned for the nurse to follow him out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! I need doctors on this side and nurses on this side. We have to get things organized before we hurt someone." Hank instructed, "Now, what I'm going to do is go through all the kids and if anyone has information on them let me know."  
  
The crowd of medical personnel murmured their agreement. As requested, everyone had been rounded up so that Hank could figure out what was going on.  
  
"Ok, Kitty Pryde. She's the brunette with the broken ribs..."  
  
"She's doing alright. Like you said, she has some broken ribs but nothing too serious. Her legs and left arm seem to have lost blood circulation at one point but we've managed to get her out of danger as far as losing her limbs goes," a random doctor continued rattling off a list of Kitty's injuries while Hank scribbled furiously on a notepad.   
  
Handing the doctor the sheet of paper he said, "Right then. You and two nurses are assigned to her. She can make herself intangible and I expect that's why she lost circulation. Perhaps she solidified into something. I've written her blood type and other medical information on here. Ok, the next person is Evan Daniels; the bone kid. I'll need to attend to him myself and you two can help me. I'll explain things later."  
  
The two nurses, both appearing to be quite strong, stepped aside and Hank continued on. "Scott Summers; the one I explicitly said not to remove his sunglasses? We all know why now, don't we?"  
  
"His skin is torn up around his eyes. We're going to have to stitch them up I think, but I have no idea how we're going to do that," a tiny young doctor informed him, smoothing her hair nervously.  
  
"Is he in any danger?"  
  
"No, just needs to be sewn up and he should be fine. He's already asking about everyone else."  
  
"We'll need a plastic surgeon, I'm not letting his face get all scarred up just for the sake of saving time. Do you know of one?"  
  
A nurse raised a hand and Hank pointed to her. He felt like he was in a classroom but they simply had to ease the chaos. "You know of a plastic surgeon?"   
  
She nodded and pointed to herself.   
  
"Uh, you're on the nurses side."  
  
She nodded again. "It's my mutant ability. I can close cuts and things, no scars. If you let me see him, I'll tell you if I can fix his eyes."  
  
"Good, you and Dr. Uhh– I'm sorry I didn't get your name– you can take care of Scott. Here," he said, handing them a piece of paper.  
  
"Dr. McCoy, sorry to interrupt, but someone should really be attending the boy with the white hair."  
  
Hank nodded and began writing again. "Pietro Maximoff. Hyper speed. Let me guess, he's rail thin, incredibly weak, and his pulse is barely there? Treat him like he's been starved. His body will be behaving like he ran across the globe non stop. Umm, who next, who next? Kurt Wagner. He's the blue fur covered boy.  
  
"I have him all set up on heart monitors and he seems to be fine. He's still out though, and covered in dirt."  
  
Hank sighed with relief. He had been afraid that Kurt had hit a wall or two but it appeared as though he had made it through his experience unharmed. "I think Logan found him out in the woods, which would explain the dirt. Get him lots of food for when he wakes up."  
  
The nurse who had been with Kurt gave Hank an odd look. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"His mutation. When he uses it a lot he needs food. Don't be surprised if the first thing he says when he wakes up is that he's hungry. Just feed him until he's full. Now who has Todd Tolensky? Umm, brown hair, fluid in his lungs I believe."  
  
"He's with me. I don't know what was in his lungs. We think we've got it all, but it was some odd stuff. He's fine now though."  
  
Hank raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, interesting. I'm going to guess it was his slime." he paused then looked back up again, "Oh yeah, get him next to Pietro, the white haired boy. He'll probably be a lot calmer if he realizes Pietro's still around. Anyway, Jean Grey? Red head..."  
  
"I've got her Hank," the professor broke in. He had been observing the last few minutes so that he could find out how extensive the damage had been. "I also have Rogue. They're fine physically."  
  
Hank nodded for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He continued to call off names and hear damage reports as the number of medical staff thinned. It seemed that Kitty, Pietro, and Evan had come off the worst over all, and Sam [3] was so bruised he could hardly move. Amara, [4] Rahne, [5] and Jubilee [6] all had some pretty nasty burns. Rahne would have been unscathed, but with Amara for a roommate, getting scorched was inevitable. Bobby still couldn't feel his fingers, but that didn't worry anybody too much because he said the feeling was slowly coming back. Jamie, [7] Ray, [8] Alex, [9] and Roberto [10] were exhausted but healthy, other than the fact that Ray kept accidently shocking the nurses and screwing up the electronic equipment.   
  
After everyone had been accounted for, Hank gestured to the two nurses he had chosen to assist him earlier and headed back to Evan's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The light entered Todd's eyes so abruptly that he instantly had to clench them shut again. On his third try, he managed to bring his surroundings into focus. His heart rate quickened as his eyes darted around the room.  
  
"He's awake," a nearby nurse said.  
  
Panic started to overtake him. He didn't recognize where he was and didn't know why he was there. With a sudden jolt all the memories came rushing back to him. The chocking. The ice coming from the room next to him. Pietro staring at him. Pietro. Pietro laying flat on his back, like before.   
  
"Pietro!" He screamed and sprung off his bed, promptly losing his balance and nearly knocking over a chair, "Where is he!"  
  
"Mr. Tolensky, calm down! It's alright."  
  
"WHERE'S PIETRO?" Todd shouted, ignoring the nurse. His eyes frantically searched around his small, curtained enclosure.  
  
"He's right next to you, on the other side of the curtain. Mr. Tolensky please lay back down, you'll hurt yourself," the nurse pleaded.  
  
"Is he ok? Yo please tell me he's ok, what happened?" Todd's head was spinning as he slowly sat back down on the mattress. His knees were aching and his chest hurt, like he had swallowed too much water, but he didn't care at the moment. The last time Todd had seen Pietro in that state, the speed demon had come close to death.  
  
"He's alright. He regained consciousness about an hour ago and started asking about you and the others. He's really weak, but I promise he's ok," the nurse said reassuringly.  
  
Todd glanced around as he sank slowly back into the mattress. "What the hell happened yo?" Although his blind panic was subsiding, he was still completely confused. "And why the hell am I so sore? How weak is he yo? Why the hell didn't someone..."  
  
"Todd, chill out."  
  
Todd spun his head around to the thin curtain next to him. The voice had been weak, raspy, and barely audible, but it was still distinctly Pietro's.  
  
"Pietro? Yo, what the hell..."  
  
"Not so loud. Hey miss, open the stupid curtain would you?"  
  
Todd winced at his friend's voice. From the sound of it, every syllable was a strain and Pietro was wheezing throughout every word. Toad's wince increased as a nurse pulled the dividing curtain away and revealed Pietro's cot. Todd's first reaction was to panic again. His silver haired friend looked almost exactly as he had after his first accident with his powers a few months back. Pietro had always been a thin guy, but ever since the accident, he looked half starved. He had gained *some* weight back, but he had definitely burned it off once again.  
  
"No one knows what happened Todd- powers just went nuts. Don't look at me like that, it's not as bad as last time. Plus, trained medical people are here," he managed to get out. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before adding, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just sore. What about Lance yo?" Todd was slowly beginning to relax.   
  
"Dunno."  
  
"K, well don't worry bout it. Go to sleep, you look like you need it yo."  
  
Pietro sighed and slowly reached over for the glass of water the nurse had set on a chair for him. He was too wound up to sleep really, but he knew he should at least try. He concentrated on getting to cup to his mouth without dropping it when he felt his bed move, ever so slightly, on it's rolling frame. 'You imagined it.' The tremor happened again, still very subtle, and the stands that the medical equipment was sitting on shook slightly as well. 'No, it's not... no it's an earthquake, please let it be a freakin' earthquake!' He winced as the IV needle in his arm moved to some degree. He gasped as it slid deeper into his vein, out again, then trembled. Pietro gaped at it, having received its message.  
  
"SHIT! Todd, he's here!" Pietro's mangled version of a yell erupted from his dry and exhausted throat as the glass of water fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Charles headed down the abandoned hallway, jaw firmly set, and brow deeply furrowed. He was so exasperated by the lack of information that he was beginning to become infuriated. He had no intention of letting one of the students see him this concerned, or angry for that matter, and so he had decided to take a short trip somewhere quiet to clear his thoughts.   
  
He was about to turn down another hall when the distinct feeling of another presence filled the air. He reached out mentally for a moment. Nothing.  
  
"What did you do Magnus?" he said evenly.  
  
"Don't be so concerned Charles."  
  
Xavier tightened his grip on the arms of his chair and took a few moments to calm his anger as the silhouetted form of Magneto emerged and hovered in front of the professor. His yellow eyes gleamed beneath his helmet and he began to chuckle softly.  
  
"Magnus, whatever you did, it nearly killed the students. I wouldn't be so amused."  
  
Again Magneto only laughed faintly. "Charles, I wouldn't actually kill them. I needed test subjects, and I couldn't very well use my acolytes. Imagine the risk if I weakened them all to that degree?"  
  
"Test subjects? Magnus, your own son came out of this as one of the worst..."  
  
"Pietro will be fine. I find it quite amusing that you took him in actually. You don't really think he won't come crawling back to me the minute I ask him to, do you? I understand my son more than you may realize."  
  
Charles furrowed his brow and shook his head. "What you're doing to those children Erik..."  
  
"Is none of your concern," Magneto interrupted, "I'm sure you would like to know what happened to you and your students."  
  
"If you would be so kind as to enlighten me, *old friend*," Charles responded, not bothering to ebb some of the bitterness from his voice.  
  
"I went to great lengths to have a certain chemical placed in your blood streams via food. When this chemical is active, high pitched sound waves can manipulate the X-gene to some extent. I needed to find out what extent exactly. I really have no intention of sharing the details with you Charles, even though there really isn't anything you can do even if I did inform you of all the whys and hows."  
  
Charles sighed and placed a finger to his temple. "Erik, putting my students' lives in jeopardy is dangerous ground, even for you. Is the chemical still active? I would have thought you had learned by now that trying to strengthen powers at an accelerated rate is too risky and..."  
  
"No, it is no longer active. Save the speeches Charles. You know by now that they do little good."  
  
"Unless you have anything else of importance to say, leave. I doubt you want to inform me of your newest plans to gain mutant superiority anyway. Unless of course you'd like to see your son while he's actually conscious." Xavier added, an uncharacteristic edge of sarcasm in his tone.  
  
"Pietro knows I'm here," he replied simply. "You'll hear from me again Charles. Those boys may have befriended you, but they are already mine. I happen to be an amazing manipulator; how else do you think someone like Avalanche would join me? There is this odd desire to do good in him, and I'm one of the few people who can break him of it. Toad will follow anyone he fears. And some advice, don't fool yourself into thinking you can win my son over. I alone know what it is he truly wants and am the only one who can give it to him, so I as good as own him."  
  
"Magnus! They are *children,* not some droid army!"  
  
"Their childhood has already been taken from them Charles, I have simply learned that the younger I can persuade them of my views, the more dedicated they become."  
  
"And what if one day they realize what a pointless war you are provoking, what then?"  
  
"*If* they come to that conclusion, they will already be in too deep. Just ask Pyro. Good day Charles."   
  
Charles watched, disgusted, as Magneto hovered to the window and left the grounds.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance glanced at the clock for what must have been the fifth time in the last three minutes. 'They throw a complete hissy fit about me not letting them stay here, then don't even show up today?'  
  
He hadn't been awake for too long, but none the less it was already nearly one in the afternoon. The brunette could not remember ever having felt so tired before. He was also a little unnerved by the fact that Hank hadn't been by to see him. Instead, nurse perky was back and Lance had decided that if she called him sweety one more time he would punch her, or at least yell a whole lot at her. It had always been a little weird to him to fight the female members of the X-Men, so he highly doubted he'd actually punch a girl. At the moment however, even simply talking took a lot of effort, so he knew he was going to have to put up with her for awhile. Sighing, Lance stared up at the ceiling. Not only was he already bored, but he was still incredibly sore. Not that he would ever admit it, but he kind of wished Pietro would hurry up and get here so he could have another free massage.   
  
"Hey kid, how are ya?"  
  
Lance jumped slightly. He hadn't heard the door open, gingerly turned his head to find Logan standing in the doorway.  
  
"I'm alright I guess. Uh, where's Todd and Pietro?"  
  
Logan sniffed the air and stepped all the way into Lance's room. "About that..."  
  
Lance eyed Logan suspiciously as a nervous feeling crept over his already weak stomach, "They...uh, are they ok?"  
  
"Yeah, but some stuff happened. Look kid, there was a slight emergency at the Institute last night. Your friends are all right," he added hastily, seeing the concern flash across the brunette's face, "but they ain't exactly healthy either. Everyone's powers went nuts in the night so they're pretty weak."  
  
Lance stared at Logan for a few minutes, not fully comprehending what he was being told. 'Powers going nuts? What?'  
  
"It's complicated," Logan stated, "Anyway, I know Chuck told you we would drive you back, and that you were expecting to be stuck here for awhile, but because of the circumstances, I'm flying you back today. The mansion is like a hospital at the moment anyway."  
  
"Flying? Man, I'm already sick enough."  
  
Logan ignored the comment as he headed over to Lance's bag that had been stashed in the corner of the tiny room. "You may want to get changed while I go check you out of here."  
  
"Ok....? Mr. Logan, how bad is it over there?" Lance asked, still a little bewildered.  
  
"It's calming down. The half-pint, Daniels, and speedy may be down longer than the others, but they'll be alright."  
  
"Half-pint?"  
  
"Kitty. She's got some broken ribs." Lance continued to stare blankly at Logan. The older man sighed. "I'll fill you in on the ride home."  
  
Lance nodded grimly, not at all thrilled about flying when he already felt this horrible, and utterly confused by this new information.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt wondered down the hall of the infirmary in search of a remotely awake person. He was incredibly tired, but boredom had taken over his whole being and he was sure he would go insane if he had to lay in bed another minute. At last, he came to a bed with someone sitting up. A lot of the cots had been lined down the hallway, divided by makeshift curtains that Kurt would have been willing to bet his life were made from bed sheets.   
  
"Rogue! Up for company?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Rogue shifted her position and nodded, "Finally. Ah swear, the color white intensifies boredom."  
  
Kurt laughed as he began to scratch his forearm. "So, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded, but it wasn't too convincing. Her expression seemed preoccupied as she kept glancing toward the end of the hallway.  
  
"Rogue..."  
  
Sighing in defeat, Rogue pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them. "It's Pietro"  
  
Kurt tried to hide his grin, which received a cold glare from Rogue. "Out of za denial stage finally?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and rested her chin on top of her hands. "Ah didn't mean like that. Ah meant like Ah'm worried about him. He's really beat up Kurt, and Ah know he'll heal up just fine if he lets himself, but Pietro just isn't that patient. Chances are he'll end up trying to do too much too soon and hurt himself all over again."  
  
Kurt wasn't aware of Pietro's running problem, and Rogue had no intention of telling him, but it worried her. She wasn't sure how much sense could be talked into Pietro when he was like this. He didn't like being considered weak and would probably do everything he could to appear to bounce back quickly. The truth of the matter was that he *was* weak, probably weaker than anyone realized, and if he didn't let himself heal physically, he would probably end up doing some permanent and serious damage.  
  
"Ok, so you aren't out of za denial stage, zat's ok. But really Rogue, I think he'll be ok. He, all three of them actually, have a lot of stuff they need to deal with and..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, Ah know that," she paused and tilted her head slightly, "And darn you Kurt, Ah am out of the denial stage ok? There, Ah admit it. But if you tell Kitty Ah said that, Ah'll pound you into the ground like a good sister should!"  
  
Kurt grinned and scratched the back his neck. Rogue raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What're ya fidgeting so much for?"  
  
Kurt shrugged as he began to claw at his ankle with renewed vigor. "I dunno! I itch!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kurt shrugged. "Anyway, did za prof tell you about Magneto being za one behind all this?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Thing Ah don't get is how the hell it got into our food. The security on this place is insane. It's almost like someone had to do it from within..."  
  
"You don't sink..."  
  
"No. There's no way."  
  
Kurt looked up at Rogue and shrugged once again. He didn't want to say it out loud, because he truly didn't believe it, but the thought of how easy it would have been for one of the brotherhood to poison them entered his mind abruptly.  
  
"There's just no vay."  
  
Rogue nodded. "Don't even suggest the idea in front of them. They'd probably get really offended."  
  
"Vell ja! I would too! Oh no, you don't think Scott, or Bobby even, would...you know, jump to conclusions and accuse zem do you?"  
  
Rogue bit her lip. "Uhh, Bobby may not like Pietro, but Ah don't think he would suspect him of something like that ya know? Scott on the other hand tends to get a little jumpy when stuff like this happens. Always needs to be able to pinpoint how somethin' happened."  
  
"I sink I'll talk to him then. Did you hear about zat lady who fixed his eyes! It vas veird, he had to go stand outside and open his eyes so he didn't damage anything, and she just sealed up the cut," Kurt got sidetracked mid-story as he began to scratch at his neck for the hundredth time. "Gah! Vaht za heck is going on."  
  
"Come here and let me look at ya," Rogue said, pulling him to her.  
  
She began to examine the back of Kurt's neck, brushing his fur up the wrong way so that she could get a good look at his skin.   
  
"Logan found you in the woods right? Maybe you landed in some poison ivy or... oh my ..." she trailed off.  
  
"Vaht? Vaht is it?"  
  
Rogue's mouth dropped open and she pulled her hand from Kurt's fur. "Uhh, Kurt, Ah think you have fleas."  
  
Kurt spun around, gaping, and tried to speak.  
  
"Calm down fuzzy, it's not the end of the world."  
  
"Not the...? Rogue, do you realize how...how creepy zat is! Please tell me you're playing some cruel joke."  
  
Rogue pressed her lips together in a thin line and shook her head. Kurt's eyes widened as his fur went from deep blue to nearly pastel.   
  
"Holy crap. Rogue, please, please, please, please, don't tell anyvon! Just get some flea junk and help me get rid of zem!"  
  
Rogue giggled and swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Alright, Ah won't. Ah'll have to tell one of the adults though so they can get you some flea killer. Ah don't exactly have any of that laying around. [2]  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hank! Hank where is he?" Ororo came running down the corridor in search of the beast, her sister and brother in law following at her heals.   
  
"Calm down Ororo, he's alright. We already sawed the crazy thing off and he's sleeping. I'll be honest though, it was the worst I've ever seen him."  
  
Evan's family visibly relaxed as Hank led them to Evan's small enclosure. He was completely out, sprawled on his stomach with a somewhat pained look on his face. His mom immediately walked over to him and looked down at him, trying to determine if she should risk touching him; he obviously needed the sleep.  
  
"How are the others," Ororo asked, "Kurt, Pietro..."  
  
Hank started to say something, but was abruptly cut off by Mrs. Daniels.  
  
"Who? Did you just say Pietro? Not Pietro Maximoff, surely."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Well, yes. Did Evan not tell you?"  
  
Both Mr. and Mrs. Daniels' looked stunned with this information. "Ororo you knew that boy was our neighbor, right? He and Evan were inseparable since elementary school. Actually they had some big fight their freshman year, but that's besides the point," Mr. Daniels said.  
  
Ororo looked back at them, slightly surprised at how excited they were to hear this.   
  
"Oh I'm going to let him have it when he wakes up," Mrs. Daniels said, indicating Evan, "How could he not tell us? He was like our adopted son 'Ro, his own parents were a bit odd and he spent a lot of time at our place."  
  
"I never knew any of this," Ororo stated innocently, "I would have told you if I had known Viv. You see, Pietro was on the team that fights against us. He didn't show up here until recently, and it was only out of desperation. He's a mess Vivian. When you say his parents are a bit odd, you don't know the half of it. His real father is a mutant."  
  
"The mutant that caused all this to happen," Hank added.  
  
"Magneto was the one who did this?"  
  
Hank nodded as he filled a syringe and injected the fluid under Evan's plates. "Calcium," he explained to Mr. Daniels, who looked quite surprised by the injection, "And yes, it was Magneto. He spoke to Charles apparently."  
  
"That's all very fascinating, but do you think we could go see Pietro?" Mrs. Daniels requested.  
  
"Fourth cot on your left."  
  
"Thank you. You'll come get us if he wakes up, right Ororo?" Mr. Daniels asked.   
  
~*~  
  
Pietro stared up at the ceiling, concentrating on breathing *slowly.* Every time he got distracted, his heart rate would begin to take off again and he was so exhausted that he actually had to focus on keeping his mutation in check.   
  
Unfortunately, staying focused was incredibly difficult at the moment. The professor had told most of the students about what Magneto had done to them. Some sort of strange chemical, or something weird like that; Pietro hadn't been to concerned with that part. The thought that he couldn't get out of his head however, was making him feel both childish and angry at the same time.   
  
'He didn't come and see me. He didn't care that I could have died. He didn't even come to say *anything,* positive or negative.'  
  
Awhile ago, Kitty's parents had come tearing down the hall in search of their daughter, both looking slightly frazzled. It was then that Pietro realized several things all at once. He had literally sat in his bed, gaping at the opposite wall, for almost an hour. Since then, he'd had nothing else to do but stew in his new thoughts.   
  
'Man, Hank's gonna be in for a real treat next session. His punk of a patient finally figured out what his main inner conflict is. Yeesh, now I'm diagnosing myself.'  
  
"Pietro Maximoff! Give us one good reason why we shouldn't just refuse to speak to you."  
  
Pietro was jerked from his thoughts and he struggled to sit up while waiting for the voice to register. He blinked several times at the couple standing in the doorway. They were both grinning at him, almost laughing.  
  
"You are in *so* much trouble mister," Mr. Daniels teased. "How dare you not tell us you were in on this whole mutant thing, and on the other side no less!"  
  
Pietro sat stock still, dumbfounded.   
  
"Don't worry, Evan is going to get the same speech. Seriously though Pietro, why on earth didn't you tell us? The last we heard, you were in jail," Mrs. Daniels said, coming to sit next to Pietro.  
  
Pietro blushed slightly at the comment about being jail, but still couldn't find his voice at the moment.  
  
"Are you alright sweety?"  
  
Pietro nodded stiffly and forced his mouth to open. "I uh, I'm sorry Mrs. Daniels."  
  
Mrs. Daniels sat back slightly and raised an eyebrow at Pietro. "Mrs. Daniels? Pietro I don't think you've called me that since you were in the third grade!"  
  
Pietro smirked, "Sorry aunt Viv."  
  
"Much better. Mrs. Daniels makes me sound old," she said, winking. Her expression softened as she studied Pietro for a moment. Maternal instincts taking over, she reached over and brushed his tousled hair out of his face, making a mental note to ask about the bad haircut later. "Pietro," she said gently, "From what I've heard, a lot of stuff has happened to you huh?"  
  
He nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say.  
  
"Well that's alright," she continued, "because as far as I'm concerned, you're only a kid. You aren't some super-hero in training when you're with us ok? So right now, all I see is a kid; a kid who's hurting, more specifically. Now don't get all defensive like you always do. I'm a mom, I know these things when I see them, especially with you and Evan. I think what Xavier does here is wonderful, but he, and even my sister at times, forget how young you kids are."  
  
Pietro took an avid interest in his sheets and began to fidget with a loose thread. "Uh, thanks. Um, I...yeah."  
  
"Oh, you boys and your silly fronts. Come here."  
  
Pietro tensed as Mrs. Daniels wrapped him up in a warm hug. She laughed softly and he finally relaxed. She slowly rocked him slightly as he buried his head into her shoulder. Without a sound, he began to tear up, and for the first time since he could remember, he actually knew why.   
  
Seeing the Daniels again was probably the last thing he wanted at the moment– when he was already stressed out about family issues. He didn't want to be reminded that Evan had what he wanted more than anything.   
  
Despite his current thoughts on the subject, Pietro couldn't fight off the way Mrs. Daniels made him feel at the moment: like a kid. He had forgotten that feeling a long time ago, and was more than willing to remember it now.  
  
AN: Oooook. Now don't kill me for the lack of Magneto lol. I swear there is much more of him to come... our fav messed up boys just aren't ready for it yet... but im gonna try and stop dragging it out so much. I think the next chapter is going to fast forward somewhat aight? Cuz I need to get a move on with that whole thing. I haven't forgotten about Lance either... his lack of angstyness has kinda put him on the sidelines for now...but ill get back to him. I'm gonna clarify all the stuff with Pietro... and Todd is gonna get to the mega horrifying memory that messed him all up pretty soon. So anyway, like I said, there are parts about this chapter I like, and parts I don't like, so please let me know what you think. I promise I'll have responses for you guys next time.  
  
  
  
[1] The clinic... yeah, I could have explained the clinic and how it worked in the story somewhere... but it would have been dull and it just wasn't necessary to explain it while these events are taking place. So, if you're really that curious...uhh... let's say it's common knowledge that 'the clinic' is actually part of a huge chain of underground (as in unknown or secret or whatever) Mutant hospitals. The people that work in them can be mutant or human, doesn't matter as long as they are friends to mutants. K?   
  
[2] Ok, So I know this scene was a bit out of sync... but I needed to break things up a bit... maybe it works and maybe it doesn't, but whatever...it's staying where it is lol. The issue of Pietro, Lance, and Todd being suspects needed to be addressed somewhere. The flea thing... I dunno lol, just one of those weird moments.  
  
[3] Sam is Cannonball  
  
  
  
[4] Amara is Magma  
  
[5] Rahne is Wolfsbane  
  
[6] Jubilee is... I always get confused. Is her codename Jubilee too? Anywho, she's the firework chick  
  
[7] Jamie is Multiple  
  
[8] Ray is Berserker  
  
[9] Alex is Havoc... Scott's brother  
  
[10] Roberto is Sunspot or something like that... Do you guys still want me to add these every chapter or no? I always screw up the numbering and it gets on my nerves lol (cuz im just weird). But ill keep doing it if u want me to. 


	18. AN's and Thoughts of the BroHood

This is NOT an official update... don't get all depressed though because it's not just AN's either. See... Im not gonna say I'm blocked lol... it sounds far too dramatic. But I had to clear some stuff out of my head and so I decided to just write out random thoughts of the boys. I kinda liked how it turned out so I'm posting them for you guys while you wait for the official chapter. Consider it a pause in the story. It's just their thoughts a while after the poisoning chaos. There isn't any type of consistency to it at all... so yeah. Some of you may hate that I even did this but oh well lol. Let me know what you think :)  
  
I'd also like to add that I'm an idiot and last chapter when Magneto says "[Lance] has this odd desire to do good..." What I *MEANT* to have him say was "...has this odd desire to do good in the eyes of humans and the rest of this world. He wants to please them and only I can break him of it" It just kinda changes what I was trying to have him say so grrrr lol. So do me a favor and pretend he said that instead.. Even if u don't think it makes much of a difference lol.   
  
And thank goodness you guys don't want the stupid numbered recruits lol. They were beginning to bug the crap out of me.  
  
PS. If you take anything in this fic as slash... think again lol cuz it's not intended to be... ever. So even if they do stuff that'd be considered odd for guys... get over it lol. Cuz to be honest... not all guys are terrified to show some type of affection...it just seems to be some sort of taboo to some ppl for a guy to hug another guy. I don't get it personally... but whatever. None of this is slash and none of it will be slash. Oh yeah, and please don't send me a million reviews saying I should be open minded and blah blah blah, cuz I am. Just cuz I'm not writing the characters as gay doesn't mean I'm all discriminatory against gays... u can just ask my many gay friends... but anyway... now that that's been said.   
  
Review responses- Yeesh there's a lot! Thank you sooo much. Since there's a lot... I'm not gonna respond to every single one. Just know that I greatly appreciate ALL of them.  
  
Incrediblecuznz- You poor thing! You remind me of my best friend... weird stuff happens to her all the time. She had what we called "the white spot on the back of the throat" disease. Never did find out what it actually was. Her tonsils disappeared once too. Two doctors couldn't find them... turns out they were there, just really small. She's perfectly healthy though if that's any encouragement. Kurt's flea problem is now officially in your honor cuz he's all itchy too ok? Anyway, I'm glad you like the super villainy version of Mags... but Im having trouble with hin lol. I need to balance him out a bit better... hes still gonna be all super villainy tho.   
  
SilverFox1- Nope... don't think I'm gonna do any OC's. Anywho... I was *really* kicking myself about the whole hospital scene, but it's too late to change it now. :( Magneto does seem to think he has Pietro all figured out. :) Question is... does he?   
  
Hybryd0- NEVER BE AFRAID TO REVIEW :) :) :) I love reviews. Thank you :)  
  
Yma- Oooo, mr cortez dude sounds neat. Unfortunately I've never heard of him  
  
Mandy- Dang... I did leave them out... o well lol  
  
MiracleChick- Ahhh... you came back :) I knew you would. Anyway, Marissa was a jerk face lol. The tic tac toe thing... yeah- id've been like yeah um, leave. I had to make *something* happen besides just random nurses doing random stuff... so I made a perky annoying brat lol. With Kitty and sinking to China...yeah I just don't get how she doesn't ever just keep sinking. Cuz she phases into the ground sometimes and im like uhhhh... hello! Anyway...you know something... I forgot Scott was an orphan lol.. I'm such a dork... anyway.  
  
KS-Fan- Pyro... umm lol, I may want to kick myself for that one later. I may do something with it I may not. I have an idea but it may not work the way I want it to, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Anyway, Magneto is the main reason I'm stuck at the moment. Bad author bad! Lol, cuz ur right... he is a closet case evil. He reminds me of Hitler actually... cuz he's all obsessed with superior race and he tries to get all these 'converts' and stuff and he's really horrible... but of course HE doesn't think he's evil and terrible and he's got mutants jumping at the chance to be on his team so ya. I think he knows he's a manipulator too.. But he wouldn't ever actually *say* he was cuz everything he does is justified as far as he's concerned. So pretty much I was being a cheater and lazy and not developing his character and just having him state things as fact instead of writing him with that personality. Way cheesy of me and bleh lol. I'll work it out tho... somehow. Oh yeah, thanks for disagreeing with Nat (sorry Nat lol, nothing personal).  
  
  
  
Luna fox- Ack! Sorry bout the mis spelling. I make ur day? Wow... thanks lol.  
  
Deacon- Yeah, I really want to do more with Logan... but there is so much going on that it's hard to fit it in  
  
Nat- Yeah I'm on the same side as KS-Fan... and not just cuz I wrote it lol. But Pietro has to be American in the series cuz he's known Evan forever. And I knew the comic Maximoff's were nice.. But they've never been in evo so yeah. Seems to me if they were nice they woulda been trying to get their son out of jail...yeesh lol. But anyway...it's a valid point... I just didn't stick to the comic past   
  
SlickAmber- Yeah, they are ooc... but I decided a few chapters into it that I really didn't care anymore, cuz they are such a mess that they wouldn't be acting like their usual selves anyway. As for your questions... 1) Rogue and Pietro... It'll screw Pietro over in the end to get all involved with someone. So as of now it's all one sided. 2) lol... I was waiting for someone to bring that up actually... I meant to say this in an AN awhile ago and then forgot. It isn't and wont be slash in any way shape or form ok? 3) Nah... I like her too but not for this fic... too hyper. Sorry.  
  
LadyRaye- Yay! Thanks for the ooc comment  
  
~*~Lance~*~   
  
AN: So he doesn't really think about himself much... but that was the point lol. He's too preoccupied with Todd and Pietro to care about what's wrong with him.  
  
Ok, so it's been forever and I *still* feel like crap. I try and move around a little more everyday and so everyday I wake up sore. If I don't move around though, I'm afraid the boredom might take over. Laying in bed for hours on end really gives a guy the chance to think about stuff though, that's for sure.  
  
The most pressing matter at the moment is Todd. Last week it was Pietro, but this week it's Todd. I'm worried for him. Man, I worry way to much, as Kitty informs me just about everyday, but I can't help it. It's like I'm responsible for them or something. I don't have a clue why I feel that way, but it doesn't matter because that's just how it is. Maybe it's because I like the way it feels to take care of someone, to like, be strong enough for others. Wow, I'm including 'like' in my thoughts now. Maybe I should spend a little less time with Kitty and Kurt and more time with Todd. It's kinda awkward around Kitty and Kurt together sometimes.   
  
Anyway, Todd. Those memories have gotta scare the hell out of him. I gotta admit, when he went psycho that day, I felt like I failed him or something. I mean, I know it's not *my* fault, but I'm supposed to protect him... or something? I don't know. I don't know why he chose me as his father figure. It's pretty twisted. I'm definitely not the best candidate for the job that's for sure. I mean, be reasonable. I'm a 19 year old who barely graduated high school (a year late I might add), tried to kill himself at one point, and destroyed his parents home because of a temper tantrum...I really don't think that qualifies as mature enough to be a father. Although destroying my house wasn't *really* my fault. I wasn't aware I could take a house down just because I was angry at that time.   
  
That's another thing that bothers me. I want my powers back. It's weirding me out that I can't use them. McCoy is always going on about how dangerous it would be to test them out right after surgery. Considering the type of headaches I've had before, I'm not too eager to find out what kind of pain I can inflict on myself. Been there, done that. I just feel really exposed without them, yeah, that's it...exposed.  
  
Now that I think about inflicting pain, I wonder if Pietro managed to stop his running. At least with Pietro I can understand what he's going through. I hate that he makes me take those stupid sleeping pills. Then again I probably wouldn't sleep at all if he didn't. It's kinda weird to me that he and Todd don't realize how much I need them around. They take care of me more than they realize. Back at the house, when they brought me asprin without me asking for it, or turned the TV off when they could just tell my head was ready to explode, or when they'd purposely get Fred focused on them when they knew I couldn't handle a beating... that was kinda cool. I have to be reminded that *someone* cares about my existence.  
  
I can't figure out when I became Lance the mighty comforter though. That one still gets me. I mean Kitty, that was easy. All you gotta do is hold her and tell her the world will be ok again, but that's Kitty. The first time I hugged Todd, like *really* hugged him, was the creepiest thing ever. But what the hell was I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch him cry his eyes out? That was also one of the creepiest things ever while I'm thinking about it. Pietro was even creepier when he cried. Todd it just seemed a little more fitting, him being so young and all, but Tro? Nuh-uh. He doesn't do stuff like that. Man, and then Fred has to go and walk in on Todd crying and me hugging him and officially labels us homos. The ass hole. The whole thing was awkward and weird and creepy already and he had to go and be a prick. Uhg, the whole thing just makes me sick. Actually no, I really am sick...damn medicine.   
  
I think maybe it was a bad idea to move me back in my room. I'm gonna end up waking the other guys up and personally, having them staring at me while I'm gagging up what little I can eat really isn't pleasant. Aw man, Pietro's already awake. Least he's actually in bed and not off tearing his muscles up. So now I get to lay here with this rancid taste in my mouth and wait for the room to stop spinning so I can go clean up. Nice. Life sucks sometimes.  
  
So anyway, I wish Magneto would hurry up and make another move so I can tell him to leave us the hell alone. I shoulda just stayed with the Johnsons instead of going with Mystique. I wonder whatever happened to them anyway. Can you just tell the state that the kid you were fostering disappeared? Man, maybe if I hadn't become such a delinquent I coulda stayed there. I go through all the trouble of straightening myself out and getting over my messed up and depressed stage only to screw up my second chance. I'm such a genius.   
  
Damn, Rogue's awake. Oh well, least she knows how to tell when people don't want to talk. Rogue's real perceptive like that. Crap... she better not tell Pietro she likes him. Not that she would since she won't even admit it to herself yet, but still. Pietro has too much to think about already. I'll bet it's really scary inside his head, as fast as everything goes. Add one more dilemma to the mix and I bet he'll go running off again. I'm still trying to figure out what he was trying to do when he ran off and nearly killed himself. He looked really confused and frantic and then just took off. Me and Todd have found him more than once slightly... off balance I guess is a good way to put it. That scares me. I hope McCoy knows what he's doing.  
  
It seems like all the adults are so... genuine about caring that we're here. It's pretty different from Mystique. She never cared what we did. Logan is my favorite... no shame in having a favorite right? I mean the others are alright, but Logan treats me more like a man than the others do. Cuz technically I'm an adult, but I wouldn't say I'm a man yet. Well maybe out loud I would, but I don't think I'd mean it. Then again I'm definitely not a kid anymore. Logan though... I don't know. It's weird stuff, like on the plane ride back over here. I think all of the instructors would have come to watch me puke and pat me on the shoulder but nope. Mr. Logan kept right on flying the plane and didn't say a word about me hurling– in the air sick bag this time. I liked that. He doesn't sugar anything down for me either. He told me straight up that my friends were hurt and that it was dangerous people who did it.  
  
I've got to force myself to sleep. If I don't, I'll start worrying more. I'm gonna get an ulcer or something from all this worrying...wouldn't surprise me.  
  
~*~Pietro~*~  
  
AN: This one is really kinda jumpy and random...but I did it on purpose. Stuff in Pietro's head is fast, so yeah. This one is the longest mostly cuz it was the most fun to write so I just kept typing lol.  
  
I really can't believe it. I can actually *count* my ribs just from my reflection, and every pair of pants I own are now so loose that not even a belt can keep them in place. Stupid self destructiveness. Stupid mutation. Stupid father. Stupid, stupid, stupid.   
  
Yeesh, way to be optimistic huh? Hank says if I had a better attitude about stuff then I would probably feel a lot better, but Hank says a lot of stuff. Sometimes I listen, sometimes I don't. It all depends on my mood. I hate being so moody. I gotta admit it though: Hank helps...a lot more than I give him credit for actually. I almost tore the guy's lab up during one of my many, err, hissy fits. I really like that he lets me help him out in the lab with all that research he does. Secretly, I love science. I don't know if I would like it as much without my mutation, but I think all that chemical and genetic stuff is really interesting...I'm such a dork. But yeah, I throw hissy fits; isn't that mature of me? I'll shoot myself before I ever do that in front of the X-Geeks again though. It's just sometimes, I don't know what else to do. My thoughts are so freaking fast. I switch subjects so quickly and I tend to confuse people. It was a real problem when my powers first manifested. I'd say completely random stuff that made perfect sense to me because of my mutated thinking speed. Kids thought I was really weird because of it. Evan, being the type of person he is, (someday his niceness is gonna turn around and kick him in the ass, but that's another subject) defended me a lot, but in middle school one person coming to your defense can only help for so long. Considering Evan and I didn't have an incredibly high social status– not a low one, but still– I eventually just started to drag him down with me. He coulda dropped me at any time, but nope– I guess that's what a true friend is supposed to do; I wouldn't really know considering I've only ever had a few true friends. I'm not very good at being a true friend. The tables turned when we got to highschool, and suddenly I had social status. Not that I asked for it, but I won't say I didn't want it. I was still friends with Evan, but I didn't pull him up the ladder with me– which I guess you're supposed to do.   
  
Anyway, I was talking about my hissy fits before I went off on that tangent... see what I mean about my thoughts being so random? They just start to all meld together at an evolved pace and when I'm thinking about depressing stuff, I can't do anything but freak out. It's like I'll suffocate if I don't find something else to focus on.   
  
That's why I started running until it hurt. Ever since I accidently overtaxed my powers, I never really gave myself the chance to recupe. If I had it wouldn't hurt me to run now, but I would probably just use a knife anyway. Running just seems less morbid if you ask me. I don't want to kill myself or anything. I just need something to distract me from my own damn thoughts. It's odd how pain takes your mind off things. At least I know *why* I do it now though. I thought I had lost my mind at one point.  
  
I'm pretty sure Rogue knows that I'm faking having all my strength back since the whole poisoning incident. I'm pretty sure she wanted to ask me if I knew anything about how the poison got into the food too, but she never did. She knows I don't know anything about it, so why bother to insult me and risk me getting all mad– another thing I do a lot. I'm not sure how I know all that about Rogue, but I do. Something about the way she words things and tiptoes around certain subjects– like the poisoning. Well, that and the fact that I know Rogue really well. She's been weird lately, but I don't even wanna think about that. All girls are weird as far as I'm concerned. I love 'em– but even as a guy who's been considered slightly on the feminine side, which I resent (So I have a fashion obsession, big deal!), I still don't get the way girls think sometimes, most guys don't.  
  
Anyway, she doesn't need to worry about me so much because I don't think Hank buys my act either. Sucks that my shrink hasta be the actual doctor as well. Whatever.  
  
If anything, it's Lance that needs to take a chill pill in the whole worrying department. I think he's stuck in this bizarre twilight zone where he goes back in forth between being a really sick teenager to a strong older brother, or in Todd's case Lance is like the father. Thank goodness Todd doesn't see me as the father figure in his life, it'd scare the crap out of me. I don't even know what a father is supposed to act like. But back to Lance. Nineteen is a weird enough age. He's not really an adult exactly, but he's not a kid either. Plus he's really sick. I didn't realize it until after his surgery, but when he was laying there, hardly able to talk, it hit me. I'd never seen Lance 'weak' before. Beat up? A million times, sometimes by me. (Four teenage guys sharing the same house can be a little rough no matter how close you are. Besides, I was so not in the mood for his stupid joking around a lot of the time) 'Weak' however, is not a word I thought I'd ever use to describe Lance. I've never seen him cry either, thank goodness. The first time Todd lost it in front of us I thought I was gonna have a heart attack. Here's a secret: guys just *don't* cry in front of *anyone.* Maybe they would in front of a girl occasionally, but never in front of another guy. (That's another one of the million things I don't get about girls.) So of course me and Lance didn't have a clue what we were supposed to do. A few months prior, we would have laughed at him. Harsh as that sounds, it's just kinda how I envision us responding because we didn't have anything else to say. Life just sucked too much for the toad at that moment to make fun of him though. After that whole event, the three of us just kinda... changed.   
  
I've decided that there's two little worlds to the brotherhood trio. There's the one that everybody sees where we are just your average group of guys that hang out. Then there's the one where we created our own little family. Do you really think I'd willingly massage another guy's shoulders? Ick. The only time that kind of weirdness is ok is when you're related to the guy...so I guess I literally see Lance as a brother. I don't even get it really, I just know that Lance and Todd are the only males under thirty that have seen me cry since about the second grade. (Which still embarrasses the hell out of me)   
  
I realized the day of the poison chaos that if it weren't for our fake family, I would be insane. Not just a mess, but I mean literally insane. I'll admit I've had my brushes with nuttyness, but without those two, I would have collided with nuttyness head on and be in a straight jacket by now. I'm not going to bother trying to explain all the hows and whys of that to myself, but I know it's true. In fact, there was one time, where I was out in the street at night. Why? Hell if I know, the point is I was there. But I was just standing there, staring at the oncoming headlights. I started to laugh in one of those truly insane laughs. Not the movie kind where it's all maniacal and stuff, just a soft, bone chilling, laugh. I ran at the car, then darted to the side of it at the last nanosecond, smiling like an idiot the whole time. Then Todd and Lance came out looking for me and I suddenly had no idea what I was being such a moron for. If they hadn't come, I'd probably have lost what little sanity I still had at the time. It was weird and, to be perfectly honest, more than a little terrifying.   
  
More importantly, I realized that a family was the one thing I wanted more than anything else. Not a fake one, or a twisted one, a *real* one, like Evan has. I want my *own* family. Unfortunately, *my* family was made up of a mother I never knew, a father set on ruling the world, and a sister who is so brainwashed it's a wonder she even knows her own name. The truth of the matter is that when I saw Kitty's parents so worried and frantic, and all my father could do was shove a needle up my arm to let me know he was there– it hurt, and I don't mean the needle. It was like one of those really descriptive novels where if I had put everything into words it would have gone something like, 'The searing pain drove into my chest like a nail with a blunt end. It tore and scratched at my soul like a tiger gnawing on its prey,' or something cheesy like that. I wish I could hate him, I really do. But no matter how hard I try, I just can't. He's crazy, and I hate a lot of the stuff he does, but he's my *father,* the only one I've got. The thing about it that scares me the most.... is I'm not sure what I'd be willing to do for his acceptance. I don't want to be a part of a massive mutant war, I really don't, but... he's the only father I've got... the only thing I really want...  
  
  
  
~*~Todd~*~  
  
AN: Not much to say really. I think I did the worst job on Todd's :( Sorry.  
  
Alright yo, how do you know if you're crazy or not? Cuz personally I think blanking out selective things and replacing them with allusions is freaky. I'm nuts. That's all there is to it. Half the time I wonder if what I ate for breakfast is real or not. My mom was real, unfortunately. I should probably feel worse then I do about her being the way she is. I mean I wish she cared and all, but she don't, so no point in sulking about it. What scares me is that I know there are crappier memories hidden back here somewhere and eventually they're gonna come out. It's like a creepy horror film yo. Just this creepy 'something' sneaking up behind you and ready to wound you just enough to leave you for dead. I'm gonna hate the freaking session with baldy. He's gonna make me say it all out loud and talk it out. I hate admitting that it helps.   
  
Since I'm thinking bout things I hate admitting, why not bring up another? I hate that I'm such a leech. I'd really like to be able to survive on my own one day... but as of now, I can't see that happening. Every other day I have a fit and melt down into this weird 'lost' feeling. I wouldn't make it through those fits with out Lance and Pietro. It's disgusting. I have to rely on two teenagers, one who's so obsessed with his appearance that it makes me cringe and another who pretends to be tough as nails even when he knows he's not, to help me with my problems. It's pathetic. I don't even care that it's a little weird anymore... I just gotta have someone to hold onto me and keep me in the real world. Otherwise I may just slip into insanity land forever. I used to think it was happy land... but no... it's insanity.  
  
Pietro cares that it's weird. He'd rather gouge his eyes out than have people see him all screwed up. I think maybe Pietro and me would never be friends if we'd met under different circumstances. Hell, he'd prolly be one of the jerks in school who'd pick on me all the time. He's all cool and stuff and I'm– let's face it– a toad. You know at least blue boy doesn't look disgusting, just weird. Besides, some girls like the whole fur thing. Slime doesn't usually go over to big. What the hell am I supposed to do with this tongue anyway? Not that it matters. No girl's ever wanted to be near enough to me to get that far on the subject.   
  
Anyway yo...Pietro is all cool and stuff, so yeah, I doubt we'd be friends. Heck I don't even know if you can call us friends. It's not like we hang out much and stuff. At the house we more or less played pranks on each other and tried to kill each other a couple of times. He probably thinks I'm really immature too, which I am. When I think about it though, he's exactly how I would picture a big brother. I mean, we wouldn't have been friends under normal circumstances, but we didn't really have a choice in the matter. He picks on me, like a brother and gets mad at me when I act dumb, like a brother. Then there is the nicer side of him that defends me even when I deserve to be hit, just because no one is aloud to mess with me but him and Lance apparently. Then there is the whole off bond the three of us have that creeps me out completely. I don't get it really, but I'm not gonna bother to try.  
  
So ya then Lance is one of those surprising people. Who knew the guy was afraid of needles?! He kinda reminds me of Rogue. Cuz Rogue acts all bad ass but we all know she's actually a softie. I wouldn't call Lance a softie, but he ain't all tough either. Somewhere along the line I think me an' Pietro broke him. It was probably me actually, when I just broke down. It wasn't *my* fault. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to stay the toad, the pesky kid everyone kinda has to look after. No responsibilities, just be the toad. But with Lance sick and the three of us getting beat up on by my ex best friend, it just wasn't gonna work out anymore. Anybody would have broken down if they had to mature five years in five minutes. It was all overwhelming and crap. I guess it was a good thing in the end. We were never the same after that... the three of us.  
  
Pietro and Lance are my weird friends that I can't explain, and now I've got normal friends- Rahne and Sam. I don't know how it happened but it did. They're cool I guess. Rahne talks a whole freakin lot, but I guess most girls do. I bet Sam likes her, but she likes Roberto... uhh, at least I think. She's kinda weird. Besides, Sam's to shy to do anything about it anyway. But anyway, having normal friends is kinda nice I guess. They just hang out and talk to me and it isn't like group therapy or something. I told them a little about my memory junk and they sympathized and stuff... but they aren't 'part' of it like Lance and Pietro are. I think that's the major difference. Lance and Pietro are a 'part' of me and all my issues, and Rahne and Sam are just observers... like not really involved directly in my life. Wow, did I just think something deep?  
  
School starts again soon. Not that I'm scared or anything, but it's like this oncoming dread. I'm terrible at school stuff. Pietro is like a freakin super genius and he don't even realize it! That ticks me off. If I was that smart I'd prolly show off too much though. Lance won't be there to keep an eye on me though, so I'll be able to skip more. Ever since they help him back his senior year for missing too many days, Lance never let me or Pietro skip. I don't really know why we listened to him. It's not like he was *really* in charge...but we obeyed him anyway. I guess it's cuz of his whole 'fatherish' role he played at the house. I feel like such a dork every time I think of it like that, but it's true. Lance is as close as I ever got to a dad.  
  
My legs still ache. I guess the muscles in em are from my mutation... that would make sense. I'd get some asprin but I'd feel bad taking them. Ever since I figured out just how bad Lance's headaches were, I feel all dumb for whining about minor pains. I'm a real wimp though. Whatever, my legs will heal eventually and I won't have to have this argument with myself all the time.  
  
  
  
AN: Again, I'm mega mega mega sorry that this isnt a real chapter... I *will* get another up I promise... it just might take longer than usual.   
  
Review please :) It's like my happy pill or something lol. 


	19. Flea Collars Come In Many Colors

Ok, I'm just gonna start keeping my mouth shut and doing less ANs cuz I ramble way too much. The real notes I have are that I didn't do Gambit's accent cuz every time I even attempted it he sounded Scottish... so yeah. Also, I made a typo in the last chap..er..thing... Lance is 18 in this. Even though that's technically off too because this is like a year after the show but whatever... it's AU and he's 18.  
  
Review Responses- O_O This broke 200....wooooooow. THANKS! :)  
  
KamalaKali- lol, mood swings tend to dictate the overall tone of my chapters (Example: I was in a nutty mood when I wrote the shopping chapter...thus there wasn't much deep stuff lol)  
  
Incrediblecuznz- I love long reviews... type all u like :) Glad u enjoyed my...whatever that last thingy was... Interlude is a good word I guess. Thankies very much for the whole long review :)  
  
Black Arachne- Thanks for the comment about Todd's POV. His evaluation of his friendship with pietro was my fav part of that one I think  
  
Silverfox1- You aren't weird :) *I'm* the weird one who wrote it lol  
  
WindWalker- Y thank you :) Yeah, I'm working on Magneto... little bugger is such a pain lol. I'm also gonna work on Pyro a bit. Not promising anything major though.   
  
KS-Fan- Ok you caught me... I *don't* have much confidence in my abilities lol. O well, life goes on. :)  
  
luna fox- I'm glad you thought they had characterized style... that makes me happy :)  
  
K.C.2007- *blinks*...uhh, your welcome. It always catches me off guard when my writing effects ppl...but it's a huge compliment as well, thanks.  
  
Thanks as well to: Deacon, Testament1 *hands tissues*, Yma, Icebluerose, and gyuumajo  
  
Chapter 17- No title yet...  
  
"Can't I at least *start* to use them again, just a little? I mean it, I really feel a lot better."  
  
The professor looked back at Lance with an amused expression. After being forced to stay in bed for the better part of a month, Lance was beyond restless.  
  
"Lance, if you use your powers you could seriously risk taking a major backslide in your recovery, which has been going exceptionally well I might add. Besides, *all* the students' powers are on probation until Hank deems them strong enough to use them again."  
  
Lance crossed his arms stubbornly. "Kurt gets to use his," he muttered.  
  
"I realize that, but some of the students, Kurt included, are fine now. Besides, I'd say Kurt's had a stressful enough time lately as it is."  
  
Lance bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes. The poor German had such a bad case of fleas that he hadn't managed to keep it hidden for long. It wouldn't have been such a big deal, only some mild teasing from the rest of the students. Unfortunately, Kitty had taken the opportunity to introduce Kurt to her parents while they were at the mansion. She hadn't given the elf any warning about it, and had found him with Rogue while she was working flea dip into his fur. (They had needed to resort to unconventional methods due to the fact that Kurt was much larger than your average dog.)  
  
Kurt had been so mortified by the whole experience that he hardly managed to say two words to the Prydes, and had vowed to only date orphans so that he would never have to meet a girl's parents again. Todd seemed to feel particularly guilty about the comment, as he was to blame for Kurt's previous disaster on the subject, but Kurt never brought it up.  
  
"Seriously though proff, I'm *sooo* *bored,*" Lance stated, "And truth be told, I'm kinda scared that maybe they... they won't be back, know what I mean?"  
  
"You mean you think your powers will be gone?" Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow."Well, maybe. Cuz what if they got all messed up or something during the surgery! It's possible! Then how- how am I supposed to... uhg. Do you get what I mean?"  
  
The professor sighed and sat back in his chair. He was about to reply when Logan's voice entered the room.  
  
"How could he get what ya mean when you aren't even verbalizing it Rocky?"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes at Logan's back as the older man began to search the books lining the walls.  
  
"Don't mind me," Logan added, "Just trying to point a few things out."  
  
Lance shook his head, pleased with the fact that he couldn't feel his hair brushing along his scalp anymore. Although still noticeable, the shaved patch had grown out some, and blended a lot better now. The other guys' hair were now almost back to normal, much to Pietro's delight. He had started to comb it at specific angles to cover the shorter section.  
  
"Well could you maybe point them out some other time?" Lance snapped.  
  
Logan ignored him and continued to look for his book.   
  
"Lance," the professor continued before the other two occupants of the room could start an actual fight, "the real reason I wanted to talk to you is to decide what you're going to do."  
  
Lance looked blankly at the professor. "About what?"  
  
"Your life Lance. You're 18 correct? Kurt told me you were supposed to graduate last May. Did you?"  
  
Lance opened his mouth slightly and stared back at the professor. He nodded weakly. "They held me back a year for missing a lot of days. I didn't go to graduation cuz... well I was here and it didn't seem so important at the time. They probably mailed my diploma to the boarding house."  
  
The professor nodded and steepled his hands in front of him. "You haven't thought about it at all, have you?" he asked with a sigh.  
  
Lance continued to stare blankly as he shook his head. He hadn't thought further than the next meal for over a year. He'd had no other choice.   
  
"I figured as much," Xavier said softly, "I'd like to help you out Lance. If you'd like, I'll pay your way through college. Now don't think it's some type of grand gesture on my part, because I would expect some sort of agreement from you. Perhaps you could work for me while you're in school, but that can all be worked out later. The point is, you need to have some sort of plan Lance."  
  
Lance swallowed, though it did little good considering how dry his throat was at this point.  
  
He had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and wasn't sure when he was supposed to have made that decision.   
  
"When you were busy trying to survive and make ends meet with a minimum wage job," the professor answered, "Sorry, you were projecting your thoughts."  
  
Lance flushed and ran his hand over his head, "Yeah I uh, guess I missed the memo about having to plan a future huh? Probably should have payed more attention during those senior assemblies."  
  
"Well, any ideas at all Rocky?" Logan asked, taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, you could call me Lance or at the very least Avalanche," Lance said annoyed.  
  
"I could call ya 'kid' like I call everyone else here."  
  
Lance glared at Logan briefly before he remembered that Logan could rip him apart in all kinds of grotesque ways if he so desired. Logan, to his credit, wasn't used to having the kids objecting to his nicknames for them. To his knowledge, he was the only person who could get away with calling Kurt 'elf' without receiving a cold glare. Apparently, Lance wasn't going to have any of that though.  
  
"Whatever. And no, unless you count wanting to be a rock star back when I was young and naive."  
  
"So we'll start from scratch, what subjects do you like in school?" Xavier asked.  
  
Lance furrowed his brow. He was having trouble with the fact that he was sitting with two old men, about to decide his future as though it were a casual conversation. He didn't have much of a choice but to go along with it though.  
  
"Uh, I got horrible grades, but I actually kinda liked English. I hate math. Numbers are from hell. History was ok I guess. Hmm, I think I was in an elective class I liked once. Sociology or something. I can't really remember because it was freshman year."  
  
"Sociology?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Interesting," Xavier mused.  
  
"Well yeah. I mean, it was kinda about how peoples' heads work and stuff. I don't really remember anything from the class, but I remember I liked it."  
  
"Lance," Charles said slowly, as though the idea was still forming in his mind, "Ever consider being a counselor?"  
  
Lance blinked for a few minutes and then erupted with laughter. "You gotta be kidding me!"  
  
"It was just a thought. I think you'd be very good at it too. After all, you've experienced tons of hardships first hand."  
  
Lance stopped laughing long enough to let that sink in, then cracked up all over again. He couldn't really picture himself as a counselor, considering he probably needed one himself.  
  
"You really oughta take this seriously," Logan stated.  
  
"Sorry, but me? A counselor? It's ridiculous," Lance said, his laughter subsiding.  
  
"Are you sure about that? You like helping people..."  
  
"Says who?"  
  
The professor arched an eyebrow, "Your actions towards Pietro and Todd say a lot."  
  
Lance stayed silent. He wasn't sure how to respond to that because he honestly hadn't ever thought about it before. He supposed he *did* kind of like helping people, but only because it made *him* feel good. He viewed it as selfish really.  
  
Deciding that Lance had nothing more to say about the topic, Xavier moved on. "What about a music teacher?"  
  
Lance bit his lip and forced back another eruption of laughter. "Proff, I get impatient when Todd sings off key in the shower, I highly doubt I could handle being patient enough with little kids who know next to nothing about music. I don't even know why we're having this conversation. It's not like I can just sit down with you two and pick out a future in 20 minutes."  
  
Xavier sighed and leaned forward on his desk. "Point taken. Think about it for awhile and I'll get back to you, alright?"  
  
Lance nodded and stood up, cursing his medicine once again as the room spun. Hank was still trying to determine which of Lance's medications was making him sick, but so far he hadn't had much success.  
  
Lance paused at the doorway and turned to face the professor and Logan.   
  
"Just out of curiosity, why should you do this for me?"  
  
Charles arched an eyebrow in amusement once again. "I told you that you would be treated like anyone else at the institute. I'd make the offer to any of my students. Scott and Jean both managed to get full scholarships, but Evan and Kurt may only succeed in getting partial ones by the time they graduate. When the time comes, I'll offer to pay what is necessary for them as well. Kurt seems pretty much decided that he's going to remain on the team after college. I think he'd like to be an instructor of some sort like Hank and Ororo. The same option is open to you as well."  
  
Lance shifted his weight uncomfortably by the door frame. Be an X-Man? He highly doubted that. He'd had enough of being everyone's puppet. All the same, Xavier's gesture was beyond what he deserved. "Uh, thanks."  
  
As he left the study, Lance realized he'd been saying that word a lot since he'd been here. It felt odd every time. He wasn't used to having other people do things for him. 'I'm not so sure I like that they're so nice about everything. It seems kinda...fake. What the hell am I complaining for though? It's ok for me to force Pietro to have help but I can't accept it for myself? I don't think so.'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pens, paper, three 2" binders, a highlighter...Man, school doesn't start for another week yet and already we've gotta start thinking bout this crap," Evan whined, scrolling down the list of supplies sitting on the table in front of him. "Daily planner, pencils, calculator..."  
  
"New clothes," Pietro interrupted tonelessly. His feet were propped up on the table and he was slouched so low on the couch that he was practically laying down.   
  
"You just got a bunch of new clothes, remember?" Ray reminded him.  
  
Pietro swung his eyes over to Ray then rolled them. Without saying a word, he pulled the waistline of his pants out, revealing how enormous they were on him.  
  
Ray shrugged. "So wear a belt."  
  
Pietro would have retorted, but Kurt entered the room and all eyes turned to the blue furry mutant standing in the doorway.  
  
"If any of you says one vord I vill personally transport you to za desert and let you deal with sand fleas," he mumbled, taking a seat at the end of the couch, as far away from everyone else as possible.   
  
The group of teenagers continued to give him quizzical looks. Around Kurt's neck, wrists, and ankles were five wide collars.  
  
"Um, Kurt... are those...are they..."  
  
"Yes Rogue, zey are flea collars."  
  
The room went silent again until Evan snorted into his hand and then began to snicker quietly. The others soon followed suit as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. The only one not laughing was Pietro, who had become distracted by the voices of Scott and Jean coming from the next room.  
  
"Scott you're being silly. If one of the boys had slipped that chemical into the food do you really think they would have done it to themselves?"  
  
"Well yeah! It'd be too obvious otherwise. Come on Jean, you *know* how loyal Pietro is to Magneto. He's even ditched his own friends for him before."  
  
Pietro stiffened and sat up as he strained to hear the two bickering teens. 'How dare he! Like he would know anything about how I feel about my father! If he only knew how that whole visit...or should I say *no* visit effected me...'   
  
Pietro had actually been expecting this to come up long before now and had hoped that maybe the thought had never entered the kids' minds, but obviously it had and he was beginning to get ticked. It would be nice if Scott at least had the decency to confront him about it rather than whisper it all to Jean.   
  
"Scott the professor would know wouldn't he?"  
  
"Not unless he read their minds, and you know he doesn't do that without permission unless it's an emergency or something. Though if you ask me, I think this would qualify."  
  
Pietro glanced around the room and noticed that everyone else had picked up on the couple's private conversation and were now watching him with interest.  
  
Scowling, Pietro looked at each one of them in turn. "So you've all wondered about it huh?"  
  
No one said anything, but Pietro had his answer. Still scowling, he took off toward the adjacent room and appeared an instant later throwing Jean and Scott recklessly on the couch.  
  
"Pietro! Your powers are still on probation," Rogue said seriously.  
  
"I'm *fine.*" Pietro said curtly. However, he noticeably limped his way back to the table.  
  
He took a seat on the table directly in front of Jean and leaned forward, his elbows resting on either knee. His face was still set in a deep scowl as he looked Jean straight in the eye.  
  
"So if you wanna know... go ahead and find out."  
  
Jean was slowly turning a dark shade of pink as she lowered her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Come on! Get it over with! It's the only way your prick of a boyfriend over here will be satisfied and we wouldn't want Lord Summers all anxious now would we?"  
  
Scott opened his mouth then closed it again, knowing what little good it would do to argue at this point. Jean tentatively placed a hand to her temple and closed her eyes. Moments later, she opened them again and sank back into the couch.  
  
"Yeesh. How the heck to do you keep up with all that?"  
  
Pietro only glared at her and she quickly changed the subject.   
  
"He has no idea."  
  
Scott's face fell and he kicked aimlessly at the rug in front of the couch. "I uh... I'm sor..."  
  
"Save it. Your always sorry! Sorry you picked on Lance, sorry our lives suck, sorry, sorry, sorry. Well- you- know- something?- I- don't- give- a- damn- how- sorry- you- are! Now kindly remove the stick from up your ass and leave me the hell alone. You don't have a clue what my thoughts on Magneto are so don't make assumptions! Go interrogate Lance and Todd, even though I can guarantee you they know as much as I do: jack shit."   
  
"Hey come on! I'm *trying* to make an effort here. I'm not as terrible as you seem to think Pietro. Sure I don't think before I talk sometimes but it's not like you've made this a picnic for me either! You seem to think you're the only person in the world that's had a tough life."  
  
The tension that hung in the air was so thick that several people in the room could swear they would suffocate because of it. No one dared break up the argument though.   
  
"Oh yeah, It must be horrible to be the favorite perfect little pupil who can do no wrong in the eyes of his mentor!" Pietro said icily.   
  
Scott narrowed his eyes from behind his glasses. "Cute Pietro. Real cute. Why don't you try jumping out of a plane and waking up a few days later to find out your parents and brother are all dead and you're the only person left on the face of the planet that even knows your name!"  
  
Pietro looked slightly surprised by this information but quickly covered it up. "Prick."  
  
"Pompous ego maniac."  
  
"Ass hole."  
  
"Oh now zis is mature," Kurt said through gritted teeth. "Someone vant to remind them how old zey are?"  
  
Scott and Pietro glared at Kurt then back at each other again. "Selfish prat," Scott muttered.  
  
"Didn't quite catch that last one you little goody goody," Pietro said, his hands clenched firmly at his side. He had been wanting an excuse to go at it with Scott ever since the last time he had attacked the older boy, and now he had it.  
  
Scott's face was beginning to match his glasses. "Pansy!"   
  
He grinned in satisfaction as he noted the look of surprise on Pietro's face. Pietro's eyebrows rose and the color drained from his already pale face. Had Pietro's mutation not been super speed, Evan may have been able to get in front of Pietro before he lunged. Scott braced himself for impact just as Jean telekenetically lifted both boys off the ground.  
  
"Not again! You two really need to learn when to cool it!" Jean said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No one gets away with calling me that," Pietro said, twisting in Jean's hold on him.  
  
"Pietro, calm down man, it's not like he meant it like that," Evan said, attempting to reason with the speed demon.  
  
Jean set both Scott and Pietro back down and the two of them stared at each other for a moment.   
  
"So uh, what's the big deal," Ray asked, "I thought it was a pretty lame comeback actually."  
  
"He used to get picked on in middle school. People thought he was gay," Evan said quietly.  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped as he stared at Evan with a mixture of shock and betrayal on his face. "Well thanks!" he spat sarcastically.  
  
Scott threw his hands in the air, exasperated, and stormed out of the room, Jean following closely behind him. Pietro calmly resumed his place on the couch and glanced around the room.  
  
"What? So I don't like Summers, big deal. And I hope you're satisfied– I don't know anything about the damn poison."  
  
"Alright Pietro, calm down. No one was accusing ya," Rogue said, slightly irritated.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Evan, "You want to maybe keep your mouth shut about my life in middle school?" he said cooly.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Evan said lamely, looking down at the floor.  
  
The room went awkwardly silent for a moment and Kurt let out a low whistle. "Soooo... did you guys know zat flea collars come in a variety of colors?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred sat at the end of a beat up couch, eating a sandwich somewhat nervously. He still felt incredibly odd in this place- like he didn't belong here with these people. He should feel privileged to be allowed to stay here though. After all, only Magneto's most elite team members were welcome here.   
  
He looked over at Gambit and Colossus, both engaged in a game of what Fred assumed was poker. Pyro was sitting in the corner of the room flicking his lighter on and off at random. It was rare for the four of them to all be in the same room at once. Gambit was almost always on a mission of some sort and Pyro kept to himself for the most part. Thankfully, Sabertooth was almost never around and Fred didn't care enough to ask why; Sabertooth made him nervous.  
  
Equally strange about the current setting was the apparel all the men in the room were now donning. Until he had moved here, Fred had only ever seen these three in their battle garb. At the moment however, all three of them were dressed in your average pair of jeans and a plain shirt.   
  
Fred winced mentally as he watched Pyro– St. John, he reminded himself– draw the flame of his lighter up and encase it around his hand. Even though Fred knew perfectly well the Australian wasn't actually letting the flames burn him, and that it was all for show, the look on John's face as he performed with the flames was creepy to say the least. Fred had decided that the flame tamer was insane within the first twenty minutes he had been here. John never said too much, but when he did speak, it was usually something off the wall and overly mischievous. It didn't really matter to Freddy though, he rarely had the opportunity to speak to Pyro anyway.  
  
Colossus and Fred kept themselves busy most of the time by transporting 'stuff' for Magneto. What exactly the 'stuff' was, he had no idea, nor did he care to ask about that either. He trusted Magneto, so little details were pointless. Magneto was the only person in this house that Fred was ever truly happy to see. Gambit and Colossus were ok, but Magneto was the leader, strong and dominating, like Freddy himself had been only a few months prior. He sighed at the memory. Although hurting the brotherhood wasn't his first choice, he knew of no other way to earn their respect. If they didn't fear him, how could he ever expect them to obey and respect him? Besides, Magneto had approved, and no one ever laughed at Magneto so he must do something right. He had it all- power, followers, respect- and Fred idolized him for it. 'Not such a lumbering idiot now am I boys?' He sighed and tried to ignore the twinge of guilt.  
  
Fred looked back over at Gambit and Colossus, and was mildly surprised to find a deep red gash along Gambit's arm. He always saw these fighters as near invincible, but wonders never cease.  
  
"Hey Gam- err, Remy. How'd you get that?" Fred asked, gesturing to the healing wound. Of all the acolytes, Gambit was the only one really worth making conversation with.  
  
Gambit's lip curled into a smirk as he glanced from his cards to Fred. "Tha' be from the security at the Xavier place. Some nasty equipment they got there."  
  
Fred swallowed a large bite of his sandwich and tilted his head. "What were you doing at the X-Geeks place?"  
  
Gambit didn't look up from his cards as he picked up a cigarette. "Errand for Magneto," he said shortly, "How bout a bit of help John?"  
  
He held the cigarette out at arms length, still not looking up. Pyro lazily flicked his lighter on once again and sent a trail of flame to the end of the tobacco.   
  
"Those'll kill ya Gam," Pyro stated flatly. A wide grin spread across his face as he began to laugh to himself.  
  
Fred paused, his mouth encompassing the bread of his sandwich, and he gave St. John an odd look. 'Yep, definitely nuts.'  
  
"I saw your friends while I was there. You sure did a number on them," Remy stated, putting out his cigarette; he never finished them and Fred could only assume that he was attempting to kick the habit.  
  
"Meanin' what?"  
  
Gambit shrugged and Fred decided he didn't want to know that badly. He wasn't in the mood to fight off guilt. Magneto had assured him that he'd done the right thing, that there was no other way to get the others to respect him, but he still couldn't help but wonder if it was worth it.   
  
"So uh, what do we gotta do for next week?"  
  
Gambit at last looked up from the table and smirked at Fred once again. "Nervous?"  
  
"No. I was just wonderin what we were supposed to do."  
  
"Ya should be nervous. Attempting to bring all the X-Men and company here is not going to be a picnic. The problem is going to be keeping that many mutants under control. Wanda should be able to handle it though."  
  
Fred took a moment to let that sink in. He was hoping they wouldn't put up too much of a struggle. It would be easier on everyone if the stubborn, brainwashed, geeks would open their eyes to what Magneto had to offer and accept an injection.  
  
"Doesn't he realize he's already tried this? It's asteroid M all over again if you ask me," Colossus said.  
  
"Yes, but he has different advantages now, and new incentives for the X-Men if they take our side. It's not really Magneto's team vs. Charles' team this time; it's man vs. mutant." Gambit said, "Besides, they won't be able to ignore the fact that there is a real war this time. Last time the world still didn't know about mutants."  
  
Fred finished the rest of his sandwich in silence. Next week, he decided, was going to be quite interesting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Numbly, Lance sat down on the lawn overlooking the water and propped his arms on top of his knees. He had intended to take a walk but his weakened body had other ideas and he opted to enjoy the view from a stationary position instead. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  
He scowled at the open air beyond the cliff and clenched his teeth. In a fit of frustration, he pounded a fist into the dirt.  
  
"So what the hell do I do now?" he shouted into the air, "I spend six months trying to survive on the streets, then another six months trying to protect myself from my own stupidity and a knife. Then I get a second chance and alright, I admit it, I blew that. I get a little less than a year to live like a semi-normal kid, then everything goes nuts again and I spend a year trying to protect my friends. Where in the midst of all that was I supposed to figure out what to do with my life!?"  
  
Lance stood up and kicked at the ground, completely frustrated. He hadn't realized that there would come a day when Pietro and Todd didn't need him, and that he would have to go out and live his own life.   
  
"I don't have a life!" He continued to inform the vast expanse of ocean, "My life has always been to just survive. I've never had to make a choice in the matter before so what am I supposed to do... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!"  
  
Lance swayed slightly as his screams brought a wave of dizziness on himself. After he had left the study this morning, he'd let the event replay in his head and he realized just how serious the meeting had been. He was an adult. There was no reason for him to stay at the institute unless he was a member of the X-Men or helping with their training somehow. Xavier could throw him out on the street if he wanted.   
  
"So how do I decide my life when my friends' lives are the ones that need attention, can you answer that for me? It'd be really nice to get a little help down here! I could just join the X-Men but I'm so tired of all the drama that goes with it. Why'd I have to be a mutant anyway, huh?"  
  
Lance sighed, his anger deflating into hopelessness.   
  
"Talking to the air now are we?"  
  
Lance spun around quickly, his face beginning to turn scarlet. Logan was walking towards him with his usual expression on his face.  
  
"I uh, I guess you could say that," Lance said, turning away from Logan.  
  
Wolverine stopped at Lance's side and stood silently with him for a while before either bothered to acknowledge each other's presence further. Finally, Logan cleared his throat.  
  
"So when's the last time ya took five minutes to think about yourself?"  
  
Lance let out a puff of air and semi-smirked, "Been a long time."  
  
"I figured. Here," Logan reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys, "Those are to my bike. Go take a long ride and do some thinking."  
  
Lance's mouth opened slightly in shock as Logan pushed the keys into his hand.   
  
"Just don't scratch the paint."  
  
Lance continued to stare blankly between Logan and the keys. "What're you doing this for?"  
  
Logan shook his head, pulling off what could be called a smile for Logan. "Let's just say I have a real problem when it comes to kids losing their childhood. No one should be forced to grow up too fast and that's all I have to say about it. Now get going and promise me you won't think about Todd or Pietro or anyone else but yourself the entire time you're gone."  
  
Lance ran a hand over his hair and met Logan's eyes. "Why are you people so nice to us after all we did to you?"  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow and grunted at the question. "I wouldn't complain about it Rocky, just take the second chance you're being offered."  
  
Lance looked at the keys in his hand once again and nodded. "Thanks... Wolvie."  
  
Logan snapped his head towards Lance and an amazed expression crossed his face.  
  
"What?" Lance asked defiantly.   
  
Logan shook his head. "Get out of here, *Lance.*"  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know it's a bit shorter than usual, but there u go. Sorry bout the fact that Todd's not in here... don't worry...there's much trauma in store for him next chapter. And I know the thing with Fred was pretty... random lol, but whatever. I won't be developing him nearly as much as the others, but the question of why he beat on the other guys will be answered more thoroughly eventually. 


	20. Maybe Things Will Be Alright

Yeesh! Sooo sorry this took me forever. I didn't fall off the face of the earth though, don't panic. I was completely stumped with what to do next but I'm not gonna bother to rant about it.   
  
I apologize for the fact that I didn't edit through this as carefully as I usually do... so sorry in advance for blonde mistakes, awkward sentences, spelling probs, ext ext.  
  
Also sorry for the lack if originality with Magneto's plan. Like I mentioned, it's a lot like the asteroid M plan only I'm gonna hopefully pull it off as different and... yeah... we'll see when we get there.   
  
On the random side...Im all excited that they brought Evan back last week. Yes I know, most everybody hates him but too bad, he makes me smile. I was however, ticked that we didnt get to see any BH! I'd like to know how they're dealing with a mob outside their house when they don't have a jet to get them out... they gotta buy groceries at some point ya know! Anyways, now that I have that out of my system, ill stop wasting ur time.  
  
Oh, P.S. The Magneto in my fic is evil cuz I can't seem to write him any other way... whatever lol.  
  
Review Responses-   
  
IceBlueRose- Yeah...it is a lot like the asteroid M bit... but hopefully I'll make it diff enough... bleh lol.   
  
Incrediblecuznz- Hehe, I was proud of the flea collar line. It just struck me as something Kurt would say to ease tension... anyway, im weird like that. And yeah, when the acolytes do strike... its not gonna be fun for the kids lol.   
  
Black Arachne- I love Lance as the unsung hero. It makes me smile. :)  
  
Mandy- yes, yay for a long review hehe. I felt the need to let Scott try and redeem himself for seeming like such a jerk earlier. He's had his problems too so ya. I like to think the acolytes have some sort of 'normalness' to their lives... which is why I had them just sitting and being normal lol.  
  
Yma- I'm glad u liked Fred and Mags cuz they're the ones giving me the most trouble... little buggers. Mags is gonna end up coming across as a skitzo at some point but I'll tie it all in so it makes sense.  
  
KS-Fan- lol, I'm trying to decide if you liked the fact I brought up that Lance and the boys have to grow up, or if the thought was too depressing to handle hehe. Anyway, glad im pulling Fredd off alight. Mags is still bugging the heck out of me tho.   
  
Silverfox1- lol, I know, it's strange, I'm getting there tho.   
  
Wizard1- *grins* thanks  
  
Eboni- Pietro amuses me too :) I don't know why really, cuz he doesn't do much, but still. Yes, the sentinel thing has happened already. Pretty much everything but the apocalypse stuff has happened. That includes any new stuff too... as long as it doesn't involve that whole story line (yeah, if u can make sense of that lol)  
  
K.C.2007- hehe...hey, he cant help it if he likes clothes!   
  
SkyDancerHawk- I probably shoulda put a warning about that at the beginning of the fic... but at that point I didn't know I was going be including some of the stuff I included. There is gonna be more with Pietro and his self mutilation because it's an issue in the story and I cant just ignore it. I don't *approve* of self mutilation either but it happens. In Pietro's case it's not graphic though...if that makes any difference (there's more than one reason I didn't have him use a knife ppl.. I don't think I could bring myself to write that). There won't be any gay couples btw. I'm not a fan of slash.   
  
MiracleChick- Yeah, it wasn't needed or necessary... I did it to help myself out and decided to post it. I said it wasn't really part of the story so yeah lol. Anyway... I find middle school to be one of the most terrifying places on earth (it wasnt for me personally or anything... but still... middle school kids are brutal!) So I decided to make Pietro one of the victims. Come on, pale scrawny kid who acts feminine... he's fresh meat hehe. And I started to read "trsut" but didnt have time to really... and now I cant find it lol. Can ya maybe tell me who wrote it cuz I can't remember and I wanna read it... please?  
  
Windwalker- I think I threw Logan OOC in this chapter... but I'm trying to do something with him and Lance. Lance needs an advisor person in his life somewhere so yeah. Anywho, I'm working on it.   
  
WinkyBells- "Crazy-go-nuts-cool".... awesome lol.  
  
Calamari Rings- I thought about having the girls notice the scars... but I wasnt really thinking straight when I wrote that chapter lol.   
  
  
  
Maikafuiniel- For some odd reason.. I can't e-mail u. But you have my permission to post this :)  
  
To anyone else who reviewed... *gives them all huge hugs* I LOVE reviews!!!!  
  
Chapter 18- Maybe Things Will Be Alright   
  
  
  
Todd stared up at the professor with a look of cold anger, muddy with confusion. "So that's it yo? That's *it?*"  
  
The professor looked back at Todd and nodded slowly. "It was a very traumatic thing to witness Todd."  
  
"But...but how...I don't get it yo! Yeah that was terrible but I've seen loads of crap way worse than that! How is that memory so horrible that it caused me to block off anything bad for the rest of my life?"  
  
The professor calmly rested his hands on his desk and leaned toward Todd. He could tell that the young mutant was completely caught off guard by his new memory. Todd had expected something earth shattering, and though his memory was indeed horrific, it still didn't cause him to come close to hyperventilating like he'd expected.  
  
"Todd, to a six year old mind, seeing something like that would be sincerely damaging. You're mind created another world for you emotionally because you couldn't cope otherwise."  
  
"Yeah I know that yo but... I just... I don't understand!"  
  
Todd scowled and glanced around the room. It had been a murder. He'd watched while some man, probably one of his mother's 'clients,' stabbed one of his mom's friends repeatedly. It was graphic, grotesque, and downright terrifying. Yet, he wasn't emotionally attached to the situation in any way. Why this particular event in his life had caused his mind to think in an altered way was beyond him. Overall, it was frustrating.  
  
"So am I done with sessions now that I know what caused it?"  
  
The professor arched an eyebrow and shook his head. "No. Just because you have all your correct memories back doesn't mean you don't need to..."  
  
"Work through them," Todd finished, "Well how am I supposed to do that? Just decide to come to terms with all the horrible stuff I endured, how my mom mistreated me, how I never had a dad, how I saw loads of gore when I was little, and get over it yo?"  
  
Again, Charles shook his head. "Some of these issues, you can still resolve. The pain may still be there for a while, but some type of closure would help."  
  
Todd tilted his head as a strange idea filled his mind. He was too scared to even admit it to himself at the moment, but maybe there was something he could actually do. Someday at least.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro stood in the dim hall and shifted nervously from foot to foot. He was debating about whether or not this was a stupid idea. 'Why does Rogue have to share a room with Kitty?'  
  
He raised a fist to knock on the door and hesitated again. It had to be nearly one in the morning and he wasn't sure how well the girls would react to being disturbed. He knew he had to do something though, and his only other option at this point was to wake up Evan. He knew that was a no go considering the guy slept like a rock and was barely coherent until noon anyway.   
  
He finally began to knock, hoping that Rogue would be the one to wake up first. Kitty was still winching every time she moved due to her cracked ribs. Pietro actually felt sorry for her; being in pain from mere breathing had to suck.   
  
Eventually, the door handle clicked and a very disheveled Rogue appeared in the door way. She blinked against the light and held a finger up to Pietro, signaling him to wait a second. She returned moments later, pulling on her gloves before clicking the door shut behind her. Her hair had been too much of a mess to attempt to tame so she had opted for a ponytail instead.  
  
The make up-less Rogue with her hair pulled back and lack of combat boots caught Pietro slightly off guard, but he ignored it and began to head down the hall, away from the doors so that he wouldn't wake anyone up. Rogue followed him, still stumbling slightly from the lights. They reached the stairway and sat down on the top step.  
  
"So uh, what's up?" Rogue asked, giggling slightly. The whole situation was rather odd.   
  
Pietro began to fidget worse than normal and Rogue noticed that the tapping of his foot kept alternating from a normal pace to his hyper speed. Pietro was suddenly aware of how dumb he must look, just showing up at her door in the middle of the night for no apparent reason.  
  
"I...uh..." he shrugged helplessly and kept his eyes away from Rogue. He could feel his face growing hot and wished for the millionth time that he wasn't so fair skinned.  
  
Rogue's face instantly changed into a more serious, slightly more awake, expression. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Hell if I know!" he snapped.  
  
Rogue tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Pietro.  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled. He was beginning to think this was a stupid idea after all. "I just...I need someone to talk to. I need to be distracted."  
  
"From?" Rogue asked gently.  
  
"Everything! My thoughts, they just...jeez Rogue I can't handle them all at once! There's- too- many,- too- fast,- too- much,- too- hard- to- control.- Gotta- run,- gotta- take- my- mind- off- of- them,- gotta..."  
  
"Shhh. Hey, calm down. Ya don't gotta run Pietro."  
  
"I do! The pain's the only thing that distracts me! You don't get it!"  
  
Rogue took a deep breath and gathered as much patience as she could; no small task considering she was still half asleep and not very sure what was going on. "Well how bout ya try an' explain it ta me?"  
  
"I can't! It's all so fast! I..." he cut himself off and took several breaths. "Rogue?"  
  
Rogue craned her neck so that Pietro had to look up at her. She raised her eyebrows at him expectantly.  
  
"Rogue, don't let me run."  
  
"I don't intend to."  
  
Pietro ran both hands through his hair and rested his elbows on his knees. He wasn't really sure *how* to explain the chaos that went on in his head. "Ok.Do you ever get so overwhelmed with thoughts that you just wanna scream?"  
  
Rogue bit down the urge to laugh. "Yeah, like, ten people's thoughts."  
  
Pietro nodded and forced himself to stop bouncing his knee. "Ok now imagine all that craziness going through your head so fast you can barely process most of it."  
  
"Yikes."  
  
"Yeah. I've been talking about it with Hank a lot and I pretty much figured out that's why I run. I get so confused that I have to do *something* to distract my thoughts. Pain happens to have the best effect. Lucky me."  
  
"It's interesting," Rogue mused, "It always seemed ta me that ya had great control over your powers, but then there's this whole other aspect of it that you haven't managed to get a grip on yet."  
  
Pietro nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments. Pietro began to fidget once again, still going back and forth from mutated speed to a normal one. He suddenly clenched his eyes shut and kicked the stair banister in frustration.   
  
"Ok, ok, calm down," Rogue instructed, "Ah got an idea. Why don't ya just talk everything you're thinkin'? That way you'll be able to go slow enough to think it all out. If ya start doing your whole speed talk thing, Ah'll stop ya."  
  
Pietro gave Rogue a skeptical look and the goth rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ah realize that means you're going ta have ta *talk* about stuff, but Ah don't see you coming up with any bright ideas. Besides, there's a few things Ah've been meaning ta ask ya ever since the night Ah absorbed ya."  
  
Resigned, Pietro nodded and stood up. "May as well go somewhere comfortable."  
  
The two mutants headed down the stairs towards one of the common rooms. Settling themselves on a couch, Rogue waited for Pietro to start talking.  
  
The silver haired teen just looked back at Rogue. "What? You think I'm just gonna randomly start saying stuff? Uh-uh."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes but didn't bother to comment. "So...can I just ask you anything or is there specific stuff you need to talk about?"  
  
Pietro wrinkled his nose. "You sound like Hank during one of my sessions."  
  
Rogue sighed and shook her head. "Pietro, come on. Are you *trying* to make this more work than it needs ta be?"  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
"Ok then. That night, you said you wished you were seven years old again...why?"  
  
Pietro thought for a moment but Rogue quickly reminded him that the whole point was for him to think out loud.  
  
"Right. So, when I was seven, things were pretty good. The Maximoff's weren't all weird until I was about eight I think. Anyway, Wanda's powers hadn't surfaced yet, school wasn't a torture chamber, I had a best friend, and two girls in my third grade class wrote me notes saying I was cute. What more could a kid want? I still wish I could go back to that. No hoping that Mr. Maximoff didn't come home drunk. No being forced into perfection. No middle school creeps treating me like I'm a freak."  
  
"What is it with you and middle school? Seems like every time it's mentioned ya either don't wanna talk about it or it's somethin' negative."  
  
Pietro flushed and shrugged half heartedly, "It just sucked. It's like that for some people I guess. At that age everyone just does whatever they can to seem cool. I happened to like clothes and was a little on the wussy side. So in a world where anything even slightly out of the ordinary is blown out of proportion, I was labeled the school queer. Nice huh?"  
  
Rogue tried to hide her smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well... are you?"  
  
Pietro dropped his jaw in surprise and firmly shook his head. "No. Not even close. Well... ok, so maybe I can see why... oh for crying out loud never mind. I'm straight as an arrow. Yeesh, I can't believe you even asked me that."  
  
Rogue just shrugged, still grinning. "Distracted ya didn't it?" She smirked at him and he rolled his eyes in response.  
  
"Jerk. So anyway, high school was great. I made it pretty obvious I liked girls... we'll leave it at that. Plus it turned out I was awesome at basketball so I was a shoe in for the elite group of jocks. Anymore questions?"  
  
Rogue thought for a minute. "Yeah, what do you think about that just sends you up a wall like right now? Ah mean, Ah know there's probably more than one thing, but what's the worst?"  
  
Pietro looked away from Rogue and began to absently trace the embroidery on the throw pillow he was holding. It was a question that he had already thought of an answer to, only Hank had never asked, or at least he hadn't yet. It wasn't the type of information that Pietro gave willingly, so Hank would never know until he requested the information directly.   
  
"Magneto. Wanda," he said softly, still not looking up, "He messed her up really bad. I don't know if she can ever really come back. I'd even take back the old Wanda that was intent on murdering me. At least that Wanda was who she chose to be. The *real* Wanda was locked away and I haven't seen her since," he paused for a second and finally looked back up at Rogue. "It's not just her either. It's...Rogue, Magneto is my *dad.* How can I hate, really honestly and truly hate, my own dad?"  
  
Rogue sighed and shook her head subtly. She didn't have an answer to that. She knew how he felt, having dealt with the idea that Mystique was her mother, but she had made very few conclusions about it.  
  
"I wish I wasn't just some part of his master plan," Pietro continued, "Because then maybe I could believe it when he says he cares about me, or my well being, but I'm just another tool to him." The speedster clamped his mouth shut. 'No sense in spilling more emotions than she needs to hear.'  
  
Rogue moved closer to Pietro and rested a hand on his shoulder. She didn't have much to say, so her only other option was to sit with him, making sure he didn't go into overload.  
  
"Hey Rogue?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks for, you know, letting me be all stupid," Pietro yawned, sinking deeper into the couch.  
  
"Pietro," Rogue started, catching Pietro's yawn, "Ah don't think you askin' for help is stupid. It's better than you runnin'. Did Ah even help at all?"  
  
Pietro nodded as his eyelids fluttered slightly. His head was back to working at a normal pace for him now, and despite that fact there was still the lingering twinge of pain from his memories and thoughts, he felt oddly at ease. "You know something Rogue? Maybe it won't always be like this."  
  
"Huh? What won't always be like what?"  
  
Pietro yawned again and pulled his legs up onto the couch, "My life. Maybe it won't always be this painful. Maybe one day Magneto will leave me alone."  
  
Rogue cracked a sleepy eyelid at Pietro in surprise. "Of course it will, eventually."  
  
"Yeah, but I never really believed it until recently."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to Toxin and Creeper."  
  
Magneto stepped aside to reveal two college aged students. One, Toxin, was a female with a wild mane of black hair pulled up half heartedly. The other, Creeper, was a male who looked as though he could easily have been Toxin's twin: dark hair and dark skin. They were not related however, and knew little more about each other than their names.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Gambit said, looking over at the two students in surprise.  
  
"They're from Chicago," Magneto explained, "New converts willing to fight for our cause. They are two of *many* from their school alone. Our side is growing rapidly."  
  
There was a grunt from the corner of the room as Colossus wrinkled his nose at his leader. "According to you, the sides are chosen for us, remember?"  
  
Magneto narrowed his eyes slightly at Colossus. "If I were in your position, I would know when to keep my peace. There *are* those who believe in our cause."  
  
"And what cause is that? The one that makes you some sort of ruler!? If I had the freedom to choose, I would rather die than see you running your human-free world!"  
  
"Enough!" Magneto thundered, his eyes flashing slightly at the Russian. "We are fighting for what we deserve! Fighting for the dominance and superiority that is due us! I have no intentions of making myself some sort of dictator, but do you really want to live under the rules and restrictions that mere human men place you under? You will be glad to be on my side in the end," the older mutant brought three chairs to where he and his two knew converts were and took a seat. "Now, we need the X-Men to cooperate. At this point they are our only known threat. Others are bound to emerge, but Xavier's students have had real training, and will be valuable if I can convince them to join us. Not even Charles will be able to deny that the sides are indeed chosen for us. There are those with an X gene, and those without."  
  
"We've heard all this boss. Get on with it. No sense in spouting all tha' bull to us. No siree. We've been with ya too long," Pyro grinned and his eyes lit up. He began to laugh to himself, as though he had made some sort of joke that only he understood.  
  
Fred looked over at him but remained silent. He never said much to the others when Magneto was present. Magneto slipped his eyes towards Pyro with a look of annoyance, but quickly replaced it with a cold expression.   
  
"Gambit, you and these two will be the only three to actually enter the grounds," Magneto continued, gesturing to the two new mutants.  
  
"We'll need gas masks or something. Best way in is through the air ducts, but they've got em rigged with gas. And if I may ask, how is abducting them going to convince them you want to help?" Gambit said as a sly smile made its way across his face.  
  
Magneto glared at him slightly. "I have explained this before. If they are unaware of their surroundings, and frightened, they will be easier to convince," he said, his voice even. "It would do all of you well to remember what our purpose is. I find your lack of respect for what I am doing quite obnoxious. It's for their own good that they join us. Once they commit themselves, they'll be thankful for what I've done."  
  
Fred watched the unchanging expressions on the faces of the three acolytes. None of them held any ounce of fear, pride, or respect. If anything, they looked defiant. The young mutant wondered for the first time if what he was doing was right, but swiftly brushed the thought aside. It had to be right, and even if it wasn't, he had to pretend for sanity's sake. He had seen Pyro's eyes when the flame tamer laughed; he knew he didn't want his eyes to ever look like that. Soon, the brotherhood would be back and all would be forgiven once they understood Magneto's plan for their future.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You want me to go in?"  
  
Todd tore his eyes away from the rundown apartment building and looked over at Lance. The older teen had not had to ask where Todd wanted to go when the younger mutant had asked if they could go for a ride. He always had the same destination in mind. Lance had never asked to accompany Todd into the building before because he already knew the answer. It was something Todd had to do alone. This time however, it seemed different.  
  
Todd shook his head and unbuckled his seatbelt. He had a feeling Lance would only lose his temper and start shaking things if he saw what went on inside apartment 4C.   
  
"Do me a favor though. When I come back yo, don't let me leave this parking lot unless I convince you that I did what I came to do."  
  
"Uhh, and what is that exactly?"  
  
Hesitating, Todd looked up at Lance. "I'm not exactly sure yo. I just wanna tell her... tell her how much she hurt me."  
  
Lance bit his lip. "What good will that do?"  
  
"No idea. Maybe I've got this strange fantasy that she'll realize what she's done and want to sober up or something. I dunno yo."  
  
Lance put the car in park and turned off the ignition, buying time. "Do you really want to hurt her Todd? That doesn't seem like something you'd want to do." He was afraid that Todd was about to march into his former home and take out all the anger he could. It wasn't a wise choice, but a person will do odd things when they've been hurt emotionally. He didn't want Todd to make things worse for himself. A guilty conscience really wouldn't help him.   
  
Todd thought about this for a moment and shook his head. "No. I don't want to hurt her yo. I think..."  
  
Lance waited patiently while Todd let the thoughts roll through his head. It always surprised him that Todd returned to see his mother, even though she never seemed to care that he came. He would probably just walk away and never look back if he had been in Todd's place. Todd obviously didn't deal with things the same way Lance did though.  
  
"...I think that I need to tell her I forgive her."  
  
Lance's breath caught in his chest as he looked over at Todd in surprise. He most certainly had not been expecting toad to say *that.*   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Todd stared straight ahead and slowly nodded his head.  
  
Lance blinked at Todd a few times. Maybe he wasn't giving the 16 year old enough credit, but this simply wasn't the type of thing Todd would say. It was too...mature.  
  
"I don't get it," Lance said honestly, "I mean, I think it's a great idea, but how on earth did you come to that conclusion?"  
  
Todd cracked a smile at this and looked over at Lance. "I've had a lot of time to think about it yo. I know I'm the type of person who would just walk away and not care, or just take out all my anger on her, but what good will that do? I've seen what harboring it all away can do to a guy yo, look at Pietro. I figure if I can set it right, at least to some degree, so that at least *I* feel better about things, then maybe I can just go back to being a kid again."  
  
Lance arched an eyebrow at his friend, truly amazed. He felt kind of bad for thinking that Todd wasn't capable of this much in depth thinking. It was so well reasoned and thought out that he half wondered if Xavier had just put the thought in Todd's head for him. Even if he had, which he doubted anyway, Xavier couldn't actually make Todd forgive his mother.   
  
"I always forget you're only 16."  
  
"It's only two years younger than you yo."  
  
"Yeah, but 16 and 18 just seem so different.You've still got time to think about your future, to make a dumb mistake and still get away with it, learn from it. It's not too late for you Todd."  
  
Todd wrinkled his nose and a confused expression crossed his face. "Uh, what're you talking about?"  
  
Lance sighed and leaned on the steering wheel. "Never mind. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately. Anyway, I think you should forgive her Todd. Forgive her and then move on. Because you know it won't necessarily change anything between the two of you right?"  
  
"Yeah I know. But for *me* it'll be different."  
  
Todd wasn't sure how this would make things different for him, all he knew was that it would. It would be like a release of some sort. He wasn't ready to go inside just yet though, so he opted to stay in the car awhile. He knew Lance wouldn't mind; he never did.  
  
"I remembered what made me block things in the first place," Todd said after a minute.  
  
"How bad was it?" Lance asked, surprised that Todd hadn't mentioned this sooner.  
  
"Depends. I wasn't emotionally attached or anything. Still, I saw someone murdered. I'm not talking instant bullets either. I won't tell you though, it'd make you sick even if you weren't on all that medication yo. Point is I was really small and I couldn't cope. My mom didn't do anything about it. She was there too. She knew I saw it. She never even asked if I was ok."  
  
Lance winced. He hated hearing this stuff. It made him want to bring the entire apartment complex down.   
  
"I'm gonna go in now and tell her."  
  
Lance nodded as Todd climbed out of the jeep and shoved his hands deep in his pockets. He watched as his friend trooped up the stairs to apartment 4C and half expected him to freeze up at the door way. If that happened, Lance would have to go get him.   
  
Todd only hesitated for a minute though. He knocked a few times before letting himself in. The place reeked of smoke and alcohol, but Todd was so accustomed to it that after a few moments he wasn't even aware of it anymore.   
  
"Yo, anyone here?"  
  
He could have kicked himself. Of course someone was here, the door had been unlocked, but what kind of greeting were you supposed to give in a place where no one really cared that you were there anyway?  
  
"Whoever you are, I hope you brought cash."  
  
Todd winced. He didn't want to think about what she meant by that. Drugs, more than likely, but whether she needed cash to buy them or she was selling them, he didn't want to know.  
  
"Uhh, nope, no cash. It's just me mamma."  
  
"Todd? Well lookie here. You come crawling back to me now that the world hates you freaks?" She appeared from the kitchen and grinned as though Todd was supposed to find her comment amusing.   
  
Todd shook his head and resisted the urge to tell her that she was wearing far too much make-up.  
  
"Well what're you here for then?"  
  
Todd sighed and took a seat on the couch. He wished he didn't need some sort of *reason* to come see his mom. She wasn't mean; she just didn't care, which in Todd's opinion was worse.  
  
"I just came to talk to you, let you know I'm still alive and all. A lot of stuff's happened to me– if you care."  
  
Ms. Tolansky took a seat on the other side of Todd and lit a cigarette. She made a move for the TV remote but Todd intercepted with a flick of his tongue.  
  
"Mama I'm trying to talk to you yo!"  
  
"I'm listening Todd."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
Ms. Tolansky took a long drag from her cigarette and eyed her son curiously. On the rare occasions that Todd came to see her, they had established an odd sort of routine. He would show up, say hey, watch some TV, then leave. They never said too much to each other. Although he didn't know it, Ms. Tolansky *did* care about Todd. She just didn't know what to do with him. She was sixteen when she'd had him, and from there on out it was your typical American teen sob story: single mother, father vanished into thin air, drug addiction, too messed up to think about another person's well being. Some teens made it out, but Ms. Tolansky wasn't one of them.  
  
"Well if you've got something to say, say it!"  
  
Todd looked down at his hands as his tongue suddenly seemed swollen in his mouth. "I uh...just that...I forgive you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I forgive you, for all the hell you put me through. I was gonna say it all but no point in giving you a guilt trip about it yo. I just had to tell you."  
  
Ms. Tolansky looked over at her son in shock. Not for the first time, she felt the urge to swear she'd change, to promise that she could rebuild their lives, but she didn't dare. Her own son had grown up before she had, and it was a tough fact to swallow. Todd wouldn't have believed her anyway if she'd promised to clean up, not without good reason either. He'd heard it before.   
  
Todd stood and headed for the door, not able to handle sitting there watching that look of shock play across his mother's face. He placed a hand on the door knob when Ms. Tolansky called his name softly. He froze and waited, not looking back at her.  
  
"Are you happy Todd?"  
  
Todd tilted his head and focused on the door frame. "Sometimes. Not at the moment. I will be eventually though."  
  
He clicked the door open and made a mad dash for Lance's jeep.   
  
"Drive," he said, pulling his seatbelt on.  
  
Lance didn't comment. Instead he pulled out of the parking lot and headed away from the institute, knowing Todd wouldn't want to go back there just yet.  
  
"It's funny yo, the one time I actually want to cry, I don't."  
  
Lance smiled half heartedly. "Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
Todd let out a laugh and turned to face Lance. "You never cry."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and smirked. "If that's what you want to think."  
  
Todd tried not to seem surprised by this new revelation. Of *course* Lance must cry at some point or another, but he had a really hard time picturing it. He flicked the radio on and turned the volume up, knowing Lance wouldn't go back to the institute until Todd asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro looked at his reflection in the full length mirror and winced.  
  
"Chill out man, it's just a uniform," Evan said, pulling on his yellow boots.  
  
"Uh, hello! Look at me! I look like a skeleton that someone wrapped in spandex!"  
  
Todd peered around his locker at Pietro and smirked. He had to admit, it was a pretty accurate description. The black was also not too flattering; it made Pietro's pale skin look like a florescent light bulb in contrast.   
  
The instructors had all decided that the students, with the exception of Kitty, were all healthy enough to resume training without using their powers. As far as the kids were concerned, training was hard enough *with* their powers. Not being able to use them only made things worse.  
  
"Hey, this is a different uniform than I had last time," Lance announced as he appeared from behind the row of lockers.  
  
His uniform resembled Kurt's, only the shoulders didn't jut out nearly as far, and it had blue rather than red. Thankfully, Lance noted, neither his, Todd's, or Pietro's outfits had the X insignia anywhere on them.   
  
"Yeah," Evan said, "We couldn't find your old one. Plus, it had the X's on it and the proff figured you guys wouldn't like that too much."  
  
"Come on guys, let's go. Everyone's waiting," Scott's voice echoed down the lockers.  
  
"We're comin' yo!" Todd replied, closing his locker.  
  
The guys filed into the danger room and waited for instructions. Logan informed them that the girls were going to run flight sims while the boys hit the weight room.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Pietro asked, "You're seriously gonna make us lift weights?"  
  
Logan curled his lip slightly at Pietro in amusement. "Yes quickie. Is that a problem?"  
  
Pietro lowered his eyes and shook his head. "Nope. No problem at all."  
  
"Good. Girls, load the simulator, Scott is running the show with ya. Boys, off with Hank. Lance, you're coming with me."  
  
Lance looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"  
  
"I'll explain on the way."  
  
Lance looked at Todd and Pietro who returned his blank look of confusion. Shrugging, Lance followed Logan toward the exit. The pair silently trudged past the pool and the basketball courts and towards the woods.   
  
"So are you going to tell me where the heck we're going?" Lance finally asked.  
  
"Chuck had a few words with Hank. Seems that they think ya should try to use your powers again after all, but *slowly.* It's going to be like rehab or physical therapy for yer powers."  
  
A rush of relief and surprise washed over Lance. He was beginning to think that they would never let him use his powers again. He suddenly became nervous though as he thought about the last part of what Logan had said.   
  
"Can you maybe explain what you mean by 'rehab for my powers?' And what're we going all the way out here for anyway?"  
  
Logan smirked as he sliced through a branch that had been in their path. "You can't just go back to shaking up the earth all over the place. Hank says it's the same concept as someone shattering their leg or something. They have to slowly rebuild the strength and control in their leg as it heals. Same with your head... or something like that. And we're coming out here because we can't afford to have the foundation of the mansion being split apart; not that you'll be doing anything that powerful for awhile, but I doubt a trembling weight room is very safe."  
  
Lance didn't respond and instead kept following Logan until they reached a small. He wasn't sure he liked the idea of the institute's toughest instructor witnessing his powers in their weakest stage. It probably didn't matter to Logan, but Lance couldn't help wanting to show off when it came to his powers.  
  
"Alright Ro...Lance. I'm supposed to ask you a bunch of stuff about your powers before we start this."  
  
Lance shrugged and took a seat on a log while Logan leaned against a tree.   
  
"How much control do you actually have?"  
  
Lance smirked and looked up at Logan, amused. "I don't see why that's relevant, but not as much as I could have."  
  
"Care to explain?"  
  
"Just causing tremors is simple. It's when I need to cause a tremor directed at a specific target that takes a lot of effort. My head feels like exploding every time I try to concentrate on something that specific. You remember that whole train disaster when Jean couldn't contain that blast? That crevice was about my limit."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow at Lance and tilted his head.   
  
Lance sighed and rolled his eyes. "Basically, the more I concentrated, the worse the pain in my head got, the harder the tremors are to control. Get it? You notice how tired I was after that whole thing? I wasn't on the ground for dramatics man."  
  
Logan nodded. "I get it. Eventually, we'll work on the control part of things but for now let's just get ya back on track with your normal tremors. I want ya to just shake the ground...*slowly.* Nothing major you understand? Just test 'em out. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one," Lance said, standing up, "Why isn't McCoy doing this with me? No offence, but this doesn't seem like your thing."  
  
"It's not. But anything is better than weight training with those boys. The only time I was ever surprised by one of them was when the elf first got here. And even then I was only surprised because of how much he benched for his size."  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow. "Kurt? I could out bench him no problem."  
  
Logan smirked again. "You'd be surprised how much muscle an acrobat builds up. This is besides the point though, get on with it."  
  
Lance nodded and planted his feet firmly on the ground. He didn't totally buy that Logan just wanted to get out of supervising weight lifting but he didn't comment on it. Logan, he had decided, wasn't exactly what Lance had always pictured. He hadn't been able to envision wolverine talking about anything but fights and missions, but he was getting the impression that Logan may actually have a sense of humor...maybe.  
  
"So are you just gonna stand there?"  
  
Lance shot Logan a glare then stuck his palm out in front of him. The brunette's eyes slid back into his head and his hand curled up slightly as the earth began to shift beneath his feet. It was feeble at first, and Lance had the sudden urge to open up a huge chasm to show he wasn't this weak, but he didn't think the potential consequences would be worth it.  
  
He continued to shake the earth until at last Logan's voice made it through to his brain.  
  
"Alright Lance. Lance that's enough. Lance!"  
  
The ground immediately stilled and Lance dropped his hand to his side. Panting, he turned to face Logan who was...smiling? Lance didn't bother to try and decide if that's what he was doing.  
  
"My head doesn't hurt!" he announced, completely thrilled but trying not to show it.  
  
"Good," Logan said, "Now sit down, take a break, then you can do it again."  
  
Lance reluctantly took a seat on the log once again and tried not to let the fact that he felt completely exhausted after one short tremor bother him. He sat in silence for a few minutes before looking up at Logan.  
  
"Hey, uh, thanks for letting me borrow your bike."  
  
Logan nodded and his eyes flickered over to Lance. "You needed it bub."  
  
Lance ran a hand over his hair and nodded slightly. "Yeah, but I'm not sure I came to any conclusions," he paused, not sure if Logan even cared about what he was saying, "I uh...I thought more about Xavier's counseling pitch," he paused again, waiting for some type of reaction.  
  
"I think you should consider it. Or something along those lines anyway," Logan stated, taking a seat on the log next to Lance.  
  
"Well, I had a...I guess you could call it an idea...sorta."  
  
Logan looked at Lance, waiting for him to finish. "Look bub, I don't do guessing games, so either tell me your idea or don't."  
  
Lance slouched and shrugged slightly. "I was thinking there really oughta be some type of mutant organization that helps kids who's parents can't handle their kid being a mutant. I sure as hell coulda used the help when I got my powers. Sorta like a social worker for mutants type of thing. There's too many mutant teens on the street if you ask me, trust me, I would know."  
  
Logan looked over at Lance with a look of mild surprise written across his face. "How long were you on that bike? Sounds like a lot of thinking to me."  
  
Lance grinned slightly. "A *long* time. It's a nice bike."  
  
Logan nodded. "Well, I don't know how you would go about starting something like that, but I can guarantee you the proff will. If you want my opinion, I think it's a damn good idea."  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows at Logan's language. Logan was one of the main enforcers of the no cussing rule (which Lance had always found a little odd considering Logan seemed like he would have the most trouble with keeping his mouth in check).  
  
"Aren't you the one always on Evan's case for his mouth?"  
  
Logan looked indifferent as he stood up. With a shrug, he responded, "The rule only applies with the kids."  
  
Lance tried to hide his grin. As far as he was concerned, Logan placing him in separate category from the 'kids' was the highest compliment he could get.  
  
"Come on Avalanche, this time I want you to only shake that area over there."  
  
AN: So the OC's were completely out of nowhere. Don't expect me to do much with them as far as depth goes lol. I just needed em. Anyway. Please review! :) 


	21. Attack In The Night

Ack. This is way shorter than I would like but that's just too bad lol. Just a note on my OCs... sorry if they seriously bother anyone. They're really just there for background decoration if u get what I mean. Anyway....  
  
Review Responses- *hands everyone chocolate and cash for making her feel good* :)  
  
Testament1- lol... life took me sweety. You know.. School, social life, church... :) I lost my weekend last time which is when I usually get a lot of writing done.   
  
Scrawler- lol.. Well maybe not the world... but the other X-Men at least :)  
  
Maikafuiniel- *sigh* hehe... thanks, but this chapter is shorter and doesn't really involve everyone... o well. Some are bound to be better than others.  
  
IceBlueRose- Aww thanks :) I like the Logan and Lance thing too... they're fun to write. And yes... all the acolytes are a bit rebellious really :)  
  
KS-Fan- Again I pull a blonde move (no offence to any blondes out there... I am one so I can say it) Yes... I did get the idea for Pietro feeling dumb knocking on Rogue's door from you. I meant to make note of it and forgot (I tend to do that a lot) So I suppose u can consider yourself alluded to :) Yay that u thought Mags was better... he's such a stinkin pain to write. And glad that Todd's mom seemed like an actual person... I didn't want her to just seem like a jerk face with no feelings. More with Lance's career here and more to come. Um... oh, and yay for a long review :)  
  
gyuumajo- Yes yes I know... but like I said, they're just background decoration.  
  
Windwalker- Wow...someone likes my humor... YAY! Lol Id like to see a pic of pietro in his new uniform too *grins and winks at any artists* Anyway, sorry bout the disjointedness with the OCs. I'm working on that. I just don't want to make them major characters. But n e who. I'm glad u felt a little sympathy for Todd's mom... that was my goal :) Todd's lack of emotion to his flashback was the actual reaction.   
  
JKJ- I considered the mutant orphanage thing for Lance too... but then changed my mind. Sure as heck should be one though.  
  
SD- Aww... thanks.   
  
K.C.2007- Yay :) Thanks. Glad pietro and rogue are coming off as well rounded... thats good. Yay.  
  
Kamalakali- lol, yeah poor Pietro. It's ok...we love him anyway.   
  
Yma- Im considering having Pietro throw a fit about his uniform... but so far I can't think of a place to put it lol. O well  
  
Rena Lupin- Here u are... more.  
  
Tahoerollo- I still cant get over the fact someone wrote a spin off of my fic. That makes me smile.  
  
Calamari Rings- Yeah I like Lance having headaches too... I think I just came up with an idea for that while writing this response too... I'm gonna go write myself a note lol.   
  
Skye5- Yeesh... I dunno if I could even read this in one sitting and I wrote it! Lol.  
  
Storm-Pietro- Thanks *grins*  
  
Eboni- Yeah, Evan doesn't strike me as a morning person. I like male bonding too (lol... I have yet to figure out why) so there's bound to be some more of that.   
  
Black Arachne- wow... thanks for saying my effort is appreciated... that makes me smile.  
  
Ok...here ya are...  
  
Chapter 19 Attack in the night  
  
Pietro trudged into the common room and flopped onto the couch with a dramatic gasp.  
  
"He," Pietro pointed at Hank who was in the corner of the room with Jean, a chess game set up between the two of them, "tried *gasp* to kill *pant* me!."  
  
Kurt snickered and looked up from the TV screen. "It vas just veight training."  
  
"Yeah but it was *hard!*" Pietro moaned.  
  
"You're such a whiner yo," Todd said, pausing the X-Box now that both he and Kurt were distracted from it.  
  
Pietro scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Easy for you to say. You had a lot of help from your powers!"  
  
"You're just jealous that the toad has one up on you," Todd said, grinning, "Can't beat the mighty power of these legs!"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Am not! That's just your mutation."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So it isn't fair!"  
  
"How is it not fair? You're faster than everybody!"  
  
"But that's without actually using my mutation! I can turn mine off!"  
  
Lance sighed and slapped a hand over his eyes. "I think I liked it better when you two were too depressed to fight about stupid stuff like this."  
  
Todd grinned. "What? Aren't you glad to have us back?"  
  
Pietro's eyes fluttered over to Jean and then straight ahead. "Shut up Lance," Kurt and Hank may have inside information about the boys' current issues, but Pietro didn't want to remind Jean of them if it could be avoided.  
  
Lance looked at Todd who shrugged and went back to dueling with Kurt. So far the pair of them had been alternating who was the reigning X-Box champion. They only had two more days of summer left, so that meant only two days for a true summer champion to be named.  
  
"Please tell me you guys are doing something more exciting than trying to decide what to wear on the first day back at school," Rahne said, flopping over the arm of the sofa and landing next to Lance.   
  
Lance was busy trying to massage his headache away, without much luck. Hank wasn't sure yet if Lance would slowly build up more strength in his powers, or if he was stuck with headaches every time he used them. Either way, the headache he had now was nothing like his former ones had been, and it hadn't even started until about midway through his 'training,' so Lance wasn't too concerned.  
  
"School doesn't start for two days yet yo!" Todd commented, amazed.  
  
"Yeah I know. Tell that to Kitty, Jubes, and Amara. Why do you think I'm down here?" Rahne giggled.   
  
"Now guys, za first day of school outfit is very important to girls," Kurt paused and glanced at Rahne, "Vell, some girls. It has to be perfectly planned out complete vith a backup plan in case it simply doesn't look good that morning. Hair styles must be pre-planned because a bad hair day on za first day vould be catastrophic. Nail polish must also match both the planned outfit and the backup outfit. It's all very logical and perfectly natural."  
  
Todd, Rahne, and Pietro all stared at Kurt for a few moments before Lance laughed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I take it that is a rehearsed response, courtesy of Kitty?"  
  
Kurt glanced up at the couch's occupants. "Of course not!" he said, but nodded his head 'yes' fervently. "Aww Todd!"  
  
"Ha! I'm the X-Box ruler of the summer yo! Don't mess with the Toad."  
  
Rahne arched an eyebrow and glanced at Todd's score. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were having a tournament?"  
  
Todd and Kurt shrugged and exchanged amused glances with one another.   
  
"Sorry Rahne. You uh, you can challenge me yo," Todd tried to hold back his laugh as Kurt surrendered his controller.  
  
Rahne pretended not to notice their amusement as Todd restarted the game. Less than three minutes later, it was all over. Todd's mouth fell open and he slowly turned to face a smiling Rahne.  
  
"Not that I like to gloat, but you guys are *sorry* if this is your champion," she informed Kurt, who looked just as stunned as Todd.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes again and stood up. "I'll leave you weirdos alone. I gotta talk to the proff about some stuff." He left the room and headed toward the professor's study, attempting to mentally broadcast that he was on his way up to see him.  
  
~Hey professor, Can I talk to you for a sec?~  
  
~Lance! Quieter! My word...~  
  
~Jean?~ Lance froze on the stairway and glanced around. She had definitely been in his head.  
  
~Yeah it's me. Proff never actually trained you three on how to do the whole telepathic communication thing did he? I get random screaming and yelling from Pietro all the time, but you're usually pretty good.~  
  
~Uh, sorry Jean. I was trying to get the proff.~  
  
~And you succeeded,~ the professor's voice entered Lance's head and the brunette whirled around again, confused, ~I'm in the study, come on up. And you're still yelling by the way.~  
  
Deciding that this was already strange enough, Lance didn't bother to reply mentally and made his way to the study instead. He took a seat and waited for the professor to look up at him.  
  
"Logan told me about your idea Lance."  
  
"Oh. Did he? Yeah, well, I don't know. It was just kinda a thought. I really don't know how it would work..."  
  
The professor held up a hand and Lance stopped rambling. Xavier smiled at Lance and handed him a stack of papers.  
  
"This," he said, "Is all the information concerning the U.M.P.A., or the Underage Mutant Protection Agency."  
  
Lance's jaw dropped as he stared at the contents in Xavier's hand. All he managed to get out was, "Huh?"  
  
The professor smiled. "I did some research and made a few phone calls. Turns out the organization you envisioned actually exists. It's an underground, and I must admit rather complex, system of homes that are willing to take in mutant children. They're desperate for more help, particularly in the actual 'street work,' as they call it."  
  
Lance continued to stare in amazement at the professor, not quite able to verbalize his thoughts.  
  
"Y-you mean...that... well where the hell were they when I was out on the streets?"  
  
Xavier smiled sadly and shook his head slightly. "Their workers are spread too thin. The actual organization is based on the other side of the state. I don't even know if there is a base in Illinois. In any case, if you're interested, Logan said he would be willing to drive you up there to meet with some of the people in charge. They can probably explain things much better in person."  
  
Lance shook his head and forced himself to close his jaw. It was one thing when this idea of his had been just that, an idea, but now that he actually knew it existed, it was a bit nerve wracking.   
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess so. It's just... I dunno...real."  
  
The professor leaned across the desk and placed a hand on Lance's arm. "Growing up *is* real Lance. This is just information. There isn't anything binding about it. You still have hundreds of options open to you."  
  
Lance nodded and picked up the stack of papers. "I can go up there on my own, Logan doesn't have to come."  
  
"I know that, but it's always better to have someone else with you when you're getting information. Others notice things you may miss and Logan is particularly good at seeking out 'glitches in the system.' Besides, I doubt you want to travel across the state in that jeep of yours."  
  
"Hey! What's wrong with my jeep?" Lance asked, grinning.  
  
Xavier arched an eyebrow at Lance and smiled back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit crouched just outside the gates of the Xavier institute, waiting on the signal from Pyro.  
  
"So, what's your story?" he asked, flicking a half smoked cigarette into the street, "What's Magneto got on you two?"  
  
Creeper and Toxin glanced at each other and then back at Gambit. The Cajun looked almost bored, not at all the way a man who was about to break through a top of the line security system should look.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Creeper.  
  
Gambit raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you actually buy his lame sales pitch about fighting for our right to be superior."  
  
"Actually, I do," Creeper said, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"We," Toxin corrected.  
  
"How can you speak so negatively about him? After all he's offering us!"  
  
A smile curled on Gambit's lips as he shook his head at the pair of mutants. "You honestly believe he will ensure your safety? He's always willing to make sacrifices you know."  
  
"Shut up," Creeper hissed. "I don't understand why he keeps non believers like you around."  
  
Gambit's smirk became a wide grin. "Non Believers? This is no cult. I don't know what he tells you people at his little recruitment sessions, but this is an army, not an attempt to convert you to some strange religion. You've got all types of soldiers in armies. The kind that feel strongly about what they are fighting for, the kind that fights because they're told to, the kind that fight because they're forced to, and the kind that fight because they don't know what else to do."  
  
Creeper continued to survey Gambit with narrowed eyes while Toxin nervously looked away from the two men.  
  
A small flame appeared, signaling that Pyro and the others were ready with the transport vehicles.  
  
"And now, you two will find out why our beloved leader keeps me around," Gambit announced, and prepared to enter the grounds of the institute.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe you man. Why didn't you just wake someone up?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes twisted around in the desk chair to face Evan. "Because you aren't exactly the easiest person to wake up, Lance doesn't sleep enough anyway now that Hank won't let him use those pills, and I've already had to wake Rogue up more than once so I didn't want to do it again.  
  
"Well what about Todd?"  
  
"Um... I just didn't want to wake him up. I don't like the idea of him seeing me like... you know."  
  
Evan rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been on his way to the kitchen for some milk when he noticed that Pietro was heading out to the basketball courts.  
  
"You just better be glad I came and got you."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It woulda been the first time in weeks though, so give me some credit."  
  
Evan opened his mouth to say something but Logan burst through Evan's door. He inhaled sharply through his nose and glanced around the room.  
  
"Jeez! What the hell are you doing?" Evan demanded, looking as though he were about to have a heart attack.  
  
"Someone's here," Logan snarled.  
  
Evan and Pietro glanced at each other and then back at Logan. Evan spiked out of his forearms, wincing as he did, and stood up.  
  
"Your powers are still on probation bub," Logan said, still surveying Evan's room sharply.  
  
"Well do you think I'm just gonna stand here and get attacked? No way man."  
  
Logan didn't respond, instead he stared intently at the air vent on Evan's ceiling. "Get down," he ordered, and lunged at the vent, ripping it off the ceiling with his claws.   
  
Evan and Pietro immediately got out of the way as the figure of a young woman fell into the room. Logan lunged at her but as soon as he got close she exhaled in his face. A cloud of yellow streamed out of her mouth and Logan's motions slowed just enough for her to avoid his adamantium claws.   
  
Another figure appeared from the small opening in the ceiling wearing some sort of face mask. He reached into his coat and pulled out a syringe. Less than a second later, Logan was on the ground, the empty syringe discarded at his side.   
  
"Shit," Evan said under his breath. In less than five seconds the fiercest person in the mansion was out cold.   
  
Evan began to fire off his spikes at the guy in the mask but all he accomplished was ripping the guy's coat and breaking his mask. His aim was off from lack of practice.  
  
Pietro scowled at the figure, who he now recognized as Gambit. He was about to run circles around him when something came up behind the speedster and clamped a scaley hand over his mouth. Pietro squirmed helplessly as he was forced to the ground and pinned there. He would have bit the hand but he couldn't get his mouth open. The hand was stuck to him he realized.   
  
Pietro glanced up at Evan who was trying to avoid Gambit for all he was worth. The darker boy winced as he drew more spikes from along his wrists.  
  
"Don't bother," Gambit said, taking Evan's moment of concentration to know the boy off his feet. "Toxin, come 'ere."  
  
Gambit pinned Evan down and Toxin walked over to the two of them. She took a deep breath and bent closer to Evan and Gambit.  
  
"Don't be stupid! The twerp ripped my mask off, do you really want me knocked out too?"  
  
Toxin hesitated then leaned centimeters from Evan's face. Thinking there was little else he could do at this point, Evan opened his mouth to scream, hoping to wake up a few others, but the instant his lips parted Toxin swooped down and sealed her mouth over his. She reached up and clamped her fingers over his nose and exhaled into Evan's mouth. The room began to sway and seconds later, Evan was out.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened and he began to kick furiously at the person holding him down. Gambit released Evan and looked over at Pietro as though seeing him for the first time. He walked over to him and raised his arm.  
  
"Sorry bout this quickie. You know how the ol' slave driver is."  
  
Pietro didn't have time to wonder if Gambit meant it or not. 'Damnit! Just once can't things be normal!?! Just once!' He braced himself as Gambit's hand connected with his head, knocking him out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty winced as she repositioned herself in Kurt's hold. Instinctively, the German loosened his grip around Kitty and tensed up as though he'd just done something wrong.  
  
Kitty giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "You're fine Kurt. It's like, this stupid rib," She gently placed Kurt's arms back around her thin frame and leaned into him.  
  
Kurt grinned and brushed her loose hair away from her face with his tail. Neither one of them was paying much attention to the TV sitting in front of them. The volume was almost too low for them to hear anyway because if Logan woke up he was bound to make them suffer for being up this late, alone. The problem was, Kitty had a hard time sleeping because of her rib. It still hurt too much to lay on her side, and she was almost never comfortable flat on her back.   
  
"Hey Kurt?" Kitty said, stifling a yawn, "Have you talked to Lance much lately?"  
  
"Some. He seems a bit... lost about zis whole career thing."  
  
"So he hasn't said anything to you about what he like, might do?"  
  
Kurt shook his head. "Za proff will help him think of somesing. I don't think he really knows vaht to do vith himself now zat Todd and Pietro are getting better."  
  
"I hardly think Todd and Pietro are better," she replied.  
  
"Ja, but zey are still a lot happier than..." Kurt trailed off and pricked his ears back. He could have sworn he had heard a squeaking noise of some kind.  
  
"Kurt? What is it?"  
  
Kurt shook his head and frowned. "Nothing. I just thought I heard somesing is all."  
  
Behind the couple, Creeper slipped his way out of the small air vent, his scale covered hands and feet clinging to the ceiling. He released one hand from its hold, reached back under the air vent, and Toxin took it. She swung down, never touching the floor, as Creeper gripped his hand firmly around her wrist. She took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled slowly. A yellow mist filled the room, exiting from Toxin's mouth.  
  
"Kurt, like, what *is* that?" Kitty hissed.  
  
Kurt didn't get the chance to answer her. Both mutants' eyes dropped heavily as they slipped out of consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance groaned and rolled over. He had finally managed to fall asleep only to be woken up once again by a faint popping noise. It reminded him of a firecracker, but he was much to tired to care at the moment. Whatever it was, he was now awake...again.  
  
If he had opened his eyes, he would have seen Gambit slip through his air vent and hoist himself up to Todd's bed. He injected Todd with some sort of fluid and leapt down.  
  
"Now that's how it should be done; nice and quite," he said aloud.  
  
Lance's eyes snapped open. 'What the...' He jerked up, smacking his head on the bunk above him as he did.   
  
Gambit spun around in surprise and looked at Lance. "Aww hell. There's two of you."  
  
"Wha?" Lance muttered, trying to shake off both the sleep and the thwack to his head at the same time.  
  
Gambit shook his head and before Lance could figure out what was going on, pulled out another syringe.   
  
'What the hell? Aw shit... that's definitely a needle.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gambit unlocked the front doors and smirked. This had been almost too easy.   
  
"Alright boys, come and get 'em," he said into his com link. "Enjoy yourselves?" He asked the two mutants next to him.  
  
Toxin scowled at him. "I wasn't aware they were children."  
  
"Ah, well, details details, right? You'll find that the boss leaves out loads of information." he turned to face Creeper, "What happened to you?"  
  
Creeper narrowed his eyes at Gambit again and set his jaw. He was nursing a two deep gashes on his forearm. "The brat bit me. She turned into a stupid dog thing and bit me."  
  
"It was a wolf actually," Toxin said with a smirk.  
  
Fred, Colossus, and Pyro entered, ending the discussion. Fred lumbered off towards the stairs but Pyro and Colossus looked at Gambit.  
  
"Careful with the Shadowcat girl. She's still got a bad rib I think. The boy with the long blonde hair seems to be pretty bruised up from last time as well. You'd think that would've healed by now."  
  
The two mutants nodded and headed after Fred. The group split up and began to bring the students and instructors to several vans, locking metal cuffs around each one's wrists and ankles.   
  
St. John looked down at Pietro and Evan, who had been left sprawled out on the floor.   
  
"Part of me thinks I should just leave ya here mate. Don't think I don't want to," he said, picking Pietro up and slinging him over his shoulder. "But it won't do you any good. He'd still find you somehow."  
  
AN: I know there's a lot that needs to be answered about this but I'll get there. Leave any questions with the review box :) Umm... coming soon... Father son issues (aww) very angry teenagers, Wanda finally enters (umm... maybe not next chapter but possibly... definitely within the next two) Fred and brohood confrontation...ummm... and then more stuff. We're getting to the end of the fic tho guys... I cant decide if that makes me extremely happy or a lil sad. Anyway, please review and let me know what ya think. Thanks. 


	22. Waiting

_ I'll just save how I feel about this chapter till next time I update cuz yeah. For the record I don't think it's my strongest. Feel free to point out the bad stuff. Or good stuff if there is any lol.   
  
  
  
General note since a couple ppl asked about this... The whole mansion was loaded into the vans. Sorry bout the confusion with that. I just didn't want to write the whole thing out cuz it woulda gotten redundant. So they were all knocked out and taken away.  
  
Review Responses- Man I love you guys. I'm only responding directly to a few of them tho because I'm ready to fall asleep on the keyboard.... thanks to everyone though.  
  
Incrediblecuznz- One can most definitely say mastermind lol :)  
  
KS-Fan- As always... thank u so much. It *is* hard writing action lol... I was like meh! Half the time I was writing it, but glad I pulled it off at least. Also... I meant to mention this last time I think... about ur epilogue u wanted to burn lol. Though I completely understand why u didn't post it... part of me so wishes u had just out of shear curiosity. Maybe don't burn it... and just one day it wont seem so terrible... u never know :)   
  
IceBlueRose- well... I'm not *just* making him insane... but I didn't say he was sane :)  
  
Luna fox- I love him too. He's loads of fun to write.  
  
Yma- Creeper's hands and feet stick to stuff... hence him hanging off the ceiling... and sealing Pietro's mouth shut.  
  
  
  
Black Arachne- Yay... thank u. It's nice to know someone looks forward to reading this... I waste so much of my time on this thing lol.   
  
Etwa- I got ur first and second review... so it went through. Thank ya :)  
  
Chapter 20- Waiting  
  
  
  
  
  
Evan's eyes flickered open and darted nervously around the room. 'What...?'  
  
"Guys, he's awake," Jean announced, offering Evan a hand.  
  
Evan took Jean's hand and sat up, immediately wishing he hadn't. The room began to sway and he could swear he was going to be sick.  
  
"You alright Evan?" Scott asked from his seat at a table to Evan's left.   
  
"He probably doesn't feel too well. He had the pleasure of experiencing Toxin's gift up close and personal."  
  
Evan did his best to shake off his nausea and looked around the room for the source of the voice. He finally spotted the guy that had pinned Pietro down, at the room's exit, sitting casually with a smug grin on his face. All at once, he remembered the attack and his not so pleasant decent into blackness.   
  
"Who the hell are you, and what did that other chick do to me?" he demanded.  
  
Creeper rolled his eyes lazily and ignored him.  
  
Jean placed a hand on Evan's shoulder and helped him to get to his feet. "He's guarding us," she explained. "The other girl we think creates some type of gas. Rogue and I never even woke up. Scott did, but Gambit had already injected him with something, so he was out about two seconds later. Kitty and Kurt were up, but by the time they noticed the gas in the room, it was too late."  
  
Evan looked around the room again and found Kitty and Kurt near one of the corners. Kitty was laying on her back, her head in Kurt's lap, with a pained look on her face. Kurt was running a hand soothingly over her hair, but his eyes were narrowed and his tail was flicking anxiously. Although Piotr had been careful when loading Kitty into the van, it had been Fred who did the unloading, and he hadn't been too gentle. Kitty's ribs were now almost as painful as when she had first endured their breaking.  
  
Seeing Kitty in pain, Evan became acutely aware of the aching in his own arms. They were still red in places from where he had produced his spikes earlier. He was going to need to work on building the strength in his powers back up eventually, but he'd worry about that later.  
  
"May I ask why the hell you guys are just sitting here? This is six on one!"  
  
"They have the younger kids somewhere," Scott replied.  
  
Evan furrowed his brow. "What's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"If we attack," Rogue said, her voice tight, "They may hurt tha others, accordin' ta Mr. Moody over there. They've got cameras all over the place."  
  
Evan glanced at Creeper who was still doing little more than looking bored. "How do you know they'll really hurt the others?"  
  
"We don't," Rogue answered bitterly.  
  
The conversation ceased for awhile until finally Evan thought he would go nuts. The tension in the room was suffocating. "Ok, I've got one more question. Scott...what the hell are those?"  
  
Scott looked over at Evan with what the dark boy was certain was a death glare. "These, Evan, are sleeping goggles."  
  
Evan blinked and pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. It was obvious that Scott was not interested in lightening the mood.  
  
Jean on the other hand, had obviously been tense for far too long and erupted into a fit of giggles.  
  
Scott just shook his head and went back to staring off into space. He had no idea what to do, and no idea where everyone else was. Over all, he was not a happy leader at the moment.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't even bother," Gambit said, not looking up from his game of solitaire.   
  
Logan had just gained consciousness and was now making efforts to free himself of the restraints he was in. Usually, such a task would be mundane to him, but every time he placed pressure on his chains, he received a high voltage shock of some kind. With metal conductors lining his skeleton, a shock was enough to sap his strength for a few minutes. After realizing that the cycle from straining, to shocking, to energy sapping, to healing, to straining again, was indeed pointless, Logan gave up and allowed himself a minute to maybe get a few answers.  
  
"What's going on bub?" he snarled.  
  
Gambit remained bent over his cards. "Magneto is trying to convert the kids," he said flatly.  
  
"Listen you..."  
  
"Now there is no need to get mouthy. Magneto is inviting Xavier's kids to join him, it's that simple. They aren't any danger so don't get your spandex all twisited.   
  
Logan growled and glared at Remy. He noticed for the first time that Storm and Hank were in the room with his as well, still out cold.   
  
"I ain't even wearing spandex bub, considering you abducted us in the middle of the night, I didn't exactly have time for a costume change."  
  
Remy rolled his eyes and finally looked up from his cards, "Well excuse me. The only reason you three are here at all is because we couldn't very well have you charging to the rescue. Metal head had to give me a special sedative all for you. Don't you feel special?"  
  
Logan drew his claws in response and attempted to break himself free of the chains before the electric shock could do its damage. It didn't work, and he once again abandoned the idea.   
  
"Temper, temper. It's a shame Sabertooth is in Ohio at the moment. It'd be a perfect opportunity for you to work on some of those anger issues."  
  
"Ohio?"  
  
Gambit nodded. "He's recruiting."  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow but didn't comment. Instead he concentrated on just how far away Storm's chains were from his own. If he could reach them without putting strain on his own bonds, maybe he could get her loose. He extended his claws once again and attempted this, but she was too far from him after all.  
  
Giving up, Logan turned his attention back to Gambit. "Do you mean that after Magneto manipulates the kids, you're just gonna let us go?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"That's ridiculous."  
  
Gambit shrugged. "Not really. He knows there's no point in trying to convince you three to join him. You're already loyal to Xavier, and it would be too much trouble to kill you right now. He's too busy to be covering up murders at this point."  
  
"Well ain't that nice."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lance, come on yo, wake up."  
  
Todd shook Lance's shoulder as the brunette let out a moan of protest. Whatever had happened, he was not too keen on finding out what it was just yet.   
  
"Aw come on Lance!"  
  
Something was panicky in Todd's voice and Lance suddenly realized that Todd hadn't been awake when Gambit had invaded their room. He had probably woken up expecting to be at the institute.   
  
Lance slipped an eye open and looked up to see Todd with a completely confused expression on his face. He looked more than slightly stressed out and kept looking over at something in nervous glances.  
  
"Todd? What's wrong?"  
  
Todd opened his mouth in surprise and looked at Lance as though he had lost his mind. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?" he exploded.  
  
Lance sat up and idly rubbed the bruise that had formed on his forearm where Gambit had injected him, none too gently for that matter. 'Damn. Now I'm never gonna get over my needle phobia... random people running at me with them in the night...yeesh.'  
  
"I'm not sure *where* we are, but I know its got somethin' to do with Magneto. Gambit put us out. You never even woke up."  
  
What little color was still left in Todd's face drained away as he sank from kneeling to a sitting position. "Shit," he mumbled, glancing once again across the room.  
  
Lance followed his gaze and found Colossus standing in front a doorway, his expression blank. He looked back at Todd who was now shivering slightly. Both boys were only half dressed to begin with, and the room wasn't exactly cozy.   
  
"Hey uhh..." Lance wracked his brain for the name of their metal clad guard, but it wasn't coming to him. "...you. You mind telling us what we're here for?"  
  
Piotr studied Lance for a minute then shook his head. "Sorry, you'll have to wait for Magneto. You aren't in any danger though, try to relax."  
  
Lance wrinkled his nose and stared at Colossus for a minute. "Oh sure. Just make yourselves at home while your being held against your will after being stabbed in the middle of the night! No problem!" The room began to tremble as Lance stuck out a palm, his eyes sliding backwards.  
  
"Cut it out! You know you aren't supposed to be doing that yo!" When Lance didn't stop, Todd kicked at him and gripped him by the shoulders, shaking him. The ground stilled as Lance drew several sharp breaths.  
  
"Thanks. Couldn't. Help it. This is so. Stupid."  
  
Todd nodded nervously, and waited for Lance to catch his breath.  
  
Colossus looked as though he were about to say something, but held his tongue and instead said, "I am sorry."  
  
"Sorry my ass," Todd spat.  
  
Again Colossus remained silent.  
  
"Well this is nice yo." Todd said dryly. "Things get somewhat normal and then BOOM! It's all over. I guess we just ain't *allowed* to have normal lived just once."  
  
The room sat in silence for a moment when Lance suddenly jerked his head up and scanned the room.  
  
"Hey Todd? Where's Tro?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro lay motionless on the cold floor, debating about wether or not he wanted to open his eyes. He was willing to bet anything that all he would see was a whole lot of metal, maybe a chair or two, and probably some chains, just in case. He was a bit surprised to note that he wasn't already chained up, although there were some sort of cuffs encompassing his wrists and ankles.   
  
He groaned as he realized what the new accessories were for. His father could easily tear a few limbs off with the use of the metal. Not that he would, but Pietro didn't doubt his father would at least make the threat if it came to that.  
  
The speedster cracked an eyelid open and was surprised to see a pair of black boots on eye level with his position on the floor.   
  
"You're awake!"  
  
Pietro nearly choked. The voice sounded excited, almost cheerful, so he must have been half crazy to think it sounded anything like his sister's.  
  
"Are you alright? Pietro, it's me."  
  
Pietro continued to stare at the boots in front of him in stunned silence. 'There is no way in hell that voice belongs to Wanda.' Reluctantly, he opened his eyes wider and let them travel upwards to see who the boots belonged to. Wanda stood, towering over him, with chin length hair and an excited grin on her face.  
  
"Yeesh! I've been waiting forever for father to finally go and get you!"  
  
Pietro closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again, hoping to see an intensely angry Wanda with that permanent scowl etched into her face. To his dismay, she didn't change.  
  
"What the hell did he do to you," Pietro mumbled, curling himself into a tighter ball.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? I've been training and stuff this whole time. Dad said he still needed you with the others for awhile, you know, for leadership and stuff."  
  
Pietro shuddered. She had just referred to Magneto as 'dad.' He'd only ever heard her call him 'father' in a cold and detached voice and for some reason her cheerfulness was scaring him senseless.   
  
Wanda kneeled down and put a hand on her brother's trembling back. He kept his eyes shut and clasped his hands behind his head, tightening his fetal position.  
  
"Pietro? It's ok. Dad's gonna fix everything. Don't worry."  
  
"Wanda, come on. Boss man said you were supposed to get 'im when he woke up."  
  
Pietro jerked his head up and looked around the room. St. John stood at the doorway and held it open for Wanda. Wanda picked herself up off the ground and began to leave. She smiled at Pietro on the way out, telling him she would be back later with their *dad* so they could talk. It made Pietro feel sick to his stomach.   
  
The instant the door closed Pietro forced himself to his feet and turned to Pyro. "John!- What- the- hell- did- he- do- to- her?- What- the- hell- am- I- doing- here?- And- is- there- any- way- in- hell- you- can- get- these- damn- bracelets- off- of- me!?"  
  
John arched an eyebrow and gave Pietro a blank look before taking a seat casually in a chair near the corner of the room. "Ya wanna try tha' again mate?"  
  
Pietro took several deep breathes and began his rant again, slower this time, but not by much.  
  
"Just calm yourself down alright? Your dad'll be in here soon and explain everthin' to ya," John answered.  
  
Pietro stared at John in shock and shook his head. "Uh hello! We're talking about Magneto here! He'll just lie to me like he always does. You've seen him do it to me! Come on, help- me- get- out- of- here!"   
  
Pyro looked at Pietro and held his gaze for a few moments before his eyes seemed to become unfocused. A grin spread across his face.   
  
"Pyro?... John?"  
  
"Things sure got boring around here after you left."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow and cautiously stepped closer to Pyro. "Um, what do you mean?"  
  
John continued to smile and stare straight through Pietro. "Oh I dunno. Just seemed like there wasn't much point after that."  
  
"Much point in what?" Pietro demanded, getting slightly frustrated.   
  
"In fighting of course. Come on now mate, don't tell me ya don't know how much control that man has over ya. I was watching 'im the whole time he was with you. He was feeding ya all this bull shit and you just went along with it and then I realized something."  
  
Pietro waited for John to tell him what he realized, but the Australian seemed to have sunk into some type of daze. Pietro knew that Pyro could be a bit...nuts, but he usually managed to snap out of it before he said or did anything too strange. On the rare occasions that he did seem to go off the deep end completely, Gambit managed to find ways to keep the flame tamer in check.  
  
Pietro took a few more steps forward, hoping to get Pyro's attention. Though his stay with the acolytes had been brief, he had gotten to know John somewhat. He was the only one of the acolytes who didn't talk like a battle commander all the time. The others were alright, except maybe Sabertooth, they were just slightly impersonal. He waved a hand in front of John's face and hoped to get some type of reaction. He didn't remember John being this bad when he had been here before.  
  
Pyro jerked his head towards Pietro with the plastered grin still on his face.   
  
"You realized what?" Pietro prompted.  
  
"I realized I was doing the same thing. I was just eating that shit he feeds us and swallowing it down without even stopping to chew," he began to laugh and Pietro cringed, "I suppose I shoulda got out when I could, but no going back now, nope, nuh uh, no-can-do..."  
  
"John," Pietro said, trying to cut him off."  
  
"No way Jose..."  
  
"John!"  
  
John stopped and his eyes suddenly came back into focus and looked back at Pietro. "I can't help ya mate. You know that."  
  
Pietro stared at John for a few seconds then walked numbly towards the couch. He had been wrong about the room being sparse and made of cold metal. It was actually like a normal den.  
  
He sunk into the cushions and pulled his knees to himself. He knew why Pyro couldn't help him; Magneto had got to John– to the point where he couldn't turn away now– and Pietro was well aware that he intended to do the same thing to him. 'Damnit Rogue. You were wrong about it being ok to cry. 'Cuz that's all I really want to do right now and it's not ok. It's not ok to give my father that type of satisfaction.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good morning Charles."  
  
The professor opened his eyes and straightened his posture. He blinked several time and took in his surroundings. Other than the walls being entirely metal, the room resembled an office of some kind, but he didn't have much time to think about the decor at the moment.  
  
"No doubt these walls use the same principles as your helmet to keep me from reaching my students telepathically," he said, trying to shake off his remaining drowsiness.  
  
Magneto smiled and nodded. "Of course. I must admit I'm a little disappointed Charles; I expected so much more of a fight from your precious pupils."  
  
"I hardly think sneaking up on them in their sleep is a fair fight."  
  
Magneto dismissed Xavier's comment with a wave of his wrist. He took a seat casually across from the professor. His dog and pony show was not necessary in front of Xavier, and he wore only slacks and a button up shirt. The only hint that anything out of the ordinary was taking place in the room was the peculiar head gear Magneto wore, serving its purpose by keeping the professor from the inner workings of his mind.  
  
"You don't need to look so strained. They are all fine and well for the time being."  
  
Charles stared back at his former confidant and debated what questions needed to be asked first. "What do you intend to do with them?"  
  
"I'm so glad you asked. You see, my approach was not entirely convincing the last time I met with a few of your students," Magneto ignored the professor's smirk and continued, "However, I am going to offer them another chance. I have no doubt that some will refuse my offer, and they will more than likely be released."  
  
"What do you mean by, 'more than likely?'" Charles asked calmly.  
  
Magneto smiled in amusement and didn't respond. Instead he stood and began to pace the room. "The war is beginning Charles, and our people need to be prepared for it. That's what I'm doing here; preparing. I've been recruiting all over the states, and hundreds have already joined me. In a year or so there will be thousands, and we will strike as the most powerful army this world has ever seen. Your students would prove to be valuable assets to our cause."  
  
"You're a fool Magnus," Xavier said evenly, "The world will not view you as a powerful army, but as a massive group of terrorists. No matter how much you justify your actions to yourself, that's all you'll be."  
  
Magneto stopped pacing and slid Xavier's chair to himself with his powers. "Is that not what they are to us?! Terrorists?! You've seen the acts of violence and hate against us but you still don't believe? They will stop at nothing to control us; to cage us like wild animals. How do you still defend them!? Why not fight them with me, if not for yourself then for your damned students that you care so much about. They will be the ones who suffer once the government decides to dictate out lives!"  
  
Xavier closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How many times must we have this argument Erik? By attacking them you will only prove them right."  
  
"It remains the same then you stubborn fool. You still won't join me." It was said as a fact, and Magneto straightened and walked back around to the desk, dragging Charles with him.  
  
"Neither will the students."  
  
Magneto straightened and smiled at this. "Ah, my old friend, you are wrong about that. It will be quite simple with the younger ones and I know my former brotherhood will rejoin me. You see, weakening their emotions as I have, has left them very open to my ideas. My plan will satisfy their desires quite nicely. I admit it wasn't one of my first choices, but sacrifices must be made for the good of the whole, true?"  
  
"And what desires would those be?"  
  
"With Fred, it was respect. He was so willing to accept my proposal because I could offer him the one thing no one else could."  
  
Charles arched an eyebrow at Magneto. "How does beating up on his friends warrant respect?"  
  
"In his eyes, the boys' fear of him *was* a form of respect. It's quite simple really. I gave Fred what he wanted, while at the same time weakening the others. It will be worth the struggle they endured by the end."  
  
"I would let them be the judge of that Magnus. I doubt any of them would agree."  
  
"Oh they will Charles."  
  
Xavier sat back in his chair and took a deep breath through his nose, calming himself. There was no way he could refuse to let the students join Magneto if that was what they chose, but he knew it would take some major manipulating for them to consider it. He looked back at the towering figure in the dark helmet and wished he could read his mind.   
  
"Wait," Xavier said suddenly, "What did that poison have to do with all of this?"  
  
Magneto smirked. "I was hoping you would ask about that. It's finally been perfected. Mutants will no longer need to train to gain full control of their powers. It does not actually evolve them, but with the help of a young mutant in California who can shriek at amazing octaves, the powers can be controlled. At the moment, we're working on a way to record her pitches and find a way to duplicate the sound wave projection with a small device. Obviously one mutant can't follow everyone around," Magneto smiled and leaned across the desk. He dropped his voice slightly, "What do you think I'm going to offer Rogue and Cyclops?"  
  
Xavier's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. "Although full control is the one thing I cannot offer them, Rogue and Scott know where they stand in this war."  
  
"So you at least admit there is a war?"  
  
"I never denied that. However, I feel it could be a metaphoric war rather than one with actual armies and battles. Do you even realize the damage a battle with mutants would leave? There would be no more world left for you to rule."  
  
Magneto narrowed his eyes at Xavier and looked ready to retort when the door slid open and Wanda stepped in.   
  
"Sorry dad, but Pietro is awake now."  
  
Xavier's mouth opened slightly in surprise as he studied Wanda. He dove into her mind without a second thought. He had to be sure his students were truly safe, and if Wanda had any conflicting information concerning Magneto's plans, he would pick up on it.   
  
"It's alright Wanda. I was just finishing here. We aren't going to see Pietro first though alright?"  
  
Wanda nodded and turned to leave. The professor straightened and looked up at Magneto with a look of horror and sadness written across his face.  
  
"What have you done to her mind Erik?" he breathed.  
  
Magneto only smiled. "She's happy now. That's all that matters. You know as well as I do that her powers are dangerous. This way she is not a threat to herself or others."  
  
"You mean not a threat to you. Erik, these are your *children!* They're *all* children for that matter!"  
  
"Charles if you are so concerned for protecting the young and innocent why do you drag them into your fighting simulations and combat training?!?"  
  
Xavier lowered his voice and kept his tone even. "Because Magnus, there will always be people like you in this world. Although children should never have to endure the burden my students do, it was a path that their genes inevitably chose for them. At least I try and provide some sense of normalcy to their lives. You're the one who constantly disrupts that."  
  
Magneto studied Xavier for a minute, then turned to the door. "I'll let you leave as soon as I've spoken to all your students. Don't bother trying to break out of here; there really isn't any point."  
  
  
  
AN: Ok... so next time I promise this will actually *go* somewhere. If you catch any major holes so far, please let me know so I can fix it b4 it's too late. Thanks. 


	23. Getting Out Part I

Again... *so* sorry it's taking me forever to update. I'm breaking this chapter up cuz I figure a shorter update is better then none at all. Blame school if you need to point fingers :) And the fact that I find this chapter *really* hard to write. I dunno why... it just is.  
  
Pietro fans will prolly wanna kick me for this chapter cuz Pietro's not in here... he's in Part II. Sorry.  
  
Review Responses- Thank you. Thanks. Danke.  
  
Mandy- None taken. I like my angst better too. And yeah I don't get the Pie nickname really lol. Tro makes more sense.  
  
KS-Fan- Yay! You liked the pyro scene. That makes me happy lol. It came out of no where and I ended up liking it too for some reason. I think I just wanted to think of some way to incorporate Pyro's insanity junk from the show lol. I don't think laughing like a maniac is... normal hehe. And don't worry about Wanda, she gets to have loads of fun in part II. Wow... huuuge compliment about mags (he's still such a pain to write)- thanks.   
  
Testament1- lol... nah, u don't.   
  
Wizard1- I don't think pyro knows it's never too late ;) And as for Wanda... yes.  
  
Calamari Rings- lol.. Caught me, it was sorta a filler... eh, o well.   
  
Windwalker- Yep, I want to incorporate *everyone* but it's essentially a bro-hood fic... but to play it fair I gave the new recruits screen time. I love using them.  
  
Abbie Soler Star- Aww thanks for reviewing  
  
Kamalakali- Don't hate me for the lack of Tro... *please!* lol. I promise he'll be back.  
  
Yma- Yay! I consider it high praise when someone says I do mags ok. As I've said b4... he's such a pain.  
  
Black Arachne- Thank you :) Compliments are grand things.  
  
MiracleChick- Ooo.. Good way to describe Mags... sinister but not heartless. Anyway, thank ya much.   
  
IceBlueRose- lol... I'm sooory bout the slow updates. *sigh* It's hard being a closet case fanfic writer and deal with school and the rest of life lol. Isn't that sad? I'm a *closet case* fanfiction writer lol. Anyway, I didn't think the last chapter *sucked* really... I'm just not all that confident in the whole action writing department.   
  
Kay guys, thanks so much. I love hearing from you ppl.  
  
  
  
Chapter 21- Getting Out Part I  
  
  
  
Magneto stormed his way angrily down the hall, his daughter trailing behind him.  
  
"Dad? What happened?"  
  
Magneto took a deep breath and forced himself to slow his pace. He had to be very careful of how he acted around Wanda. "They refused," he said flatly, "I expected them to be skeptical of course, but I thought they would agree to reason in the end."  
  
Wanda nodded and continued to follow her father down the corridor, leaving him to brood. His plan had not gone well with the older X-Men. Scott it seemed, had been wanting an excuse to tell Magneto what an imbecile he was ever since the Asteroid M incident. Both he and Rogue had laughed at his offer to control their powers, much to Magneto's annoyance. At one point, Kurt had actually attempted to lunge himself at Magneto. He'd paid dearly for it, the foolish kid.   
  
Reaching a door, Magneto wondered vaguely about what to do with the others. He hadn't expected such adamant refusal from all of them. He would have to worry about it later though, at the moment, he needed to have a few words with his brotherhood, and remind them who rescued from the pitiful lives they once lived.  
  
"Go and get Fred for me please Wanda," he said, opening the door, "Tell him not to come in until I tell him to do so."  
  
Nodding, Wanda continued down the hall while Magneto entered the room.   
  
"Colossus, wait outside."  
  
Lance's head snapped to the doorframe at the sound of the voice. Todd shifted nervously and resisted the urge to run for the door like a mad man. He wasn't that dense; he was very aware of what kind of damage his metal anklets and bracelets could do. The two waited in silence as their former boss approached them, his expensive dress shoes clicking softly on the hard floor. He came to a halt in front of the two boys and prepared to say something when Lance cut him off.  
  
"Where's Pietro?"  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Magneto was a bit surprised that of all the things Lance should have been concerned about, the whereabouts of Pietro seemed to be the most pressing to him.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's here. I need to have words with him separately. Now, we have many things to discuss."  
  
"Um...not really, no," Lance said coldly. He had no interest in being cooperative with the man who had ruined what meager life he had put back together for himself.   
  
"Of course we do Lance. I'm sure you're confused as to why I left you boys on your own, but you have to understa..."  
  
"Go to hell," Todd snapped.   
  
Magneto's expression faltered momentarily, but he forced himself to hold a look of concern. He had to convince Todd and Lance that he was truly acting for their own benefit. They had been so ready to take his side two years ago and he doubted that much had changed. It didn't occur to him that Todd Tolansky getting mouthy with the powerful Magneto was proof enough that things had indeed changed.  
  
"Todd, please, let me explain myself. I know this probably hasn't been easy on you two..."  
  
"Ya think?" Lance muttered under his breath.  
  
Magneto ignored him and continued with his speech, "...but I had my reasons for putting you through all that. You see, Fred needed to learn a lesson in power and leadership, a lesson he failed miserably. I did not interfere because I hoped he would see his errors on his own, and he has."  
  
"Bull shit," Lance said dryly. He didn't show it, but Lance didn't feel as brave as he sounded at the moment. He knew what type of damage Magneto could do to people both physically and mentally. His brief encounters with the powerful mutant had shown him that there were two very different sides to Magneto. On Asteroid M, he had seemed genuine in his concern for Scott and Alex, but the instant the two had entered his machine, Magneto revealed the whole truth about it altering their minds. Magneto seemed convinced it was a good thing, but Lance figured that if he really was so concerned about the boys' well being, he would have told them about the alterations from the start.  
  
"He truly has Lance. He'll tell you himself. He didn't realize how much it effected you. In his mind, he was establishing himself as dominant."  
  
"You sound like the Discovery Channel yo. People don't just beat the tar out of their 'friends' to prove they're the boss," Todd responded.  
  
Magneto raised an eyebrow and studied Todd. "Why do you say that? It makes perfect sense for..."  
  
"No it doesn't yo! We knew Lance was the boss and he never tried to hit us. I know Freddy yo, or I used to anyway, he wouldn't have gotten the idea to beat us into submission or some crap like that unless someone else put the idea in his head!"  
  
"Cut this shit out. Why the hell did you bring us here?" Lance seethed, "You wanna use us again? Walk all over us again? Go ahead and try. My powers are useless at the moment. Oh, what's that? You suddenly don't give a damn about me anymore? Big surprise."  
  
Magneto bore his eyes into the Lance's, then Todd's, deciding his cheerful attitude was no longer needed. The boys were clearly not interested in his offer.  
  
"How dare the two of you speak to me without respect! Did you forget who it was that rescued you from the sorry lives you lived? Did you forget who's mercy it was that allowed you to live in a house and not out on the streets? You two owe your *lives* to me! Don't you realize what I'm trying to do? I'm *trying* to help you; to protect you from the cruelty of humans who will threaten and destroy our kind."   
  
Magneto paused and took in the expressions of his former followers. Lance's was stone. He glared up at Magneto from behind his long bangs, showing no signs of guilt or repentance. Todd's face was similar, though not as confident; his fingers were clawing Lance's forearm as though the smaller boy would fall over if he let go.  
  
"We," Lance stated, swallowing hard, "don't owe you anything. We don't want anything to do with you or your plans. Not now, and not ever. Like Todd said; go to hell."  
  
Magneto set his jaw and narrowed his eyes at Lance. He was surprised at how determined they were to refuse him. He wasn't thrilled that he had to make sacrifices, but he could not afford to lose *both* of these boys, and Lance's powers were more efficient than Todd's; the toad had not even gained access to Asteroid M, and Lance was of a more suitable age for a soldier as well.   
  
Magneto raised his palm, never breaking his gaze from Lance. "Fine. I suppose some people just refuse to accept help. I'm afraid I cannot take no for an answer though Lance. I'll have to convince you some other way."  
  
The master of magnetism spread his fingers slightly and called the metal cuffs around Todd's limbs towards himself. Todd let out a slight yelp as he was lifted into the air.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?!" Lance roared.  
  
Magneto stared into Lance and flicked his wrist. Todd's left arm was forced up and back by his bracelet and an odd popping noise echoed through the room followed by a sharp cry of pain from Todd.  
  
"It's your choice Lance. Join my army and I, or I continue with this," Todd's arm was forced back further to emphasize his point. "It's really a good offer when you think about it. You will be fighting side by side with your own kind, defending your future."  
  
Lance's eyes widened and his stomach turned as he glanced from Todd's hovering figure to Magneto. "What good will all this damn killing each other accomplish!"  
  
Magneto forced Todd's leg out and contorted it awkwardly in mid-air. "I have no intention of killing him Lance. Make your choice; the longer you take to decide, the longer he suffers."  
  
Todd gasped as his leg was forced up once again. "Don't listen to him Lance! He'll own you and you know it. Don't worry about it yo. I can handle a little pain!"  
  
"Hush. You don't know what pain is yet." Magneto said softly, his voice chilling Lance to the core.   
  
Magneto swiftly brought Todd's right arm band up to his mouth to silence the boy, crushing his lips against the toad's teeth and causing blood to break free. Tears of pain stung at the corners of Todd's eyes as he stared hard at Lance, willing the older boy to refuse Magneto despite the fear in his eyes.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Lance screamed as his eyes rolled back into his head and the ground began to rumble.  
  
Todd screamed in protest from behind his metal gag but Lance ignored him and spread his palms out. The floor split in two and Lance brought up his foot then slammed it down again, sending a shockwave directly at Magneto.  
  
Magneto rose into the air, an amused smile on his face, as Lance dropped to his knees. The brunette's eyes appeared from behind his skull and he focused on his target. Taking a deep breath, Lance pressed his palm into the floor and forced a portion of the ground to erupt upward and towards Magneto.   
  
"Have it your way!" Magneto's voice boomed as he easily avoided Lance's attack. He began to twist Todd's arm once again and a loud crack filled the room, followed by a sharp cry of pain.  
  
Lance gasped for air and tried in vain to shake off the splitting pain in his head as he looked up at Magneto and Todd.   
  
Todd nearly choked as he looked at Lance. There were tears running down Lance's face. Lance Alvers was crying. As far as Todd was concerned, wether it was from physical pain or emotional torment, Lance's tears were almost scarier than the fact that Magneto had just snapped his arm in two.  
  
Lance glared at Magneto as though he wanted nothing more than to force the powerful mutant to spontaneously combust under his gaze. "DAMN YOU! WHY?! WHY US?!"  
  
"You'll join me then." Magneto said calmly.  
  
Lance looked at the ground and nodded. "Just let him go," he said softly.  
  
Magneto lowered Todd and the younger mutant curled into a tight ball, cradling his arm gingerly. He immediately began shaking, in too much pain to stay conscious much longer.   
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way Lance. It's your own fault. This could have been so much more peaceful."  
  
"Just leave," Lance commanded, his voice toneless.   
  
Magneto headed for the door, then paused. "You will *both* be joining me."  
  
Lance's head snapped up and his bloodshot eyes locked with Magneto's. "What?"  
  
"You will both be joining me," Magneto repeated. "There's someone here to see you as well."  
  
Lance broke his gaze from Magneto and stood up shakily, heading for Todd's shivering form. He knew he couldn't argue. Magneto would just torment Todd if either of them refused to cooperate, it was that simple. He wondered if that was why the acolytes were so 'loyal.'  
  
He heard Magneto exit and mutter a few words to someone before the door slammed shut. Lance gently picked Todd up off the ground and carried him toward the couch near the corner of the room. The normalcy of the room's set up bothered him to the extreme. He knew it was only meant to create the false welcoming attitude that Magneto was going to try and fake throughout the beginning of the interview, but at least there was somewhere comfortable to put Todd.   
  
"Uh, hey Lance."  
  
Lance froze, still dazed by what had just happened, as he was putting Todd down. "Fred?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Magneto beamed down at Roberto as the dark boy rose slowly out of his chair. Magneto had serious doubts that he would have any luck with Xavier's students after his encounter with the older X-Men, but it seemed as though at least two of the little brats would come peacefully.   
  
After taking a few moments to calm himself after meeting with Lance and Todd, Magneto had once again resumed his concerned and considerate attitude. If the events went peacefully his new soldiers would be loyal to him of their own accord. He honestly didn't like having to resort to force, but some people just refused to accept help sometimes. He was confident that Lance and Todd would forgive him in time, and realize that his actions were all for the better.  
  
He extended his hand to Roberto, who timidly reached out his own hand. 'This will be so much simpler.'  
  
Magneto's thoughts were interrupted by a distinct growl from Rahne. 'Ok, so maybe not as simple as I could have hoped for.'  
  
"They're making the right choice dear. Come now, you can't blame them for seeing the truth. The world will never accept us unless we force them to," Magneto explained to Rahne.  
  
The Scottish girl did not look at all impressed. She completely ignored Magneto and instead continued to glare icily at Jubilee and Roberto, both of whom were now standing next to Magneto with nervous looks on their faced.  
  
"What do ya think ya'r doing? Have ya lost ya'r minds completely!?"  
  
Roberto bit his lip and looked up at Rahne. "Well, you've gotta admit Rahne, with all this anti mutant stuff going on lately, he- he might be right."  
  
"Yeah but what good will it do to prove all those idiots right, and that we're dangerous or something?" Bobby demanded, "I can't believe you guys!"  
  
Magneto held up a palm to silence the younger students and looked towards Jubilee and Roberto. "Not everyone will understand, but you're making the right choice. Things will be..."  
  
Magneto's eyes widened in astonishment as Rahne morphed into a wolf and lunged at him, fangs barred. She dug her canine's into Magneto's calf just as Bobby began to ice the man in place. Chaos broke out in the room as the new recruits began to throw everything they had at the master of magnetism. Both Roberto and Jubilee seemed to change their minds about their decision, now that they seemed less powerless in the situation, and quickly joined the others.  
  
Although he was actually very amused, Magneto had not expected such audacity from these students. He would not be mocked by such inferiors however, and did not let his amusement show.  
  
"Enough!" he raised each of the students into the air by their metal cuffs as his eyes flashed their dangerous yellow. "There is more than one way to help you see the light and join me, and I will not hesitate to use it!" his eyes shifted to Rahne who was twisting against his magnetic hold in her wrists and ankles. "My, my, my. Aren't we a feisty one, hmm? If you hold still dear, it will be less painful."  
  
Rahne tilted her head to look at Magneto and glared at him. "Kiss my ass!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance stared at Fred evenly, not daring to blink. He wasn't afraid any more at this point. Quite the opposite in fact. He'd wanted to get back at Fred for what he'd done to the brotherhood for a long time, and it looked as though he was about to get his opportunity. He was more than willing to vent some frustration at the moment.  
  
"Did he...did he explain it to you? Why I, uh, why I...you know."  
  
Lance continued to stare, his throat becoming dryer by the second. Fred lumbered over to Lance and smiled weakly at him. It was such a forced smile that Lance almost cringed. He was slightly surprised however, to notice that Fred looked extremely nervous.  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass what that creep has to say" he spat.  
  
Fred's eyes darted nervously from Lance to Todd, and then to the door. "I- I uh, didn't know he was going to do that. You didn't give him much of a choice though; he wants to help us."  
  
Lance's expression morphed into one of anger as he studied Fred. "How does hurting someone help them!? Hell, you should know. Do you realize what you did to us? Do you even feel the slightest bit sorry? Damnit Fred, if it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!"  
  
Fred looked down at Lance's feet, unable to look the older mutant in the eyes. "I- Magneto said it was the best way. I didn't think... well shit Lance!"  
  
"Shit what?!"  
  
"Just... shit! I was stupid, ok? Happy now? I'm dense! An idiot! I got all confused and I hurt you because of it. But listen to me Lance, he's still right. The world has to be taught a lesson. We can't just let them think that we are going to accept their new laws to control us!"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes. "What happened to you?" he said acidly, "First you half loose your mind and try to kill us. Now you're telling me we should fight for mutant rights? Since when did you care about anything more than what shows came in on the boarding house TV?!"  
  
Fred looked down at Lance and shook his head slowly. "You wouldn't understand Lance. Magneto gave me a chance. He trusted me. Someone finally gave me some recognition. Not to mention he saved my life. He- he took me in Lance. I'm not going to turn on him. You don't know what it's like. People always respect you."  
  
Lance raised his eyebrows. "People respect *me?* Ha! You've been brainwashed, that's all there is to it."  
  
Fred sighed and shook his head again. "No; That's Wanda. Come on though Lance, you step into the boarding house and become the leader. I don't care that Magneto put Pietro and charge a few times, you were still the one we listened to. And didn't you tell us that you took charge of all those little X-Geeks when you skipped off to the institute? I may not be that bright Lance, but I know when someone is respected."  
  
Lance didn't know what to say to that. One, he was having an almost intelligent and completely civil conversation with a guy he wanted to knock into next century. Two, he had never been aware that anyone respected him at all. He didn't have the slightest idea why anybody would, and he hadn't ever really thought about it for that matter.  
  
"What's the big deal? It's not that important," Lance said, shrugging.  
  
Fred glared almost poutingly at Lance as he folded his arms over his chest. "It's a big deal to me, ok?"  
  
Todd suddenly stirred from his position on the small couch and let out a muffled groan. "Lance?"  
  
"Hey, you ok Todd?" Lance asked, immediately going over to the smaller boy and ignoring Fred's presence for the time being.  
  
Todd cracked his eyes open, barely. "Why'd you try an' fight him yo? That was pretty stupid."  
  
"So I got a little carried away. I couldn't really help it," Lance admitted, "Are you alright?" he asked again.  
  
Todd's head swayed on his shoulders and he struggled to keep himself lucid. "It hurts."  
  
"Hey Todd?" Fred said timidly. "You uh...uhh..."  
  
"Todd steadied his head long enough to focus on the blob and then looked back at Lance. "Wha's 'e here for?"  
  
Lance just shrugged. He had wondered the same thing himself.  
  
"I thought maybe...that maybe...well... uh, that maybe I could make things ok again."  
  
Todd swallowed, forcing his tongue to obey his command despite that fact his mind was slowly slipping out of consciousness again. "Somehow Fred, I don't think that's gonna be very instantaneous."  
  
Lance furrowed his brow and looked at Todd. He was almost certain that the pain was affecting the younger mutant's brain; he could have sworn that Todd has just used a word like 'instantaneous.'  
  
"I guess not," Fred stammered. "But... things'll be better now that we're all on the same side again; right? You... you know Magneto is right, don't you? You'll help us fight?"  
  
Todd winced as fresh jolts of pain shot up his arm and through his shoulder. Lacking the strength to formulate another sentence, he lifted his good hand up and gave Fred the finger before he again went limp on the couch, the pain winning the battle for dominance.   
  
Lance smirked and looked back at Fred. "I think that about says it all."  
  
"Lance, take a good look at what Magneto is offering..."  
  
"No! Fred, it doesn't matter. Don't you get it? There's no way out. If we refuse he'll just torture us, so we're stuck on your side no matter what."   
  
Lance paused and frowned as a new realization washed over him. His life was over. No matter how he looked at it, he was a slave; his freedom gone. The thought was so eerie to him that it took everything he had not to break down right then and there. He could barely remember the last time he had felt this helpless.  
  
Fred shifted awkwardly and Lance realized that he probably hadn't left the room yet because someone had to keep an eye on him and Todd.   
  
"Fred," he said suddenly, his last plan of hope forming in his mind, "do you really want this? Do you really want to be a slave to Magneto your entire life?"  
  
Fred tilted his head slightly and studied Lance. "I'm not his slave."  
  
"DAMNIT FRED! Let us out of here!" lance exploded, "Please! Say we knocked you out, say *anything,* just please, let us out of here. I don't want any part of this! Todd's still just a kid, and I don't even want to know what all this is going to do to Pietro!"  
  
Fred's eyes widened as Lance pleaded with him. Lance Alvers simply did not beg. "If I let you go," he said softly, "will you let Todd and Pietro know how sorry I am? I'm not sorry for joining Magneto," he added quickly, "but...but the other stuff. Will you tell 'em?"  
  
Lance's voice constricted deep in his throat as he tried to process what Fred had just said. "You mean you're going to let us out?"  
  
Fred pulled out a syringe and Lance instinctively flinched.   
  
"This was in case you got violent," Fred said simply. He then pressed the needle to the soft skin just behind his ear, one of the few places on his body that could be penetrated by a needle, and injected himself. "You're making a huge mistake Lance," he said, settling himself into an odd position on the ground.  
  
It took Lance a few seconds to realize what the blob was doing and for a moment he just stood there, waiting for Fred to attack or something. Then it dawned on him that Fred wasn't going to attack, he was knocking himself out. It was such a genius idea that Lance wondered if it was some type of trap. Either way, he didn't have anything to loose at this point. Without so much as a backward glance at Fred, Lance picked Todd up off the couch and headed for the exit.  
  
'Gotta find Tro and the others. Gotta get the hell out of here. I need to delete the word normal from my vocabulary since it obviously doesn't exist in my world. I just want to get away from all this...'  
  
  
  
AN: Ok, feel free to tell me what sucks and what doesn't. As I've mentioned... action isn't my strong point. O well though. And I *promise* loads of Pietro and family angst next chapter, k? 


	24. Getting Out Part II

Yes! I managed to update fast this time :) Aren't you guys proud? I put review responses at the bottom this time. No real reason why... I just did. Oh yeah... I'm mad as all heck with the brotherhood in the latest episode. I wont say why in case some of u havent seen it... but it made me very angry. Anyway... I'll stop babbling.  
  
Chapter 22- Getting Out Part II  
  
Pietro closed his eyes tighter as he heard the door creek open. He winced mentally as he heard the muffled voice of his father instruct Pyro to wait outside. Clenching his jaw, Pietro stood up, rod straight, and did his best to put on a face of defiance. Nothing, he knew, pissed his father off more than defiance did.   
  
"Hello Pietro, have a seat."  
  
Pietro wanted to scream. How dare his father address him so casually when he'd just abducted him from his... well he wasn't sure if he actually considered the institute his home, but it was close enough.  
  
"I'll stand thanks."  
  
Magneto sighed and took in his son with a gaze. He could see how weak Pietro was no matter how hard the younger mutant tried to hide it. His tiny frame was actually trembling slightly.  
  
"You don't need to be so frightened Pietro, calm down."  
  
"I'm *not* scared," Pietro hissed. It was a lie; he was petrified. Somehow he knew that whatever had happened to Wanda was *not* something he wanted to experience, no matter how happy his twin seemed.  
  
Magneto raised his eyebrows skeptically. "You're shaking."  
  
"That's because I'm *freezing!* Do you know how damn cold I get? No. Of course you don't. It's one of those unimportant details about my life."  
  
Pietro forced himself to bite his tongue. His mouth was known to get him into trouble and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. He truly was freezing though. Without an ounce of body fat and only being half dressed, Pietro was hardly at a comfortable temperature.   
  
Magneto took a deep breath through his nose and pulled a chair magnetically to himself. "Sit down son," he said firmly, "We have a lot to discuss."  
  
Pietro slowly took a seat, wishing more than anything that someone, *anyone,* from the institute was here with him. His father had probably separated him purposely.   
  
"Pietro, listen to me, the time has come. We can all be together again, you, Wanda, and I."  
  
Pietro raised an eyebrow. He hadn't been expecting family bonding. He was actually preparing to break the news to his father that his powers were temporarily out of service and then have his father kick him out with a threat to 'collect him once again when he was needed.'  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Magneto leaned forward and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know all this has been hard on you, but you have to understand the position I was in. There was no other option at the time. I had to focus on the coming war, and couldn't look after you. I had to leave you with the brotherhood, until now."  
  
It took Pietro a few seconds to realize that Magneto was referring to the time after the sentinel incident. It had been then that Pietro decided he wanted nothing to do with his father, and had seen him for what he truly was. The brief month or so that he had been with his father was enough to make him realize that no matter how much he tried to deny it at first, Pietro wasn't even on his father's priority list.   
  
Pietro grit his teeth and swallowed hard. "Translation: you couldn't be bothered to deal with me and I wasn't of any use to you at the time. Now I am so you came and got me. It's the same as always."  
  
"It isn't like that Pietro..."  
  
"Yes it is! It was like that when you first found out we were mutants, it was like that after the sentinel, it was like that when you came to get Wanda from the boarding house. Why can't you just leave us alone!"  
  
Magneto's eyes flashed momentarily but he quickly calmed himself. He suddenly wished he had started much sooner with his children. Convincing an eight year old forgive you was probably a lot easier than apologizing to a bitter teenager, and in his particular case, a bitter teenager with an enormous attitude problem. Only a year and a half ago, Pietro had been willing to go to hell and back for his father, but it seemed as though Pietro had gained some sense.   
  
"Son..."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
Magneto sighed and pressed a finger to his temple. "Pietro, you aren't making this easy on me."  
  
Pietro's jaw dropped. "What the hell!? Easy for *you?*"  
  
"Listen to me Pietro, please." Magneto added the 'please' out of desperation. He didn't want to resort to brain washing his son as he had with Wanda. It was a lot easier to be a sinister villain than an understanding father, and so far he wasn't doing a very good job. "I have enormous plans for our future. After this war, the three of us can be together, safely and happily. I'm building this future for *you.* It's just going to take time."  
  
Pietro clenched his eyes closed and bit down on his tongue. He wanted to believe Magneto, but he had made that mistake one too many times already. He was nothing to his father, nothing but another soldier, but the offer was all Pietro had ever wanted. Secretly, he had always wished something like this would happen, but it was all a lie, and he knew it.   
  
"I don't believe you," he breathed.   
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said," Pietro repeated, louder this time, "I don't. Believe. You."  
  
Magneto nodded his head slowly. "I didn't think you would, so I'll give you proof."  
  
The door to the room swung open with a metallic clang. Pietro could feel his heart hammering into his rib cage relentlessly. He began to focus on keeping his heart rate under control for all he was worth. Passing out now would *not* be a good thing. He watched as his sister stepped timidly into the room, smiling faintly.   
  
"Are you alright Pea-tro?"  
  
Pietro's breath caught in his throat as he looked back at Magneto with a pained look on his face. "What did you *do* to her?" Wanda hadn't called him Pea-tro since they were little, before they were mutants even. It clawed at his insides to hear her say it now. Something about it made him feel as though his father had violated some part of the twin's relationship. It was her secret pet name for him, and one of the few things Magneto hadn't been able to take from him. He knew it was stupid, it was only a nickname, but he felt robbed none the less.  
  
Magneto looked down at his son in surprise. "I didn't do anything except make her happy Pietro. All the anger and bitterness was removed. I thought you would be glad to see that."  
  
Pietro shrank back into the couch and watched as Wanda came to stand behind their father. She placed a hand on Magneto's shoulder and smiled at Pietro.  
  
"She's been so excited to see you Pietro," Magneto stated.  
  
Wanda beamed at him. "Well aren't you excited? We finally get to all be together again!"  
  
Pietro looked up at his sister and tried to find any hint that the old Wanda was still there. He stared into her and the result was chilling. Her eyes were empty, there wasn't really any other way to describe it. They were just...empty.  
  
"Wanda," Pietro choked out, "Do you... do you remember anything about... about the last couple of years?"  
  
Wanda looked briefly at Magneto, who nodded his head in approval before she answered. "Not much. Dad says I went through a really rough time, and so he took me to a friend of his called MasterMind to help me."  
  
"You... You what!!" Pietro sputtered. "You brainwashed her!?"  
  
Wanda furrowed her brow at her brother and frowned. "Don't be stupid. He wouldn't do anything like that to me. He just helped me work out my anger. If I was brainwashed I would be like some emotionless droid."  
  
Magneto stayed silent as Pietro glared at him. "I suppose our father told you that too?"  
  
Wanda crossed her arms and shook her head. "Actually no. I'm just smart enough to figure things out on my own."  
  
Pietro felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. His father was using his own sister against him. Magneto wasn't ever going to let them go. They were forever his tools. Pietro whimpered slightly as a feeling of utter defeat swept over him. He knew everything his father had told him was a lie. It was everything he had ever wanted to hear, but it was useless. He was trapped in his father's game, and there was no way out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance froze in the doorway of his room and nearly fainted. Looming in front of him was Colossus. He had forgotten that Magneto had told the metallic man to stand guard. Lance's head spun as the nails of defeat began to dig into him once again. He felt sick from both his helplessness and the pounding in his head. How he was managing to stand up with Todd slung over his shoulder was beyond his mental capacity at the moment.  
  
Piotr looked down at Lance, his expression blank. For a few moments, neither mutant moved, then Colossus took a slow step to the side. He took his eyes away from Lance and stared right through him, ignoring him completely.  
  
Lance didn't even bother to stick around and find out why. His weak body instantly went into survival mode, running off of adrenalin and insanity. He tore down the halls as fast as he could, keeping his ears open for any sign of the others.   
  
He heard a sharp cry of pain from around the next corner and picked up speed.  
  
The X-Men were all assembled in the hallway in a peculiar fashion, all of them looking worse for the wear. Jean was in the center, holding some type of mental shield around the group. Lance hadn't even noticed the lasers that lined some of the hallways until now as one fired at the teens. Jean's shield did its job, but Evan took out the laser with a spike anyway. It was an awkward process and he ended up stumbling slightly due to the fact he was holding Kitty up as well. Kitty hissed in pain and gripped at Evan's arm to steady herself.  
  
"Scott," Evan pleaded, "Let me carry Kurt. I keep hurting her."  
  
Scott didn't answer and instead transferred a barely conscious Kurt to Evan's free arm, and then took Kitty in his own. Kurt looked horrible. Lance could hear his shallow breathing even before he reached them and noticed his leg was as mangled as Todd's arm. The fur along both of Kurt's wrists was gone, as were the metal cuffs. Lance didn't want to think about that at the moment and approached the group.  
  
"Lance! Oh my gosh, Todd! What happened?" Jean gasped.  
  
Lance shook his head. "No time. Where's everyone?"  
  
"We don't know yet. Rogue absorbed our guard and is pretty sure she knows where the professor is. She's taking out the lasers too. When she gets back we'll figure out how to get the hell out of here and how to find the others," Scott explained briefly. He didn't have time to explain all the details.  
  
Kurt took a ragged breath and tapped Evan's shoulder with his tail. "Knock me out."  
  
Evan looked at Kurt, horrified. "No way, man!"  
  
The other mutants turned to stare at Kurt in disbelief as the blue mutant took another shaky breath.   
  
"It makes... sense," he gasped. "I'm slowing you down... because you're trying not to hurt me. Eef you knock me out...zen I von't...feel anysing... and you can sling me ofur your shoulder for all I care."  
  
The others stood quietly for a minute, trying to process what Kurt was saying through his accent that seemed to have increased tenfold.   
  
"Kurt, man, I'm not knocking you out," Evan repeated, "Won't that just make things worse?"  
  
"Nein. Jest do eet."  
  
Evan looked helplessly at the others, who just stared back, not sure if it was a good idea or not. Lance stepped forward and drew his hand back.  
  
"Danke," Kurt said, just as Lance brought his hand down against Kurt's head.   
  
The group stood silently while Evan readjusted his grip on Kurt.  
  
"Is he alright?" Lance said slowly.  
  
Scott nodded. "He ported too damn much," he muttered. "He wouldn't be so bad if it was just the broken leg, but he wore himself out. He needs food, and soon. What about him," he said, gesturing to Todd.  
  
"Broken arm. *Bad* broken arm. Apparently too painful to handle," he paused and took in Kitty, wincing and leaning heavily against Scott, "Kitty?" Lance's voice was completely toneless. He was still running on automatic pilot.  
  
"Ribs," she said through gritted teeth. "They're like, screwed up all over again."  
  
Lance nodded just as Rogue appeared at the end of the corridor, scrambling across the ceiling with ease. Lance looked at Scott and rose an eyebrow.   
  
"Our guard, Creeper I think he called himself, that's his power."  
  
Lance nodded and the professor appeared just behind Rogue. A sigh of relief swept through the small group of teens. Xavier quickly put his hand up before anyone could launch into questions.   
  
"First of all, is everyone all alright?"  
  
There were a few shrugs and gestures toward the injured members of the group and Xavier nodded. He kept his concern at bay for the time being. "We need to get the others and get out of here. I don't want any heroic attempts to take down Magneto or his accomplices unless it's necessary, is that clear?" he paused as the lights down the hallway flickered and faded on and off for a few seconds, then returned to normal. A hum of energy coursed through the room and Xavier knew instantly that it had come from Wanda. "The most important thing for now is to get out in one piece. Rogue, do you know where the others might be?"  
  
Rogue dropped from the ceiling and shook her head. "No. Ah was lucky to even decipher where you were. I don't think Creeper's been here long."  
  
"And Jean and I can't reach anyone telepathically in this place. I guess that just leaves the old fashion method. We aren't to split up under any circumstances."  
  
The group nodded grimly and silently fell into step behind the professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro gripped his fists at his sides as his face slowly began to redden. "Why are you doing this to us!?" he roared.   
  
Magneto had stayed relatively quiet since Wanda has come in, and was using her against Pietro in the worst way he could think of. Pietro didn't want to hurt his sister, but telling her that their father was a liar and only wanted to use them would certainly be a shock to her already tortured mind. He looked at Magneto and narrowed his eyes to slits.   
  
"Will you just tell me why!?"  
  
Magneto's features softened slightly as he stared at his son. Pietro almost pulled away from the older mutant's gaze. Something about the way his father was looking at him made him feel uneasy. It was almost as if his father felt a hint of remorse.   
  
"Because it is too late to do anything else my son. This is the only way now, and I can't say it's not entirely my fault, but it's too late."  
  
Pietro's throat went dry as he forced himself to hold back the lump forming there. He was *not* going to cry in front of this man. He looked at Wanda who was watching him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Come on Pietro, why don't you believe him? He wants to help."  
  
Pietro looked over at his twin and bit his lip. He turned slightly and looked Magneto directly in the eye.  
  
"You know," he said slowly, his voice barely audible as he tried to keep it under control, "All I ever really wanted from you was a father. I don't really give a damn if the world hunts down mutant kind if this is the price we have to pay to stop them. Ruining people's lives is not a good answer..."  
  
"Pietro it's all for the good of the future, you can't expect..."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear it anymore! I don't mean anything to you and I never will. All me and Wanda are to you is more man power, man power that you think you can control just because we share the same blood. Well guess what..." Pietro stared Magneto hard in the face and bit his lip to keep the tears from spilling down his face, "You don't own me anymore. And I won't let you own Wanda either."  
  
"Pietro.. What are you..."  
  
Pietro cut his sister off and gripped her shoulders. "Wanda listen to me. I know you have to be in there somewhere, and I'm sorry to do this to you, but you have to know. He's lying to us. He always lies to us. Wanda please, you've got to remember. He left you in a nut house! Wanda please! Remember! You can't really be gone!" Panic started to slip into his voice. He was surprised he had made it this long without snapping.  
  
Magneto was now on his feet. He knew how unstable Wanda was, and hadn't expected Pietro to actually barrage her with the truth.  
  
"That's enough Pietro!"  
  
Pietro ignored him and continued to scream at his sister, all sense of calm completely obliterated as his last attempt at freeing himself from his father continued to stare blankly back at him.  
  
"Wanda... Wanda, please. You have to remember. It was raining and he just let them take you away. You couldn't control your powers Wanda. Then the night he took you from the boarding house, he knocked you out. He knew you would never come on your own so he knocked you out and gave you new memories. He did it before that too. Wanda... Wanda, answer me! Do you remember any of it?"  
  
Wanda began to look through Pietro as a frown settled on her face. "No."  
  
Pietro searched his sister's face and his eyes widened. She looked similar to Todd when he had gone into memory overload.   
  
"Yes! Wanda it's ok, you've got to remember, you have to!"  
  
"Pietro, no!" Magneto boomed. He lifted Pietro into the air and forced his son away from Wanda. "She won't know how to deal with it! This was the only way!"  
  
Wanda began to look around the room frantically as the lights began to fade on and off. Her eyes darted around the room in panic. "Pietro?" she said, her voice strained.  
  
"It's ok Wanda. You can do this. Try and remember!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Charles! You've found the others!" Ororo ran towards Xavier with Hank and the new recruits in tow.   
  
"No, they found me. Is this everyone?"  
  
Hank shook his head. "Pietro's still missing and Logan is... having a few words with Gambit. He'll catch up to us without a problem though. This place is less armed then I thought it would be."  
  
"Uhg. Where the hell are we yo?" Everyone turned to face Todd who looked as though he had no idea what had happened in the last few hours. He looked around and then winced. "Never mind yo, I remember. Whe...holy shit! What happened to you?"  
  
Rahne looked up and rolled her eyes. She was clutching her left shoulder and all the color was gone from her face. "Bucket head decided ta pop my shoulder out of place. Dr. McCoy was kind enough ta put it back in place," she said, casting Hank a sour expression. The experience had not been a pleasant one.  
  
Todd winced. "Well if she can walk, so can I. Put me down Lance."  
  
Lance hesitated, but did as he was asked. Todd swayed a bit and leaned against Lance long enough to get his balance. Lance was surprised he managed to support Todd at all. He felt like his own legs would give out at any moment.  
  
"You sure you can walk?"  
  
Todd nodded, although he looked far greener than usual.  
  
"We need to find Pietro," Hank said as he relieved Evan of Kurt's unconscious body.   
  
"No problem." Logan sauntered up to the group with Gambit behind him. The Cajun looked slightly unsettled, but determined none the less.  
  
"Gambit?" Xavier asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We'll explain later Chuck," Logan said, "Don't worry about him for now. He know's where Pietro is, and that Magneto is with him."  
  
"Perfect," Charles said sarcastically. He pressed a hand to his temple and massaged it.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wanda searched the room frantically, not sure what she was looking for exactly. She clasped her hands over her head and sank to her knees. Blue energy began to crackle in the room as cracks began to make their way along the ground and walls.   
  
"Pietro?!?"  
  
Pietro opened his mouth to call out to his sister but it was quickly filled with blood and metal, his father forcing his metal cuff to his lips just as he had to Todd.  
  
"Wanda," Magneto said gently, "It's alright. Just stay calm. I'll explain everything. Pietro is confused. I can get him help, but you can't trust him right now."  
  
Pietro's eyes widened as he screamed from behind the metal covering his mouth. He couldn't believe Magneto was pinning him as the liar. Magneto, for his part, didn't like what he had to do, but if the truth made its way through to Wanda, he doubted he would be able to control her rage.  
  
Wanda looked up at Magneto, her eyes wide. She looked back up at Pietro who was still hovering above the ground. He looked away from her, dropping his head in despair. He was helpless, just like he always was when his father was involved.   
  
It was that very expression of defeat that forced Wanda's memories to resurface, rushing through her and pounding into her. It was the same expression that Pietro had worn the night her father had her put away, and it snapped something within her. The blue energy around her crackled with intensity as she rose to her feet.  
  
"How," she breathed, her voice low, "DARE YOU!"  
  
Magneto's eyes flew wide open as Wanda forced him to drop Pietro with her powers. The room began to trembled as anything that wasn't tied down was lifted into the air. Wanda's eyes burned with rage as she forced Magneto into the air and slammed him into the wall. He winced slightly as his daughter forced the couch up against him, crushing him into the wall.   
  
"Wanda! What are you doing? Release my powers!"  
  
Wanda gasped as yet another memory surfaced. The fight with the sentinel. Her father had made the same request then... 'release my powers.'  
  
Wanda let out an anguished shriek of confusion as her powers began to rip the room apart. Pietro ran toward his sister in an attempt to calm her down but she responded with knocking him backwards off his feet.   
  
A loud grating noise filled the room as three blades of metal appeared in the door and slid upward, flinging the door off its hinges.   
  
"Pietro!" Lance yelled, running over to the pale boy.   
  
"What took you?" he said weakly, trying to get his bearings from being knocked into the ground.  
  
"Wanda!" Magneto boomed, "Release me!"  
  
Wanda screamed again and clutched her head, still not easing any of the chaos in the room.   
  
"Someone help her!" Pietro pleaded, "She can't figure out what's real."  
  
"What do you mean?" Xavier shouted over the screaming whirlwind of energy Wanda had created.  
  
"Same as Todd. I tried to make her remember. I didn't know what else to do!"   
  
Pietro took several steps towards Wanda again but she cast him away, still unsure if he was trustworthy.  
  
A blaze of fire suddenly shot through the room followed by the all too familiar laughter of Pyro. He entered the room and prepared to launch more flames at the X-Men.  
  
"John, no!" Pietro screamed. "Come on John!"  
  
Pyro shook his head. "Sorry Pietro. I told you, it's too late."  
  
Beast took the momentary distraction to rid Pyro of his flamethrower. Jean immediately pinned the Australian to the wall psychically, preventing him from interfering further.  
  
"See what your efforts have caused Magnus?" Xavier forced himself to speak calmly.  
  
~Wanda, it's alright. Listen to me, I know you're confused, but we can help you. Try to calm down.~  
  
"I...I can't!" Wanda screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Lies! So many lies!"  
  
Todd took a deep breath and shifted his weight so that he was no longer leaning against Lance for support. Why he felt Wanda would listen to him at the moment was beyond him, but he figured if anybody could get though to her, it was him.  
  
"Hey, shnookums, heh, long time no see."  
  
Wanda's eyes flew to Todd in confusion. "Wh-what?"  
  
"Yeah, you used to live with us. Don't worry though, I know you probably don't remember too much of that. It's ok, trust me I know... you're all confused. Same thing happened to me, can you believe it? See, we have somethin in common yo."  
  
Wanda stared at Todd with a mixture of disbelief and curiosity etched across her face. The furniture began to make its way to the ground once again but the blue energy still held Magneto in place and sparked through the air.   
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, tears still making their way out of her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, real crazy, my memories got all screwed up. The proff over here helped me out a lot. He'll help you too if you let him. Do you remember him at least?"  
  
Wanda looked over at Charles and then back at Todd, trembling. She nodded slightly. "I think so."  
  
Todd was amazed at his own boldness at this point. He had no idea where it had come from. Either way, it was working. Wanda was calming down despite the fact that she still seemed to be completely clueless of what was going on.   
  
"Let us help you Wanda. We won't let Magneto hurt you again," Xavier said gently, eyeing Magneto as he did.   
  
Wanda looked at the professor and then to her father. She nodded once and then released her hold on Magneto. She passed out almost immediately and Pietro sped to her side to catch her.   
  
"See what you've done!" he roared at his father. "Do you see!"  
  
"Pietro listen to me..."  
  
"Go to hell!"  
  
Magneto's eyes narrowed and he turned his attention to the other occupants of the room. "How did you get out? Gambit what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Gambit shrugged and remained standing against the doorway.   
  
"As you can see Erik, we have all refused your offer, and you are *going* to release us all now."  
  
"Oh am I?" Magneto tugged gently on the metal cuffs binding the mutants, reminding them who was in control at the moment.  
  
~Yes. You are.~  
  
Magneto's jaw dropped slightly. He hadn't been wearing his helmet, and Charles had full access to his mind. He was so stunned by his error that he couldn't even think of a reaction.  
  
~You won't remember much of this, except that we refused to join you. Maybe one day we'll see eye to eye my old friend, but until then, you leave me no choice.~  
  
Magneto's eyes bulged as a mental shockwave sent him to the ground. The students gasped and stared at Xavier.   
  
"I'll explain once we're all home and rested. For now, let's get out of here," his eyes flickered to Pyro, still pinned against the wall. "John, it's never too late."  
  
Pyro's eyes darted around the room nervously. "I'm a rather unstable person. Better to leave me here."  
  
"I'd rather not," Charles said honestly.  
  
"Come on John. Let him help you." Pietro said. He was sitting on the floor with Wanda's unconscious form resting against him. He looked as though he was going to join her in La-La Land at any moment.  
  
Pyro nodded and Jean released her hold on him.  
  
"Guys," Jamie said, his voice trembling, "Can we please go home now?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pietro curled up next to the van window and pressed his forehead against the cool surface. Logan had hot wired the vans to take them back to the institute. The seriously injured students were all in the same van with Hank, Ororo driving, while everyone else had silently divided up.   
  
No one said a word in the van, making things all the more tense. Lance was sitting next to Pietro, staring straight ahead. He was lost in his own thoughts.   
  
Behind him sat Evan, Jean, and Scott. Jean had managed to fall asleep on Scott's shoulder and it was impossible to tell if Scott was awake or not. Evan looked strained, but none the less alright for the most part.  
  
Pietro closed his eyes tightly and allowed himself to do the one thing he had refused to do in front of his father. He broke down into quiet sobs and pulled his knees closer to him despite the seat belt. He felt Lance put his arm across his shoulders but it was of little comfort.   
  
He didn't even care that if Scott was awake he was witnessing Pietro's sob fest. It was over. Any hope he'd ever had of his father redeeming himself was lost, yet he was free of him. Pietro couldn't think about what was good and what was bad about it right now, the point was it was over. He was going home, away from his father, and his sister was with him. She was safe and sound in Hank's van.  
  
"Pietro," Xavier said softly, "Would you like me to make you sleep?"  
  
Pietro nodded through his muffled sobs. He figured he was probably projecting a whole lot of mumbo jumbo to the proff at the moment but he didn't care. Sleep was more than welcomed.  
  
As Pietro drifted off, courtesy of the professor's powers, Lance glanced nervously at his friend.  
  
"Is he ok?" he asked.  
  
Charles sighed heavily from the passenger's seat and nodded. "He will be."  
  
"He probably took a major back step though," Logan added.  
  
Lance nodded and kept his arm around Pietro. He shuddered as images of Todd's arm being snapped in two continued to replay in his head. "Um, professor...could you..."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Moments later, Lance was asleep as well.  
  
  
  
AN: Alrighty. I promise that A *LOT* will be explained in the next chapter ok? In the mean time just hang tight.   
  
Review Responses: I LOVE YOU!!! (I'm in a really happy mood at the moment guys... so sorry if all my responses get a lil nutty or something)  
  
Incrediblecuznz- haha! "My dad's awesome!" That woulda been funny... but yeah I didn't do it. *sigh* lol. O well, I have my reasons. Anyway... I'll forgive you for skipping a chapter lol  
  
Ricter- lol.. Im sorry bout the lack of Pietro... but he was in here loads... forgiven? And I'll be going a bit more in depth with the Roberto and Jube's 'defecting' later.  
  
Maikafuiniel- lol... He got a big psychic blast... that had to hurt. And Todd was brave... be proud. :)   
  
KS-Fan- I pulled of suspense? YES!! Anywho... thanks :) Yeah... I felt bad for Lance, and I had to make him cry at some point in this fic so there ya go. I was sad the show got rid of Rahne too. She was cool.. Even if she only talks in like one ep. O well. And yes... I wanted to save everyone... but I cant. It makes me sad... but it just wouldn't happen that way. I actually wasn't going to have Pyro go with them at the end... but I love him too much.   
  
Scrawler- He's the mighty fuzzy one... he'll be alright. :) besides... I could never hurt him *too* badly.  
  
Testament1- *points at all the pietro* Forgiven?  
  
Yma- I thought about putting in his talk with the X-Men... but they just aren't the focus of the fic. I'll go back to it later... but yeah. Your fic is the most awesome thing ever by the way. I love it. (You ppl should go read it... it's called Watch and Learn)  
  
Mandy- Yeah I'm an angst nut too. I don't really know why lol. And I just wont ask about Robero lol.  
  
WinkyBells- Ah! Depression bad! Go away depression! Lol. Thanks though :)  
  
SD- Well... he helped Wanda but it wasn't romantic or anything  
  
KamalaKali- I told ya he'd be in this chapter.  
  
DragonMaster 3000- Why thank you :)  
  
WindWalker- wow... thanks  
  
MiracleChick- Yes there will be conflicts with roberto and jubes. They won't be a major focus... but they'll be there none the less.   
  
Thank you all so very much. 


	25. Moving On Part I

ACK! This took like a millennium to do, so sorry about that... and it's *still* not done. I decided to break it up into parts again cuz yeah... it's taking awhile *Scowls at school and her social like... o wait..I *like* having a social life. O well*.   
  
This may end up being 3 parts...or 2... I can't decide yet. In any case, this is the last 'chapter' *sniffle.* I'll probably do an epilogue too. So anyway, here is part I of the final chapter of Turning Point.  
  
Review Responses are at the bottom.  
  
O yeah, one more thing... If anyone wants to rattle off some decent brohood angst fics... feel free :) Cuz I want to read 'em lol. Thanks.  
  
Chapter 23- Moving On Part I  
  
The dinner table was eerily quiet, save for the occasional request to pass the salt. In the last couple of days, no one had seemed too interested in talking. It was as though no one really knew what to say to each other. There was also the awkward matter of having St. John, Wanda, and Remy at the table.   
  
As it turned out, Remy had released his 'prisoners' after deciding he wanted nothing to do with Magneto anymore. Though surprising, none of the adults had objected at the time considering Gambit was their only means of escape. The fact that Gambit had come to his decision without any convincing was slightly comforting to the students, but it didn't take away the nervousness they felt towards the Cajun. He had kept to himself mostly, and only spoken to the adults. He was well aware of the student's distrust of him and hardly blamed them.  
  
John on the other hand, was avoided by the students like he had some outrageous disease. The only one who would go anywhere near him was Pietro, and even he was too preoccupied to be with the pyromaniac very often. John hadn't been kidding when he said he was unstable. Already he had made several outbursts and charred a total of three rooms. The professor now kept mental tabs on him at all times and calmed him down if it was necessary. In his sanest moments, it was obvious that Pyro was trying for all he was worth to pull himself together, but it would obviously be a long process.  
  
Xavier cleared his throat and the many weary eyes around the table turned to face him. He sighed mentally and wished he could just erase the events of two days ago for them. Everyone acted as though they were on eggshells. No one wanted to ask anyone else about their injuries, or how they got them, for fear it would be too painful to talk about. Pietro and Wanda's presence made Magneto bashing a difficult issue as well. The twins both seemed as if they had taken a vacation to hell and no one wanted to bring up the root of their anger, or whatever it was they were feeling; no one was brave enough to ask.   
  
"How many days," Charles asked finally, "would you like off school before I make the call?"  
  
There were a few shrugs and a few sarcastic murmurs asking for the entire year off. School wasn't starting for another couple of days, but the professor knew that none of them felt up to going back just yet.  
  
"Perhaps I'll ask you on an individual basis?"  
  
The table of teenagers nodded and continued to pick at their yellow rice. Without warning, the glasses and dishes began to quake and the students instinctively clasped their hands around the various utensils to keep them from floating off the table. A mere two days with a very confused Wanda had worn off any surprise at her losses of control.  
  
Wanda was shivering at the far end of the table with her eyes clenched shut. Pietro, to her left, placed a hand timidly on her shoulder, wishing he knew how to help her. His twin immediately flinched and drew away from him. She was terrified of him, or incredibly pissed; Pietro couldn't ever tell the difference. He clenched his jaw and slammed his fist into the table before he silently stood and stormed to his room.   
  
"I'll follow him," Evan volunteered, and headed after Pietro.  
  
Wanda was still shivering slightly and the glasses were still rattling despite the students' attempts to hold them down.   
  
"Wanda? It's ok yo. Don't try to fight them, it makes it worse," Todd murmured.  
  
Wanda's eyes flickered towards Todd. The shuddering utensils stilled as she wrinkled her nose at Todd in confusion.   
  
"How...how do you know which ones are real?" she asked slowly, her voice hoarse from lack of use.  
  
Todd shrugged, slightly surprised by the question. "You just do I guess." Todd glanced around at the strange looks coming at him from the table's occupants. Not too many people knew about Todd's memory issues, and he fully intended to keep it that way. "Can we maybe talk about this later sweetums? I'd rather not bring it up in front of gossip central over here yo," he said jerking his chin towards Jubilee.  
  
Jubes rolled her eyes in response. No one was speaking to her at the moment anyway, unless you counted Rahne's occasional growling. Jubilee actually found the fact that Rahne could sound so wolfish in her human form slightly creepy.  
  
Wanda stared at Todd for a few minutes and he was certain he saw the wheels turning behind her eyes. He knew she was remembering.  
  
With a sudden gasp, Wanda sent a hex bolt at the base of Todd's chair, sending him sprawling across the floor.  
  
"You *kissed* me!?!" she shrieked.  
  
Kurt burst into laughter while everyone else turned in their seats to look at Todd. He was on the ground with his chair toppled over him, sputtering.  
  
"Damn you!" Wanda screeched, "My first kiss and I don't even know *why* I was being kissed!"  
  
Kurt abruptly went silent and went back to his rice.  
  
"I uh... look sweety..."  
  
"Stop calling me stuff like that! Please, for the love of anything sane in this world, tell me we weren't an item or something!"  
  
Todd cracked a smile at that and shook his head.   
  
"Wanda, Todd, why don't the two of you find somewhere to talk. Perhaps Todd can help you remember some things Wanda."  
  
Todd instantly paled. A year ago, Todd would have given his right arm to be in the same room alone with Wanda, but that was a year ago. This was now, and Todd knew exactly how twisted Wanda's mind was at the moment, considering his was in a similar state. That, combined with the Maximoff temper, was not something he wanted to experience.  
  
He remained silent however, and picked himself up off the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Pietro, come on man, it's alright. She'll be fine. It's just like Todd."  
  
Evan fidgeted from his seat on Lance's bed. Pietro was doing everything he could to ignore his friend and Evan was getting frustrated.   
  
Finally, Pietro looked over at Evan from his position on the floor and scowled. "It's *nothing* like Todd," he hissed. "And it's not just that."  
  
Evan sighed. It wasn't quite the reaction he'd been hoping for, but he'd take it. A silent Pietro was just too weird.  
  
"Pietro, I don't know what happened in that room ok? But I do know that once Wanda gets her head sorted out she'll realize how much you mean to her, and visa versa. I'd be confused too if I was her. No one but me and maybe Lance and Todd know you give a rip about her anyway because of your whole attitude about her when she showed up."  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Thanks a lot you jerk."  
  
"Well it's true!" Evan paused and considered apologizing but changed his mind. He didn't feel like he needed to apologize for telling Pietro the truth. To be honest, Rogue had spoiled him. Evan didn't deny that it was what the speedster had needed at the time, but in this case, Pietro needed to be kicked with the facts; the fact that he had acted like a complete butt head in regards to Wanda ever since Mystique brought her on the scene. Evan took a deep breath and puffed it out of his cheeks. "How about you tell me why you're so upset and maybe I'll be able to keep the jerk factor to a minimum?"  
  
Pietro rubbed his temple and rolled his eyes. He was having to do this whole "talk about your feelings" thing a lot lately and he didn't think he would ever get used to it. It wasn't so much Wanda that was getting to him, although she was a major part of it, it was everything in general.  
  
"I...I feel so old," he said flatly. "I mean, I'm seventeen, but I'm out fighting in battles for who the hell knows what. Seventeen year olds aren't supposed to be soldiers, always living for 'the cause.'" Pietro's brow furrowed as his thoughts skimmed rapidly over the surface of his brain, "Seventeen year olds aren't supposed to have to beg for their dad's attention either. Do you know what I'd give to fight with my dad over a curfew Evan? Instead, I fight with him over my freedom, and I'm not talking about the whole teen independence thing here either. I'm talking about literal, actual, freedom. Every day! Every- damn- day- I- go- through- the- same- battle- in- my- head- about- wether- or- not- I'm- going- to- let- myself- become- his- puppet!" Pietro dropped his voice and his eyes. "Only this time I won." he paused again as he let his words catch up with his thoughts. "Before we found out we were mutants, what did you want to be when you grew up?"  
  
Evan tilted his head to the side. He had to admit he was caught off guard by the question. Pietro was thinking in hyper mode and was probably getting ahead of himself again. He was used to Pietro's randomness however, and answered the question anyway.  
  
"I used to think a bunch of stuff. Like pro basketball player, but that was more of a fantasy. I wanted to be a doctor when I was like in second grade or something, but yeah right. Maybe start my own business or something, that could be cool..." he trailed off, taking in Pietro's pained expression. "I don't get your point man."  
  
"What do you want to be now?"  
  
Evan paused. "Um... an X-Man I guess. Fight the good fight and stuff ya know? Seems kind of cheesy I guess, but still."  
  
"It's what you want though, right?"  
  
Evan nodded, still not seeing where this was going. Pietro suddenly *looked* old to him.  
  
Pietro looked up and held Evan's eyes for a second or so. "Evan...I never had a choice. No one asked me what I wanted. It was 'oh my son is a mutant, your life is now mine.' Everyone just assumes that I'm involved in this...this crap for the same reasons they are, but I'm not. The day Magneto took Wanda away sealed it. He broke me then and I know that sounds all dramatic, but that's what happened. As long as he controlled the people I actually cared about, which you know damn well is a slim amount of people, he could control me, and he knew it," he stopped and shifted his gaze uneasily, away from Evan. "Wanna know what I would do with my life... if I had the choice?"  
  
All Evan could do was nod. He was stunned. Pietro had changed drastically when Wanda had been put away, Evan could remember that much, but he hadn't realized that the effect was a long lasting one. If he stopped to think about it, he realized that Pietro had never been the same since. He had shelved the changes in the 'growing up' category, which part of it probably was, but still; losing Wanda had obviously done something to him.  
  
"I would go to college, probably do a lot of stupid stuff like your average college guy, then get a doctorate. I'd do research and stuff...genetics maybe. I admit I'm a complete science nerd. I'd get married," he smirked at Evan's raised eyebrow, "Yep, I'd actually put someone before myself for a change; weird huh? And I'd have kids, and damnit Evan I'd fight with them about their curfews until they turned 18! I would have nothing to do with fighting for mutant rights, training for a war that shouldn't have to happen, and my family would be safe from all that kind of shit."  
  
Evan blinked. 'Damn I wish Rogue was here now.' "Uh...wow."  
  
Pietro sighed. "Yeah I know. Sorry if I completely weirded you out."  
  
"Nah," Evan said with a shrug, "Just... since when did *you* get all introspective?"  
  
He meant it as a rhetorical question but Pietro answered anyway.  
  
"Since the moment I told Magneto he didn't own me anymore," he said quietly.  
  
"You told him that?"  
  
"Yeah. I did."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while, Evan not really knowing what to say and Pietro stewing in his own thoughts. Pietro had never made so many conclusions at one time before. It had been so overwhelming on the van ride home that he probably would have gone nuts if the professor hadn't put him out. Now that he'd had a few days to think things out at a human pace, he didn't feel like he was going to suffocate anymore, but it all still felt very surreal.  
  
"You know Pietro, if- if you finally got yourself away from him, you can get out. You can go off and be a scientist or something. No one here is going to make you fight."  
  
"Yeah. It just hasn't sunk in all the way yet. I kinda got used to the idea that I was going to spend my life as a lackey."  
  
Evan nodded. "Umm, you should probably talk to Wanda, explain to her why you acted like such an ass towards her. It'll be a lot easier for you guys to work stuff out if you tell her up front you know you were a jerk. Otherwise, her memories will speak for her."  
  
"Yeah I know. She doesn't know if she can trust me yet though. She doesn't want to be anywhere near me it seems. Not that I blame her," after another moment of silence he added, "Oh yeah, guess what. I dealt with the stuff in my head without running."  
  
It was a simple statement, and he slipped it out casually, but Evan knew just how great a feat it had been for the speedster.   
  
"You're gonna be alright Pietro, remember that ok?"  
  
Pietro nodded. "Yeah, eventually."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Allerdyce you are not insane," Xavier said calmly.  
  
"Ha! And how the hell would you know that? I nearly burned down yer office yesterday because I wanted to see the flames eating up the curtains! Does tha' sound sane to you sir?"  
  
Charles sighed and leaned back in his chair. Pyro was once again trying to convince Xavier that the flame tamer was out of his mind. Which, Xavier had decided, he wasn't; he was merely confused.  
  
"I won't give you all the text book reasons why you are not insane John as I'm sure it would fly right over your head. However, the very fact that you're *aware* of your odd behavior is proof enough that you are still very much a sane man. 'Brushes with nuttyness,' if you will, are quite different than losing your mind completely. Now, if you would be so kind as to tell me when this started happening, maybe I can help come up with a way to help you."  
  
Pyro slumped into one of the desk chairs facing Xavier and let out a long puff of air. There had been times in the last two days when he wondered why on earth he had come with the X-Men, but he would quickly remember. He had seen what Magneto had done to his own children and knew that the powerful mutant would not hesitate to do much worse to mere nobodies in his service, especially now that his followers were growing rapidly and losing one 'soldier' would not be so devastating.  
  
"John, listen to me, you're very torn at the moment. Part of you wants revenge on those that have harmed you for what you are, but somehow, you know that isn't the solution."  
  
John shook his orange mane of hair and sighed. "It isn't right. Something has to be done about the world's stupidity! We can't just stand around and wait for them to attack; Magneto had the right idea about that at least. He just wasn't going about it in the right ways," John paused and brought his eyes up to the professor, "I'm not so sure you're going about it the right way either mate."  
  
The professor closed his eyes briefly, then stared back at Pyro with a strange sadness on his face. "You're referring to the fact that I'm training children to be fighters?"  
  
John scowled, "Cut that mind reading crap out."  
  
"I didn't read your mind John, I merely inferred as much. I am not proud of the fact that my students are forced to grow up before they should need to. But, perhaps I'm a fool for believing this, I don't think that mutants in this time have any other choice. Without this institute, many of these kids would not have any type of normal life. The world fears us too much still, and without the support my students receive here, I doubt many of them would find much joy."  
  
Pyro stayed quiet for minute or so, then nodded slowly. The professor was right, the students would never receive *any* sense of normalcy without a place like the institute. John had never had such a place, and he couldn't help but wonder what choices he would have made if he had been a student here himself.  
  
"I'm dangerous to the others. I could hurt someone," Pyro said after a substantial amount of silence.  
  
"I can keep mental tabs on you, like I have been, until you've got yourself under control again."  
  
Pyro shook his head. "No. I can't stay here."  
  
The professor rose an eyebrow and studied Pyro. The young man spoke as though he had been broken one too many times. An idea came to him as he looked at John's lifeless eyes. The professor was certain that the life could be returned to them somehow.  
  
"Why don't you back to Australia?"  
  
John's head snapped up and he looked at Xavier in shock.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm serious John. Just go back home and live a normal life."  
  
John stared at the professor and blinked. Xavier made it sound so simple, but it wasn't. Or was it?  
  
"John, simply being a mutant does not bind you to a 'side.' You can still live as a normal man in the normal world. That is my goal after all, to create a world where such an idea is not so strange to mutants."  
  
John leaned back in his chair and stared, stunned, at the wall above Xavier.   
  
"Magneto...he never really made it seem like there was another option. It was... it was either fight for our kind or die in shame. It was like we're...obligated to be a part of this battle."  
  
"Yes, Magneto truly believes that, but he's wrong. You aren't the first that has been trapped in that lie. I suddenly realize that there is someone else who's life has been greatly altered in the wake of Magneto's narrowminded thinking."  
  
"Pietro," John stated promptly.  
  
Xavier nodded as Pyro sighed and fiddled with his lighter.   
  
"I think I need to think about some of this mate. It's kind of a new concept. In the mean time, I gotta learn to keep myself unda control ya know?"  
  
"You'll be fine John. Take as much time as you need."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Todd swallowed hard and tried to smile. Wanda was staring at him with her head held high, as though she was sizing him up. Needless to say, a death glare from Wanda was enough to make anyone nervous. For Todd, it was beyond terrifying. After dinner, the two of them had been ushered into the library by the professor. He seemed convinced that Wanda should talk to Todd about her memory loss.  
  
"So snookums..."  
  
"Don't call me that!" she roared, the lights flickering slightly.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright yo. Yeesh, you really gotta work on that temper of yours."  
  
Wanda scowled. "So why is Xavier so convinced that *you* can help me?"   
  
Todd looked back at Wanda and shrugged slightly. "I guess it's 'cuz I uh, I've been having a similar problem yo."  
  
Wanda's glare softened slightly. Despite how angry she was, and despite the fact that she didn't trust Todd, or anyone else for that matter, she was desperate for answers.   
  
"What do you mean? How the hell do *you* know what my problem is?"  
  
Todd clenched his jaw for a moment and narrowed his eyes briefly at Wanda. "Would you stop referring to me like some sort of...some sort of *thing!* I'm trying to help you out yo! The least you could do is *pretend* you can tolerate my presence!"  
  
Wanda's eyes widened in surprise. "Um..I uh... sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"It's ok yo. I know you're all upset and stuff, I would be too. See, there's this mutant named Mastermind that changed all your memories around."  
  
"Yeah," Wanda said softly, "The professor told me all that. My father thought I was uncontrollable."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but you kinda were. You musta tried to kill Pietro at least five times a week, and he wasn't even the one who put you in that psycho ward."  
  
Wanda shuddered involuntarily. "But he didn't try and stop it either!"  
  
"What was he supposed to do? Tell Magneto to take a hike? Your father ain't exactly open to other people's opinions yo. I'm not saying Pietro doesn't deserve a smack in the head for some of the stuff he's done to you, but still. He actually cares about you believe it or not. Pietro's just kinda bad at the whole emotions thing."   
  
"No kidding," Wanda snorted. "But back to the whole...what do you call this crap anyway? Memory problem?"  
  
Todd shrugged. "I dunno. I think mine probably has some sorta medical name, but with you I think the best term is brainwashing."  
  
Wanda nodded and closed her eyes. "Do you...do you mind if I ask you a few things?"  
  
"Not at all snoo...Wanda. That's kinda why we're here."  
  
"I just want to know how you tell which memories are *real.* I get so confused. It's like..like..."  
  
"Like you have to question everything from your breakfast to your identity."  
  
"Yeah! Exactly. I just don't know how to deal with it all."  
  
The pair sat in silence for awhile. Todd had never been the person people went to for advice, or comfort, or anything really. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be saying or doing. He wasn't sure how much Wanda remembered either. For all he knew, she may not even remember much of her time at the boarding house, in which case she probably didn't remember much about him.  
  
"Well," he said at last, "It ain't easy or anything yo, but it *is* possible to move on. You just gotta be willing to accept help, which you aren't that good at."  
  
"Gee, I can't imagine why," Wanda said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "Everyone betrays me... I think."  
  
"The proff never has. I never have. Pietro never has, not *really* anyway. You gotta let people in Wanda, otherwise you'll never know which memories are real," Todd paused, his eyes widening at his own revelation, "Hey! That's it yo. That's how you know."  
  
Wanda arched an eyebrow at Todd skeptically. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's like this yo. If you let people in, and let yourself know them, you'll be able to tell when a memory doesn't make sense. See? Like I've got this memory of you trying to fry me with one of your hex bolts, and I know it's a real memory because I know *you.* I know that it's something you would do. Get it?"  
  
Wanda tilted her head and nodded slowly. "That makes sense I guess."  
  
"Ha! Yeah, it does yo!" Todd said proudly.  
  
"Um, can I ask you something else?"  
  
Todd nodded. He was beginning to think that Xavier wasn't such a nut for leaving him alone with Wanda after all, though he was pretty sure the feeling wasn't mutual. Wanda's feelings toward Todd obviously hadn't changed much. He was still trying to decide if his had.  
  
"Do you think I can trust Pietro? I've got loads of conflicting memories about him up here," she said, tapping her head.  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Pietro's as moody as a chick, uh...no offence," he added quickly, "It's just that Pietro gets himself pretty confused sometimes. You'd probably just have to ask him about stuff to find out what's true and what's not. A year and a half ago I woulda told you he wasn't trustworthy after that whole thing with him ditching us, but he is now. He's learned the hard way I guess. Besides, you can't really blame him for wanting his own dad to accept him ya know?"  
  
"I...I guess I can understand that. I'm just kinda scared to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, you Maximoff's have a real communication problem yo," Todd said, grinning. "But don't worry sweetums. He..."  
  
"I thought I said not to call me that!" Wanda thundered.  
  
"Eh?" Todd said sheepishly.   
  
"I may be confused, but I *know* that I never, and never will, want you to call me stuff like that! Got it!"  
  
Todd cringed as blue energy appeared around Wanda's fists. "Yeah, yeah! Point taken!"  
  
AN: Ok... So I will really try and update sooner this time but I can't promise anything. Let me know what ya think :)  
  
Review Responses: I got confused with which reviews I already responded to...so if I skipped you I'm sorry.  
  
Incrediblecuznz- lol.. Yeah I updated fast but then I blew it and took forever with this one. *sigh* o well. I dunno how I feel about Pyro's scene but I suppose you'll tell me lol. He's more fun to write as a nutcase. Mastermind's whereabouts will be mentioned briefly somewhere, just so it's not like he dropped off the face of the earth lol. Thanks so much for the long review :)  
  
Ricter- Yes there will be Maximoff bonding and yes Poitr is with mags still. I'll get to that ;)  
  
Black Arachne- Yeah I think Wanda is awesome. All that bitterness and stuff but she's actually really nice...at least I think she is.  
  
Mandy- THEY CAME BACK!! I loved the Pietro rescuing Wanda from psycho dad thing. Then there was the whole Wanda and Pietro helping psycho dad up. It made me happy lol. Anyway...Tabby is 'in Texas somewhere' She was mentioned in the beginning of the fic.  
  
KS-Fan- Yay you feared for his safety :) Feeling is good. Hehe...and here I thought I was just cheating with the whole action thing... glad it worked tho. *kicks and throws a mini hissy fit that you don't have a scanner* Ok... I'm better now lol. Thats awesome that u can draw tho... I SOOOO wish I could. I come up with stuff to draw all the time, then I remember that I cant... at all. Now... as for sequels... I'm not adamantly against it...but I'd have to come up with something really solid ya know? Cuz I attempted a sequel to my first fic (DON'T READ IT!!! lol) and it was... scary. I'll see though.  
  
Scrawler- Well he was all weak and barely coherent anyway...so it couldn't have been that hard to knock him out. I love him tho... so he'll be ok.  
  
SD- Nah... romance has been semi banned from this fic lol. With the exception of the one sided Rietro.  
  
IceBlueRose- Aww...*hands u a tissue*  
  
Storm-Pietro- *grins* it's nice to be loves lol  
  
Calamari Rings- Aww...go ahead, write an essay, I won't complain :) hehe. I don't know why I picked Lance to knock Kurt out... I just liked it that way for some odd reason.   
  
Eboni- Yeah, I'll get to the brohoods reaction to him in a little bit. And yeah... I wish I could draw, cuz I'd draw them asleep in the van.  
  
Gohan Hunter- Yeah school is definitely on the evil side. I don't know why I care so much about my grades lol. Stupid conscience.   
  
Yma- Thank you thank you :) And ur welcome for the ad. You're fabulous.  
  
Windwalker- Wow, thanks. I *hope* I continue when this is finished. We'll see.  
  
Wizard1- Yeah the brohood made me happy in Ascension part 2. Very very very happy lol. Anyway... I feel bad for picking on Jubes and Roberto but I had to pick on *someone*  
  
Winkybells- Crazy-go-nuts-cool is a fun compliment :) I like that. Thanks hehe.  
  
Loolan- I won't write slash. Nothing personal, I just won't. :)  
  
Lady-Freeze- Thankies :) I love them as breakable too...im so mean lol.   
  
Warmlight- Nope, that was the first time I've seen a review from you. Thanks :) I'll get to Poitr/Piotr (lol... im too lazy to check how to spell his name cuz I always forget too) 


	26. Moving On Part II

So much for a fast update. Yeesh...sorry bout that. Well here's part two... the final chapter. There's an epilogue in the works as well. Thank you soooooooooooooo much to all that reviewed. I'm going to have to ask that you forgive me for not doing individual responses this time but I promise I will next time.  
  
Moving on Part II  
  
Lance drew a sharp breath and volleyed a series of punches and kicks at the punching bad suspended in front of him. Gritting his teeth, he half growled as he closed his eyes and swung blindly in the abandoned weight room.  
  
"Your form is awful."  
  
Lance froze and spun around to see Logan preparing to load more weights onto one of the many bars in the room.   
  
"I wasn't exactly going for good form," Lance said angrily.  
  
Logan stopped and looked over at the brunette. Placing the weight back on the floor, he took a seat on the bench.   
  
"Then what were you going for exactly?"  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and shrugged. He had the feeling Logan already knew what his goal was: release of pent up...everything.  
  
"I kinda have a temper problem sometimes," Lance sighed.  
  
Logan grunted in response. Lance blew his sweaty bangs out of his face and headed for the door. Having someone witness his version of controlled temper tantrums was not something he was up for at the moment.   
  
"Lance..." Lance paused just before the doorway and turned slightly, "Come 'ere."  
  
Lance looked back at Logan quizzically, then came over and sat on an adjacent bench. Despite his overwhelming desire to go off and find something to kick, refusing wolverine's request was probably not such a good idea.  
  
"What?" he asked blankly.   
  
Logan raised his eyebrows slightly and tilted his head. "I say we can both cut the polite shit and you can tell me what's up... or you can leave. It's up to you."  
  
Lance sat, stunned, and stared at Logan in surprise. 'Well this is... different. I didn't think Mr. Adamantium here did the whole talking thing much' Lance dropped his head slightly and smirked. "You're really terrible at the whole sympathetic thing you know that?"   
  
Logan simply stared at Lance. "Ya I'm aware of that," he said nonchalantly, "So you gonna tell me what's up or did I make a moron out of myself for nothing?"  
  
Lance didn't even bother to weigh his options. He was too tired of fearing what other people might think of him. Logan could think he was a whiney brat for all he cared at the moment. He was the one that wanted to know what was up, and Lance was sure as hell gonna tell him.  
  
"I'm pissed," he stated flatly, "Pissed that the world is the way it is about mutants, and that I've gotta grow up the way I have, and that I care so damn much about other people, and damnit, I'm pissed that my head hurts! Magneto just *had* to go all postal and make me use my powers! So now I'm stuck with dealing with a splitting pain every time I make the earth move. Damn, I used to love that power, now I could care less."  
  
Lance stopped his rant and sucked air through his nostrils in an attempt to cool down. Logan waited in silence for Lance to get himself together again.  
  
"How do you know it's permanent?" he asked at last.  
  
"Hank told me," Lance said bitterly, but his voice was much sadder now that he had calmed down some, "It's not nearly as bad as before, but I'm still stuck with it. The rational part of me is trying to remember that at least the pain isn't constant, and it's manageable, but right now I really don't give a shit. To hell with rationality anyway. Nothing in my life ever makes sense, and in the rare moments that it does, mutant recruiters come inject me with who knows what in the middle of the night and abduct me from my house!"  
  
Lance looked up and fought to keep the scowl on his face. Logan was looking at him the same as he always did, and Lance was glad for that. The last thing he wanted was to be pitied. He began to tap his foot in the awkward silence.   
  
Logan wasn't exactly the most talkative of people, but he'd surprised Lance more than once with what he'd had to say. When Logan finally spoke up, Lance found that the wolverine was about to surprise him yet again.  
  
"Look Lance, you're at a real funny age."  
  
Lance rose his eyebrows and snorted. "Uh, I'm pretty sure I'm past that speech Logan."  
  
Logan rolled his eyes, a rather odd expression for him, and continued. "That wasn't the age I was referring to. The point is you aren't so special in this case. Everybody has to come to the point where they decide who they're gonna be. Happens to every eighteen year old as far as I'm concerned. You just gotta deal with it."  
  
"Again, your sympathy amazes me," Lance said dryly, "But damn Logan, most eighteen year olds don't have to look after a sixteen and seventeen year old. How am I supposed to plan a future around that huh?"  
  
"You don't have to," Logan said simply, "Todd and Pietro are fine."  
  
Lance shook his head and smirked, "Yeah, and Kurt is bald," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Actually, Kurt is bald around the wrists."  
  
It was true, Kurt's wrists were completely bare of any fur, courtesy of Magneto who had caused Kurt's bracelets to spin at mach ten around his wrists. The result was an impressive friction burn. The other students all had dark bruises along their wrists and ankles, but no one dared complain after seeing Kurt.  
  
"Shut up smart ass. You know what I meant. Pietro and Todd are a wreck. Todd hates change. He's gonna have a hard time if I move out, and *someone* has to keep Pietro under control."  
  
Logan leaned forward and looked directly at Lance. "They are not your responsibility Lance. Todd will adjust fine, and I'm pretty certain I can handle Pietro."  
  
"You've never seen him when he's had caffeine," Lance said slowly. There such a seriousness in his voice that Logan refrained from comment. "I'm serious, *strange* things happen to that boy after an eight ounce bottle of coke. I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you, even though the girls can out bench him. And as for Todd, he doesn't adjust well."  
  
"Is that so?" Logan stood up and pulled Lance up as well by the elbow. Lance followed Logan to the common room until the older man put his arm out to stop him and gestured to be quiet.  
  
Lance looked up at Logan in confusion then peered around the door. Todd was on the couch with Rahne, Sam, and Ray, yelling gamecube instructions at Sam. Lance watched as Todd laughed and argued with Ray over nothing. After about five minutes, Lance realized what Logan had brought him up here to see. It was utterly simple, but the effect was huge. Despite the fact that his arm was stuck in a sling, Todd was having fun. He was just being himself, goofing off and having a good time, even going so far as to occasionally flirt with Rahne, which he meant nothing by. Lance watched all this in awe.   
  
"Looks like he's adjusting just fine if you ask me," Logan said quietly. "And Pietro isn't too far behind him."  
  
Lance sighed and drew away from the door. He suddenly felt like a fool, but an incredibly relieved fool none the less.  
  
"Lance, *you* don't need to worry about them anymore. It's over, you don't have to be their dad anymore, just their friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr LeBeau...right?"  
  
Gambit flicked his eyes up from his can of soda and snorted. "For crying out loud I'm not *that* much older than you. Remy is fine, besides, the uh... 'accent' you put on LeBeau is not something I want to hear again."  
  
Ray nodded and linked his thumbs over his pockets and mumbled an apology of some kind. "Uh, so... can I ask you something?" he asked timidly.  
  
Gambit raised an eyebrow and gave Ray an odd look. "Only if you stop acting so nervous about it. I'm not going to blow you up or something kid.  
  
Ray's eyes widened. "Can you *do* that?"  
  
Gambit arched his eyebrow again and remained silent. He didn't really blame the kids for being so nervous around him, but it still annoyed him slightly. If he had any intentions of harming anyone, he would have done it by now. In truth, he wished some of them *would* come near him. Logan and Ororo, he had decided, were about as exciting to talk to as a brick wall. In short: Remy had been bored out of his mind.  
  
"Well anyway," Ray continued, "Some of us...we kinda wanna know what the heck is up with that Wanda chick."  
  
Remy smirked. "And so you've been elected to come ask the scary ex-lackey about her because you know the professor won't tell you what you want to know."  
  
Ray's ears went slightly pink as he shook his head. "No I...we...well yeah, ok."  
  
Remy laughed and gestured for Ray to take a seat. "Are your friends just outside the door?"  
  
Ray's ears went a slightly darker shade of red as he nodded. Remy let out a low laugh again as Bobby, Amara, and Rahne filed into the kitchen sheepishly.  
  
"There isn't much to tell. Magneto brainwashed her basically, with the help of Mastermind."  
  
"Uh...who?" Amara asked.  
  
"A mutant. He altered her mind, and not for the first time. She's just very confused because somehow she managed to break free of whatever cap he put on her memories."  
  
Rahne sneered and shook her head. "That's sick...screwing up your own daughters mind."  
  
"What?" Ray gasped.  
  
"You didn't know?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense though because Wanda and Pietro are...heeeey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"Jeez man, where the heck have you been?" Bobby said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shut up," Ray said, nudging Bobby in the ribs slightly. "Man, that is one screwed up family. No wonder Pietro is so damn moody."  
  
"Mmm." Remy agreed, "I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself though."  
  
"Yeah really. Jeez Ray," Amara scolded. Ray shrugged in response. "So where's this Mastermind guy now? What if Magneto tries to brainwash us all?"  
  
Remy shook his head in partial amusement. "Mastermind couldn't brainwash *all* of you chere, so don't get all worked up over it. Besides, he's off in Europe somewhere I think. My guess would be in an attempt to manipulate a few political people over there, who knows."  
  
"Well what about that other guy? The big metal one?" Rahne asked. "Seems to me *none* of you want to be working for Magneto."  
  
Gambit pursed his lips and tilted his head. "Mmm. Colossus wouldn't even have been on Magneto's side in the first place. His family is in some kind of trouble, or danger, and Magneto's the one in control of the whole ordeal. I don't have a clue what the ordeal even is so don't bother to ask. Basically if Colossus doesn't do everything metal head says, his family is history. So he can't leave."  
  
The four students blinked.  
  
"That sucks," Bobby said, awkwardly filling the silence.  
  
"Yes well, that's Magneto for you. He's got some decent ideas, then he's got his loony ones. But enough of that, I have a question for you four. How did you get away from Toxin?"  
  
The four young mutant's eyes lit up at the reminder of their victory.  
  
"It was *so* cool!" Amara stated. "We totally took her out! Well, I mean, it wasn't cool till *after.* At the time it royally sucked."  
  
"Yeah, the X-Men had it easy. All they had to do was have Rogue get close enough to touch that other guy. *We* had to actually fight," Ray whined.  
  
Remy grinned. This was far more entertaining than information on plants from Ororo. "How about a play by play?"  
  
The four teens launched into explanation all at once. They'd been dying for a chance to brag about they had brought Toxin down, but everyone else in the mansion had been so sullen lately. The new recruits had a routine: when bad things happened, they would all just get over it as quickly as possible. Yes, they were badly shaken, but being slightly younger than most of the other X-Men, they could still retreat to the untouchable world that kids entered in and out of occasionally. They were still young enough to block out the rest of the world and live in their personal realms.   
  
Though it would seem naive to some, the younger mutants were very aware that it wouldn't last forever. Rahne in particular was now more keenly aware of it then ever. Ever since they had spent the day in the mall with Todd, she had seen what growing up too fast could do to people, and made it her personal mission to help Todd out somehow. She wasn't sure how the older X-Men handled taking on the weight of the world.  
  
"So anyway, that's when the instructors found us..."  
  
"And Hank yanked my arm back into place," Rahne finished bitterly.   
  
"Ick. I *still* don't think bones should ever make that kind of noise," Amara said.  
  
"They shouldn't," Rahne grumbled. "I think maybe..." Rahne trailed off as Roberto and Jubilee entered the kitchen.   
  
The group of chattering teens instantly became silent. Gambit glanced at Roberto and Jubes, who were now searching for something to drink, and then back at the remaining teens. He frowned slightly.  
  
"Afternoon," he said to Roberto and Jubes.  
  
The pair looked up, both with surprised looks, and smiled at Remy before noticing the glares that the other kids were sending them.  
  
Remy once again noticed the obvious tension and rolled his eyes. "You know, funny thing about Magneto is, he's so damn persuasive, *anyone* could be convinced to take his side."  
  
The teens all stared at him with various glares and scowls.  
  
"Yeah, but you would *think* that some people would know the difference between a strong leader and a complete psycho!" Bobby seethed.  
  
Roberto snapped at that point. He'd had enough of the glares and awkward silences. They were either going to openly hate one another or get over the whole thing. Either way, the stupid silences had to stop.  
  
"That's it! I've had it! We screwed up ok? We did dumb stuff! Like none of you've done anything stupid before!"  
  
"Not something stupid enough to betray my friends over!" Rahne screamed.   
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Gambit interrupted. He had no desire to witness a screaming contest. "How bout we figure out just why exactly your so pissed off at each other?"  
  
No one moved.   
  
"Well then, shall we see if I *can* in fact blow someone up?"  
  
Roberto and Jubilee immediately took a seat.  
  
"You said the guy actually had some good ideas Roberto!" Ray blurted out. "I mean come on!"  
  
Gambit sniffed slightly in an attempt to cover his amusement. "He *does* have some decent ideas. Unless of course you think peace for all mutant kind is a bad thing."  
  
"Huh?"   
  
Gambit sighed. "Magneto is manipulative, he specializes in telling you how great things will be when he succeeds in whatever he's working on at the time. He wants good for mutant kind in all honesty, he just goes about it the wrong way."  
  
"Yeah, If I had known he was willing to kill people who were against him, I would never have said I'd join him," Jubilee said softly, "I was scared as hell, and here was this guy telling me how things will be so wonderful if I say yes to him. What was I supposed to do?"  
  
The teens fell silent.   
  
"If I leave you in here, can I trust that you won't try to kill each other?" Remy asked.   
  
The group of mutants nodded reluctantly. They had to argue about this sooner or later, so it might as well be sooner.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"You know, pacing around your own room isn't going to do much good. You kinda need to *talk* to her."  
  
Pietro scowled at Lance and continued to walk from one side of the room to the other. "Well thank you *so* much for your lovely insight. I was *completely* unaware of that."  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on reading some of the information Xavier had given him on the U.M.P.A. After his chat with Logan, Lance figured he may as well help himself out as far as figuring out a future went. Besides, he needed something to take his mind off of the events of a few days ago. He read about three lines when Pietro began to alternate from a casual pacing to a mutated one.  
  
"Ok, that's it," Lance sighed, shoving the stack of papers onto his bedside table.  
  
He pulled himself off the bed and caught Pietro by the arm.  
  
"Hey, what are you..."  
  
"*I'm* not doing anything. *You,* on the other hand, are going to talk to your sister right now before you drive me completely insane," Lance said calmly, pulling Pietro toward the door.  
  
Pietro struggled in Lance's grip and dug his heels into the carpet. "Aww come on Lance! Not right now!"  
  
Lance stopped and faced Pietro. The younger boy suddenly looked quite terrified. Sighing, Lance released Pietro's arm.  
  
"You gotta do it Tro. The sooner the better."  
  
"Yeah but...but I, what if..."  
  
"What if nothing! What *if* Magneto takes over the world tomorrow? What *if* the world turns itself upside down? What *if* Todd smells decent one of these day? The point is we ain't ever gonna know till it happens!"  
  
Pietro bit his lip and looked at his feet. "Yeah I know," he said quietly, "But I'm not so sure I want to know. If I loose her too Lance, I'm not so sure what I'll do. I don't think I would forgive me if I was her ya know?"  
  
Lance's expression softened and he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You gotta look at it from both ways Tro. *You're* all she has, know what I mean? It's not like she doesn't loose anything if she tosses you aside. Go talk to her."  
  
Pietro looked up and sighed. Lance gently directed him toward the door and Pietro reluctantly headed off to find Wanda.  
  
He found her sitting by herself with the TV on. She was channel surfing, but Pietro could tell she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to what was flickering across the screen. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. Wanda instantly shut the TV off and spun around on the couch.   
  
"It's-just-me!" Pietro said quickly, putting his hands up. "Can we...can we talk?"  
  
Wanda looked around uncomfortably and then nodded, moving over slightly to make room for her brother. They both sat in silence while Pietro wracked his brain for something to say.   
  
"Wanda...I...I'm sorry. I don't know how much you remember but I'd bet anything that it's not good."  
  
Wanda turned and looked at Pietro, sizing him up. Pietro winced and waited for her to explode at him.  
  
"I remember some good things," she said slowly.  
  
"You do?" Pietro asked, slightly shocked that she wasn't screaming at him, "Like what?"   
  
"Just...stupid stuff. Like us when we were little. It all kinda goes downhill from there though," she paused and lowered her eyes. "I remember you abandoning me," she said softly.  
  
Pietro drew a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "Wanda I never wanted to. I couldn't stop him. It was either that place or the Maximoff's! Do you remember them at all Wanda? What they did to you– to us?"  
  
Wanda's eyes flashed. "Yes! But anything would have been better than that cell!" she roared, the lights flickering as she did. "At least with the Maximoff's I wasn't alone! Do you have any idea it's like being so alone!?"  
  
"Yeah! I do!" he shouted back, "Damnit Wanda! I lost you too ya know! And he abandoned me too, just in different ways," Pietro clenched his eyes shut and his voice softened. "If I had known it was going to be that bad for you, I swear I would have gone after you somehow. I thought- I thought that it would be better for you there, I swear."  
  
Wanda stared at her brother with a mixture of indecision on her face. Pietro..." she whispered.  
  
Pietro tried to hide his shock as he took in his sister. It had been years since he had seen her as anything but an angry and bitter person. Now, she was close to tears. Pietro knew better than to think she looked weak, his sister was anything but frail, but she looked so utterly lost that she seemed more or less helpless despite her rock solid posture and body language.  
  
"I want to trust you!" she said loudly, tears breaking free from her bloodshot eyes, "There's just so much in my head! I can't figure it all out, I just can't!" She bent her head down and clasped her hands over her hair, sobbing quietly. "You only tried to talk to me once after Mystique brought me back! Just once! Why? Why Pietro?"  
  
Pietro swallowed hard, stunned at Wanda's behavior. He felt the all too familiar prick of tears in his own eyes but brushed them away quickly.   
  
"I-was-scared-ok! You wanted to *kill* me when you first got there. I was scared that you wouldn't want to be my sister anymore, or something stupid. I don't know. Wanda I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."   
  
Pietro drew his knees up to the couch and wrapped his arms around himself. After Magneto had wiped her memories the first time, Pietro had never made an attempt to get too near his sister. He couldn't handle seeing the fake Wanda. He felt guilty, ashamed, and scared all at once about the whole thing. He didn't want her to know that he had hurt her.  
  
"Of course I wanted to be your sister! Hell, that's *all* I really wanted. Why couldn't you see that?" Wanda asked through her tears.  
  
Pietro hugged himself tighter and willed his own tears to stay back. "Because I was so awful to you. I had no right trying to get close to you again. I knew he brainwashed you that first time, and I didn't do a damn thing about it! Not a damn thing! Wanda, you should hate me!"  
  
"No. I can't hate you. I just can't."  
  
The twins sat in silence, Wanda with her head down, tears dripping from her lashes and onto the floor, and Pietro with the salty liquid forming in the corners of his eyes but not making their way down his cheeks. He wanted to scream, wanted to tell her again and again that he never wanted to hurt her. He was just too scared to get too attached again, so he had watched her suffer in silence at the boarding house. He wished more than anything he hadn't been so stupid then.  
  
"Wanda, I'm so sorry."  
  
Wanda looked up and brushed the tears off of her eyelashes. She tilted her head slowly to one side, sniffling slightly.   
  
Staring him hard in the face, she asked, "Do you mean that. Do you *really* mean that?"  
  
Pietro nodded. He was slightly surprised by the strong tone in her voice. She was asking him the question seriously, rather than just searching for reassurance.   
  
"I want to help you...please."  
  
Wanda took a slow, shuddery breath and closed her eyes. "Ok."  
  
Pietro wasn't positive what that meant at the moment, but he'd take it. Cautiously, he wrapped his arm around her, waiting to see her reaction. She looked up at him briefly, then latched her arms around him and collapsed into sobs.   
  
"Shh," Pietro soothed, "It's ok sis. He can't hurt us anymore. I won't let him ever again."  
  
Wanda buried her face deeper into Pietro's shoulder and continued to cry. All that mattered to her at this point was that she could trust her brother again. She wasn't sure why exactly, but he was really the only person she had now; she wasn't about to let that go.  
  
Pietro rested his head on Wanda's hair as his own tears slipped down his face. He knew that he was partly to blame for Wanda's confusion, but he had to help her, and he would, with time.  
  
After a while, the twins both calmed down slightly and pulled apart. Wanda made a vain attempt to compose herself again and bit her lip.  
  
"Wanda listen to me," Pietro said softly, "I'm..." Pietro cringed to himself. He hated admitting to things like this. It was all so much emotion and so much drama and he hated the weakness, but he had to do it. "I'm-scared-to-let-you-get-close-to-me-again."  
  
Wanda took a moment to process what he said and gave him a quizzical look.   
  
Pietro sighed and ran a hand over his hair nervously. "Anything that meant something to me...Magneto took. It's his way of controlling me, no matter how many times he tries to convince himself he's only trying to help me. I know that now, and I won't let him do it anymore. But...but I'm still afraid. I shut people out."  
  
"I'm surprised you can admit that," Wanda said honestly.  
  
Pietro smirked. "I've had some counseling."  
  
Wanda smiled a little at that and moved closer to Pietro. "I want to be you sister again Pietro. You help me, and I'll help you, ok? Seems like we both have some shit to get through."  
  
Pietro smiled faintly. "Yeah, but I think it just got a whole lot easier."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Todd slouched down in his chair in front of the professor with a sigh. They had reached the conclusion of yet another session. The professor seemed mildly surprised that being tortured hadn't really affected Todd too much. Todd had pretty much shrugged the whole thing off.   
  
"I've seen a lot worse yo. Sure it was scary but I used to live with Fred, remember?"  
  
The professor had nodded and made a mental note that Todd had indeed improved in the seemingly short two months that he had been here. He shouldn't really have been too surprised with his reaction to Magneto. Kurt had dealt with things in pretty much the same way; he shrugged it off with a "Zat's mutant life for you," and moved on.   
  
"One more thing before you go Todd," the professor said.   
  
Todd waited expectantly. He really wanted to get down to the kitchen where the others were making ice cream floats and popcorn for the movie they had rented. Todd was hoping for an action film, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be that lucky, as Jean and Scott were the ones who had picked it out.   
  
"About Fred," the professor began, "any thoughts on what he did?"  
  
Todd sighed. He knew this would come up eventually. "'Course I've got thoughts on it yo. Me, Lance, and Pietro already talked about it."  
  
A short silence followed. "I suppose you want me to tell you what we talked about?" Todd said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well that's the general idea," the Xavier said with a smile.  
  
"It's like this proff, he did way too much damage to just let it all go after one act of...of whatever it is you call that. Pietro, he thinks Fred's a complete idiot for not coming back with us. Not that we'd really want him to, but still. Pietro's real good at holding grudges ya know? Lance on the other hand is so sick of hating people that he just doesn't care anymore that Fred's an ass hole. He said something about not ever having to deal with him again so it doesn't make a difference either way to him."  
  
"Mmm. And you?"  
  
Todd fidgeted slightly and looked around the room. "Me? I...I don't really know. I think Lance is wrong; we'll see Fred again. The way I see it, we're still enemies, just for different reasons. Before, it was because he was a jerk and beat up on me all the time. Now, it's 'cuz he's on the opposite side, ya know? I kinda feel bad for him actually. I mean, I understand why he went with Magneto, but he's such an idiot for it yo! Even I can see that all metal head does is use people, and I'm not exactly the brightest guy out there."  
  
Xavier raised an eyebrow and eyed Todd curiously. "You know something Mr. Tolensky, you've really surprised me this entire summer."  
  
"Umm...is that a good thing yo?"  
  
Xavier smiled. "Yes. You've shown a lot more maturity than I thought you possessed."  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that I thought you were immature. You've merely shown an unusual amount of insight and courage towards everything you've been through. To be honest, I still thought we would be working through your memories at this point."  
  
Todd looked at the professor and shrugged. "Yeah well, when you've been though as much as I have, you kinda gotta learn to deal with things fast."  
  
"Todd, you and the others are astounding young men."  
  
Todd sat back and gave the professor an odd look. He didn't know what he was supposed to say to that. As far as Todd knew, all he had done was be himself.   
  
Xavier laughed softly and shook his head. "Sorry Todd. I was thinking out loud. You can go on downstairs now. I hear the kids rented "Robin Hood Men In Tights.""  
  
Todd grinned. "Thanks proff." He began to open the door then stopped. "Really professor, thank you."  
  
Xavier nodded and Todd closed the door behind him. Xavier wheeled to the window and frowned. The pieces Magneto had left behind were slowly being picked up one by one, but there was still a long way to go with Wanda, Jubilee, and Roberto. He knew time would help them as much as anything else.  
  
~Charles! What. Did. You. Do!?~  
  
Xavier winced as Magneto's mental voice echoed in his mind. He had been expecting it for several days now, but it had still come as a surprise.  
  
~I did nothing Magnus. You made a mistake.~  
  
~Listen old man!~ Xavier flinched then rolled his eyes at the fury Magneto was projecting at him. It was rare for Magneto to show himself so riled up, and it didn't suit him at all. ~I woke up with a killer headache and some fuzzy memories. I know it was you damnit!~  
  
Xavier took a deep breath. ~Erik, I did not give you any fake memories, I merely blocked a few. I let you remember a few choice occurrences.~  
  
From his hideout just outside New York City, Magneto scowled as the memories filtered though his mind. He clearly remembered the X-Men refusing his offer to join his army and Todd and Lance defying him until he gave them no alternatives. Most clearly however, he remembered his daughter, staring at him with defiance, and his son's words, lashing at him calmly despite the chaos in the room, 'You don't own me.' Xavier had removed the incidents of Jubes' and Roberto's agreements to join him from his mind.  
  
~Magnus, leave, the children, alone. You have hurt them enough, and I won't let you do it again. I do not hide your ideas from them, and I do not purposely shroud your name with hate and violence. They come to those conclusions on their own. Let them make their own choices.~  
  
Xavier paused and waited for a response; there wasn't one. There didn't need to be.  
  
"Old friend," Xavier said aloud to his office, "one day it will be better, but until then there is no need to destroy the lives of innocents...no need at all..."  
  
The professor left the office, massaging his temples, and headed towards the common room to make sure no one was trying to kill anyone over who got to hold the bowl of popcorn. It was a rather frequent battle.   
  
He sat at the door and smiled faintly at his students, all enjoying themselves without any hint that they had been tortured days before. The only signs were the few of them that wore casts and the fact that Kitty was secluded on her own couch due to her ribs.   
  
Xavier smiled faintly at the brotherhood. All three were crammed onto a couch with Kurt and Bobby. There were some things that the professor had never wanted to say out loud, and one of those things was that he never thought the brotherhood would change. Before they had appeared on his doorstep nearly two months ago, he never expected them to leave Magneto's side. He was all too happy to admit he was wrong. The brotherhood had reached a turning point, that much was clear. It saddened him to think that they had to suffer through all that they had to reach their decisions, but at least they had the chance to make choices of their own now. He had no doubt that the three of them would turn out just fine.  
  
Xavier wheeled out of the room, lost in his thoughts. 'It's amazing how much three teenagers can handle. Astounding young men......yes, astounding young men.'  
  
A/N: That took soooo long to write. Why? I dunno. It just did. Please let me know what you thought and if I skipped over something that needed closure let me know... the epilogue closes things much better than this chapter does so don't panic. I promise I'll do review responses next update. 


	27. Epilogue

Here it is, the final...whatever this is lol. The End. There, that covers it. I'm kinda sad that this is done cuz I had fun writing it...but maybe now I'll get more of my homework done lol.   
  
So anyway, This is set several months later...like early spring I guess. I don't know if this is what people were expecting... heck, I don't even know if it was what *I* was expecting for the epilogue.  
  
I'll be posting one more time after this for final review responses and thanks. I owe you guys that much because without the feedback this wouldn't be worth not doing my homework for. I'll also explain why I did the Epilogue the way I did. I would explain it at the end, but I'd rather read what you guys think b4 I *tell* you what I was trying to do.  
  
Responses from last chapter are at the bottom.  
  
Epilogue- Several months later....  
  
Pietro bounded down the hallway and to the stairs, causing several wall hangings to become crooked in his wake. He managed to come to a halt just before he barreled headlong into St. John.  
  
"Jeesh, take it easy mate. Where's the fire?"  
  
"Sorry," Pietro said with a grin, "I'm on a test run with my powers. I'm meeting up with Lance and Todd. So, uh, you're really leaving?"  
  
John nodded. "Yeah, flight's this weekend. I can't mooch off of free counseling forever I suppose," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Aw sure you can. I've been doing it for months. Hell, I even go to two sessions a week now: a family one and my own personal one." Pietro laughed and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Ahh, the life of the insane," Pyro quipped. "But anyway, I figure it's about time I move on with my life, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Gonna be weird without you around though."  
  
"Well you're next mate. I can't imagine this place without all the random tornadoes you create. Speaking of which, if you don't get a move on you'll be late."  
  
Pietro smirked at John and shook his head. "Pietro Maximoff is never late. See ya later John." He took off, leaving behind a whirlwind and sending John in a circle.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lance put his jeep in park and stared up at the looming building. Todd let out a low whistle and shook his head.  
  
"Didn't know when I'd see thing place again yo. Why'd we wanna come here again?"  
  
Todd and Lance jumped as Pietro's voice entered from behind them.  
  
"Because-you-can't-find-five-minutes- of- peace- in- the- mansion.- We- wouldn't- want- to- completely- conform- to- the- X-Geeks- now- would- we? That, and we never get to talk much since we got our own rooms," the speedster added.  
  
Todd and Lance turned to face their friend expectantly.   
  
"Well?" Lance asked.  
  
Pietro beamed at them and took a bow. Made it all the way here with out even breaking a sweat. My powers are officially back, full throttle."  
  
"Oh goody," Lance said sarcastically.   
  
Pietro had decided not to ride in the jeep so that he could fully test his powers. He had been working overtime with both Hank and Logan to get his powers back up to speed- literally- for the last several months.  
  
"Aw come on. You don't have a clue how obnoxious it was to get all worn out after only using my powers for.." Pietro trailed off as he noticed the look on Lance's face. "Um, ok so maybe you do. Anyway, did they condemn this place?" he asked, switching the subject.  
  
"Looks that way," Todd said, "Come on."  
  
The three teens trudged up the all too familiar sidewalk towards the former brotherhood boarding house– their former home. Pietro took off, ran straight up the side of the building and steadied himself on the roof while Todd made a series of jumps and joined him.  
  
"Show offs," Lance called up to them.   
  
The brunette took hold of some lattice work up the side of the house and climbed up after his friends. The three of them each claimed a spot on the slanted roof and laid back to take in the view of stars. It was an old habit of theirs that they had started when Fred became too much to handle, or Lance's headaches got too bad.  
  
"So Pietro," Todd said after a few minutes of peaceful silence, "You tell Lance how Rogue liked her birthday gift yet?"  
  
Pietro groaned. "You had to bring *that* up."  
  
Todd grinned. "I take it you didn't tell him then?"  
  
"You mean she didn't like it or something?" Lance asked, amazed.  
  
"Oh no, she liked it alright. So much that she cried!"  
  
Lance burst into laughter and craned his neck to get a better view of Pietro. "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I wanted it to mean something to her I guess, but for crying out loud that was just creepy! It's *Rogue* we're talking about here!"  
  
Lance smiled to himself and shook his head. Pietro had hunted down the thinnest fabric he could find and made Rogue a set of gloves out of it for her birthday. It had been one of Pietro's more genius ideas, that was for sure. The fabric was so thin that Lance was amazed it was capable of providing any type of protection from Rogue's powers. Lance knew why Rogue had cried; the gift had taken a lot of thought, and she liked Pietro... a lot. At this point, Pietro was the only one who didn't know it.   
  
"I don't get it," Pietro sighed.   
  
Lance turned his head towards Todd who was grinning from ear to ear, obviously thinking the same thing Lance was: 'Moron is *so* clueless sometimes.'  
  
"I was thinking maybe I'd ask her to prom... maybe. I'd be too afraid to get her a damn corsage though. What if she cried?" he said sarcastically.  
  
Lance and Todd's eyes lit up as they spun around to face Pietro.  
  
"You're gonna ask her to prom yo?" Todd asked, beaming.  
  
"You should," Lance said enthusiastically.   
  
"Huh? Well, I mean, it's just Rogue and... what's the big deal?"  
  
"Nothing," Todd and Lance said in unison. Neither one of them wanted to know how Rogue would respond to someone spilling the beans about how she felt about Pietro. They highly doubted it would be pleasant.   
  
"Hey, did you remember to turn in your college applications?" Lance asked, changing the subject.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, though he too was glad for the change in subject. "Yes daddy. I swear, it would take a miracle for me to *not* remember with both you and Hank always on my back about it."  
  
"Yeah well at least you got a hope of getting into college yo. Not that I know what I'd go for or anything," Todd said dryly.   
  
"Aw come on, you'll get in. Proff will probably pay for it even," Lance said.  
  
Tod shrugged and went back to staring up at the sky. "I still got some time to think about it. I'll have to think of *something* cuz I don't think being an X-Man is gonna happen. Actually I *know* that'll never happen yo."  
  
Pietro smirked. "Yeah, but it doesn't stop you from training with them and volunteering for missions."  
  
"First of all, I only train with the new recruits, just like you. They aren't technically X-Men yet. Second of all, why not volunteer for missions? They aren't ever real dangerous ones yo, gives us something to do other than have Logan yelling at us to pick up the pace in training. I don't see why you don't just tag along a few times."  
  
"Because then he'd have to wear a uniform," Lance answered, laughing.   
  
"Hey!" Pietro snapped.  
  
Pietro had thrown an all out hissy fit over his black spandex after Kurt and Evan had decided to actually try and count his ribs through the uniform. After the most incredible battle of lung power between a tough as nails drill sergeant by the name of Logan, and a hyperactive seventeen year old by the name of Pietro, the students witnessed the most astounding thing; Logan let out an exasperated sigh and backed down from a fight– a verbal one anyway. Pietro now wore gym shorts and a tee-shirt to train in.   
  
"*Anyway,*" Pietro continued, glaring towards Lance, "I don't volunteer for missions because I'm done with all that crap. I'm sick of it... you know that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry," Todd sighed. "I just miss you guys out there with me. The X-Men are way too uptight on the battle field yo. You think Summers has a stick up his butt now... yeesh."  
  
Pietro grinned, "Reason number two why I don't go on missions."  
  
The three of them laughed quietly to themselves and sank back into a comfortable silence once again. It was a thoughtful silence as well, and the boys would occasionally break it to surface their personal musings to the others.   
  
"Hey guys?" Todd said almost timidly, pulling Lance and Pietro from their own thoughts, "Ever think about what it would have been like if Fred came back with us that one day?" The subject of Fred was rarely addressed, but Todd had never really let it go. He didn't know how often the others thought about it and somehow doubted that they thought about Fred as much as he did. Todd had really been the closest to him.   
  
Pietro instantly scowled. "No, and I don't want to."  
  
"Liar," Lance said under his breath.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"Well it's true. You know you've thought about it Tro, all of us have."  
  
Todd sighed, a bit relieved that he wasn't the only one. "It's just that, I dunno, we never really talked about it and I just wondered. It's like, as pissed off at Jubes and Roberto as Rahne and Sam were, I could barely believe it when they made up with them. But then I was thinking it was pretty much the same thing as Fred and us yo. He betrayed us... but what if he came back? Would we forgive him? Or just *kinda* forgive him like Ray did with Roberto and Jubes. He doesn't really talk to them too much anymore, but he doesn't hate 'em or nothin."  
  
The three stayed silent for a minute before Pietro finally spoke up. "First of all, Jubilee and Roberto are a bad example. They didn't abuse anyone. But second of all, yeah, I think I'd forgive him if he came back."  
  
Todd and Lance both looked over at Pietro in surprise. The last and only time Pietro had discussed Fred with the others, he had declared that the blob could go to hell for all he cared.   
  
"Look, we've all done stupid stuff in the past ok? So what right would I have *not* to forgive him? I mean, Wanda shouldn't have forgiven me, but she did, and look how that turned out. I think I'd at least owe him that same chance... even if it would be grudgingly."  
  
"Good point," Lance said, "I probably would too I guess, but it doesn't really matter does it?"  
  
"No, I guess it doesn't," Todd sighed.  
  
"Well on a brighter note, John is leaving this weekend," Pietro said, yawning.  
  
"How is that a brighter note yo?"  
  
"Well it is for John. Not for us really. It was kinda fun not being the only group of rebels. Not that I count Remy as a rebel. He's always trying to impress Rogue." Pietro added, a slightly bitter tone in his voice.  
  
"Well you guys are gonna have to get used to the idea of being the only so-called rebels hanging around the mansion. I got a call yesterday from U.M.P.A."  
  
Todd and Pietro instantly sat up and turned to face Lance. It had been a while since Lance and Logan had taken the trip to meet with the powers that be at the U.M.P.A. and Lance hadn't said too much about it since, only that he liked it and just had some more stuff to think about.  
  
"I um, I'm gonna move up where the base office is. They'll pair me up with one of their street workers and sort of train me ya know? I'm just gonna transfer to a community college up there," Lance explained. He continued to stare up at the sky, avoiding eye contact with his friends. He was dropping this on them rather suddenly and he knew it.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Pietro announced.  
  
Lance sat up and gave Pietro an odd look.  
  
"Don't get us wrong yo," Todd said, smiling, "It's not like we want you out of here or anything, but we both know that the only reason you didn't move out for the fall semester was because of us."  
  
Lance lowered his head slightly. "Who told you?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "You *do* remember where we live right? Gossip central? Logan- told- the- proff-, Jean- overheard- him- and- told- Scott,- Scott- told- Kurt- and- was- overheard- by- Roberto- who- told- Jubes- and- for- crying- out- loud- there's- no- keeping- anything- secret- when- that- girl- is- concerned," Pietro rattled off.  
  
"Well isn't that just lovely?" Lance drawled.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's ok yo. I think we can get along without you now though, ok?" Todd grinned at Lance who shoved him jokingly in response.   
  
"So explain how this umpa place works. What do they actually do?" Pietro asked.  
  
"First off, it's U.M.P.A., not umpa. It's not a chocolate factory. Anyway, the stuff I want to do is the street work. They literally send guys out to pick up abandoned or abused mutants. They're the ones that actually talk and work with the kids. The way they do it, you stick with one specific kid until they are adopted into a home or taken to– get this– a mutant orphanage just outside of New York."  
  
"Are you kidding me? There's actually a mutant orphanage?" Todd asked.  
  
"Yep. It's a real good place too. I looked into working there actually. But anyway, I'll mostly just be paired up with someone and learning how to handle different kids, cuz I'm still going to finish college, and they gotta put me through this whole period of observation to make sure I'm not some psycho."  
  
Todd and Pietro nodded before settling themselves back down again. All three young men were very aware that their lives were about to change yet again, but this time in a much less painful way.   
  
"It's weird yo," Todd spoke after a long silence, "You don't really notice how different things are until you look back on how they used to be."  
  
"That's the funny thing about turning points," Pietro said, "They're real subtle, and you don't even know you've reached 'em until long after."  
  
"Come on you guys, we've got places to be and it's freezing out here."  
  
The three stood carefully on the rooftop and made their decent back to solid ground. Silently, they walked down the path back to Lance's jeep.   
  
"See ya back at the mansion guys," Pietro waved, then tore off down the sidewalk.  
  
"Can you maybe drop me at the mall Lance?" Todd asked, "I'm supposed to meet Rahne and Sam."  
  
"No problem. Need a ride home later?"  
  
"Nah, Sam's got a license now, remember? Hey! Can I drive? Please, please, please!"  
  
Lance quirked an eyebrow and paused. He knew the responsible adult thing to do would be to tell Todd no, that he wasn't allowed to drive with someone under 21. Lance tilted his head thoughtfully, then grinned as he handed Todd the keys. With one final glance at the dilapidated boarding house, Lance and Todd sped out of the driveway.   
  
  
  
THE END. (Aww, I'm kinda sad)  
  
So... that's it. Please let me know what you thought...I really appreciate it. I dunno what the response will be for the epilogue lol. I'll give all my closing comments and responses, along with an explanation of the epilogie in another A/N after I post this, as well as my thoughts on a sequel.   
  
Eboni- If I thought I could write humor...I'd do a one shot of Pietro on caffeine... but I'm not so sure that would go so well. Humor comes to me on accident. I'm afraid to know what would happen if I attempted it purposely lol. And yeah, I made Ray seem slightly dense, but when you think about it, how much are the new recruits informed of details like who Magneto's kids are?  
  
Kamikaze Angel- That's a HUGE compliment... thanks.   
  
KS-Fan- Yeah, it's a bit difficult but hey, I'm not complaining. Anyway, thank u so much as usual. Is it weird to like a line you came up with? lol... "It's over. You don't have to be their dad anymore, just their friend" was one of my favorite lines too. I'm afraid I didn't provide a 'definite' makeup in this chapter, but it was mentioned at least. Thank you for saying that the slow pace I take things at is a positive thing... I have this fear of the story dragging...but I can't stand when characters are instantly fixed cuz that's just not how life works. Freddy... poor guy. I *almost* made him good again... but I couldn't. They're all different, and not everything is going to come out perfect in life, so for Fred to have come back with them would have been too idealistic in my opinion. It kinda reminds me of Pietro in 'Between the Bars' actually...cuz I didn't want him to run off and leave Lance... but in a way that's how it should have been. Pyro...lol. He was *completely* out of no where so I'm really glad you liked him. I know I didn't follow up with him as much as I could have, but he just wasnt the focus. Finally, anyone who can even attempt a watercolor has more talent than me lol. Be proud.   
  
Scrawler- "At one point, Kurt had actually attempted to lunge himself at Magneto. He'd paid dearly for it, the foolish kid..." That's from chapter 21... and the reason Magneto burned Kurt's wrists...poor Kurt, always trying to be mr. hero ;)   
  
Ilex9- Lol, and a fine compliment it is too, thank you. Now, spelling and grammar... ack. I get careless with checking it at times because by the time I'm done with a chapter I've read over it so many times for development stuff that going over it again fro spelling and grammar mistakes can be grueling. But that is no excuse, and I do try. I'm my own editor and sometimes my brain automatically corrects things. Like if I type isr't instead of isn't... my brain will automatically put it the correct way so I don't realize it's wrong... no what I mean? Or do I just sound like a nutcase? Nutcase... I thought so. Anyways, as for the characters (new recruits in particular) I know nothing but the show. I have no other background knowledge other than Kitty being Jewish and Kurt being catholic (Is he a priest? I can't remember now) I wish I knew the other comic histories as well but at the same time... that's part of the fun of only knowing evo in my opinion cuz I can just make up what I want. It's a win loose situation. A note on Cannonball being bruised though- I did know he became invulnerable, but their powers were going bonkers and therefore not working correctly. He could have shot into the air, had his powers fade out, and fallen back to earth. I prolly shoulda elaborated more on that though. Another thing, the lack of development between Todd, Rahne, and Sam is something I'm *still* kicking myself for. I think it would be awesome if you did your own fic on that. Let me know if you ever do. It was just one of those things that got lost in the madness of this fic...sadly. Oh and yes, I purposely had sabertooth off and out of the way because he's just a big moron in the show (like u said) and I was too lazy to mess with him. Anyway, thank you so much for ur compliments and constructive criticism.   
  
Yma, Wizard, Kathryn-Colby, Storm-Pietro, MiracleChick, LadyRaye, IceBlueRose, Daybreak-Chan, Calamari Rings, Sum41Junkie, WinkyBells, Skye, Etwa- Thank you all *SOOOO* much for your compliments. I can not tell you how much I appreciate them. I tend to be a bit hard on myself at times when it comes to writing, and your way awesome comments make me feel a whole lot better. Thank you so much for taking the time to give me your praise... it does not go to waste, I assure you. 


	28. Final ANs

Final responses and comments...  
  
  
  
On the Epilogue-   
  
Ok, the epilogue may have seemed a bit random (maybe) but I shall explain. I wanted to do a slight glimpse into the future just so that things felt a little more 'closed.'   
  
The fic needed to end with a brohood scene...just them, basically because I just wanted it too lol. I wanted to show them moving on but still very close- just not *dependent* on each other anymore. The three of them are all living their own, very different lives, yet they still just needed a time out for just them.   
  
The issue with Lance waiting a semester to move out was included because I didn't want it to seem like he just accepted what Logan told him right away. The ending with Todd and driving and all that was my weak attempt at symbolism. (GO CALAMARI RINGS FOR THINKING SO!! WOOHOO!) It was kinda a symbol of Lance accepting that he was no longer the responsible adult in Todd and Pietro's lives. Also, they drove *away* from the boarding house. Lance left behind his adult role with the rest of the house. Lame... yeah maybe, but I still like it hehe.  
  
I'm way mad at myself though because I meant to include that Lance would be placing kids with Xavier so that in some form, he would be working for baldy. That way he would have some way of repaying Xavier for paying for school. I was going to explain it a heck of a lot better than that in the fic... but I *completely* forgot. *kicks herself*   
  
Other than all that, I wanted to fit Pietro having a cow over his uniform in there somehow :)   
  
On a sequel-   
  
Ack. I thought and thought and thought about this and decided that I don't think I could do a sequel even if I wanted to. It could quite possibly ruin Turning Point... not to mention I would have to write an adult Lance and I so don't think I could pull that off. I attempted a sequel to the first fic I did and I must say I want to *burn* it. It's awful... and I keep forgetting to remove it... I need to do that. I just don't want to butcher this fic.   
  
However, as I was thinking, another thought came to me... what about a PREquel? *shrugs* It would essentially be plot-less I guess, but only kinda. It would basically cover the life of the brohood just b4 Fred goes bonkers up until they make the decision to go to the mansion. All the stuff like when Mags came for Wanda, when Pietro goes running for the first time, when Lance's headaches are really bad and he doesn't have pain killers from McCoy would be in it. I'm still playing with the idea, so we'll see. Maybe I'll make it my next project... but sadly I'm getting a job *mumbles about stupid moving violation tickets that have to be paid for. It wasn't like I *hurt* anyone... just the guy's bumper... heh* and with a job, and school, and church... ack. Busy busy busy. But I *will* be back... with something. I may end up doing a bunch of spin offs from this... I don't know yet. I have loads of random ideas floating around up in this crazy head of mine.  
  
Feel free to e-mail me anytime with suggestions or just whatever. (DoubleS916@myeweb.com) I'd be happy to take anything into consideration.   
  
Thanks-   
  
First of all, I cannot thank you guys enough. Feedback is what makes writing worthwhile. This fic wouldn't have been completed if it hadn't been for your wonderful comments, suggestions, opinions, and even compliments.  
  
About three chapters or so from the end, I realized where the original insanity to start a brohood angst fic came from. It was after I read KS_Fan's "Between the Bars." Since she was both the reason this fic came into being, and has been an absolutely wonderful reviewer (along with many of u) I figured I may as well give her a plug and my specific thanks.  
  
Anyway, I shall miss this fic cuz it was loads of fun to write... but all stories must end. Thank you all for reading. (Cue sad and depressing music because I completely made this sound like a funeral or something lol. O well... I guess I'm not in my usual nutty mood.)  
  
Incrediblecuznz- Thank u so much. I came to really look forward to ur reviews. I'll most certainly bug furious frenzy about "hiding away"... thanks for suggesting that one. I haven't gotten around to Scribbler's yet though. Anyway, I truly appreciated and enjoyed ur comments... thanks.  
  
SilverFox1- I most certainly will. It just may be a while... sadly.   
  
Maikafuinal- Both excellent sequel ideas... I just don't think I'm willing to attempt it. Like I said, I don't want to butcher things. I'm sure I'd majorly kill some characterizations. Thank u so much for reviewing though.  
  
Kamikaze Angel- Aww thanks. I figured that even an ego maniac like Pietro had to be oblivious to *some* things. And yeah, I wanted him to be a littler more himself now that things have settled down... hence the reason he's still giving everyone hell :)  
  
Gohan Hunter- Yeah, I think I will write another long fic eventually. Thanks for the compliments.  
  
Fimimi Love Bakure- Danke my dear. :) I appreciate it.  
  
Eboni- I consider what you said about "There are still some unanswered questions like with Wanda, and Fred...but all good stories end with them. It leaves the reader with a sense of closure, but like real life, everything is never truly perfect and can end like a fairy tale with a happily ever after," to be a *huge* compliment, so thank u tons.  
  
Yma- Awww, thanks. Also, trying to write another story to follow this one *would* be a whole lot of work. Then again, so would a prequel but still. Thank u tons for *all* the compliments but *ESPECIALLY* the one about Mags. The little bugger is suuuch a pain to write... at least for me.  
  
MiracleChick- Thanks so much for sticking with this till the end. You've helped a lot to influence this fic and I've enjoyed hearing from you every time. Thanks.  
  
Kamalakali- Woohoo! Someone reads my ramblings lol. Thanks so much for ur reviews and compliments.  
  
Maria Christina, Storm Pietro, Pistachio Torte- Thanks tons :)   
  
Calamari Rings- I'M SOOOO EXCITED U SAW IT AS SYMBOLIC!!! YAAAAY! Lol. Thanks a ton for all ur feedback.   
  
  
  
DemonRogue14- Thank u so much. I will be glad to keep u updated. Feel free to e-mail me all u like. I love e-mail...a certain person in Iowa seems to neglect it (but u have NO idea what I'm talking about so I'll shut up) anyway, thanks for ur comments.  
  
SkyDancerHawk- hehe... No plans for one yet... but u never know.  
  
KS_Fan- I'm sure you know by now how much I adore ur reviews and how much I appreciate them. Yeah, John's easy to depict as evil...but at the same time he's just as easily portrayed as loveable and confused. That's the beauty of cartoons with no depth, you can make them however u want. As I mentioned in the notes. I *meant* to add the whole thing with Lance placing kids with Xavier... u read my mind again. Again, thank you *so* much for all ur help and compliments. I'll miss ur reviews lol.  
  
Ilex9- Hmm, all very good ideas. I just may end up doing some spin offs of this. It'll just be awhile I suppose. If you ever do decide you want to do a Todd-Rahne-Sam thing feel free to e-mail me. Thanks for ur feedback.  
  
Black Arachne- Thank you...specifically for saying u appreciate my putting time into this. It's nice to know it doesn't go to waste. I've appreciated all your comments. Thanks a ton.   
  
IceBlueRose- Thank you thank you thank you. Character depth is what I work the hardest on I think, so for u to compliment it makes me happy :) Thanks. 


End file.
